


Renaissance : Origines Perdues

by shakeskp



Series: Les Ailes de Gaia [3]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Character Death, Endgame Van/Hitomi, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Politics, histoires de famille
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-29
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Les conséquences, et la reconstruction.





	1. Premier Temps : Destruction - Chapitre 1 : Elle reviendra

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net à partir de 2002, et ce jusqu'en 2007, avant la mise en ligne du résumé de la fin en 2012.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est parce que cette histoire que j'ai pourtant beaucoup travaillée est très longue et que j'en ai oublié bien des détails.  
> Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag !
> 
> J'ajoute les notes que j'avais écrites lors de la mise en ligne du résumé :
> 
> _Il m’aura fallu longtemps pour accepter que je ne finirais jamais Les Ailes de Gaia, et encore du temps pour le digérer mais nous y voilà._  
>  Aujourd’hui encore, et à son stade inachevé, Les Ailes de Gaïa reste l’histoire la plus longue que j’aie jamais écrite, l’univers le plus construit et le plus cohérent. Je n’ai pas encore réussi à réitérer cet exploit ailleurs.
> 
> Ces notes sont encore d'actualité.

_Journal de Folken Fanel  (2 jours avant la bataille finale) _

Van et Hitomi Kanzaki, la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. J’aimerais comprendre ce qui les lie. Quoiqu’il se passe, ils restent proches. Hitomi… elle connaît mieux Van que moi, en réalité. J’ai voulu le préserver, je n’ai fait que le détruire. Mon petit Van et son innocence. Je croyais que je pourrai remodeler son destin, qu’il soit heureux à jamais. Ç’aurait été si facile d’effacer sa mémoire, de lui donner des souvenirs heureux. Petit frère… C’est moi qui avait oublié que Van n’oublie jamais rien , et Mère m’avait pourtant dit que son Destin nous dépassait tous.

_Van et Hitomi. D’où vient leur lien ? Leurs esprits se mêlent, et même leur sang se ressemble étrangement._

_Se rendent-ils compte qu’ils sont âmes sœurs ?_

_***_

 

Hitomi ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans l’épaule de Van. Elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer, et eut un sourire heureux. Elle avait tout oublié, pour l’instant, la mort de Folken, la guerre.

Van était venu la chercher.

Ils volèrent en silence au dessus de la capitale de Zaïbacher puis du champ de bataille, suivis des yeux par les soldats qui avaient lâché leurs armes et essayaient d’attraper les plumes lumineuses qui tombaient du ciel comme un cadeau des Dieux.

Hitomi n’ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu’ils se posèrent près du Croisé. Gadès se précipita vers eux, avec un sourire intérieur.

— La guerre est finie ! annonça-t-il. Les généraux vont se réunir à Pallas pour régler le sort de Zaïbacher, on va bientôt partir. Venez.

— Je vais chercher Escaflowne, dit Van. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Gadès hocha la tête et recula. Van se tourna vers Hitomi d’un air hésitant, mais elle souriait. « Vas-y, dit-elle. On se retrouvera à Pallas. »

Van acquiesça et s’envola rapidement. Hitomi le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse puis entra avec Gadès dans le Croisé. Elle y trouva Allen qui serrait dans ses bras une jeune fille blonde évanouie, habillée d’une façon qui semblait familière à Hitomi. Allen leva les yeux vers elle, des yeux à la fois heureux et troublés.

— C’est ma sœur, dit-il doucement. Séréna. Elle… elle était Dilandau.

Hitomi regarda Séréna, sidérée, puis reconnut les vêtements. Elle s’approcha, avec un peu d’hésitation et l’observa de plus près. Elle semblait si calme, si paisible.

— Les Sorciers ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. Ils l’ont…

— La pauvre, murmura Hitomi. Mais on pourra dire que la machine de Dornkirk aura au moins eut une bonne conséquence. Elle t’aura rendu ta sœur.

— Comment ça ?

— Son désir de te revoir devait être tellement fort qu’elle a dû exaucer son vœu, non ?

Allen regarda sa sœur avec tendresse, puis releva la tête.

— Où est Van ?

— Il est allé chercher le corps de son frère.

— Folken est mort ? s’exclama Allen avec surprise.

— Oui. Nous sommes partis tous les deux de Pallas pour Zaïbacher, avec une colonne de lumière. Et Folken est mort en tuant Dornkirk.

Il y eut un silence, puis Allen eut un sourire triste.

— Pauvre Van, dit-il. J’ai retrouvé ma sœur, il a perdu son frère. J’ai l’impression qu’à chaque fois que l’un de nous deux perd quelque chose, l’autre en gagne une.

Il regardait Hitomi en disant ça et elle détourna les yeux, soudain mal à l’aise. Ils gardèrent le silence tout le long du voyage, et lorsqu’ils atterrirent à Pallas quelques heures plus tard, Allen fut demandé pour donner un compte rendu auprès de la princesse Mirana qui remplaçait son père, toujours malade.

— Gadès, est-ce que tu peux amener Séréna à la princesse Elise ? demanda-t-il. Hitomi…

— Je l’accompagne, acquiesça-t-elle immédiatement.

Gadès et Hitomi  traversèrent le palais, guidés par un garde, jusqu’à arriver devant les appartements de la princesse Elise. Hitomi frappa, un peu intimidée.

Elise ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à eux. Son regard se posa sur Séréna.

— Jecha tout puissant, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Gadès, posez-la sur mon lit.

— Tout de suite, ma’am.

— Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Hitomi.

— Entrez.

Hitomi suivit la princesse dans la chambre.

— Où est Allen ? demanda Elise.

— Il fait un compte rendu, princesse, répondit Gadès. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

Le sergent d’Allen sorti, Elise et Hitomi entreprirent de déshabiller Séréna et de lui mettre une longue chemise de nuit blanche. La jeune Terrienne, du coin de l’œil, observait la princesse. Elise mettait comme une émotion retenue dans ses gestes.

— Elle est revenue, dit-elle finalement en s’asseyant près de Séréna.

— Oui, répondit Hitomi. Je crois qu’elle ne partira plus. C’est fini.

Le regard d’Elise était tremblant, comme si elle essayait de se contenir. Le retour de Séréna signifiait apparemment beaucoup pour elle et Hitomi trouvait étrange qu’Allen ait directement envoyé Séréna avec Elise. Il y avait quelque chose…

— Vous savez, dit soudain Hitomi, vous n’êtes pas obligée de vous retenir devant moi. Je ne dirai rien. Vous pouvez pleurer.

Elise la regarda avec surprise, mais secoua doucement la tête.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je n’ai pas envie de pleurer.

Elle posa les yeux sur Séréna.

— Elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Allen. Mais beaucoup à Encia. Elle a tellement changé.

Au même instant, Séréna se mit à s’agiter et ouvrit les yeux, apparemment affolée.

— Grand frère ! Allen ! Je veux voir mon frère !

Elise se leva brusquement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, Séréna la regarda de ses yeux paniqués, voulut se dégager mais soudain se figea et se jeta dans les bras de la princesse en pleurant.

— Lise ! Oh Lise ! J’ai eu tellement peur !

— Chut, tout va bien, répondit Elise avec douceur. Tu ne risques plus rien. C’est fini.

— Où est grand frère, Lise ? Dis-moi !

— Allen va bientôt revenir. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

— Non, répondit Séréna en secouant la tête. Je suis si contente que tu sois là, Lise. J’étais toute seule… Toute seule…

Hitomi se sentit soudain de trop et se levait pour sortir lorsque Séréna remarqua sa présence. Ses yeux s’agrandirent de terreur et elle s’accrocha à Elise avec désespoir.

— Est-ce… est-ce qu’ _il_ va me tuer ? murmura-t-elle.

— Mais non, répondit Hitomi doucement. C’est fini, Séréna. Il n’y a plus rien à craindre.

Séréna acquiesça lentement et ferma les yeux ; elle s’endormit, épuisée. Elise la recoucha avec une sorte de tendresse sur le lit.

Au même instant, Allen entra et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent.

— Nous vous laissons avec elle, dit Elise.

— Merci, princesse.

Hitomi sortit en regardant Elise avec curiosité. Dès l’instant où Allen était entré dans la chambre, la princesse était redevenue impassible et son regard s’était vidé de toute émotion. C’était étrange, ce contraste entre la tendresse d’Elise pour Séréna et son indifférence pour Allen, et la politesse presque distante d’Allen avec la princesse face à la familiarité de Séréna. Comment se faisait-il que Séréna soit si naturelle et si à l’aise avec Elise ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de prolonger ces interrogations, un cri de soulagement la tira de ses pensées : « HIIIIITOMIIIIII ! ! »

Merle se jeta sur elle et la secoua de toutes ses forces.

— Non mais où t’étais espèce de cinglée ? ! Ça va pas de partir comme ça ?

— Oh, calme-toi, Merle !

— Où est maître Van ? Pourquoi il n’est pas revenu avec les autres ?

— Folken est mort, Merle. Van s’occupe de son corps.

Merle se calma instantanément, ses oreilles tombèrent d’un coup. « Pauvre Van… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut toujours que ce soit lui qui paye pour les autres ? »

Hitomi serra la fille-chat dans ses bras et Merle se mit soudain à pleurer. Folken avait aussi été son frère.

 

***

 

Van sortit du cockpit d’Escaflowne et s’approcha du corps inerte de son frère. Avec son épée, il coupa une mèche de cheveux de Folken et l’humidifia de son sang. « Je suis désolé, frère. Je n’ai pas le temps d’aller jusqu’à Fanélia pour t’enterrer près de notre père. »

Il n’y mettrait que la mèche. Van regarda ses mains nues. Ses gants… Il ne se rappelait plus à quel moment exactement il les avait perdus. Vargas avait insisté pour qu’il les porte le plus souvent possible, pour cacher les cicatrices d’énergist au cas où elles apparaîtraient.

Van posa ses paumes nues sur le front de son frère. « Moi, Van Slanzar de Fanel, roi de Fanélia, je te donne le pardon au nom de mon peuple. Folken Lacour de Fanel, que ton âme purifiée par le sacrifice soit reçue dans le monde des Dieux. »

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Il ne les essuya pas. « Tu avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas, grand frère… »

Il resta auprès de Folken un long moment, à genoux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Si longtemps. Mais la fatigue et le stress des derniers mois trop chargés en émotion l'avaient poussé à bout. La destruction de Fanélia, la mort de Vargas, quand il avait cru avoir perdu Hitomi, avoir revu sa mère, même pour quelques instants, le retour puis de nouveau la perte de son frère…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le deuil de ceux qu'il aimait, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire avant encore quelque temps. Il y avait trop de choses à faire.

Van s'efforça d'oublier Folken tel qu'il l'avait revu et de se souvenir de son grand frère, celui qui s'occupait si bien de lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

Puis il poussa le corps de Folken dans le trou creusé grâce à Escaflowne. Il remonta dans son guymelef et reboucha la tombe. « Sois en paix, grand frère, » murmura-t-il.  Quelque part, lui aussi était en paix. En enterrant Folken, il enterrait aussi sa mère, Vargas, Fanélia.

Van changea Escaflowne en dragon et de s’envoler vers Pallas.

Il était parti récupérer le corps à Zaïbacher, puis avait décidé d’enterrer Folken en Astria. La capitale ennemie était en flammes, les Zaïbachs fuyaient, hommes, femmes, enfants, tous ceux qui n’avaient rien à voir dans cette guerre et pourtant qui en subiraient les conséquences.

 

***

Néo-Atlantis.

Darth regarda sa grand-mère tendre la main vers le bassin d’énergist. Elle toucha l’eau et la caressa tendrement, comme s'il s'agissait vraiment du visage de Folken. Une larme glissa sur le visage de la reine Aniltha et tomba dans l’eau, troublant la surface calme, effaçant l’image de son petit-fils, mort sans qu’elle ait pu jamais lui parler.

Darth baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il sortit en silence de la pièce et alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Il prit une feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrite une série de noms, puis il rajouta celui de Folken. Darth se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le ciel. « Il va falloir encore combien de morts avant que tu réagisses, Van Fanel ? C’est qui le prochain ? On fait un pari ? Voyons… la princesse Mirana ou le duc Cid ? Peut-être, Dryden Fassa même… Quoique Allen Schézar me paraît le plus probable.»

Puis un sourire ironique passa sur ses lèvres.

« Tu finirais presque par me faire croire à cette malédiction stupide, cousin. La plupart de ceux qui te sont liés meurent… Quant aux autres ce sont des dépressifs refoulés. T’as vraiment un don pour attirer les catastrophes.»

Darth sortit sur le balcon et regarda le paysage. La ville de Néo-Atlantis, blanche et brillante devant la cascade. « Et toi t’es debout pour encore combien de temps ? Tiens, ça fait longtemps que tu t’es pas auto-détruite. C’est trop beau pour durer. C’est quoi, la prochaine fois ? Un tremblement de terre ? Un raz de marée ? Une tempête ? »

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui.

— Il est l’heure de votre leçon terrestre, Maître Darth, fit Gyo de sa voix douce.

— Génial, marmonna le prince. A quoi ça me sert d’apprendre la Terre par cœur si je dois jamais y aller ?

— On ne sait jamais, répondit le vieil homme. Mais pour ma part, je vous souhaite de ne jamais avoir besoin d’aller sur Terre.

— Je sais, je sais, les Humains sont fous. Eh, Gyo, je suis en deuil. On peut pas sauter ce cours ? Tu vois pas, je suis désespéré, je vais m’effondrer en larmes.

— Ne soyez pas cynique, Maître Darth, répliqua l’ex-conseiller. En dehors de la souffrance qu’elle cause à notre reine, la mort de Folken Fanel est bien plus grave que vous ne le croyez.

Il posa les livres sur la table, tandis que Darth, soudain intéressé, attendait qu’il continue.

— La reine Varie a mis au monde deux enfants afin que Fanélia ait un roi, expliqua Gyo. Maintenant que le prince Folken est mort, l’Elu ne pourra pas se libérer de Fanélia.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Ce qui veut dire qu’arrivera un moment où l’Elu devra choisir entre son origine atlante et son origine fanéliane.

— Gaïa priez pour nous, marmonna Darth. On n’est pas sortis de l’auberge.

— Non, effectivement, acquiesça Gyo. Car si il y a bien une chose sur laquelle nous ne pouvons pas douter, c’est bien ça.

— Mais c’est son Destin, non ? C’est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

— Si. Vous n’avez pas appris correctement votre leçon, Maître Darth. Sinon vous sauriez que le Destin n’est pas quelque chose d’immuable. On peut le changer par soi-même si l’on est assez fort. L’exemple de Folken Fanel est le plus évident : il croyait que ses ailes noires le destinaient à mourir, mais en réalité c’est lui qui a choisi de mourir. La preuve : sa propre épée s’est retournée contre lui. Personne ne l’obligeait à affronter Isaac. C’est donc bien sa volonté qui a créé son Destin.

— C’est un suicide alors, dit Darth. J’ai toujours su qu’ils étaient cinglés, dans cette famille. Du moins du côté Fanel. Mais à ton avis, Gyo, qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer, avec les Yeux Mystiques ? Tu crois qu’il va la laisser partir, ce crétin ?

— Ils sont destinés l’un à l’autre.

— Mais ça veut pas dire qu’ils suivront ce Destin, non ? C’est ce que tu viens de dire. En plus ces deux-là sont plutôt du genre « foutons tout en l’air ». 

Gyo ne répondit pas, il souriait.

— Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils s’aiment vraiment ou si ils sont seulement destinés à s’aimer, ajouta Darth, l’air pensif. Quoiqu’ils vont bien ensemble, aussi idiots l’un que l’autre.

— A votre avis ? demanda Gyo, toujours souriant. Vous semblez y avoir réfléchi.

— Eh, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis un grand penseur ! Je me disais… sur ce plan-là leur Destin n’a pas d’importance, non ? C’est à eux de voir. Je suppose que s'ils l’acceptent ça veut dire qu’ils s’aiment vraiment et s'ils le refusent, alors c’est qu’ils ne sont pas assez forts et qu’ils ne se méritent pas.

— Très bien, Maître Darth, sourit Gyo. Vous progressez. On arrivera peut-être un jour à faire de vous quelqu’un d’intelligent.

— Eh !

 

***

 

Lorsque Van atterrit dans la cour militaire de Pallas, il fut accueilli par des regards étranges, mélange d’effroi et de quelque chose d’autre qu’il n’arrivait pas à définir.

« Ça y’est, pensa-t-il, toute Gaïa est au courant pour mes ailes… »

Allen sortit à cet instant du palais et se dirigea vers lui. « Van, on t’attend pour commencer la réunion. »

Van acquiesça et suivit le chevalier. Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle du Conseil, un grand silence s’installa. Cid était là, aussi, avec un moine fleidien même si Fleid, trop affaibli, n’avait pu participer à la bataille. Tout le monde le regardait et seule la princesse Elise, assise à côté de Mirana, ouvrit la bouche :

— Bienvenue, roi Van. Veuillez prendre place, la réunion peut commencer.

— Merci, répondit Van.

Il s’assit, et le silence se prolongea.

— Je croyais que nous étions là pour parler de la fin de la guerre et du sort de Zaïbacher, dit Van. Si personne n’a l’intention de se prononcer, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de cette réunion.

— Des réfugiés arrivent de Zaïbacher, commença Mirana. Ils demandent l’asile.

— Bazhram n’accueillera aucun de ces traîtres, marmonna le général de Bazhram. 

— Ce sont des civils, rétorqua Van. Ils n’ont rien à voir dans cette affaire. Les frontières de Fanélia seront ouvertes à quiconque le désire et participera à sa reconstruction.

— Fleid suivra votre exemple, annonça Cid de sa voix claire.

— Ainsi qu’Astria, acquiesça Mirana avec l’approbation de sa sœur.

Les autres représentants acceptèrent à leur tour et le général de Bazhram finit par suivre. La réunion continua et Van découvrit avec une certaine surprise que chacune de ses suggestions ou paroles étaient immédiatement suivie de l’accord des autres. _Je leur fais si peur que ça ?_

Le partage de Zaïbacher se fit rapidement et sans problème. Les terres de l’Empire déchu ne présentaient aucun intérêt pour les royaumes de Gaïa, elles étaient incultivables, mortes et sans richesse. Elles furent simplement placées sous la tutelle de Chezario, Daedalus et Bazhram.

Restait la capitale. Curieusement, à cet instant, Mirana se leva pour prendre la parole.

— Les technologies de Zaïbacher nous dépassent, dit-elle, et nous avons pu constater combien elles étaient dangereuses. C’est pourquoi je demande à ce que la capitale et ses technologies soient placés sous la tutelle du roi Van Fanel.

Van ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait y faire quelque chose, mais à sa grande surprise, tout le monde suivit la proposition de Mirana. _Non mais je rêve…_ Il se leva alors.

— Je refuse cette responsabilité, dit-il. Je ne pourrais pas m’en occuper. Fleid a une connaissance bien plus poussée en la matière que Fanélia et la technologie de Zaïbacher ayant été volée à Fleid, elle leur revient de droit. Si le Duc Cid accepte, je préférerai que ce soit lui qui s’en occupe.

Cid se leva, curieusement déplacé au milieu de ces hommes, mais fier.

— J’accepterai un partage de tutelle, dit-il.

Van acquiesça et le problème fut réglé. Le reste n’était que des questions de dédommagement, principalement concernant Bazhram et Chezario qui avaient le plus souffert de la « crise » de la fin de bataille où les alliés s’étaient retournés les uns contre les autres. Ce n’était que des questions de diplomatie et Van avait hâte que ça se finisse.

Lorsque Mirana déclara la séance levée, Van se leva pour sortir rapidement. Il voulait rejoindre Hitomi. Mais Cid le retint et il dût attendre que tout le monde soit sorti avant que le petit duc ne parle. Le moine était à côté de lui et ne lâchait pas Van du regard.

— Je vous présente Sao, dit Cid. Il était l’élève de Placto, c’est lui qui le remplace aujourd’hui.

Van salua poliment le moine, qui lui s’inclina profondément et le jeune roi se sentit de nouveau mal à l’aise.

— J’apprécie énormément la confiance que vous avez en moi, commença Cid, et cela malgré mon âge.

— Je sais ce que signifie être dans votre cas, répondit Van. Et je connais votre valeur.

L’enfant secoua ses boucles blondes avec gravité.

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire. Votre confiance m’oblige à vous révéler quelque chose.

— Je ne demande rien.

— Je sais que vous ne me demandez rien, répliqua Cid. Je veux juste que vous sachiez à qui vous confiez cette responsabilité.

Cid baissa un instant les yeux et regarda Sao, comme pour se donner du courage.

— Je ne suis pas le fils du duc de Fleid, dit-il doucement. Mon père est Allen Schézar.

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Van dévisagea Cid avec un mélange de confusion et de perplexité. Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s’ouvrit et Elise entra dans la pièce.

— Ma tante ? s’écria le jeune duc. Je…

— Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais la vérité.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elise regarda l’enfant avec gravité, puis se tourna vers Van.

— J’ai votre parole de ne rien dire ?

— Nous avons tous un secret, dit-il avec un sourire las. Vous avez su garder le vôtre mieux que moi je n’ai su garder le mien, c’est tout.

Van s’apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa. « Cid… Ne laissez pas le passé vous retenir. »

Il hésita, il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il disait ça, mais il sentait qu’il devait le faire. « Vous savez, nous avons tous quelque chose dans le passé qui nous empêche d’avancer… que ce soit un père, ou des ailes… Il faut juste que vous l’acceptiez, je suppose. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

Il allait sortir, soudain mal à l’aise, lorsque la voix de Cid lui parvint. « Vous parlez comme Hitomi. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Van traversait les couloirs du palais rapidement, lorsque Gadès surgit devant lui.

— Majesté, il y a quelqu’un qui veut vous voir. Il prétend s’appeler Cotien et…

— Cotien ! Où est-il ?

Sans perdre plus de temps, Van suivit Gadès à l’extérieur du palais. Devant les portes se trouvait un homme-chien d’assez grande taille, entouré de deux gardes. Merle était là aussi, avec Hitomi. Van croisa le regard de la jeune fille et ils se sourirent doucement.

— Maître Van ! cria Merle, folle de joie en se précipitant vers lui. Cotien est venu nous chercher ! On peut rentrer à la maison !

— Majesté, vous êtes là, fit l’homme-chien avec un sourire de soulagement.

— Cotien, tu es vivant !

— Oui, maître Van et on est un sacré paquet à être en vie ! On s’est rejoints à Irini y’a quelques mois et on voudrait commencer à reconstruire la ville. On vous a cherché partout avant d’apprendre que vous étiez ici.

— Alya ?

— En pleine forme, Maître Van. Elle vous attend, on vous attend tous.

Un sourire apparut soudain sur le visage de Van, l’illuminant, et tout son corps se détendit.

— Très bien, Cotien. Je vais rentrer en avance avec Escaflowne.

— Ouaaaiiiis ! cria Merle, folle de joie. On rentre à la maison !

Van se tourna vers Hitomi avec un regard interrogateur. La jeune fille sourit. « Je vais dire au revoir à Mirana et Allen et je reviens », dit-elle.

Elle partit en courant vers le palais et Van la suivit du regard.

— Eh ! Mais c’est la jeune fille que vous avez ramenée de votre chasse au dragon, se souvint Cotien. C’est ça ?

— Oui.

L’homme-chien jeta un coup d’œil vaguement goguenard à Van, avec un sourire plus que suspicieux. Van fit semblant de ne pas l’avoir remarqué, mais il savait que dès son retour à Fanélia, les rumeurs se répandraient à une vitesse inhumaine.

Fanélia. _On rentre à la maison._

Van se tourna vers Gadès. « Tu diras aux autres qu’on est partis ? Je reviendrais s’ils ont besoin de moi. J’essaierai de venir voir Allen.»

Le sergent du Chevalier hocha la tête. Le jeune roi lui manquerait. Van, Merle et Cotien rejoignirent Escaflowne.

Hitomi revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de Mirana.

— Tu allais partir sans rien dire, Van ? fit Mirana. Tiens, c’est bien toi ça.

— Je suis pressé.

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour t’enfuir comme un voleur, plaisanta-t-elle. Enfin, j’espère qu’on te reverra dans les parages.

Van inclina la tête.

— Merci pour tout, dit-il.

— C’est à nous de te remercier, Van, répondit Mirana avec un sourire.

Van la regarda avec un peu d’étonnement puis sauta sans rien dire sur Escaflowne, suivi de Merle. Il tendit la main à Hitomi pour l’aider à monter.

« Tu salueras Allen pour moi. »

Mirana acquiesça.

— Je vous retrouverai à Fanélia, Maître Van ! lança Cotien.

Le guymelef prit son envol et bientôt disparut dans le ciel.

Merle était surexcitée, mais elle se calma vite en constatant le silence qui régnait entre Van et Hitomi. Mais ce n’était pas un silence désagréable, au contraire. C’était reposant, comme s’ils n’avaient simplement plus besoin de parler.

La nuit tomba et la fille-chat, fatiguée, finit par s’endormir. Hitomi se glissa alors un peu plus près de Van. Celui-ci lâcha les rênes d’Escaflowne, se contentant de le diriger par l’esprit, et la serra dans ses bras lorsqu’elle s’appuya contre lui. 

La nuit était belle, les deux Lunes brillaient avec force, il n’y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, et l’air était agréable. L’été avait bien commencé.

— Tu as peur, Van ? demanda doucement Hitomi.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— A cause de tes ailes. Tu crois que ça va poser des problèmes, maintenant que tout le monde le sait ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Personne ne m’en a parlé au Conseil. Tout ce que j’espère c’est que ça n’aura pas de répercussion sur Fanélia.

— Tu crois que les autres pays pourraient vouloir te chasser ?

— S’ils menacent Fanélia, je partirai.

Hitomi sourit doucement et caressa tendrement sa joue. Van réagissait plus que jamais en roi. Même s’il ne ressemblait pas à l’idée qu’on se fait d’un roi, il en était un, un grand roi. Il aimait Fanélia plus que lui-même. Et il donnerait tout pour Fanélia, il acceptait ses responsabilités. Hitomi savait que son devoir passerait toujours avant tout, même avant elle. Elle le comprenait et l’acceptait. Et elle aimait Van comme ça, même si ce n’était pas facile. Elle l’aimait en entier, avec toutes ses facettes. Elle aimait le roi responsable et idéaliste, elle aimait le guerrier borné et déchiré, elle aimait l’enfant perdu qu’elle avait vu dans ses visions, elle aimait l’adolescent farouche, maladroit et renfermé.

Van sentit la vague de chaleur venue d’elle et ferma les yeux un instant pour l’accueillir. Depuis quelques temps, il leur devenait de plus en plus facile de communiquer. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de le vouloir, ça venait naturellement. Comme maintenant. Il suffisait que l’un d’eux ressente une émotion forte pour que l’autre la ressente aussi. Ils étaient déjà proches spirituellement dès le départ, mais depuis qu’elle avait partagé sa douleur à Zaïbacher, lorsque les Sorciers voulaient démonter Escaflowne, leur lien était devenu beaucoup plus puissant. Il était heureux d’être si proche d’elle.

Lorsqu’elle posa la main sur sa joue, il eut un mouvement de surprise, mais la laissa faire. Elle prit ensuite ses mains qui entouraient sa taille et les examina en caressant la paume.

Hitomi sourit. Il avait de si belles mains. Des mains de musicien, aux longs doigts fins, et une paume étrangement douce pour un guerrier. Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de les observer si clairement. D’habitude il portait ses gants, même lorsqu’il ne pilotait pas Escaflowne. Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens et s’appuya contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Van leva les yeux vers l’horizon. On apercevait les montagnes de Fanélia. Ils n’étaient plus très loin.

A peine deux heures plus tard, ils survolaient la capitale mais Van ne s’arrêta pas. Il était minuit passé lorsqu’il aperçut enfin les lumières nocturnes d’Irini. Van se posa silencieusement dans un petit jardin, s’assurant qu’Escaflowne soit dissimulé. Il ne voulait pas qu’on sache déjà qu’il était de retour. Ça pouvait attendre l’aube.

— Merle ? appela-t-il doucement.

La fille-chat se réveilla instantanément.

— On est arrivés ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant d’une voix endormie.

— On est à Irini. Nous allons passer la nuit chez Alya et Kom.

Merle acquiesça et descendit du guymelef pendant que Van avec des précautions d’amoureux délaçait ses doigts de ceux d’Hitomi et la déplaçait doucement de façon à la porter sans la réveiller. Merle, tout à fait réveillée à présent, le regarda faire avec intérêt, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Van descendit d’Escaflowne en serrant Hitomi contre lui. Les doigts de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur sa tunique avec une once de possessivité. « Hâte de voir la tête d’Alya quand elle te verra comme ça, Maître Van, » murmura Merle.

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil désapprobateur qu’elle ignora allègrement et lorsque Van, portant Hitomi, arriva devant la porte d’entrée, elle frappa à sa place, incapable de dissimuler le sourire qui lui étirait le visage.

Ils attendirent quelques temps. Une lumière s’alluma quelque part et la porte s’ouvrit.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? fit la voix endormie d’Alya.

— Pardon de te déranger si tard, dit Van. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous héberger pour la nuit ?

Les yeux d’Alya s’agrandirent. « Maître Van ! » lança-t-elle, folle de joie. Elle l’aurait bien serré dans ses bras, mais la place était déjà prise. Elle regarda la jeune fille lové contre le jeune roi avec curiosité. Mais ce n’était pas le temps des questions. Pourtant, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu.

— Je suis tellement soulagée, dit-elle. Je suppose que Cotien vous a trouvé ? Où est Merle ?

— Chuis là, ‘Lya.

Le visage de la femme s’éclaira et elle serra la fille-chat contre elle.

—Tu m’as fait tellement peur, espèce de petite folle, à disparaître du groupe de réfugiés, comme ça !

— Fallait bien que je rejoigne Van…

— C’est pas une raison ! Van peut se débrouiller tout seul…

— Mon œil… marmonna Merle en roulant des yeux.

— …en général, ajouta Alya.

— Quand vous aurez fini de parler comme si je n’étais pas là, est-ce qu’on pourrait entrer ? intervint Van, exaspéré et vaguement vexé.

Alya s’écarta pour les laisser passer et alla ouvrir une porte au fond. « C’est la chambre de Kana, il est à Fanélia avec son père pour les réparations. Vous avez qu’à la coucher là, majesté. »

Van remercia et entra dans la chambre. Il voulut poser Hitomi sur le lit, mais ses doigts ne le lâchaient pas. Il essaya de les défaire, mais au contraire, elle renforça la prise, et il abandonna. Il se tourna vers Alya et Merle qui le regardaient d’un air plus que moqueur.

— Je vais rester avec elle, dit-il maladroitement. Je te verrai demain, Alya… 

Elle acquiesça. « Bonne nuit Maître Van ! » lança Merle en chuchotant.

Van ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, sachant parfaitement qu’elle se moquait de lui.

Alya referma la porte doucement, et se retrouva seule avec la fille-chat.

— Très bien, princesse, dit-elle joyeusement. Je veux savoir qui elle est, depuis combien de temps ça dure, à quel stade ils en sont et comment elle a fait.

Merle se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant qu’Alya préparait une infusion.

— Elle s’appelle Hitomi. Tu sais, c’est la fille qu’il a ramenée de la Lune des Illusions après sa chasse. 

— Oui, je me souviens. Luhm nous en a beaucoup parlé.

— Je suis incapable de te dire depuis combien de temps ça dure, ils ont tellement joué aux imbéciles que ça pourrait durer depuis la première fois, ou bien avoir commencé y’a quelques jours. A quel stade ils en sont, ben… à se regarder d’un air idiot.

— Ça c’est bien mon petit prince, s’attendrit Alya.

— Et comment elle a fait, j’aimerai bien le savoir, termina Merle d’un air perplexe. Maître Van s’est laissé attraper comme une souris. J’ai rien pu faire.

Alya, amusée, posa deux tasses sur la table et servi l’infusion que Merle regarda en faisant une grimace.

— Tu l’aimes bien, dit soudain la femme.

— Qui ? L’autre hystérique ?

Merle attrapa la tasse brûlante et fixa le liquide verdâtre comme si elle voulait l’hypnotiser. Elle trempa sa langue dedans et reposa très vite la coupe sur la table avec une mine dégoûtée. Alya prit une gorgée sans lâcher Merle du regard.

— C’est une fille bizarre, dit la fille-chat, soudain calme et pensive. Mais elle tient vraiment à Van. Et puis… quand elle est là, il est heureux.

Elle regarda Alya d’un air sérieux.

— Je veux dire, vraiment heureux. Comme avant. C’est dans la façon dont il la regarde, tu sais.

— Je vois, acquiesça Alya calmement.

— D’un autre côté… quelle cinglée, cette fille !

Merle avala d’un trait son infusion et bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. « Va te coucher dans mon lit, princesse, dit Alya. Je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. »

La fille-chat acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Alya termina sa tasse tranquillement puis débarrassa la table.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son fils pour découvrir Van et Hitomi, enlacés comme deux enfants sur le lit, dormant paisiblement. Le regard d’Alya s’adoucit et elle s’approcha. Van respirait régulièrement, et il ne se réveilla pas à son approche, comme il le faisait d’habitude dès qu’il sentait une présence près de lui. Alya remarqua alors, pour la première fois, qu’il ne portait pas ses gants et que ses paumes étaient exposées. Elle se souvint du temps où il dissimulait ses mains lorsqu’il dormait et à chaque fois qu’elles étaient nues, même si l’on ne voyait pas ses cicatrices . Elle sourit avec tendresse. « Alors c’est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Elle t’a vraiment rendu ta sérénité. »

Alya tira doucement le drap et les borda, puis elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Van, comme quand il était petit. « Dormez bien, petit prince. »

 

***

 

Elise et Mirana entrèrent dans la chambre de la princesse aînée. Allen était assis près du lit, veillant sa sœur endormie. Il tourna la tête vers elles et se leva pour s’incliner.

— Hitomi et Van sont partis à Fanélia, annonça Mirana à voix basse. Van était pressé et Hitomi n’a pas voulu te déranger et risquer de réveiller Séréna. Ils te saluent tous les deux.

Il y eut un court instant de surprise sur le visage d’Allen, puis son regarda s’assombrit un peu.

— J’aurais voulu pouvoir dire adieu à Hitomi, regretta-t-il.

— Elle reviendra, répondit Mirana.   
— Je ne pense pas. J’ai le sentiment qu’elle va retourner chez elle.

— Et alors ? Elle a laissé ses affaires ici, répliqua la princesse. Même si elle rentre chez elle, je suis sûre qu’elle reviendra. Bonne nuit !

Sur ces mots, elle sortit, laissant Elise et Allen seuls avec Séréna.

— Je vais la réveiller et la ramener à la maison, dit-il.

— Ce n’est pas la peine, répondit calmement Elise. Laissez-la reprendre des forces. Nous aviserons demain. Vous pouvez la veiller, il y a assez de chambres ici pour moi.

— Merci, princesse Elise.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle regardait Séréna. Allen suivit son regard.

— Elle ressemble beaucoup à Maman, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il avec calme.

— Oui. Elle a retrouvé la mémoire. Elle m’a reconnue.

Il y eut un silence qu’Allen fut le seul à trouver inconfortable. Elise ne parut même pas remarquer qu’il était soudain mal à l’aise.

Puis Séréna remua et ouvrit les yeux et Allen se précipita près d’elle. Elle se redressa en souriant d'un air radieux.

— Grand frère !

Allen la serra dans ses bras, et Séréna se mit soudain à pleurer.

— Ne pleure pas Séréna… Tout va bien, on rentrera à la maison demain.

— J’ai cru que je te reverrai jamais…

Le chevalier renforça son étreinte. Ils avaient tant de temps à rattraper. Elle avait tellement grandi, et il avait manqué tout ça. Mais maintenant, c’était fini. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Il la protégerait jusqu’au bout.

Elise regarda la scène avec des yeux émus, elle avait les doigts tremblants. « Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment, » pensa-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Elle prit le parti de s’enfuir et s’approchait de la porte lorsque la voix de Séréna la retint.

— Tu restes pas, Lise ?

Allen devint pâle comme la mort et remercia Jecha que l’expression de son visage soit cachée. Il avait oublié que le retour de Séréna impliquait le retour du passé…

— Je vais aller me coucher, répondit Elise, maîtrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains. Nous nous reverrons demain, Séréna. Passe une bonne nuit.

— Toi aussi, Lise ! répondit-elle avec une soudaine joie dans la voix.

— Bonne nuit, princesse Elise. Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, fit Allen avec une voix curieusement hésitante, et l’impression désagréable que la formulation respectueuse de sa phrase était totalement déplacée.

— Vous de même, Allen, répondit-elle simplement avant de sortir.

Elise referma la porte et s’appuya au mur avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle n’avait pas été aussi prête de perdre le contrôle d’elle-même depuis longtemps.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Allen en fut un peu soulagé. Juste un peu. Au moment où il se tourna vers sa sœur, il remarqua que Séréna le regardait avec curiosité et étonnement.

— Tu es devenu Chevalier Céleste, grand frère. Comme tu l’avais dit.

Allen s’assit près d’elle et lui prit la main.

— Oui.

— Alors tu peux m’expliquer ce que ça veut dire, cette comédie que vous jouez tous les deux ?

Séréna avait apparemment repris des forces. Allen soupira et caressa avec une tendresse un peu maladroite la joue de sa sœur. « Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées pendant ton absence… On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »

 

***

 

Hitomi fut réveillée par le soleil sur son visage, et la soudaine impression d’être toute seule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans une chambre inconnue. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d’elle, un peu inquiète. « Van ? »

Personne ne répondit, mais elle entendait des bruits de l’autre côté de la porte. Elle se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller complètement et se leva. Elle remit ses tennis, défroissa ses vêtements et s’apprêtait à sortir de la chambre lorsque la porte s’ouvrit et une femme mince entra. Elle n’était pas très vieille, une quarantaine d’années, et portait de lourds cheveux bruns en chignon. Ses yeux noirs étaient chaleureux, elle souriait.

— Je savais bien que je vous avais entendue bouger. Venez prendre le petit déjeuner, il est dix heures passées.

Hitomi regarda la femme avec confusion, et celle-ci dut s’en rendre compte.

— Oh, excusez-moi. Je suis Alya Hyznu, j’étais la gouvernante de Maître Van. Et vous êtes chez moi, à Irini. Vous êtes arrivés tous les trois hier dans la nuit.

— Merci pour votre accueil, dit poliment Hitomi.

La gouvernante de Van ? La jeune Terrienne se sentit soudain dévorée de curiosité. Cette femme connaissait Van depuis sa plus tendre enfance…

— Où est Van ? demanda-t-elle en suivant Alya dans la pièce principale de la petite maison.

— Merle et lui sont déjà partis pour Fanélia. Il n’a pas voulu vous réveiller. Vous pourrez les rejoindre tout à l’heure, si vous voulez.

Hitomi acquiesça, déçue qu’ils soient partis sans elle, et s’assit devant la table. Alya déposa une assiette de différents fruits devant elle et un verre rempli d’un liquide blanchâtre faisant penser à du lait de coco.  « Merci, » murmura Hitomi.

Une gorgée de la boisson lui suffit pour reconnaître le goût particulier du piscus. Il lui sembla même plus acide que la première fois.

— Du piscus, fit-elle, presque en murmurant.

— Vous n’aimez pas ça ? demanda Alya avec un sourire.

— C’est acide.

Alya pressa le jus d’un fruit rouge dans le verre et lorsque Hitomi en reprit une gorgée, le goût s’était considérablement adouci.

— Très peu de gens boivent du piscus nature, dit-elle. En fait je ne connais que Maître Van pour le boire comme ça.

Elle sourit, et son regard se perdit par la fenêtre.

— On dit que le goût du piscus est influencé par le souvenir associé à la première fois qu’on en a bu. Maître Van était très jeune, la première fois. Je crois qu’il en a gardé un souvenir très heureux, ajouta Alya. Et vous ? Qu’associez-vous au piscus ?

Hitomi regarda son verre maintenant teinté de rouge.

— Beaucoup de temps perdu, répondit-elle simplement.

Alya hocha la tête et s’assit face à Hitomi. La jeune fille se sentit soudain mal à l’aise sous le regard appuyé de l’autre femme.   
— Eh bien, fit soudain Alya, j’attends vos questions.

— Pardon ?

— J’aurai pensé que vous vous seriez empressée de me poser des milliers de questions sur Maître Van et son enfance.

Hitomi baissa les yeux et hésita.

— Je voudrais bien, répondit-elle presque timidement. Mais je crois que ça gênerait Van. Et puis s’il veut m’en parler, il le fera.

Le regard d’Alya s’adoucit et le sourire qu’elle adressait à Hitomi maintenant était plein d’une étrange tendresse. Elle se leva.

— Je vais vous préparer un bain avant que vous ne partiez pour Fanélia, dit-elle.

Hitomi n’eut pas le temps de décliner, Alya était déjà sortie de la pièce.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer que le bain était prêt. Hitomi lui en fut profondément reconnaissante, après elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Alya avait pris ses vêtements pour les laver et lui présenta une robe bleu clair à la place.

— Je vous rendrai vos vêtements lorsqu’ils seront secs, dit-elle en forçant presque la jeune fille à enfiler la robe droite. 

— Vous n’étiez vraiment pas obligée de…

— La robe est un peu grande, vous n’êtes vraiment pas grosse. Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher une ceinture.

Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle revenait et ajustait la robe à sa taille. Hitomi eut ensuite la surprise de sentir une brosse passer dans ses cheveux. Complètement dépassée, elle laissa Alya la coiffer avec soin.

— Je vous assure que…

— Rien à faire avec cet épis, hein ? Il est impossible à aplatir, il faudrait presque le coller. Tant pis, soupira l’ancienne gouvernante de Van. Enfilez vos chaussures et suivez-moi, on vous attend pour partir.

Hitomi obéit sans discuter. Apparemment Alya n’était pas quelqu’un avec qui on discutait. « Je me demande quel genre de petit garçon était Van ? » pensa-t-elle.

Dehors, un homme-loup assis à l’avant d’un attelage de chevaux semblait l’attendre. « Miko vous conduira à Fanélia, » annonça Alya.

Hitomi voulut la remercier, mais lorsqu’elle se retourna, la femme était déjà rentrée.

Alya regarda l’attelage disparaître puis se tourna vers Luhm qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

— C’est une fille bien, dit-elle calmement.

— Elle tient énormément à Maître Van, acquiesça l’homme-loup.

Alya émit un petit rire. « Je vois que nous avons les mêmes critères d’appréciation, » fit-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le spectre de la Lune des Illusions dans le ciel.

— Elle va repartir, dit Luhm en suivant le regard d’Alya.

— Elle est tellement jeune. Pourtant… Oh, je ne sais pas.

— Ils sont tous les deux très jeunes, remarqua Luhm.

— C’est vrai. Ils se sont rencontrés trop tôt, peut-être. Van a besoin de grandir, elle aussi…

Il y eut un silence. Luhm ouvrit la porte pour sortir. « Elle va repartir, dit-il. Mais elle reviendra. »

 

***

 

« Maître Van ! Par quel côté on doit commencer ? »

« Maître Van ! Et le palais, on le reconstruit ou on le répare ? »

« Majesté, il faudra penser à faire une cérémonie pour honorer les soldats… »

« Votre Altesse ! Goan dit que la fresque sacrée n’a pas été touchée ! »

« Maître Van, qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour les temples ? »

« Majesté, voilà les rapports sur les dégâts… »

« Maître Van, les architectes ont fini leur compte rendu… »

« Majesté, qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour les cultures ? »

Van tournait la tête de tous les côtés, répondait aux demandes les plus urgentes, prenait les multiples rapports et les entassait sur le bureau de fortune qui avait été dressé sous une tente. Il avait retrouvé presque tout le monde. Manie la Guérisseuse y compris qui avait fait un inventaire en règle de toutes ses nouvelles cicatrices avant de l’autoriser à reprendre son activité royale…

 Manquaient à l’appel les soldats, les généraux… Mais les prêtres étaient tous en vie et déjà sur son dos. Van pesta contre leur manie de vouloir toujours organiser des cérémonies pour tout et n’importe quoi ; bien sûr qu’il faudrait honorer les soldats, mais pour l’instant les morts étaient moins importants que les vivants et l’urgence, c’était surtout eux.

A priori, seul Kahori, le Grand Prêtre qui l’avait nommé héritier puis couronné roi, semblait comprendre l’urgence de la situation. Il fallait reconstruire Fanélia.

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu’ils logeaient chez Alya et Van voulait la libérer le plus tôt possible. Et puis, il n’avait quasiment pas vu Hitomi de la semaine. Lorsqu’il rentrait, elle dormait déjà, et dans la journée, il ne faisait que la croiser. Merle la traînait partout dans Fanélia. C’était d’autant plus frustrant qu’il sentait que le _jour_ approchait. Déjà… Van secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette pensée, puis se pencha de nouveau sur le rapport des architectes. Les cultures avaient pu être reprises très vite et les travaux avaient commencé. Les Fanélians comptaient tous tellement sur lui. Comme si sa présence suffirait à rendre les choses normales. Cette confiance aveugle l’oppressait presque, l’empêchait même de respirer, parfois. Il avait tellement peur de les décevoir. 

La journée passa rapidement et le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu’il se leva. Le plus urgent avait été fait. Cette fois il rentrerait tôt, il pourrait voir Hitomi.

En sortant, il eut la surprise de la trouver à l’entrée de la tente, comme si elle l’attendait.

— Merle est rentrée, dit-elle simplement en le voyant.

Van ne dit rien, mais sourit légèrement, heureux de pouvoir être seul avec elle. Hitomi s’approcha de lui et lui prit la main en se serrant contre lui. Il s’immobilisa un instant, un peu surpris comme à chaque fois qu’elle lui montrait son affection. Il n’avait pas l’habitude, sauf avec Merle évidemment, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Il se détendit très vite et referma sa main sur la sienne, puis, sans se parler ils montèrent à travers la ville en reconstruction, longeant les échafaudages, et s’arrêtèrent un peu avant l’entrée du palais. Toujours en silence, ils s’assirent sur les marches. Hitomi posa la tête sur l’épaule de Van, et il la regarda en souriant doucement.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Hitomi se redressa, elle contempla la ville avant de dire, presque à voix basse :

— Septembre.

— Septembre ? répéta Van, pour qui le mot ne voulait rien dire.

— On sera bientôt au mois de septembre, fit-elle, un voile sur les yeux. L’été va se terminer.

Van baissa le regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu’elle voulait dire par là. Il attrapa sa main, et à la surprise d’Hitomi, posa ses lèvres dessus. Elle ne bougea pas, la gorge serrée. Au bout de quelques instants, Van se leva.

« Il est tard, dit-il. Il faut rentrer. »

Soudain au bord des larmes, Hitomi se jeta dans ses bras sans prévenir, et il la serra contre lui.

« Van… »

Il lui caressa la joue, et elle leva la tête vers lui. 

Il souriait. Parce qu’il fallait bien qu’il soit fort, parce qu’il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop dur. Parce qu’il avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait, et qu’il ne s’était jamais fait d’illusion sur la durée de son passage sur Gaïa.

C’était déjà bien qu’elle soit là, avec lui. C’était déjà bien qu’elle l’aime, et parce qu’il savait que c’était tout ce qu’il aurait, ça lui suffisait. Il ne demandait rien d’autre.

Pris d’une impulsion quasi incontrôlable, Van se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l’embrassa un peu maladroitement, ce fut un baiser hésitant et timide. _Mais c’est un vrai,_ pensa Hitomi en fermant les yeux. _Un vrai._

Puis main dans la main, ils redescendirent la ville en silence.

Le lendemain, personne ne fit de remarque, même pas Alya, lorsque Hitomi mit ses propres vêtements. Merle ne la regarda pas une seule fois et partit assez vite, comme si elle voulait l’éviter. Van et Hitomi allèrent à Fanélia en silence, main dans la main. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà au travail, et Merle avait disparu sous la tente des cuisines. Van sortit de sa poche une feuille de papier roulée et la déplia. A l’intérieur, une mèche de cheveux couverte de sang séché.

Van et Hitomi grimpèrent ensemble les marches de la ville et elle se laissa guider derrière le palais, près d’un monument sur lequel était posé le signe des Fanel. A côté, Hitomi remarqua Escaflowne, immobile.

Van s’agenouilla devant le Mausolée, creusa un trou dans lequel il déposa la mèche. Il fit une rapide prière au Dieu Dragon pour l’âme de son frère, puis releva la tête. Il était temps qu’il tienne sa promesse…

 

***

 

Il pleuvait sur Terre. Hitomi resta quelques instants immobile sous la pluie. De retour. C’était fini. Ils avaient souri, jusqu’au dernier moment. Mais seulement, maintenant, Van n’était plus là. Elle réprima un sanglot et commença à marcher lentement sous l’averse, tête baissée. Elle était trempée, mais ne sentait aucune des gouttes d’eau qui lui glissait sur le visage.

Elle marcha longtemps sous le regard étonné des gens, puis arriva enfin devant la porte d’une maison. Hitomi mit sa main sur la poignée et appuya, laissant la porte s’entrouvrir sur un couloir. Elle retira ses chaussures machinalement et avança, jusqu’à arriver devant le salon. Ils ne l’avaient pas entendu.

Son père, sa mère, Mamoru, Amano et Yukari. Ils parlaient. Hitomi repoussa ses cheveux trempés, eut un sourire sans joie, et, d’une voix sans émotion : « Je suis rentrée. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Il y eut un court instant de silence puis ils se levèrent tous et coururent vers elle. Lorsque sa mère la prit dans ses bras, Hitomi éclata en sanglots.

 

***

 

Van avait plongé les mains dans la terre, les dents serrées, essayant de réprimer la brûlure qui lui incendiait les paumes. L’énergist était par terre, gisant comme morte près du pendentif. Van ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s’était accélérée et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il entendit des pas et se redressa soudain, se tournant vers l’arrivant, les mains cachées derrière le dos comme un enfant surpris en train de faire une bêtise.

Manie regarda le jeune roi qui baissait la tête, nota l’énergist et le pendentif à terre, ses dents serrées et ses mains cachées.

Le regard de la guérisseuse s’assombrit. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit récipient. Elle l’ouvrit et prit sur ses doigts une sorte de crème blanche. Elle s’approcha de Van, lui prit les mains de force et passa avec douceur la pommade sur les brûlures rouge vif.

— Ça va passer, dit-elle.

—Ça passe toujours, répondit Van, soudain calme.

_Mais je n’oublie jamais._

Ce soir là, lorsque Van rentra chez Alya, il portait le pendentif d’Hitomi autour de son cou.

Et une paire de gants.

***

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais Hitomi ne dormait pas. Amano et Yukari étaient rentrés, ses parents couchés. Mamoru était venu se glisser dans son lit une heure auparavant. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et le vent jouait dans les rideaux. La nuit était superbe, il ne pleuvait plus et les nuages avaient disparu. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’étoiles, mais la Lune était pleine.

Le regard d’Hitomi s’adoucit et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Là-bas, dans le ciel, près de la Lune, Gaïa brillait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Transfert

Allen caressa la joue de sa sœur endormie avec tendresse. Sa fièvre était tombée en début de matinée et elle ne délirait plus.

Allen leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, laissant son regard errer dans le jardin où l’été s’était installé.

Cela faisait un an déjà que la guerre était terminée, un petit peu moins qu’Hitomi était rentrée chez elle. Si les réparations en Astria étaient finies, à Fanélia elles étaient loin de leur terme mais avançaient bien. Il savait par Gadès qui faisait de fréquents tours au royaume de Van que le jeune roi dirigeait les opérations d’une main de fer, avec une compétence surprenante. Allen avait du mal à imaginer l’adolescent impulsif et susceptible qu’il connaissait maîtriser un royaume, mais c’est de Van que l’on parlait… Et d’un Fanel, de surcroît. Seulement Van n’avait pas que son royaume. Curieusement, il avait un rôle diplomatique important sur Gaïa et ces derniers temps, c’était à lui qu’on avait fait appel pour régler les problèmes qui s’étaient posés entre les Alliés. Van, un diplomate… L’idée faisait rire Allen, mais Gadès avait dit que Van n’était que moyennement heureux du nouveau rôle qu’on lui avait donné :

« Bon sang, j’ai déjà assez de problèmes à reconstruire mon propre royaume, il faut aussi que je m’occupe de celui des autres ? Pour qui ils me prennent ? Le Dieu Dragon ? J’ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Allen sourit. Malgré son agacement, Van n’avait pas refusé une seule fois de venir en aide aux autres royaume. « On n’a pas besoin d’une nouvelle guerre, disait le jeune roi. Si je peux aider, je le ferai… »

Et des rumeurs avaient commencé à se développer peu de temps après le départ d’Hitomi. Les soldats des différents royaumes racontaient que le Dieu Dragon de l’Air s’était incarné et avait demandé la fin des combats lors de la bataille finale contre Zaïbacher. « Pour qui ils me prennent ? Le Dieu Dragon ? »

A ce moment, Van n’avait pas compris à quel point sa phrase avait été exacte. Oui, tous pensaient qu’il était une incarnation du Dieu Dragon de l’Air. Escaflowne… Hitomi avait dit qu’Escaflowne et Van ne faisaient plus qu’un. Mais être lié à un guymelef et être lié à un Dieu étaient deux choses différentes.

Quelle que soit la vérité, l’origine de Van avait été découverte et au lieu d’un vent de panique, elle avait provoqué un vent de ferveur.

Bien malgré lui, Van était devenu la personnalité la plus importante de Gaïa. Ce que, d’après Gadès, il ne gérait pas très bien. S’il acceptait d’utiliser son influence pour empêcher les tensions diplomatiques, il ne s’habituait pas du tout aux déplacements de foule qu’il provoquait à chaque fois qu’il sortait de son royaume. Et il ne pouvait même plus se mêler incognito à la foule comme avant, presque tout le monde savait à quoi il ressemblait. « Je l’ai jamais vu aussi paniqué, » avait affirmé Gadès qui en riait encore. 

Allen avait régulièrement des nouvelles d’Hitomi grâce à Van. Le roi et la jeune fille avaient découvert peu de temps après leur séparation qu’ils pouvaient toujours communiquer par le biais de leur esprit. Allen était heureux pour eux, même s'il gardait au fond lui une petite flamme de jalousie, qui, il le savait, mettrait du temps à s’éteindre.

Dryden était introuvable, il avait complètement disparu de la surface de Gaïa et la plaisanterie la plus courante prétendait qu’il était sur la Lune des Illusions avec Hitomi. Mirana avait l’air de s’en être remise, mais Allen savait qu’elle attendait des nouvelles de lui avec plus d’impatience qu’elle ne le disait.

Elise leur avait fait très peur, deux mois auparavant, en parlant de se retirer au couvent. Sans les supplications de Séréna, elle y serait sûrement. De plus, le roi Aston était de nouveau gravement malade et on ne savait pas s’il s’en sortirait.

Quant à Séréna…

Ils ne parlaient jamais de l’ _autre_. De celui qu’elle avait été pendant ces dix ans passés. Ils agissaient comme si elle était seulement revenue après une longue absence, mais que rien n’était arrivé. Allen ne savait pas si elle avait gardé un quelconque souvenir de Dilandau. Elle n’y faisait aucune allusion, elle agissait comme de rien. Et ce n’était sûrement pas lui qui allait lui poser des questions à ce propos.

Allen se tourna vers sa sœur qui dormait paisiblement. Ils fêteraient bientôt ses seize ans. Séréna avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réadapter. Ses souvenirs remontaient à si longtemps, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir et son esprit avait du mal à s'ajuster à ce corps de femme. Mais avec l'aide d'Elise et d'Allen, elle allait de mieux en mieux.

Mais elle était tombée malade dernièrement et ils avaient tous eu très peur. Elise avait dit que si elle ne se remettait pas, elle la ferait transporter au palais.

La princesse aimait beaucoup Séréna. Du plus loin qu’il se souvienne, Elise avait toujours beaucoup aimé Séréna.

Du plus loin qu’il se souvienne… et c’était bien là le problème. Il n’y avait rien de plus gênant que de voir Séréna presque sauter dans les bras d’Elise en criant « Lise ! », suivie de son frère qui s’inclinait respectueusement et offrait ses hommages à la princesse Elise. Il sentait à chaque fois le regard désapprobateur de sa sœur, mais le plus déstabilisant, c’était qu’Elise avait l’air de trouver ça parfaitement normal. Elle semblait même redevenir un semblant de ce qu’elle avait été. Mais envers lui…

Le passé…

 

***

 

Cid s’agenouilla devant Van, tendant l’épée sacrée vers lui. Mal à l’aise, Van la prit lentement et la serra dans sa main. Sao, la tête baissée respectueusement, n’en remarqua pas moins la lueur fugace qui avait brillé lorsque le roi de Fanélia l’avait empoignée.

Suivi de Cid et des moines, Van traversa lentement les couloirs du temple de Fortuna. Comme la première fois qu’il était venu, il ressentit une puissance importante dans l’air. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre sacrée. Deux moines guerriers l’ouvrirent devant lui et il s’avança au centre de la pièce. La gorge soudain serrée, il enfonça l’épée dans l’orifice et attendit. Il y eut quelques secondes, puis soudain l’énergist incrustée dans la poignée de l’épée se mit à briller, et tous ressentirent une puissance s’en dégager, quelque chose d’énorme.

Van eut l’impression que les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient, que son sang circulait plus vite dans ses veines, et il sentit le pendentif d’Hitomi chauffer contre sa peau. L’image de l’Atlante jaillit du pommeau de l’épée et sembla se stabiliser au dessus de Van, le fixant avec une intensité brûlante. Van, les oreilles bourdonnantes, essaya de lâcher l’épée mais ses mains nues semblaient collées à la poignée. Il y eut comme une explosion, Van sentit l’hologramme de l’Atlante pénétrer en lui et il crut un instant qu’il allait perdre connaissance, terrassé par la force qui l’écrasait, mais tout s’arrêta d’un seul coup.

Van rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les moines et Cid le fixaient avec stupeur, et soudain se mirent tous à genoux et inclinèrent la tête.

Van réalisa alors que ses ailes avaient jailli et se déployaient autour de lui. Au même instant, il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et l’énergist de l’épée disparut en poussière.

Sao croisa le regard d’autres moines. Eux seuls avaient compris ce qu’il s’était passé : deux puissances venaient de s’affronter devant eux, la puissance atlante et la puissance de Van Fanel. Et, probablement aidé par ce pendentif dont le duc Cid leur avait parlé, celui dont la Déesse de la Lune des Illusions se servait, le roi avait purement et simplement absorbé la puissance atlante.

L’épée sacrée de Fleid, par conséquent, n’avait plus de raison d’être et l’énergist s’était auto détruite. Cela signifiait que le Destin de Fleid s’était accompli et que désormais ils étaient libres. La suite reposait entre les mains de Van Fanel mais cela ne les concernait plus.

Van fit disparaître ses ailes rapidement, encore mal à l’aise quand d’autres les voyaient.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda-t-il, un peu assommé.

— La puissance atlante n’existe plus, Seigneur, répondit un moine.

— Je croyais qu’il fallait la sceller de nouveau, pas la faire disparaître.

— Cette fois, plus personne ne pourra l’invoquer, dit simplement Sao.

Van remit rapidement ses gants et accepta avec reconnaissance le manteau qu’un moine lui offrait. Il se tourna vers Cid qui avait encore un air émerveillé sur le visage.

— Venez, dit le petit duc. Nous retournons aux appartements.

En attendant la reconstruction de Godazim, Cid et la cour vivaient au temple.

Van le suivit, jetant des coups d’œil mal à l’aise autour de lui. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient comme s’il était une sorte de dieu. Il ne s’y habituait pas. Ce n’était pas une bonne chose, parce que cela voulait dire que énormément de monde attendait beaucoup de lui et il ne se sentait pas capable d’assumer leur dévotion. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Fanélia, son royaume passait avant tout. Le reste… et bien le reste l’inquiétait plus qu’autre chose. Ça n’était pas vraiment rassurant d’être un héros pour tant de gens.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au premier étage du temple, Van se tourna vers Cid.

— Je pense que vous n’avez plus besoin de moi. Je vais rentrer directement à Fanélia.

Cid hocha la tête, il comprenait que Van ne veuille pas traîner avec son royaume en reconstruction. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était que Dryden Fassa était arrivé à Fanélia au début de l’hiver dernier pour proposer son aide. Très peu de gens savait qu’il était là, il tenait à ce que ça reste secret. Van s’était senti particulièrement coupable lorsque Mirana avait demandé qu’il la prévienne si jamais il avait des nouvelles du prince marchand.

Dryden s’était enthousiasmé pour la reconstruction de Fanélia. Il s’intéressait à tout et s’émerveillait de l’unité qui régnait dans le petit royaume. Dernièrement, il avait créé un laboratoire de recherches et plusieurs découvertes avaient été faites, notamment l’utilisation de l’énergist comme moteur pour créer de la lumière, au lieu des bougies. Van n’était pas en faveur de l’utilisation de l’énergist mais il devait admettre que c’était particulièrement utile.

Le prince marchand et le roi avaient également beaucoup discuté. Jusque-là, les carrières d’énergist fanélianes étaient restée inexploitées car Fanélia était un pays qui se suffisait à lui-même. Mais avec les dégâts de la guerre, le royaume des dragons serait obligé de s’ouvrir sur le monde et le commerce d’énergist était fructueux. Dryden, en vrai marchand, en avait d’ailleurs profité pour assurer la primauté à Astria.

Mais laisser Dryden seul à Fanélia inquiétait vaguement Van qui préférait ne pas rester trop longtemps éloigné. Qui pouvait savoir quelles nouvelles choses pouvaient inventer le marchand…

Seul dans le vaisseau qui le ramènerait chez lui, Van se laissa enfin tomber sur la couchette, épuisé. Ce qu’il venait de subir à Fortuna l’avait complètement vidé. Il avait accepté de remettre l’épée en place pour faire plaisir à Cid, même s’il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait être celui qui le ferait. Il ne s’attendait pas à un tel déclenchement de pouvoir et n’était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qui s’était passé.

Il ferma les yeux et au même instant, une sensation agréable l’envahit et il sourit, soudain détendu.

 _— Que s’est-il passé ?_ demanda Hitomi. _Tu es troublé…_

Van lui laissa l’accès à son esprit pour qu’elle puisse assister à la scène.

— _Etrange_ , dit-elle avant d'ajouter : _Tu es fatigué_.

Ce n’était pas une question. Elle le savait. Depuis leur séparation, leur lien s’était beaucoup renforcé. Van arrivait à se projeter spirituellement jusqu’à elle sur la Lune des Illusions et ils pouvaient se parler facilement. Ils ressentaient la plupart des émotions de l’autre, surtout lorsqu’elles étaient fortes et ça influençait l’humeur de chacun.

Ça avait ses bons côtés… et ses mauvais. Van devait admettre que ça l’effrayait parfois. A certains moments, il n’était pas sûr si c’était lui qui ressentait telle émotion, ou elle. Ce n’était pas facile à gérer. Il ne savait pas si Hitomi avait le même malaise que lui. Elle n’en parlait pas. Peut-être qu’elle le cachait, comme lui.

Et puis toutes ces manipulations autour de leur histoire le perturbait. Il n'était pas sûr de croire en la destiné et Hitomi favorisait le pouvoir des rêves, mais Van avait l'impression désagréable que dès qu'ils s'étaient vus, leur amour avait été scellé, qu'ils avaient été destinés l'un à l'autre. Après tout, malgré les manipulations de Dornkirk, rien n'avait pu finalement les séparer… Même pas la distance. Ou presque.

Mais bien sûr, il y avait les autres moments, merveilleux, comme maintenant, où il pouvait presque la sentir physiquement, où l’esprit de la jeune fille l’envahissait totalement pour faire disparaître sa fatigue, ses angoisses, son énervement.

Comme toujours, il oublia qu’elle n’était pas réelle et chercha à la prendre dans ses bras. Et comme toujours, il revint à la réalité, et se souvint qu’elle n’existait que dans son esprit.

Mais cette fois, une expression de frustration et de vague colère passa sur le visage de Van, furtivement, et disparut aussi vite qu’elle était venue.

Si éphémère sentiment que ni l’un ni l’autre ni fit attention.

 

***

 

Allen entra au palais, laissant Natal aller se percher sur un arbre du parc. Quelques temps plus tôt, un messager royal était venu le prévenir que le roi Aston était agonisant et que le chevalier devait se rendre tout de suite au palais.

Sa première pensée avait été pour Elise et Mirana. Et durant le trajet vers Pallas, il avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le harcelait, la voix d’une petite fille :

  _Maman est partie… Maman… m’a laissée toute seule… Maman…_

Et quelqu’un lui répondait… _Pleure pas, Lise, t’inquiète pas. Ta maman voudrait pas que tu pleures. T’es pas seule, je te laisserai jamais, jamais. Je deviendrais Chevalier Céleste, tu verras, et on sera toujours ensemble. Je te laisserai jamais._

Le passé. Il croyait vraiment l’avoir laissé derrière. Si le passé revenait le harceler, alors peut-être qu’il était temps de changer d’horizon… Et faire taire cette soudaine culpabilité, stupide culpabilité, qui le prenait à la gorge. _Pleure pas, Lise, t’inquiète pas. Je te laisserai jamais._

Allen se dirigea vers le quartier des chevaliers célestes où on lui annonça qu’il était attendu à la chambre du roi.

Etonné, Allen obéit et se présenta devant la porte sculptée aux armoiries astriennes. Elise sortait à ce moment là. Allen s’inclina rapidement, sans la lâcher du regard. Mais son attitude ne trahissait aucun sentiment, la princesse était égale à elle-même, impassible. Allen aurait presque préféré la retrouver en larmes.

— Princesse Elise…

— Mon père désire vous voir, Allen, dit-elle d’une voix sans émotion.

Elle le dépassa sans un mot de plus et le chevalier se retrouva devant la chambre ouverte. Avec presque de l’hésitation, il entra dans la pièce sombre et s’approcha du grand lit où la forme du roi était visible.

— Votre Altesse désirait me voir ? demanda-t-il à voix quasiment basse.

— Viens ici, Allen.

La voix du monarque était encore ferme et le chevalier le rejoignit près du lit. Le visage du roi avait vieilli de dix ans et il semblait épuisé.

— Mon temps est passé, Chevalier Allen Schézar. Je vais bientôt rejoindre mes ancêtres, mais avant je veux que nous mettions les choses au clair.

Allen garda le silence, la gorge soudain serrée.

— Tu m’as causé beaucoup d’ennuis, Allen…

— Majesté, je…

— Tais-toi. J’ai toujours su que tu m’apporterai des problèmes, dès ta naissance au palais… Malheureusement, ces ennuis que tu m’as causés ne sont pas ceux auxquels je m’attendais, ni ceux que je souhaitais… J’avoue que tu m’as pris par surprise et je t’en ai beaucoup voulu.

Allen était complètement dérouté. Il ne s’y attendait pas du tout et surtout il ne comprenait pas bien les paroles du roi.

— Majesté, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

— C’est bien là le problème, Allen Schézar. Ne te fâche si je te dis que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Il faut toujours que tu ailles chercher ailleurs ce qui est sous ton nez.

Il y eut un silence. Le roi Aston respirait de manière saccadée. Allen ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

— J’ai fait beaucoup d’erreurs dans ma vie, reprit le roi. Et pour celles qui t’ont touchées, je te demande de me pardonner.

— Majesté ! balbutia Allen, cette fois complètement stupéfié.

Il se mit à genoux et inclina la tête.

— C’est à moi de demander votre pardon, répondit-il.

— Mais ce n’est pas mon pardon que tu dois obtenir, rétorqua le roi. Ce n’est pas moi que tu as fait souffrir.

Allen n’eut pas le temps de demander plus d’explications, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit sur Elise et le chevalier se releva.

— Tu peux disposer, Allen, dit le souverain.

Le jeune homme s’inclina et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque le roi éleva de nouveau la voix.

— Allen, au cas où par miracle un jour tu comprenais ce que j’ai voulu dire, sache que tu as ma bénédiction et mon accord. Quant à toi, ma fille, il serait temps que tu me retires ces boucles d’oreille. On ne tient pas un deuil aussi longtemps.

L’attention du chevalier blond fut détournée par le sursaut violent qui secoua Elise. La princesse était devenue pâle comme la Petite Lune et ses yeux reflétaient une intense émotion et une profonde confusion. Ça faisait longtemps qu’Allen ne l’avait pas vue dans cet état.

Elise attendit que le chevalier soit sorti puis elle regarda son père.

— Père… Je… je…

— Ne cherche pas d’excuse. Crois-moi, je connais la vérité depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.

Elise, la gorge serrée, s’inclina et sortit. Allen était toujours dans le couloir. Il paraissait aussi perturbé qu’elle.

— Princesse Elise ? Qu’est-ce que le roi voulait dire ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Mais elle mentait, il le savait.

— Elise… Ces boucles d’oreille…

— …resteront en place autant de temps que je le voudrais, c’est compris ?

Allen était sidéré. Elise était en colère. Mais vraiment en colère. Pourtant il ne put s’empêcher de continuer. Il fallait qu’il sache.

— Princesse… Cet homme pour qui vous les portez…

— Il est mort, cingla-t-elle sans élever le ton.

Et dans sa voix, Allen crut déceler une accusation, comme si c’était lui qui l’avait tué.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda avec une ironie qui ne lui allait pas et qu’Allen n’aurait certainement jamais cru trouver dans les yeux de la princesse Elise.

— Ne le soyez pas, Allen, rétorqua-t-elle. Ça n’en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Et elle s’éloigna, laissant Allen complètement abasourdi.

Le roi Aston mourut le soir même. Elise et Mirana portèrent le deuil sans effondrement, même si aux yeux rouges de la future reine, on devinait qu’elle avait pleuré. Elise ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, ne laissant voir que la mine grave de circonstance, mais qui en définitive, ne variait pas beaucoup de son visage habituel.

Le soir de l’enterrement, Mirana entra dans sa chambre, épuisée, suivie d’Elise.

Sur le bureau se trouvaient des lettres de condoléances des autres souverains et des nobles astriens. Toutes les mêmes. Des dizaines de lignes calligraphiées, pleines de formules de politesse qui exprimaient leur « chagrin » de la mort du roi et des félicitations pour le futur couronnement.

L’une d’elle portait le sceau de Fanélia. Mirana l’ouvrit. Il n’y avait que deux lignes, écrites de la main même de Van.

_Je suis désolé pour la mort de ton père. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit et que je peux y faire quelque chose, n’hésite pas._

_Van._

Le regard de Mirana s’adoucit et elle sourit un peu.

— C’est gentil, dit Elise. Etrange, je n’imagine pas le roi de Fanélia écrire quelque chose comme ça.

— Van est quelqu’un de gentil quand on le connaît un peu, répondit Mirana.

L’aînée posa une main sur la tête de la cadette et Mirana s’appuya contre sa sœur. Il y eut un instant de silence réparateur, puis Mirana laissa des larmes glisser sur ses joues.

— C’est de ma faute si Papa est mort, murmura-t-elle. J’ai tué Maman, et maintenant c’est Papa qui est mort à cause de moi…

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Mirana ? fit Elise, choquée.

— Si je n’étais pas née, Maman serait encore en vie… et si je ne m’étais pas enfuie l’année dernière, Papa ne serait pas tombé malade et n’aurait pas été aussi faible.

Elise prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

— Tu racontes n’importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Papa était très malade depuis longtemps et il a même vécu plus longtemps que les médecins le prévoyaient.

— C’est… c’est vrai ?

— Bien sûr.

Le regard de Mirana se rasséréna un peu. Elle ne mit pas en doute le mensonge qu’Elise venait juste d’inventer pour elle.  

— Pourquoi vous ne me l’avez pas dit ?

— Ce n’était pas la peine de t’inquiéter, répondit Elise. Quant à Maman, tu ne l’as pas tuée. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Mirana. Cela arrive.

La jeune princesse se recroquevilla comme une enfant contre sa sœur.

— Maman, Marlène, et maintenant Papa… murmura-t-elle. On n’est plus que toutes les deux.

Un instant de silence s’éternisa avant que Mirana reprenne :

— Et maintenant je vais être reine.

— Excuse-moi, murmura Elise.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Mirana, surprise.

— C’est moi qui aurait dû être reine à ta place. On ne t’a pas donné le choix.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Mirana. Mais pourquoi, Elise ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que c’est vrai que tu as aimé un homme et qu’il est mort ?

— Il n’est pas vraiment mort, répondit Elise. Mais pour moi il l’est.

— Je suis désolée, murmura Mirana en se serrant plus fort contre sa sœur. Tu sais, Elise, je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Un sourire léger apparut sur le visage de la princesse aînée.

— J’aimerai que tu sois plus souvent comme ça, continua Mirana. Parfois j’ai l’impression que tu es tout le temps en deuil, c’est ce que disent les autres aussi. Mais ils ne te connaissent pas. Il faut dire que tu es si froide avec eux. Surtout avec Allen… Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sévère avec lui. Il doit penser que tu le détestes. Moi je crois qu’il t’aime bien.

Mirana émit un petit rire moqueur.

— Il faut dire que ça doit être vexant, ajouta-t-elle avec dérision, tu es la seule sœur Aston qui ne lui ait pas sauté dans les bras !

Elise ne répondit pas et Mirana ferma les yeux. « Tu sais… murmura-t-elle. Tu sais, j’aimerais que Dryden soit là… »

Lorsque Elise rentra dans sa chambre ce soir là pour se coucher, son regard s’arrêta sur son bureau. _Tu sais,_ _j’aimerai que Dryden soit là…_

Décidée, Elise s’assit au bureau, prit une plume et une feuille blanche et commença à écrire.

_« De la princesse Elise Aria Aston d’Astria à son altesse le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel de Fanélia._

_« Majesté, je vous écris afin de… »_

 

***

 

Séréna entra dans le salon et Allen leva les yeux. Il sourit à son approche. Elle était si belle, sa petite sœur, dans sa robe bleu clair. Ses cheveux blond pâle, presque argentés, avaient repoussé et lui atteignaient maintenant les épaules.

— Tu voulais me parler, Allen ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

Séréna remarqua alors que sur la table, devant son frère, se trouvait un parchemin à moitié déroulé. Il semblait assez vieux et à la tête se trouvait un emblème. Un dessin qui la fit frissonner, elle était sûre de le connaître mais ne savait plus où elle l’avait vu.

— Il y a longtemps, j’ai fait une promesse, dit Allen. Une promesse qu’il est maintenant temps de tenir… Nous allons partir, petite sœur. Nous allons déménager.

— Dé… déménager ? Tu veux vendre la maison ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais nous n’y vivrons plus, du moins moi. Lorsque tu seras assez forte, tu pourras venir ici, si tu veux.

— Où allons nous ?

Le regard d’Allen se perdit.

— Je vais prendre l’héritage de mon maître, Vargas Baarsel, dit-il. Comme je lui ai promis. Je vais prendre la place de premier général de Fanélia.

Le vision de Séréna se brouilla. Cet emblème… celui de Fanélia… sur le guymelef blanc… Le dragon… _Je brûlerai toutes les villes où tu trouveras refuge…  J’aurais préféré qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire de détruire Fanélia. Et que penser des lâches qui se cachent pour combattre ? C’est… c’est un démon ! Jajuka ! Jajuka !_

— Séréna ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Allen, inquiet à la pâleur de sa sœur.

— Pas… pas Fanélia… non, non, je ne veux pas aller à Fanélia ! Grand frère ! Je ne veux pas aller à Fanélia !

— Séréna…

Allen prit sa sœur tremblante de terreur dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui.

— Pas Fanélia… Il va me tuer… je ne veux pas… S’il te plaît… Il va me tuer…

— Non, répondit Allen en la serrant contre lui. Séréna… C’est fini, tu entends ? Tout est terminé. Il ne va rien se passer.

— Mais il me hait…

— Non, Séréna. Celui que Van déteste est mort. Van ne te connaît pas, et il serait temps que je lui présente ma sœur, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis tu sais bien que je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal. Même pas Van.

La jeune fille garda le silence mais hocha la tête lentement. Un jour… un jour il aurait de toutes façons fallu affronter ça… alors… elle n’avait pas le choix.

Elle serra les dents.

 

***

 

Dryden était dehors, en train d’admirer l’évolution de la reconstruction de la cité, lorsque Van le rejoignit.

—Ça avance à une vitesse phénoménale ! s’exclama le marchand avec enthousiasme. Tu vois, je te l’avais dit que ces lampes à énergist seraient utiles.

— Oui.

— Tu as trouvé un compromis à propos des réfugiés zaïbachs de Chezario ?

— Ils ont accepté de rester à la frontière en attendant la fin des négociations. On va construire un village pour les accueillir dans la plaine frontalière. 

— Et tu as réussi à faire accepter ça à Chezario ? s’étonna Dryden.

— Les réfugiés se chargeront eux-mêmes de la construction. Chezario et Fanélia offriront chacun la moitié du matériel nécessaire.

— Van, Van, Van. Où est-ce que tu comptes le trouver, ce matériel ? Est-ce que tu réalises que la reconstruction n’est pas…

— Achevée, je sais. Mais notre participation est principalement agricole. J’ai promis un pourcentage d’énergist à Chezario s’ils se chargeaient du matériel de construction.

Dryden regarda Van d’un air un peu atterré.

— Tu sais, Van, tu m’inquiètes beaucoup, dit-il très sérieusement. Si tu continues à faire la charité, tu ne vas pas t’en sortir.

— Je ne fais pas la charité. On a assez pour nous. Je…

Voyant le sourire de Dryden, Van s’interrompit.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton défensif.

— Rien, répondit le marchand en se tournant vers la ville. _Van, tu n’es vraiment qu’un enfant…  Et je prie Jecha pour que tu le restes. Avec le pouvoir que tu as entre tes mains…_

— Je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça, reprit Van. J’ai reçu une lettre. Deux pour être exact. L’une d’Allen qui nous annonce son arrivée pour le début de l’hiver, avec Séréna.

— Il vient avec Séréna ?

— Oui.

— Ce type m’étonnera toujours. Enfin, ça nous fera un peu de changement ! Même cette pauvre Merle est trop fatiguée pour sauter partout.

— Je voudrais te parler de la seconde lettre. Elle vient d’Elise Aston.

— Elise Aston ? LA Elise Aston ? Par Jecha, qu’est-ce que tu as fait de si grave ?

Van secoua la tête, impatient.

— Soit sérieux. Elle me parle de Mirana.

Dryden détourna de nouveau la tête vers la ville.

— Ah, fit-il doucement.

— Il serait peut-être temps que tu retournes à Pallas, dit Van sérieusement. Le couronnement de Mirana va bientôt avoir lieu.

— Et… ?

— Et tu es encore son mari. Et tout le monde s’attend à ce que tu reviennes prendre ta place de roi. Et Mirana plus que les autres.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— La princesse Elise a clairement dit qu’elle avait demandé après toi.

Il y eut un silence que Van fut le premier à briser.

— Et je te fais savoir que si tu n’y vas pas, je t’extrade vers Astria par force, dit-il.

— Tu ne le ferais pas.

Mais Dryden n’était pas très sûr de ça. Van en était tout à fait capable…

— Laisse-moi jusqu’à l’arrivée d’Allen, dit-il lentement. Le couronnement n’aura de toute façon pas lieu avant le milieu de l’hiver.

— D’accord.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

— Comment Elise a bien pu savoir que j’étais ici ?

— Elle ne le savait pas. Elle pensait juste que j’avais le pouvoir de te faire chercher.

Au même instant, Van ressentit un sursaut de joie et il sourit. Hitomi devait faire quelque chose qui la faisait rire. Dryden le regarda avec amusement, Van avait le regard complètement ailleurs. « Et le voilà parti sur la Lune des Illusions. »

Ce soir-là, en se couchant, Van regarda longuement par la fenêtre. Son regard s’assombrit, et il se sentit traversé par une onde de tristesse. La sienne. _Combien de temps encore est-ce qu’on va supporter ça ? Et ne me dis pas que tu tiens le coup. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Mais…_

Il ferma les yeux. _Je ne suis plus sûr que tout ira bien…_

Elle ne répondit pas mais il ne s’en étonna pas. Elle ne répondait jamais à ce type de pensées. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Un jour, pourtant, il faudrait bien qu’elle voit les choses en face. _De nous deux, Hitomi, quoi qu’on en dise, c’est toi la plus aveugle._

 

***

 

Elise laissa son regard errer par la fenêtre. L’automne était bien installé, et l’hiver ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée. Déjà, l’air s’était beaucoup rafraîchi. De nouveaux tournois de chevalerie allaient être organisés, un nouveau chevalier céleste devait être choisi.

Allen Schézar s’était retiré de l’ordre le plus prestigieux d’Astria, de son plein gré. C’était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis sa création.

— Vous partez dans combien de temps ? demanda Elise.

— Un peu moins de deux semaines, répondit Séréna. J’aurais voulu attendre au moins le couronnement de Mirana, mais Allen a dit qu’on reviendrait pour y assister. Il a l’air pressé.

— Et toi ?

Séréna baissa les yeux.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle à voix presque basse. J’ai peur de ce qu’il va se passer.

— Van est quelqu’un de gentil, fit Elise doucement, se rappelant la réponse qu’il lui avait envoyée, lui assurant que Dryden serait à Pallas aux côtés de Mirana pour le couronnement. Elle ne savait pas comment il ferait, mais elle était sûre que le roi de Fanélia tiendrait parole.

Séréna frissonna. Les souvenirs qu’elle avait de Van n’étaient pas spécialement ceux d’une personne gentille. C’étaient des lambeaux de haine et de terreur, laissés par l’ _autre_ , mais c’étaient les souvenirs de l’ _autre_. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu’ils étaient vrais. Ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être terrorisée à l’idée de lui faire face. De voir dans ses yeux l’image d’un royaume en flammes, l’accusation et le dégoût inscrits sur son visage. La politesse froide qu’il ne manquerait pas de montrer pour faire plaisir à Allen. « Elise ? »

La princesse astrienne se tourna vers la jeune fille.

— Lise… si ça va pas… est-ce que je pourrais revenir ? Rester avec toi ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle, avec un sourire à peine visible. Tu le sais.

— Merci.

Il y eut un silence, puis Séréna reprit.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est exactement passé, entre grand frère et toi ?

Elise détourna de nouveau les yeux par la fenêtre.

— Grand frère répond toujours à côté… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé, Lise ?

— Il n’y a rien eu de spécial, Séréna. La vie, le temps qui passe, c’est tout. Allen a passé un certain temps loin de Pallas, et lorsqu’il est revenu, eh bien… nous nous étions éloignés. C’est tout. C’est juste une question de temps.

— Parti ? Il ne m’avait pas dit ça. Je croyais... Il avait promis qu’on partirait tous ensemble. Je n’étais plus là mais tu aurais dû t’en aller avec lui. Pourquoi est-il parti tout seul ?

Elise se tourna vers Séréna, un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune fille fut un peu surprise lorsque la princesse lui caressa la joue. Il y avait dans les yeux d’Elise quelque chose… Quelque chose qui rendit Séréna profondément triste.

— Les promesses d’enfants ne comptent pas, Séréna. Ce sont des serments faits sans y penser, oubliés dès qu’on les prononce. Et il faut être bien naïf pour y croire.

Elise s’éloigna vers la porte, et Séréna la suivit du regard. _Mais tu y avais cru, toi, Lise, pas vrai ? Tu y avais cru…_

Et lorsque la princesse se tourna vers elle pour lui proposer d’aller voir Mirana, les yeux de Séréna s’agrandirent  sous le coup de la compréhension. _Elise… Tu es amoureuse d’Allen…_

 

***

 

Van se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et referma avec exaspération le dossier en face de lui. Quelle bande d’imbéciles… Se disputer pour un morceau de terre ! Depuis quelques semaines, des tensions diplomatiques s’étaient créées entre Vidarus et Bazhram à propos de leur frontière commune. Choisi comme intermédiaire, Van n’avait pas arrêté depuis des jours et des jours, se partageant entre les négociations et Fanélia, sans compter les problèmes que posaient les réfugiés zaïbachs un peu partout sur Gaïa. Problèmes que tout le monde, comme par hasard, s’attendait à ce qu’il règle. 

Ça devenait intenable. Van n’était pas dupe de leur soi disant « confiance ». _Tu parles. Ça les débarrasse bien, oui. Et à la moindre erreur, c’est sur moi que ça va tomber._

Il se renfrogna. Et voulait se lever lorsqu’il eut la sensation de deux bras autour de ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux et accueillit avec presque du soulagement le sentiment d’Hitomi qui l’enveloppait. Comme toujours, elle avait senti sa tension et elle était « venue » tout de suite.

— Tu m’as manqué, murmura-t-il.

« Tu me manques » aurait sûrement été plus exact, mais Van n’était pas d’humeur à engager un débat sur ce sujet. Il laissa leurs esprits se rejoindre, la laissa le calmer, se noyant presque dans la chaleur de son aura, souhaitant à cet instant ne plus jamais revenir à la réalité.

— _Tu ne t’en sors pas ?_

— Si. Ça ira. On arrivera à un compromis.

— _Je savais que tu trouverais une solution. Quand est-ce qu’Allen et Séréna arrivent ?_

— Dans la soirée, je suppose.

Van forcit son aura et à son tour enveloppa celle de la jeune fille. Presque désespérément, il s’en empara et l’enferma dans la sienne, pour la garder encore un peu. Il sentit la chaleur d’Hitomi l’irradier, leurs deux auras s’étreindre et s’enlacer, s’unir pour ne devenir plus qu’une seule un court instant, trop court, les laissant tous les deux, une fois séparés, plus épuisés et heureux que s’ils avaient accompli un acte physique.

Van sentit une autre personne s’adresser à Hitomi, sur Terre. «  _Je t’aime,_  » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître de lui, le laissant déçu. « Alors reviens-moi, » répondit-il, sachant qu’elle n’était plus là pour l’entendre. « Reviens… Pour de vrai… »

Il sentit la paume de ses mains commencer à le brûler progressivement. Van serra les dents et respira profondément, calmant sa rage douce-amère et son chagrin diffus. La brûlure disparut en même temps que la frustration malheureuse qui s’était emparée de lui, le laissant complètement vide, mais toujours aussi déprimé.

On frappa à la porte, et Merle entra, avec son enthousiasme habituel.

— Maître Van ! Le Croisé vient de se poser !

Mais elle se calma instantanément en voyant l’expression du visage de Van.

— Van ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Mais si, Merle, répondit-il en se levant, esquissant un sourire. Je suis fatigué, c’est tout. Viens, on va accueillir Allen et sa sœur.

La fille-chat le regarda sortir de sa chambre et dit à voix basse : « Menteur. »

Van fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et Merle, reprenant son visage enthousiaste, le rejoignit dans le couloir.

 

***

Allen marcha rapidement vers Van en le voyant arriver, un large sourire sur les lèvres :

— Eh ! Van ! Ça faisait longtemps !

— C’est de ta faute, répondit le jeune roi. Tu aurais pu passer plus tôt.

Allen sourit et s’écarta un peu pour le détailler. Il avait grandi, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés, il était habillé toujours de la même manière. Par contre, l’ex-chevalier fronça légèrement les sourcils en notant la pâleur de son visage et les cernes sous ses yeux. Gadès n’avait pas menti en disant que le jeune roi en faisait peut être un peu trop. 

_Il v_ _a falloir s’occuper de ça…_

Retrouvant son sourire, il prit Merle dans ses bras et la souleva.

— Eh bien, tu as grandi !

— Pas toi, rétorqua la fille-chat avec une grimace malicieuse.

Allen éclata de rire, mais se tût brusquement en voyant apparaître…

— Dryden ?

— Eh, salut Allen ! Fais pas cette tête, va, t’inquiète pas, tu me supporteras pas longtemps. Je pars demain à l’aube. Je rentre à Pallas. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

La conversation tourna autour de Dryden un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’Allen se retourne. « Séréna, viens. »

Alors une silhouette sortit de l’ombre, une jeune fille à l’aspect fin, fragile, avec des cheveux blonds pâles, presque argentés, qui lui tombaient sur les épaules dans une légère ondulation. Elle avait la tête un peu baissée.

Séréna serrait les dents, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge serrée, avançant vers son frère. Elle avait entendu _sa_ voix… Elle ne l’aurait jamais imaginée si calme et basse. Ni si fatiguée. L’angoisse lui nouait l’estomac, et elle essayait de garder un visage impassible, mais elle se sentait incapable de lever les yeux vers _lui_ et d’affronter son regard.

— Van, Dryden, Merle, je vous présente ma sœur Séréna.

— Ma pauvre petite, fit Dryden d’une voix compatissante. Ça doit pas être tous les jours faciles avec un frère pareil. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Séréna Schézar !

Séréna essaya d’esquisser un sourire.

Van ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il ne savait pas si Séréna avait les souvenirs de Dilandau en elle. Curieusement, il ne se sentait pas mal à l’aise. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Dilandau et à Séréna comme à une seule personne. Ils étaient deux êtres totalement différents, en apparence, en comportement. L’attitude intimidée, peut-être même effrayée de la jeune fille le laissait presque coupable, il ressentait soudain le besoin de la rassurer, de lui montrer que tout était derrière eux. Qu’ils se rencontraient pour la première fois.

— Bonjour, salua Van d’un ton calme. Bienvenue à Fanélia.

Séréna faillit sursauter. Il n’y avait aucune ironie dans sa voix, aucun sarcasme. Il semblait… sincère. Mais il savait, pourtant, il savait ! Séréna eut soudain le besoin de s’assurer que la tranquillité de cette voix était réelle et elle releva la tête, s’apprêtant à recevoir le choc de son regard.

Et il fut bien plus fort qu’elle ne s’y attendait.

Sentiment familier, elle sentit tout son corps se mettre à brûler, ses mains trembler presque. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante, comme si c’étaient ses derniers instants. Le monde autour s’effaça pour ne laisser plus que Van et son regard paisible, rassurant, vide de ces accusations qu’elle avait cru y trouver, comme si tout ce qui s’était passé avec l’ _autre_ n’avait jamais existé.

Cette brûlure, ce tremblement, ce cœur qui bat comme un fou, c’était pareil, identique, les mêmes symptômes que l’ _autre_ ressentait dès que Van apparaissait.

Seulement cette fois, Séréna ne fut pas envahie par le besoin de le tuer. Elle serra ses mains moites autour du tissus de sa robe, essayant de maîtriser comme elle le pouvait son tremblement, et priant pour que la rougeur qui lui brûlait les joues ne soit pas trop visible. Incapable de prononcer un mot, la gorge serrée, elle fit un mouvement faible de la tête pour répondre, espérant que ce serait pris pour de la timidité.

Sa tension se dissipa légèrement lorsque le regard de Van se détourna vers son frère, mais elle restait presque tremblante, et ça ne s’arrangea pas lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Merle. La fille-chat avait un air sidéré. Le regard de Dryden aussi était posé sur elle, mais plus pensif et même presque grave. Ce qu’Allen et Van n’avaient pas remarqué, eux l’avaient vu, et Séréna baissa très vite la tête, sentant la rougeur de nouveau lui envahir les joues.

— Rentrons, dit Van. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et il faut vous installer. Quelles nouvelles d’Astria, Allen ? Je suis content que tu sois passé.

— Ne parle pas trop vite, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu risques de m’avoir sur le dos plus longtemps que tu ne le crois !

— C’est à dire ?

— Surprise. C’est une annonce officielle… Il va falloir que tu m’accordes une heure demain.

Van fit la grimace et essaya de savoir de quoi il s’agissait, prêt à tout pour échapper à une confrontation officielle dans la salle du trône, mais Allen ne voulut pas en démordre.

Van s’éclipsa, il lui restait pas mal de choses à faire, mais les rejoignit pour le dîner où ils parlèrent de l’avancée des travaux à Fanélia, des inventions de Dryden, un peu d’Hitomi aussi et de la situation politique, surtout Allen en fait qui voulait savoir ce dont Van devait s’occuper. Séréna resta silencieuse le plus possible et Van mit ça sur le compte de la timidité. Merle aussi était étrangement silencieuse, en dehors des petites remarques moqueuses qu’elle ne manquait pas de lancer à Allen dès qu’elle le pouvait.

Un messager vint le chercher avant la fin du dîner pour régler un problème urgent avec les prêtres et Van partit, donnant rendez-vous à Allen pour le lendemain afin qu’il fasse son annonce officielle et saluant Dryden qu’il ne reverrait probablement pas.

Cette nuit là, Séréna ne ferma pas une seule fois les yeux.

 

***

 

Van, assis sur son trône, essayait de ne pas trop montrer son agacement. La Cour était réunie autour de lui pour la première fois depuis des mois, et, sous les menaces d’Alya, il avait accepté de faire un effort vestimentaire.

Merle et Séréna s’étaient jointes à la Cour et l’on n’attendait plus que l’entrée d’Allen. Il arriva, sa chouette sur l’épaule, habillé d’un pantalon et d’une cape du même bleu roi, par dessus une tunique d’un blanc immaculé. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il était évidemment superbe et les dames de la Cour se mirent à murmurer. Il avait un air on ne peut plus sérieux sur le visage, même si Van pouvait jurer qu’une lueur amusée brillait dans son regard. Le jeune roi eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant Allen se mettre à genoux devant le trône et baisser la tête en signe de respect et de soumission.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il me fait ? C’est quoi cette mascarade ?_

Allen posa un parchemin face à lui, et la cérémonie officielle put commencer. Van ne pensait pas qu’il irait jusque là, même Notag, le chef du protocole, avait été appelé à la demande du chevalier. Ça devait être vraiment important. 

— Toi, qui es-tu et que veux tu ? demanda Notag. 

— Moi, Allen Schézar, je viens prêter allégeance au roi Van Slanzar de Fanel, mon suzerain.

Van faillit intervenir, tellement il était surpris, mais se retint à temps.

— Et en quel nom te déclares-tu dignes de servir le roi de Fanélia ? reprit Notag, tandis que Van levait les yeux au ciel tellement il trouvait toute cette cérémonie ridicule.

— En celui de mon maître Vargas Baarsel, premier général de Fanélia, répondit Allen, dont je suis l’unique héritier.

— QUOI ? !

Le silence se fit alors que Van sautait au bas du trône sous le regard désespéré de Notag. « Maître Van… »

Sans écouter, le jeune roi s’empara du parchemin et le lut avant de regarder Allen.

— Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que c’était toi ?

— Je t’ai dit que Vargas avait été mon maître…

— Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu étais son héritier !

— Ce n’était pas le moment. Je n’étais même pas sensé te rencontrer avant plusieurs années, mais tu m’es tombé dessus…

— Maître Van…

Van se tourna vers son chef du protocole qui le regardait d’un air suppliant.

— Maître Van, est-ce que nous pouvons poursuivre la cérémonie ?

Le jeune roi fut tenté de refuser, mais il eut pitié de Notag et acquiesça avant de s’asseoir de nouveau sur son trône, essayant d’ignorer Merle qui était pliée en deux de rire.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula normalement, Allen apporta la preuve de ce qu’il avançait en montrant le parchemin signé par Vargas, puis jura fidélité à Van. Le jeune roi à son tour déclara officiellement qu’il acceptait Allen à son service et la cérémonie se termina par la présentation du nouveau général au peuple de Fanélia.

Et tandis que Van et Allen discutaient de leur nouvelle collaboration, Merle ne quittait pas la sœur du général du regard. Et, à la fin de la journée, elle n’avait plus aucun doute.

Séréna Schézar était folle amoureuse de Van.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle Ere

Cinq mois terrestres plus tard, début du printemps.

 

Lorsque Van apparut enfin dans sa chambre ce soir-là pour la première fois depuis plus de trois semaines, Hitomi était recroquevillée dans un coin de son lit, tête baissée.

— Tu as l’intention d’attendre encore combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante.

— Je suis là pour régler ça, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Elle se redressa, les yeux brillant de larmes et de chagrin.

« Non, pensa Van avec souffrance. Pourquoi c’est si difficile ? »

— Co… comment tu peux faire ça ? ragea-t-elle. Comment ?

— Bon sang, Hitomi ! s’écria-t-il. Regarde-nous ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! Je suis sûr que tu me vois exactement comme avant, et moi je suis incapable de te dire si tes cheveux ont poussé, s’ils sont plus courts, quels vêtements tu portes… Et quand on aura cinquante ans on donnera toujours à l’autre l’apparence de nos quinze ans ! Nous vivons dans le passé, nous ne sommes plus que des souvenirs l’un pour l’autre ! Des illusions !

Hitomi étouffa un sanglot et secoua la tête, refusant d’accepter ce qu’il venait de dire. Ça faisait trop mal.

— Séréna a au moins le mérite d’exister, acheva le jeune homme.

Cette dernière phrase frappa Hitomi comme une gifle et elle se laissa retomber sur son lit. « Séréna… alors c’est elle… J’aurais dû le deviner… »

Elle revit en pensée la jeune fille blonde aux traits fins et à l’air fragile, une Schézar, une jeune fille de Gaïa. Quelqu’un qui existait pour lui.

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à glisser sur ses joues.

— Et puis… je veux pouvoir vivre avec quelqu’un que j’ai choisi, ajouta-t-il doucement, sans me demander tout le temps si je l’aime vraiment ou si nous sommes seulement destinés. On ne peut pas continuer avec ce doute-là, Hitomi… Et ne me dis pas le contraire, parce que je sais que tu en souffres aussi, de ce doute...

Hitomi avait baissé le visage pour lui cacher ses larmes, même si c’était inutile. « J’aurais voulu, murmura-t-elle, incapable de le regarder en face, j’aurais voulu qu’un jour, tu m’aimes sans t’en sentir obligé… Le Destin n’existe pas, sauf pour nous… Et tu as choisi de le refuser. Je suis… désolée… d’avoir été destinée à t’aimer… »

Il n’entendit pas, ou plutôt fit semblant de ne pas entendre, et tandis qu’il disparaissait, elle ajouta doucement : « Mais… je ne m’excuserai pas pour avoir choisi… de l’accepter… Je t’aime… »

Alors elle releva la tête pour voir sa forme fantomatique s’effacer. Et elle resta longtemps à regarder l’emplacement où il s’était trouvé, les yeux vides et le visage pâle comme la mort.

« Tu nous as tués… »

 

***

 

Lorsque Van revint à la réalité, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixes, les poings resserrés sur ses paumes. Il s’effondra par terre et se recroquevilla sur le sol, une nausée au fond de l’estomac comme un serpent.

Arrête ça… ça ne devrait pas faire mal… arrête ça… arrête ça…

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Il se projeta contre la porte vitrée, passant au travers, et déploya ses ailes sans faire attention aux centaines de petites coupures qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il s’envola aussi haut qu’il put, dépassant les nuages, jusqu’à ce que le froid et le manque d’oxygène l’oblige à stopper.

« ARRÊTE ! Tu n’as pas le droit de me faire subir ça ! Tu m’entends ? Arrête ! »

D’un mouvement rageur, il arracha le pendentif autour de son cou et le projeta dans le vide, sans même le regarder tomber.

« Tu les sens ? murmura-t-il. Tu les sens les coupures sur mon corps ? Tu comprends ? Tu n’avais pas le droit de me demander de supporter ça ! Tu n’avais pas le droit ! »

Mais la souffrance continuait à lui déchirer le cœur comme un poignard qui le mettrait lentement en pièces et au creux de ses paumes, la peau semblait se consumer lentement. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il se prit la tête entre les mains, relâchant la pression de ses ailes, se laissant tomber lentement, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles et les deux Lunes. La petite Lune avait un étrange halo rouge autour d’elle.

Van se mit à sangloter désespérément. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? »

Ses ailes le déposèrent doucement sur l’herbe d’une prairie, et non loin de lui, brillait une petite lueur rosâtre. Van éclata d’un rire nerveux au milieu de ses larmes.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » murmura-t-il en attrapant le pendentif dans ses mains douloureuses. « Il n’y a rien à faire. »

Il ferma les yeux et réalisa que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne sentait pas la présence d’Hitomi. Cette constatation lui arracha une nouvelle crise de larmes nerveuses. « Je te déteste, dit-il. Tu as toujours raison… Je croyais que cette douleur était la tienne, que tu avais fait exprès de laisser le lien ouvert pour que je ressente combien je t’ai fait mal… »

Il serra de nouveau les poings. « Mais c’est ma propre souffrance ! hurla-t-il aux deux Lunes. Et tu n’es même pas là pour la sentir ! Je ne devrais pas avoir mal ! Je devrais être délivré ! Libre ! Je ne devrais pas avoir mal ! Alors explique-moi, explique-moi pourquoi ça fait si mal ! Pourquoi tu me fais si mal ! »

Il se replia sur lui-même, toujours secoué par des sanglots convulsifs et la gorge prise par la nausée. « J’ai pas pleuré quand ma mère m’a abandonné… et là, alors que c’est moi qui part, j’arrive pas à m’en empêcher… Je te déteste… je te déteste… Je croyais… qu’il suffirait que je décide de ne plus t’aimer pour que tout s’arrange… Est-ce que tu sais ce que c’est de prendre une décision pareille ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que j’ai souffert, tout ce temps ? »

Van porta le pendentif à ses lèvres. « Ressentir tout ce qui se passait en toi… Est-ce que tu réalises l’enfer que ça pouvait être ? Te sentir sans pouvoir te toucher ? Je ne comprends même pas que tu n’en aies jamais parlé, toi qui es si franche… Tu le savais, pourtant, tu le savais ! Bon sang c’est pas comme si je pouvais te cacher quoique ce soit, de toute façon ! »

« C’est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là… Tu n’as rien fait pour l’en empêcher… Tu m’as laissé plonger sans rien faire… Oui, j’avais peur de notre lien… j’ai toujours peur. C’est trop fort, tu comprends ? Certains jours je n’étais même plus sûr si c’était moi qui éprouvait un sentiment, ou toi… J’avais peur et tu n’as rien fait pour me rassurer. Tu as continué à vivre, loin de moi, comme si ça ne te touchait pas. Ça m’a fait mal… Tu les avais forcément sentis, le doute, la peur… et tu n’as rien fait ! Tu les as purement et simplement rejetés… Alors que… »

Van rouvrit les yeux et regarda la Lune des Illusions, embrumée.

« Alors que je n’avais besoin que d’une phrase pour me rassurer… Une seule… Savoir que tout ça, ce n’était pas pour rien… Avoir l’assurance qu’un jour, tu ne serais pas qu’un rêve que je chercherai à saisir inutilement…Une phrase, Hitomi, une seule… "Je reviendrai"… C’est idiot… Il aurait suffi que tu me le dises et j’aurais attendu encore des années. Mais j’aurais eu l’assurance qu’un jour tu aurais été là… On en aurait parlé, on aurait fait des projets. Quelque chose de réel, tu comprends ? Et j’aurais eu la preuve qu'on se s'aimait pas juste parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de nous… »

Sur le visage de Van, les larmes séchaient lentement et les marques sur ses mains commençaient à disparaître.

« Et puis est arrivée Séréna… Au début… je ne savais comment lui parler, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Et elle ne me regardait jamais en face, comme si elle avait peur. Et puis, de jour en jour, de semaine en semaine, de parole en parole… ça s’est construit lentement, je ne saurais même pas dire comment, mais un jour nous avons parlé… vraiment… Et elle me regardait. Ce n’était pas la première fois, sûrement, ni la première fois que nous parlions, mais ce jour-là j’ai simplement remarqué que j’étais à l’aise avec elle, que sa présence me calmait.  Que je n’avais pas besoin de toi quand elle était là. »

Il détourna un peu les yeux.

« C’était effrayant et à la fois reposant. Effrayant de t’oublier quelques instants… reposant de ne plus avoir peur, de ne plus douter, de ne plus avoir mal. Alors j’ai passé de plus en plus de temps avec elle… je me suis mis à la chercher quand elle n’était pas là… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ta fausse absence me faisait mal… sa présence me guérissait… Elle était là, tu comprends ? Je la voyais vivre devant moi, je pouvais lui prendre la main et savoir qu’elle serait réelle, entendre son cœur battre, sa respiration… Je n’avais jamais compris à quel point c’est précieux, un souffle d’air. »

« Je me suis éloigné de toi… Au début, je l’ai presque fait exprès, de ne plus te chercher. J’attendais que tu viennes, que tu me demandes des explications, qu’on se parle pour de vrai. Mais tu as accepté chacun de mes silences sans broncher. Tu ne cherchais même pas à me retenir. Tu sais combien ça peut faire mal ? 

« Séréna, elle, était là… Et tu vas être surprise, je n’ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait pour moi… Elle l’a bien caché, mais des paroles lui échappaient, des gestes qu’elle avait, sa façon de me sourire… Je ne sais pas exactement. Je me suis posé des questions, et j’ai demandé à Merle. Je ne crois pas que ça lui ait fait plaisir, mais elle a confirmé mes doutes. Et même après ça, je n’arrivais pas à être mal à l’aise près de Séréna. Tu vas rire, je me sentais en sécurité… J’avais l’assurance qu’elle serait toujours là, qu’elle ne partirait pas. Elle m’offre de la stabilité, Hitomi. »

Van s’assit et ramena ses genoux contre son torse. « Et le Dieu Dragon sait ce que j’ai besoin de cette stabilité, de cette assurance qu’elle sera toujours là. Elle fait partie de mon monde. Et surtout j’ai avec elle une relation normale… Plus de guerre, plus de Destin, plus de folie… Tout est fini, tout ça est derrière nous, c’est du passé. Je veux pouvoir continuer à vivre, oublier tout ça… Je veux vivre, Hitomi… Et puisque toi tu ne veux pas faire partie de la suite de l’histoire, alors je vivrai sans toi. J’avancerai sans toi. »

Van se releva, soudain rempli d’un profond calme. Il retira ses gants, la marque des brûlures avait totalement disparu, encore une fois. _Ce sont des marques de l’instant… Elles laissent le passé derrière. Ne pas laisser le passé me retenir._

Van s’envola. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi calme, aussi sûr de lui depuis des mois. C’était comme si en définitive, il venait seulement d’accepter sa décision. Sa propre décision, c’était lui qui avait choisi son Destin. Personne d’autre.

Van entra dans sa chambre par la vitre brisée. Apparemment personne n’avait remarqué son départ. Il était soulagé. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de s’expliquer, ni d’affronter les autres. Il n’était pas encore prêt.

Van attrapa rapidement un sac et y fourra quelques affaires, puis il prit une feuille et une plume et sans prendre le temps de s’asseoir griffonna quelques mots à l’adresse de Merle. Il replia la missive, la laissa sur son lit puis s’envola de nouveau, s’éloignant à grands coups d’ailes de la capitale et du palais. Après une heure et demi de vol, son regard capta un reflet argenté sous lui. Un lac.

Ce lac.

 

 _Lorsqu’il aperçut la fin des arbres, il se crut arrivé mais se retrouva face à un lac. Un immense lac qui lui barrait le chemin. Van eut une très vague impression de déjà vu à laquelle il n’accorda aucune importance._  

 

Oui, c’était bien à cet endroit qu’il avait été transporté sur la Lune des Illusions. Van descendit et se posa près de l’eau. Le paysage était superbe, il devait l’admettre. Le lac était comme une immense tache argentée, illuminé par la lueur des deux Lunes, accrochée au dessus de la Montagne de l’Est qui se découpait à l’horizon. Et toujours cette impression de déjà vu, lointaine, comme quelque chose qui remonterait presque à la nuit des temps. Mais malgré la beauté du spectacle et la familiarité du paysage, Van se sentait mal à l’aise, presque effrayé. Il n’aimait pas cet endroit… Il dégageait quelque chose de menaçant, ses eaux trop brillantes étaient comme un piège à celui qui voudrait s’approcher, prêtes à l’engouffrer dans ses profondeurs sombres, le faire disparaître à jamais.

Disparaître à jamais.

D’un geste lent, Van détacha le pendentif qu’il avait porté au poignet après l’avoir « retrouvé », c’était plutôt le pendentif qui l’avait retrouvé, et s’approcha du lac. Van sentit de nouveau quelque chose lui serrer la gorge mais il avait besoin de le faire… Il en avait besoin, se prouver qu’il pouvait vivre sans le passé.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et très vite, avant de changer d’avis, il lança le pendentif vers le milieu du lac. La pierre resta comme suspendue en l’air quelques secondes, éclairée par un rayon de Lune, puis tomba dans l’eau avec un bruit mat.

Van avait les points serrés, de la sueur sur le front, et se retenait pour ne pas plonger le chercher. Il avait l’impression d’avoir jeté avec le pendentif la moitié de lui-même. C’était un geste symbolique, mais qui lui avait coûté un énorme effort de volonté. Les yeux rivés sur l’eau du lac, il prit son envol et disparut le plus vite possible en direction du village d’Arzus, se jurant de ne plus jamais s’approcher de cet endroit.

Dès qu’il fut assez éloigné, des formes humaines émergèrent du lac. Les Ondines ramenèrent leurs longs cheveux de jade derrière elles et suivirent du regard la lumière des ailes de Van, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne fut plus visible.

Alors l’une des Ondines, avec un rire, sortit une main de l’eau et la montra aux autres. Autour de ses longs doigts fins était enroulé le pendentif.

— Quel joli, joli bijou, chantonna-t-elle en riant.

— Quel douloureux, douloureux bijou, reprit une autre.

— Chut, murmura une troisième. Il n’est pas à nous.

— Il appartient à l’être aux yeux d’émeraude, à l’être aimé de l’Enfant-Dragon.

— Et l’Enfant-Dragon souffre…Vous entendez sa douleur ? Il a perdu l’être aimé… l’être aux Yeux Mystiques…

— Pauvre, pauvre Kelyan…

Il y eut un silence brusque et toutes regardèrent la dernière qui avait parlé. C’était l’Ondine qui portait le pendentif. Elle sourit d’un air malicieux et ajouta : « Mais chut, le réveil de l’Enfant-Dragon n’est pas encore pour maintenant. Il faut attendre… Il faut garder le joli, le douloureux bijou jusqu’à ce que l’être aux Yeux Mystiques vienne le chercher… »

Les Ondines se regardèrent d’un air espiègle et éclatèrent toutes d’un rire uni qui s’envola vers les étoiles, avant qu’elles ne replongent dans l’obscurité du lac.

Les eaux redevinrent calme. Rien à la surface n’avait changé.

 

***

 

Lune des Illusions.

Le Soleil se leva, éclairant la chambre d’Hitomi de sa lumière éclatante. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, les yeux ouverts, secs, fixés sur la fenêtre comme ils l’avaient été toute la nuit. Immobile, comme morte, Hitomi ne ressentait plus rien. Lorsque le réveil sonna huit heures, elle tendit la main pour l’éteindre et se leva sans que son regard n’ait cillé. Elle sortit de sa chambre, et comme tous les matins, effectua les gestes familiers comme un robot. Elle mit le petit déjeuner à chauffer, mais, incapable de manger quoique ce soit, laissa tout sur la table. Elle prit son sac et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque les pas de son frère résonnèrent dans le couloir.

— Tu t’en vas déjà ? demanda Mamoru d’un air curieux. Mais la course n’est qu’à onze heures ?

— Echauffement, répondit-elle brièvement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix de son frère s’éleva de nouveau.

— ‘tomi ? fit-il, hésitant.

— Ça va, répondit-elle en sortant rapidement. A tout à l’heure.

Mamoru regarda sa sœur disparaître au coin de la rue avec une sourde angoisse. Un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n’allait pas…

Hitomi s’assit sur un banc et regarda plusieurs trains passer sans monter dans aucun. Elle fredonnait à voix basse une chanson dont elle ne se rappelait pas le nom, mais elle ne réalisait même pas qu’elle chantait. Se forcer à avoir une journée normale…

Un bip strident la sortit de son état hypnotique et elle écouta Yukari lui hurler dans les oreilles sur le répondeur de son portable qu’elle était en train de rater l’échauffement.

Hitomi sauta dans le premier train qui arriva et pendant vingt minutes regarda par la vitre le paysage défiler à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu’on puisse savoir de quoi il s’agissait. Le train s’arrêta et elle descendit, bousculée par la foule qui se précipitait sur le quai.

Elle trébucha.

Hitomi ne ressentit qu’une toute petite douleur, comme une piqûre. Mais en se relevant, elle réalisa qu’elle boitillait. Elle serra les dents et se força à marcher normalement.

Hitomi arriva au stade à onze heure moins dix.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriquais ! cria Yukari, furieuse. Ça fait deux heures que je t’attend ! Et l’échauffement ?

— Tant pis, répondit brièvement Hitomi en se changeant rapidement, les yeux baissés.

Surprise, Yukari fixa son amie avec des yeux curieux et inquiets.

— Hitomi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

Hitomi se redressa et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« On va gagner cette fichue course et on va enfin pouvoir commencer les épreuves nationales, dit-elle d’une voix tranquille. T’en fais pas, je ne vous décevrai pas. Tout se passera bien. J’y vais ! »

Yukari n’eut pas le temps de répondre, Hitomi disparut dans le couloir du stade pour rejoindre les autres coureuses. La jeune fille aux cheveux longs pâlit et courut derrière elle, mais quand elle arriva, c’était trop tard. Hitomi était déjà sur la piste de départ.

Yukari porta la main à sa bouche.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Amano en prenant sa petite amie par la taille.

— C’est Hitomi… Elle…

Mais Yukari se tût, incapable de dire pourquoi elle avait l’impression que Hitomi n’était pas elle-même.

Le départ fut donné et la jeune athlète s’élança. « Départ parfait, » murmura Amano avec un sourire appréciateur, presque fier.

Hitomi accéléra, distança les autres coureuses avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Il sera là… il va apparaître et tout redeviendra normal. Tout sera comme avant… il va apparaître…_

Soudain, la cheville d’Hitomi glissa et la jeune fille tomba, sous les cris de surprise du public. Mais elle n’y fit même pas attention, elle se releva immédiatement et reprit la course à une vitesse fulgurante, ne laissant même pas le temps aux autres de la rattraper, focalisée sur cette unique pensée. _Il va apparaître… Il sera là… Comme avant… Il m’a promis qu’il ne me laisserait plus jamais… plus jamais…Il a promis…_

— Le panneau de temps ! s’écria Amano d’une voix presque aiguë. Regarde…

Yukari leva un court instant les yeux avant qu’une ovation ne la ramène à Hitomi qui venait à l’instant de gagner la course. Une voix cria dans les hauts parleurs : « C’est une victoire éclatante d’Hitomi Kanzaki qui, malgré sa chute, vient d’exploser le record de 12’48 secondes en parcourant les 100 mètres en 11’59 ! »

Yukari sauta de joie en hurlant, tandis qu’Amano ne détachait pas ses yeux d’Hitomi qui ralentissait et s’arrêta.

Le souffle court, les poumons enflammés qui suppliaient pour un peu d’air, Hitomi s’immobilisa quelques instants pour respirer puis leva les yeux vers Gaïa, cercle fantôme dans le ciel qu’elle était la seule à voir.

« Tu n’es pas venu, murmura-t-elle. Alors c’est vrai ? »

Et soudain tout redevint clair. Elle entendit les ovations de la foule, la voix du commentateur, l’appel joyeux de Yukari qui courait vers elle et l’explosion de douleur dans sa cheville droite au même instant que celle qui lui déchiqueta le cœur. _Tu ne viendras plus…_

Elle n’arrivait plus à respirer et ses poumons la brûlaient.  
Hitomi s’effondra en silence et perdit de nouveau le sens de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle. Des cris… _J’ai mal…_ La voix inquiète de Yukari… _Si mal…_  « Hitomi ! Hitomi, mon dieu ta cheville ! » _Mal…_ La présence d’Amano… _Pourquoi ça fait…_ Quelqu’un qui la porte… _si mal…_ Un visage au-dessus d’elle, Amano… _Je voudrais tant que ce soit Allen…_

—Tiens bon, Kanzaki ! Respire ! Ça va aller ! 

— …fait mal…

— Je sais, mais ne t’en fais pas, on t’emmène à l’hôpital, on va te soigner, tout ira bien !

A l'hôpital ? Non… vous ne comprenez pas… Ça n’ira pas bien… Ça n’ira plus jamais bien… Il ne reviendra plus jamais…

Noir.

 

***

 

Fanélia (capitale)

 

Merle, je suis parti quelques temps. Je ne resterai pas absent plus d’une ou deux semaines. En cas de problème grave, contacte Luhm. Dis à Allen que je suis d’accord pour le plan de reconstruction du temple extérieur. Ne t’en fais pas.

Van.

P.S : Tu peux dire aux autres que ce n’est plus la peine de me demander des nouvelles d’Hitomi.

 

Merle serra la lettre dans son poing et faillit pousser un cri de rage. Derrière elle, Séréna et Allen la regardaient avec impatience, chacun inquiet de savoir où Van avait disparu la nuit dernière, affolés par la vitre brisée et les traces de sang par terre. Merle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers eux. Elle avait l’air calme, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux et elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche.

— Van prend des vacances, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante de rage. Il dit qu’il sera absent une ou deux semaines.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Allen.

Merle posa son regard sur Séréna. « Hitomi et lui se sont séparés. »

 

***

 

Néo-Atlantis.

Aniltha leva les yeux vers la Terre et secoua la tête, comme pour nier ce qu’il s’était passé. Les trois Grands Veilleurs de Destinée étaient à genoux devant le trône, leurs ailes sorties et tombantes en marque de respect, mais ils paraissaient furieux.

— Nous vous avions prévenue, Majesté, dit l’un d’eux. Les Yeux Mystiques nous a posé plus de problèmes qu’elle n’en a résolu.

— Les probabilités du Destin sont complètement brouillées, il a encore changé et n’est absolument pas en notre faveur ! Le départ des Yeux Mystiques, puis maintenant la perte totale de son influence sur l’Elu éloigne Van Fanel de nous.

Aniltha regarda Gyo, puis Darth qui semblait trouver le discours des trois Veilleurs absolument sans intérêt.

— Tu te rends compte que les tribulations amoureuses de mon cousin arrivent à paniquer une ville entière ? chuchota-t-il à Gyo. Ce type est incroyable… N’empêche, faut le laisser vivre, quoi ! C’est normal qu’il ait pas envie de passer toute sa vie avec une seule fille !

— Vous ne devriez pas prendre ceci à la légère, prince, répondit calmement Gyo. Ce qu’il se passe risque de vous affecter aussi.

— Je vois pas en quoi les choix amoureux de Van pourraient me toucher.

Gyo ne répondit pas, mais Aniltha se leva. Droite, elle semblait plus impériale que jamais, le regard soudain dur des décisions importantes.

— Très bien, dit-elle d’une voix sans émotion. Nous allons rester en observation pendant quelques années. Je maintiens l’ordre de ne pas chercher à contrôler la Destinée de l’Elu.

L’un des Veilleurs voulut intervenir mais un regard de la reine lui fit garder le silence.

— La priorité est la préservation de Néo-Atlantis, déclara-t-elle. Et chercher à s’emparer de l’Elu n’est certainement pas la manière la plus prudente de le faire. Nous devons prouver au Dieux Dragons que nous avons confiance en eux et que nous suivrons leurs volontés.

Darth leva les yeux au ciel. S’il approuvait la décision de sa grand-mère, toute cette cérémonie à propos des Dieux Dragons, de la Malédiction et cætera… l’agaçait profondément. Il n’y croyait pas. Ces bêtises avaient coûté la vie à trop de gens, y compris à celle de ses parents. Aniltha ne lui avait jamais caché ce qu’il s’était passé et Darth en était écœuré.

— Néanmoins, reprit la reine, Darth…

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux rubis clair et interrogateurs vers sa grand-mère.

— A partir de cet instant tu es nommé prince héritier et tu seras roi si ton Destin t’y conduit.

— QUOI ?!

Darth était devenu blanc comme un linge et fixait la reine avec incrédulité. Le visage d’Aniltha n’admettait aucune réplique. Le prince sentait peser sur lui le regard des Veilleurs et de Gyo. Il avala sa salive, serra les dents et inclina la tête.

«Qu’il en soit fait selon la volonté de la reine, » prononça-t-il d’une voix maîtrisée. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle du trône, effectuant les derniers pas presque en courant. Aniltha le suivit avec des yeux inquiets et tristes avant de regarder Gyo qui soupira et laissa paraître un petit sourire impuissant. 

Dès qu’il fut hors de vue de la salle du trône, Darth se mit à courir à toute vitesse et s’envola par la première fenêtre qu’il croisa. Il fit le tour du palais, dépassa la Grande Cascade et s’éloigna de la ville le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque les toits de Néo-Atlantis ne furent plus visibles, il se posa près d’une falaise et d’un mouvement rageur, s’assit au bord en lançant une pierre dans l’eau. « Je veux pas être roi, » murmura-t-il.

Puis il le hurla avec violence face à l’océan. « JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ROI ! »

Soudain calmé et déprimé, Darth baissa les yeux pour regarder les vagues se briser sur la falaise, inlassablement.

_C’est pas moi qu’ils veulent, grand-mère. C’est pas moi qu’ils attendent. Ils veulent l’Elu, ils veulent Van Fanel. Moi je ne suis que la roue de secours comme disent les Terriens… Depuis le début je ne suis que la doublure, le remplaçant. Je ne veux pas être un roi de substitution. Je ne veux pas être roi._

Darth, le regard dur, fixa l’horizon, les milliers de kilomètres qui le séparaient du continent habité, de Fanélia.

« Crois-moi, tu vas pas t’en tirer comme ça, Van Fanel. Je te laisserai pas te défiler. Il est pas question que je sois roi d’Atlantis. Ça prendra le temps qu’il faut, mais je te ramènerai ici et tu vas gentiment prendre ta place. Tu n’oserais quand même pas t’opposer à ton Destin… ni aux deux derniers membres de ta famille, n’est-ce pas, cousin ? »

 

***

Fanélia.

Allen s’appuya contre la fenêtre et laissa son regard errer dehors, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à croire que Van et Hitomi se soient séparés. En fait, quand on y réfléchissait bien, tout le monde, tous ceux qui les connaissaient, avaient toujours pensé que la jeune voyante reviendrait tôt ou tard. Mirana avait gardé sa chambre intacte.

C’était devenu choquant d’imaginer Van sans Hitomi, même les Fanélians pensaient que leur roi finirait par ramener la Déesse de la Lune des Illusions. Le jeune couple était presque une légende, un conte avec une fin où ils vivraient heureux avec beaucoup d’enfants. Personne n’en aurait jamais douté.

Retour à la réalité. Van et Hitomi ne s’étaient pas vu depuis au moins un an et demi, du moins physiquement. Hitomi ne faisait pas partie de leur monde et son séjour n’y avait pas été ce qu’on pouvait qualifier d’agréable. Van était un roi avec des responsabilités importantes et pas un jeune amoureux libre et insouciant.

Une légende qui s’effondre. Les Amours pures et désintéressées qui durent toujours, qui résistent à tout même à la distance n’existaient que dans les contes et les romans à l’eau de rose que lisent les jeunes filles nobles et moins nobles en cachette. Y croire, c’était comme croire aux promesses que se font les enfants… Naïf…

« Et moi comme un idiot, j’y ai cru, à votre amour mystique, éternel… »

Allen soupira, soudain fatigué. Quelque part il en voulait à Van. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su maintenir la légende et de détruire les rêves d’éternité de milliers de jeunes amoureux sur Gaïa. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir su garder Hitomi, alors que lui ne s’était même pas défendu lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté pour le jeune roi guerrier, persuadé que Van et elle étaient destinés, qu’ils seraient heureux ensemble. Il n’avait presque pas eu de regret pour cette seule raison… Hitomi serait heureuse…

Jecha, comment ne pas vouloir simplement le bonheur d’une fille si pure, si spontanée, si naïve ! Un peu comme Van, quand on y pensait… Une jeune fille qui arrivait à vous combler juste parce qu’elle souriait, juste parce qu’elle était heureuse. Un tel trésor, et Van l’avait perdu.  « Imbécile, murmura Allen. J’aurais mieux fait de la garder, de la mettre en cage comme je l’avais dit… »

Il eut un sourire ironique pour lui-même. Et voilà que la vieille amertume remontait à la surface. Une rancune, minuscule, mais là quand même que l’ex-Chevalier Céleste gardait enfoui tout au fond de lui comme un secret honteux.

« Pas comme si j’aurais pu la garder, de toute façon… »

Ils les avaient toutes perdues, les unes après les autres. Toutes les femmes de sa vie avaient disparu. Que ce soit de sa faute ou pas, c’était un autre problème. Il avait toujours tendance à aimer des femmes inaccessibles.

Un serviteur passa dans le couloir et Allen revint à la réalité. Ce soir, au dîner, il ne serait qu’avec sa sœur. Van avait disparu seul Jecha savait où et Merle avait fait ses bagages le matin même pour passer le week-end chez Alya. Elle avait vraiment très mal accepté la séparation de Van et d’Hitomi. Allen, avec un dernier coup d’œil dehors, prit la direction de la salle du Conseil.

 

***

 

Irini (Fanélia)

Alya s’assit calmement à la table, se versant une infusion. Merle était arrivée deux heures plus tôt et avait déposé son sac dans la chambre de Kana, le fils de d’Alya, qui était toujours à Fanélia pour les travaux avec son père. Alya elle-même passait plus de temps au palais que chez elle mais cette semaine, elle était restée principalement à Irini.

Dès son arrivée, Merle était partie faire un tour, elle avait l’air d’avoir besoin de se calmer. Mais elle n’avait pas l’air plus serein maintenant qu’à son départ et Alya attendait tranquillement que la fille-chat dise ce qui n’allait pas.

— Tu devrais t’asseoir.

Merle la regarda comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d’énorme.

— Van et Hitomi se sont séparés, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

— Je sais, répondit paisiblement l’ancienne gouvernante royale. Van est passé ce matin pour me le dire.

— Et c’est tout ce que ça te fait ?! explosa Merle.

— Si Van a estimé mieux qu’ils se séparent, ce n’est pas à nous de juger.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? demanda la fille-chat en essayant de se maîtriser.

— Pas grand chose. Juste qu’ils s’étaient éloignés et qu'il était évident qu’ils ne pourraient jamais se réunir, qu’Hitomi ne reviendrait pas. Et que c’était mieux comme ça.

Au lieu de la calmer, la réponse d’Alya ne fit que rendre Merle encore plus furieuse.

— C’est lui le crétin, cette fois ! Il a rien fait du tout pour empêcher ça ! Escaflowne tout puissant, cette fille a sauté au-dessus d’un précipice de je sais pas combien de mètres pour le sauver ! Elle s’est foutue dans le coma pour aller chercher son âme ! Elle a fait les yeux doux à Dryden pour le soigner ! Elle est même allée à Zaïbacher pour qu’il ne souffre plus ! Et lui, cet imbécile, il doute qu’elle pourrait lui revenir ? ! Bon sang, elle a tellement confiance en lui que s’il lui demandait, elle sauterait dans le vide avec la certitude qu’il la sauvera ! Il suffirait qu’il lui en parle, qu’il lui demande pour qu’elle revienne ! On n’a pas idée d’être aussi idiot !

— Merle ?

Encore tremblante de rage, la fille-chat leva les yeux vers Alya.

— Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as traité Van successivement de crétin, d’imbécile et d’idiot ?

Merle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, comme épuisée et désabusée.

— ‘Lya ? Tu peux me faire un jus de piscus ?

Alya sourit et se leva.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veux autant ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Merle détourna les yeux.

— C’est juste… Oh, je sais pas. Tu sais… j’ai toujours eu peur du jour où Van tomberait amoureux, ou se marierait… J’avais peur de… de plus être à ma place, près de lui, tu vois ?

Alya hocha la tête. C’était normal… Depuis qu’ils étaient tout petits, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Merle et Van. Presque un seul prénom. Merlévan. Et la fille-chat n’était pas dupe qu’un jour il faudrait grandir et accepter de partager celui qu’elle avait toujours considéré comme son monde. C’était normal qu’elle aie peur de ce jour. Peur du jour où elle devrait exister toute seule.

— Alors j’ai joué au chat de garde. Et puis y’a l’autre hystérique qu’est arrivée. Hitomi, je l’ai tout de suite sentie mal. Tout de suite senti que y’avait quelque chose entre eux, même s'ils le savaient pas encore. Je savais avant tout le monde. Au départ… je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Mais avec le temps, j’ai appris à la connaître. Et malgré les malentendus qu’ils accumulaient, c’était toujours pour Van qu’elle se mettait en danger. Et puis elle est gentille, vraiment. Plutôt aveugle, pour une voyante, mais je l’aime bien.

Là-dessus Merle lança un coup d’œil menaçant à Alya pour la défier de faire un commentaire. Mais la femme brune l’écoutait avec gravité.

— J’ai accepté qu’un jour Van finisse par être avec Hitomi… continua la fille-chat. Et je me suis toujours dit, plutôt celle-là qu’une autre. Je me suis faite à l’idée. J’étais même presque contente. Et j’étais tellement sûre qu’on allait la revoir, qu’elle reviendrait, et qu’elle épouserait maître Van.

Merle baissa les yeux, et plus doucement, reprit :

— Surtout, j’étais sûre qu’avec elle il serait heureux. Qu’elle ne le ferait pas souffrir. Et puis elle l’aurait toujours protégé. Tu as bien vu, comment ils étaient, tous les deux. L’autre cinglé de Dornkirk il avait pas à créer une machine pour le trouver, son Bonheur Absolu… Suffisait de les regarder ensemble…

Et l’impression que s’ils se séparaient, ça annoncerait forcément quelque chose de très mauvais… une catastrophe…

Alya posa le jus de piscus adouci devant la fille-chat aux yeux tristes.

— Merci. Tu sais, ‘Lya, je crois que Van est amoureux de Séréna.

_Ou bien qu'il croit qu'il est amoureux d'elle… Stupide Van, trouillard, tricheur…_

L’ancienne gouvernante la regarda d’un air surpris.

— La sœur du général ?

— Oui. Et elle aussi, elle est amoureuse de lui, répondit Merle d’un air absent.

Buvant une gorgée de piscus, elle reprit :

— C’est pas que je l’aime pas, Séréna. Non, je veux dire, elle est gentille et tout mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui me plaît pas…

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

Merle fronça les sourcils.

— C’est dans la façon dont elle l’aime. Ça me fait presque peur. Elle le montre pas…elle se maîtrise bien, mais parfois, y’a un geste qui lui échappe, une attitude, un regard qu’elle lance à Van. C’est… c’est trop… trop fort, tu vois ?

Merle baissa de nouveau les yeux, gardant pour elle ses pensées. _Parfois elle me rappelle Dilandau, son regard est presque fou quand elle le voit… Trop brûlant… C’est plus de l’amour, c’est de l’obsession… Ça va la détruire… et… et elle risque de détruire Van avec elle._

***

 

Hôpital de Kamakura, Japon, Terre.

Le docteur Akira Ando jeta un coup d’œil pensif et un peu inquiet à la forme allongée sur le lit. Hitomi Kanzaki. En tant que médecin du sport, il avait suivi sa carrière depuis le début. Ça faisait bien quatre ans qu’il la connaissait et la soignait, maintenant. Il l’aimait bien. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, elle avait toujours le sourire et semblait trouver un côté positif à tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Bien sûr, depuis quelques semaines, peut-être même quelques mois, elle semblait un petit peu moins en forme, mais elle était toujours aussi souriante et lumineuse. Il ne s’était pas posé de questions, pensant à tous les petits ennuis que pouvaient avoir les adolescentes de son âge, rien de bien grave.

Alors il ne s’attendait certainement pas à ça. Sa cheville était très abîmée, mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’inquiétait le plus. La tension d’Hitomi était anormalement basse et quelques examens rapides avaient démontré que la lumineuse Kanzaki faisait une dépression nerveuse des plus effrayantes. C’était la dernière personne qu’il aurait pensée dépressive.

Le docteur Ando poussa un soupir et sortit de la chambre de sa protégée pour rejoindre les parents et le frère inquiets dans son bureau.

Il croisa Amano, un autre de ses patients et un grand ami d’Hitomi. Le jeune homme était maintenant à l’université, mais avait gardé le docteur Ando comme médecin. Yukari était avec lui. Il la connaissait bien aussi puisque c’était elle qui s’occupait de l’administration du club d’athlétisme du lycée. Dire que c’était la dernière année d’Hitomi...

 A leurs regards interrogatifs, il répondit immédiatement :

— Sa cheville est très abîmée. Il va falloir deux ou trois mois de rééducation, et il faudra être très prudents. Si elle se refait une entorse de cette envergure, il se peut qu’elle ne puisse plus jamais courir en professionnelle.

Amano se mordit la lèvre. Ça, c’était une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Et elle ? demanda Yukari avec anxiété. Comment elle va ?

— Pas très bien, répondit le docteur Ando.

— On peut aller la voir ?

— Allez-y, mais laissez la se reposer.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et disparurent dans la chambre de leur amie. Ando poussa la porte de son bureau.  
— Alors ? demanda immédiatement Takeru Kanzaki.

Ando ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s’assit sur son fauteuil et observa le trio qu’il avait en face de lui. De ce qu’il savait, les Kanzaki était une famille plutôt unie. Les parents avaient suivi la carrière de leur fille depuis le début et le petit frère, eh bien… C’était le petit frère.

Takeru Kanzaki était un homme d’une quarantaine d’années qui travaillait dans une société d’informatique, à un niveau important. Ce qui ne l’avait pas empêché de tout lâcher au premier coup de fil et de foncer à l’hôpital pour s’assurer de la santé de sa fille.

Nanami Kanzaki était une femme mince et qui semblait en général assez calme, sauf à cet instant où l’inquiétude pour sa fille avait pris le dessus.

Quant à Mamoru, un garçon d’environ quatorze ans, Ando le connaissait comme un petit frère qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux et passait son temps à embêter sa sœur et à se moquer d’elle, mais qui aurait préféré se faire couper la gorge plutôt que de rater une seule des compétitions d’Hitomi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur physiquement, il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et désordonnés, le même épis sur la tête, et les mêmes yeux de ce vert d’une intensité peu commune, à la différence que ceux de Mamoru étaient à cet instant assombris par de l’inquiétude, mais surtout de la colère.

De la colère ?

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Nanami Kanzaki.

Akira Ando leur fit à peu près le même rapport qu’à Yukari et Amano, avec plus de détails sur l’état de sa cheville, et leur parla de la « dépression » d’Hitomi, ce qui paniqua un peu plus les parents, et sembla rendre le fils un peu plus furieux.

— Est-ce que vous savez si quelque chose a pu déclencher cet état ? demanda le médecin.

— Non, répondit Takeru Kanzaki en secouant la tête anxieusement. Elle… elle n’avait pas l’air différente de d’habitude.

— Peut-être un peu moins… souriante, plus pensive, ajouta Nanami doucement. Mais elle ne paraissait pas malheureuse…

— C’est Van Fanel, lança Mamoru d’une voix  mauvaise.

A l’instant où le nom fut prononcé, le docteur Akira Ando vit Takeru Kanzaki devenir plus blanc que les murs de l'hôpital et sa femme sursauter violemment avant de se tourner vers son fils, une expression nerveuse sur le visage.

— Je suis sûr que c’est de sa faute, ajouta le garçon.

— Mamoru… prononça Takeru d’une voix presque menaçante.

Ce nom, tout comme ce qui avait un rapport plus ou moins éloigné avec la disparition d’Hitomi deux ans plus tôt, était tabou chez les Kanzaki. On faisait comme si rien ne s’était passé et quels que soient les liens qu’avaient gardé leur fille avec l’autre monde, on préférait faire semblant de ne pas les voir.

— Laisse le parler, dit Nanami à son mari calmement.

Le docteur Ando se sentit soudain hors de la conversation. Les Kanzaki semblaient l’avoir complètement oublié.

— Il est revenu hier soir, dit Mamoru de sa voix vibrante de fureur. Ça faisait bien un mois que j’avais pas senti sa présence près d’Hitomi. Il est pas resté longtemps mais je suis sûr qu’il était là. Et ce matin elle était pas dans son état normal.

Il y eut un silence, puis Mamoru éleva de nouveau la voix. « Je peux aller la voir ? »

Ando acquiesça, sans lâcher les deux adultes du regard, curieux de savoir qui était ce Van Fanel qui provoquait tant de désordre dans leur famille.

Mamoru se leva et sortit, laissant ses parents inventer une vague histoire à propos d’un petit ami qu’ils n’approuvaient pas.

Il marcha d’un pas rapide jusqu’à la chambre de sa sœur et entra, saluant d’un signe de tête distrait Amano et Yukari avant de se concentrer sur l’aura de sa sœur.

Il ne l’avait jamais senti aussi faible. Et surtout, c’était la première fois depuis deux ans qu’il ne sentait pas, même un tout petit peu, celle de Van Fanel. Ce qui était surprenant, surtout si on savait qu’elle n’allait pas bien, quelque chose que le Van en question ne pouvait sûrement pas ignorer.

Mamoru avait découvert ses propres capacités mentales (il se refusait à employer le mot « magique ») peu après la disparition de sa sœur. Il faisait des rêves étranges où il la voyait dans des situations improbables, dans un monde tiré d’un jeu de rôle. Il avait fini par en parler à sa mère. Elle lui avait dit le peu qu’elle savait, ce qui venait de grand-mère Yuri, puis lui avait fait jurer de ne rien répéter. Une voyante dans la famille, c’était suffisant, et de toute façon Mamoru ne se voyait pas se trimbaler avec un jeu de tarot pour prédire l’issue du prochain match de foot à ses copains.

Au retour d’Hitomi, il s’était découvert capable de sentir et de voir l’aura de sa sœur, mais aussi celle du garçon qui semblait être toujours avec elle. Van Fanel. Il n’avait pas assez de puissance pour le voir, ni pour l’entendre, mais il le sentait. Bien sûr, Hitomi leur avait raconté d’une façon plus ou moins détaillée ce qu’il s’était passé. Elle n’avait pas spécialement précisé qu’elle était amoureuse de ce Van Fanel, mais vu la façon dont leurs auras s’entremêlaient, il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus, et Mamoru s’était d’abord moqué d’elle à ce sujet devant les parents avant que leur regard affolé ne vienne lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas encore réalisé.

Hitomi pouvait très bien repartir le rejoindre.

A partir de cet instant, Mamoru avait ressenti une hostilité croissante pour Van Fanel, hostilité qui ne s’arrangea pas lorsque les visites et les présences de l’ennemi se firent moins fréquentes. Il faisait du mal à Hitomi, il faisait du mal à sa sœur. Et même si elle faisait semblant de rien, qu’elle le cachait à tout le monde, même à Van Fanel, Mamoru l’observait assez pour comprendre les appels au secours qu’elle lançait sans le vouloir.

Mais c’était la première fois, la toute première fois que l’aura de Van était totalement absente, et la toute première fois que celle de sa sœur n’était pas à sa recherche. Qu’elle l’évitait plutôt.

— Connard, murmura Mamoru, incapable de contenir sa colère.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Yukari.

Amano et Yukari étaient les seuls à être au courant en dehors de la famille et Mamoru pensa qu’ils avaient le droit de savoir.

— Je crois que Van Fanel l’a plaquée.

 

***

 

Trois heures plus tard.

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux lentement, et la première chose qu’elle vit fut les deux planètes brillant dans le ciel. _Gaïa est pleine ce soir_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait l’impression d’évoluer dans un monde de coton, complètement isolé du reste. Elle sentit d’abord une douleur à la cheville, et les derniers événements lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Mais cette fois, pas de douleur vive, pas de vague impression d’étouffer, ni de mourir. Juste une sensation aiguë de solitude et une lassitude profonde.

Accepté. Elle avait accepté. Il lui avait fallu si peu de temps. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas si facile. Mais elle l’avait accepté… et c’était déjà beaucoup.

— Hitomi ?

La jeune fille tourna les yeux de l’autre côté pour découvrir sa meilleure amie qui la regardait avec un mélange de soulagement et de nervosité.

— Yukari ? C’est déjà le soir ?

— Oui. Il fallait que… que tu te reposes, alors ils t’ont donné un sédatif.

— Oh.  
Il y eut un silence, Yukari vint prendre la main de son amie.

— J’ai eu tellement peur pour toi, murmura-t-elle. Te voir tomber dans les pommes d’un coup ! Ça faisait longtemps que…

Elle s’arrêta brusquement, consciente que la dernière fois avait précédé son départ pour l’autre monde. Hitomi la regarda longuement avant de dire, d’une voix calme :

— Van a décidé qu’il valait mieux ne plus se… voir.

Yukari hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

— Mamoru avait deviné… Comment te sens-tu ?

— Comme quelqu’un à qui on a fait une opération à cœur ouvert sans anesthésie…

— Hitomi…

— Ne t’inquiète pas, ça va aller. Ça va déjà mieux.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Hitomi, reprit, doucement :

— Le pire, tu sais, c’est que je lui en veux pas. Je voudrais pouvoir le haïr, mais j’y arrive pas. Pourtant ça me ferait du bien. Mais je peux pas parce que je sais qu’il a raison. Pour une fois il a fait ce qu’il fallait au moment où il le fallait. Et puis, quand j’y pense, c’est pas comme si il m’avait promis quoique ce soit… Il n’a jamais menti… Avec lui, pas de jamais, pas de toujours, pas d’éternité. On sous-estime la valeur des mots. Je suis sûre que si on avait su se parler, tout aurait été plus facile…

Malgré le calme de sa voix et de son attitude, Hitomi était pâle et ses lèvres tremblaient très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, mais Yukari ne le manqua pas, et les mots amers qui suivirent confirmèrent son impression.

— Il ne m’a même pas dit « je t’aime » directement… Il était bien plus lucide que moi, en fait. Il s’est bien débrouillé…

Comme si elle s’était rendu compte que ses paroles la trahissaient, Hitomi se tût et détourna les yeux. Yukari s’assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur la joue soudain humide de son amie. Sans un mot, elle l’obligea à la regarder, et Hitomi, les yeux brillants de larmes, se jeta dans ses bras avant de se mettre à sangloter. 

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle d’une voix étouffée. C’est tellement idiot… tellement idiot…

— Non… non, répliqua Yukari.

— Je croyais que… je croyais que j’avais accepté…

Hitomi ferma violemment les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Je croyais que j’avais accepté… Mais ça fait si mal… si mal…

— Ça va aller, chuchota Yukari en la serrant plus fort. Je te promets que ça va aller… Ça va passer, tout ira bien après. T’as pas besoin de lui. Laisse le temps…

Hitomi hocha la tête, et, s’agrippant à son amie comme à une bouée de sauvetage, sanglota encore longtemps, jusqu’à épuisement.  
Hitomi devait rester en observation une nuit de plus. Ce soir-là, lorsque l’infirmière vint fermer les rideaux, elle l’arrêta.

— Non… Attendez. Laissez-les ouverts, s’il vous plaît… Sinon, je ne peux pas dormir.

L’infirmière hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-elle.

Hitomi ferma les yeux.

 

Deux ans plus tôt, Pallas, Astria (période se situant entre le changement de camp de Folken Fanel et le retour brusque d’Hitomi sur Terre)

Hitomi sortit sur la terrasse. La nuit était belle, presque chaude. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de se retourner en sursautant, surprise par un bruit derrière elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Van, épée à la main. La lumière combinée des deux Lunes dans ses yeux leur donnait une couleur rubis clair. Il bougea la tête et le rubis se changea instantanément en bleu profond. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle voyait les iris du jeune roi varier ainsi selon la lumière ou son humeur, mais ça la surprenait à chaque fois.

— Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il, apparemment intrigué.

— Non. Je n’y arrive pas. Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance, et reprit :

— Pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? Tu as des problèmes ?

— Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. J’ai peur… Peur de ne pas me réveiller.

Le regard confus qu’il posa sur elle la fit sourire. Parfois il avait des airs de petit garçon.  
— C’est une peur idiote qui remonte à mon enfance, dit-elle. J’avais huit ans, et je dormais chez ma grand-mère. J’avais voulu rester avec elle pour la nuit. Et le lendemain, quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, elle était morte… Depuis, j’ai toujours peur de ne pas me réveiller. Alors j’ai du mal à m’endormir.  
Hitomi s’assit sur le muret de la terrasse. 

— En général, il suffit que je garde les rideaux ouverts, dit-elle. Je suis à peu près sûre que le Soleil me réveillera. Mais parfois ça ne suffit pas.

Van la regarda avec plus d’intensité.

— Tu dormais normalement quand on a voyagé vers Fleid.

— Tu étais là, dit-elle simplement.

Il y eut un silence, Hitomi n’entendait que la respiration de Van derrière elle.

— J’étais sûre que tu me réveillerais, ajouta-t-elle doucement. J’arrivais à dormir parce que j’étais sûre que toi, tu pourrais le faire. Tu étais réveillé quand je m’endormais et quand j’ouvrais les yeux aussi, à la même place, comme si tu n’avais pas bougé ni dormi de la nuit. Comme si tu gardais mon sommeil. J’étais rassurée.

En réalité, elle aurait même tendance à avoir plus confiance en la présence de Van qu’en le lever du Soleil. Le Soleil pouvait ne pas se lever, mais Van la réveillerait toujours.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Hitomi se demanda soudain pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Il lui arrivait de se sentir très proche de Van, presque comme si… Mais elle aimait Allen, n’est-ce pas ? Parfois elle était vraiment perdue dans ses propres sentiments. Comme à cet instant où Van s’assit à côté d’elle.

— Si tu veux, je viendrais vérifier que tu dors et que tu te réveilles, dit-il d’un ton neutre que démentait la gentillesse de ses paroles.

 — Je ne te demande pas…

Mais elle se tût et lui sourit, même si il ne la regardait pas. « Merc,i » dit-elle doucement. Il ne répondit pas et ils restèrent longtemps assis en silence.

Hitomi se réveilla dans son lit sans avoir l’impression de s’être endormie et elle se demanda toute la journée si elle n’avait pas rêvée. Mais ce soir-là et tous ceux qui suivirent, elle sentit la présence de Van près d’elle, à son coucher et à son réveil, même si elle ne le voyait pas.

 

Une nouvelle larme glissa sur la joue d’Hitomi, chaude et salée. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle avait de nouveau laissé les rideaux ouverts.

Et si le Soleil, un matin, ne se levait pas, alors elle dormirait à jamais car personne ne serait là pour venir la réveiller.

 

***

 

Deux semaines plus tard, Arzus, Fanélia.

Alya s’assit en face de Luhm, dans la cabane du chef et accepta une boisson tiède. L’homme-loup et l’ex-gouvernante gardèrent le silence quelques minutes.

— Comment se porte Van ? demanda enfin Alya.

— Bien, répondit l’homme-loup. Du moins à son échelle personnelle.

Alya hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

— Il ne se considère pas en vacances, reprit Luhm. Il passe ses journées à des heures d’ici, aux villages de la frontière et de la forêt.

— J’en ai entendu parler, acquiesça Alya.

— Il a dit qu’il prendrait ces deux semaines pour s’occuper d’eux puisqu’il n’en a pas le temps d’habitude. Il a noté toutes les remarques que les villageois ont faites et il a déjà monté un certain nombre de projets et d’améliorations à faire.

Nouveau silence.

— Il vole beaucoup, aussi.

— Il vole ?

— Oui. Il ne se déplace quasiment que comme ça. On ne le voit jamais s’envoler ou atterrir devant nous, mais je l’ai souvent surpris dans le ciel et je ne suis pas le seul. La nuit, surtout. Il ne dort presque pas. Il vole.

Alya soupira. Le peu d’heures de sommeil de Van n’était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Tout petit, c’était déjà comme ça.

— Que penses-tu de toute cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

— C’était prévisible, répondit Luhm. Ils étaient tous les deux trop jeunes.

— Merle prétend qu’il est amoureux de la sœur du général Schézar. Personnellement, je crains qu'il ne fasse une substitution.  
— Même si c'est le cas, c’est une bonne chose qu'il essaye d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Alya hocha la tête.

— Il a l’intention de revenir quand ?

— Dans quelques jours. Il a encore quelque chose à terminer.

— Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.

Alya repartit pour Fanélia. Elle ne voulait pas que Van sache qu’elle était venue.

Le jeune roi réapparut peu de temps après le départ de l’ex-gouvernante. Luhm le vit arriver, les yeux qui pétillaient presque, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Presque fini », dit-il dans un souffle.

Une semaine plus tôt, Van avait découvert un endroit dans la forêt, isolé de tout village, à environ deux heures de vol de Fanélia, plus de six heures de marche. Il s’agissait des ruines d’un vieux temple construit dans la falaise sur une ancienne grotte, dédié à un dieu oublié, au bord d’un ruisseau affluent de la rivière Icanel.

Cet endroit n’était pas totalement étranger aux hommes-loups, ils l’appelaient le Silmaken,  "le dragon oublié", et Luhm avait raconté à Van qu’il s’agissait du temple du Dieu Dragon de la Terre, Kepa, dont peu avait encore le souvenir. Le temple était si vieux que nul ne savait depuis quand il était construit.

Van l’avait découvert lors d’une de ses promenades nocturnes et en était littéralement tombé amoureux. Avec l’approbation du chef des hommes-loups, il avait commencé à refaire le Silmaken en un endroit habitable.

Luhm avait tout de suite accepté la demande de Van.

Ce secret entre le jeune roi et lui, c’était créer à Van un endroit isolé du château et de ses responsabilités, un endroit qui n’appartiendrait qu’à lui et où il pourrait se réfugier sans que personne ne vienne le déranger, où il pourrait travailler s’il le voulait, faire tout ce qu’il avait envie de faire sans que personne ne le juge.

C’était donner à un enfant la cabane dans les arbres dont il a toujours rêvé, où l’univers extérieur disparaît, où il ne reste plus que lui et le monde qu’il s’y crée.

Et surtout, pour Luhm, c’était, à une échelle moindre, obéir au vœu de Folken en offrant à son petit frère la possibilité d’être un enfant dans un monde parfait.

Van avait refusé son aide. Il voulait que le Silmaken ne soit que sa création, n’appartienne qu’à lui, et Luhm avait compris.

Dans deux ou trois jours, Van rentrerait à Fanélia et reprendrait son travail de roi à temps complet. Mais il aurait au moins l’assurance d’avoir le Silmaken.

Et c’était pour lui un cadeau précieux.

 

***

 

Kamakura, Japon, Lune des Illusions.

Hitomi, avec hésitation, avança dans l’allée du jardin. C’était la première fois qu’elle marchait sans béquille depuis deux semaines. Concentrée sur ses pas, elle fronçait les sourcils, lorsqu’un sentiment étrange la traversa. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et elle leva les yeux. Devant elle, quelque chose semblait se créer, un brouillard surnaturel. Et au milieu de ces nuages de songe, la silhouette d’un être humain se profila. C’était une apparition qui réveilla en elle la sensation étrange d’un souvenir oublié, enfoui, lointain, venu d’un autre temps, d’un autre espace, d’une autre vie. Quelque chose qui serait en elle sans y être.

Elle ressentit une douleur au poignet droit, comme s’il avait été entaillé, et des voix lointaines retentissaient dans sa tête. Elle voyait défiler des visages, des visages étrangement familiers…

_« Fais la même chose à tes enfants… Prends mon sang, le sang du Dragon… »_

Douleur… Fièvre… Chaud… « Arrêtez ça ! cria Hitomi. Je vous en prie… Je ne veux plus… Plus jamais… Plus… jamais… »

_« Ce sang, Tory, ce sang est précieux… » « Papa… les voix dans ma tête… » « Tory, fils de Sin le Créateur, porteur du Sang du Dragon… »_

Ce visage… ce visage… je connais ce visage… cette voix…

_« Tu as donné ton sang à mon père et c’est moi qui en hérite les pouvoirs !»_

Amertume.

_« Kelyan… je…»_

Peur.

_« Je ne suis pas mon père, Kelyan ! »_

Colère. Déception.

Les voix se turent et la silhouette en face d’Hitomi s’éclaircit un peu. Elle retint son souffle. Ce visage… Ce regard qui la transperçait… Il tendit la main et elle la sentit se poser sur sa joue, chaude et réelle. Elle hésita. Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu’il était là, maintenant ? Pourquoi elle le sentait comme s’il était là ? Tremblante, elle prononça son nom : « Van ? »

Comme si la parole avait brisé l’enchantement qui maintenait l’être ici, sa silhouette commença à disparaître et seulement à cet instant, Hitomi réalisa qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Van. Comment se faisait-il que l’apparition lui ressemblait tant, elle ne savait pas. L’être ouvrit la bouche et prononça avec ferveur des mots qu’elle n’entendait pas, comme s’il lui faisait une promesse.

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa qu’elle était dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d’elle sans comprendre. Mamoru était endormi à côté d’elle. Que…

Et puis elle se souvint de sa vision. L’apparition comme les voix n’étaient plus là. Elle respira de façon saccadée, se concentrant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer encore une fois. Il… ressemblait tellement à Van… Pendant un quart de seconde, elle avait eu l’espoir que c’était lui, qu’il était revenu la chercher…

Mais non. Hitomi ferma les yeux. Quelque soit la signification de cette vision, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence. Oublier…C’était fini, Van ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il fallait qu’elle arrête.

Pendant ces deux semaines, entre ses larmes, elle avait appris, difficilement, à éviter l’esprit de Van. Ils étaient liés, qu’ils le veuillent ou non, et s’ils ne faisaient pas attention, leurs esprits se rejoignaient et ils sentaient de nouveau la présence et les émotions de l’autre. Ce n’était pas facile, mais chacun de leur côté ils avaient fait des efforts. Et bientôt, ils n’auraient même plus besoin de se surveiller.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers Gaïa, la regarda par la fenêtre, et d’un ton soudain calme, prononça doucement les dernières paroles qu’elle adresserait jamais au roi de Fanélia :

« Il y a eut une vie avant toi, il y en aura une après. Je ne veux pas m’arrêter là, je veux savoir de quoi sont fait les autres chapitres de ma vie, qu’ils soient avec ou sans toi. »

Et d’une voix décidée, sans pleurer. 

« Je veux connaître la fin de l’histoire. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le destin de Séréna Schezar

Journal de Folken Fanel (3 jours avant la bataille finale)

Dilandau est en réalité Séréna Schézar. Alors c’est elle, l’expérience réussie. Je ne savais pas que les Sorciers avaient continué après l’échec subi avec Estrellya. Ils ont réussi, ces fous. Ils ont réussi à la transformer, totalement, à la détruire jusqu’à l’anéantissement totale de son identité et de son Destin pour lui en créer un autre. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Même si elle redevient elle-même, elle sera toujours marquée par le Destin de Dilandau, son Destin à elle aussi, maintenant.

Le Destin de Dilandau… Par tous les Dieux Dragons… Son Destin c’est… Non… Non, ils n’auraient pas osé… Pourtant c’est évident… Pourquoi est-ce que je n’ai pas compris plus tôt ? C’est Lui. Le Destin de Dilandau et Séréna, c’est Lui. Ces fous ont créé un Destin qui entrave le Sien… Quelle erreur ! Ils se percuteront et l’un des deux sera détruit. Le Destin artificiel de Dilandau ne résistera jamais au Sien. Alors Séréna se retrouvera sans aucune Destinée, sans aucun chemin pour la guider… sans raison d’exister…

Si elle n’est pas assez forte, elle ne survivra pas.

 

***

 

Séréna s’assit sur le bord de son lit et baissa la tête en respirant de manière saccadée. Lorsque son souffle se fut calmé, elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l’eau froide sur le visage, essuyer la sueur. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas fait de cauchemar. Du moins pas de cette intensité…

Elle s’appuya au mur en fermant les yeux, essayant de chasser de son esprit l’image de l’ _autre_ et de ses yeux brûlants, de sa passion destructrice, et la chaleur des flammes. Elle serra les dents et chassa d’un geste rageur les larmes de fatigue qui menaçaient de couler. Quand est-ce que ça finirait ? Quand est-ce qu’elle pourrait oublier pour de bon ? Ce n’était même pas comme si elle se souvenait de tout… Ce n’était pas des actes, des faits, c’étaient des sentiments, mais des sentiments tellement haineux, passionnés, qu’elle en souffrait. Et peut-être que c’était pire de ne pas savoir.

Elle avait brûlé Fanélia. C’était à peu près la seule chose dont elle était sûre, mais c’était surtout parce qu’elle concernait Van. Les souvenirs de l’ _autre_ et ses émotions les plus violentes étaient toutes dirigées contre lui, _il_ n’était satisfait que lorsqu’ _il_ obtenait une réaction de Van, rien ne _le_ rendait plus heureux que les crises de rage du jeune roi et leurs batailles. La tête de Séréna retentissait d’épées qui s’entrechoquaient et de cris de haine.

Elle se demandait si c’était la même chose pour Van. Même si, pas une seule fois, il n’avait fait allusion à leur passé d’ennemis, il ne pouvait ne pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se demander si l’ _autre_ n’était pas encore quelque part en elle.

Séréna se redressa et sortit de sa chambre en silence, pieds nus sur le sol froid. Ça faisait plus d’un mois qu’elle n’avait pas vu Van. Depuis sa… rupture avec Hitomi.

Elle n’avait pas vraiment su comment le prendre. Une part d’elle était heureuse, une autre effrayée, une autre pleine d’espoir… C’était étrange.

Quoiqu’il en soit, il avait quasiment disparu. Il était revenu deux semaines après, comme il l’avait dit, mais des problèmes avec les réfugiés zaïbachs de Chezario l’avaient éloigné de Fanélia, puis ensuite il n’avait pas arrêté de faire des aller-retours entre le château, Fleid, Astria et Bazhram pour diverses questions d’alliance et de diplomatie. Il préférait toujours se déplacer lui-même, souvent accompagné de Merle.

Séréna ne l’avait vu qu’en coup de vent et n’avait de nouvelles que par Merle et Allen.

Allen avait plus d’une fois failli perdre son calme face à l’obstination de Van à ne pas vouloir se reposer au moins une nuit à Fanélia, à ne pas faire une pause. Il voulait que Van arrête de courir partout, de faire tout, et laisse les diplomates s’occuper des relations étrangères. Ce à quoi Van avait répondu qu’il n’avait aucune confiance envers les diplomates qui « font la guerre quand on pourrait avoir la paix et négocient la paix quand on ne peut que faire la guerre. »

Suite à un sermon de la part de son ami, Van avait fini par laisser quelques uns des dossiers à Fanélia sous la direction des conseillers, avec la condition qu’Allen surveille ce qu’ils faisaient. Ce qui n’empêchait pas le jeune roi de repasser derrière. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, ne rien laisser au hasard. Surtout que c’était la fin de des travaux les plus importants à Fanélia.

Séréna monta sur les remparts. Van lui manquait. C’était devenu de pire en pire. Parfois, ça l’empêchait même de respirer, elle avait une boule dans la gorge, la poitrine compressée, l’envie de hurler tellement ça l’oppressait. Elle n’en pouvait plus, ça la dévorait comme une maladie mortelle, un venin dans ses veines, brûlant.

— Séréna ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à Van. Il avait un regard étonné. Les yeux de Séréna s’agrandirent légèrement et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Sans un mot, sans pouvoir se refréner, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en fermant les yeux, ivre de joie à en hurler. « Tu es rentré, murmura-t-elle en l’attirant un peu plus contre elle. Tu es rentré… »

Van s’immobilisa, interdit, trop surpris pour réagir, puis son visage s’adoucit et il la serra à son tour contre lui. « Oui, hier soir.» dit-il.

Il y eut un silence, et une seule pensée tournait dans la tête de Séréna : il l’avait prise dans ses bras, il ne l’avait pas repoussée, il la serrait contre lui.

— Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en murmurant presque tellement elle avait peur de rêver.

— Deux jours, répondit-il sans la lâcher. Je dois retourner à Fleid après. Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

Séréna leva la tête vers lui et il la relâcha. Déçue, elle recula un peu. 

— J’ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ?

— J’ai fini de dormir, répondit-il. Le Soleil va se lever.

Il se tourna marcha jusqu’au bord et s’appuya contre le mur du rempart, les yeux tournés vers l’horizon comme s’il attendait le lever de l’astre. Séréna s’approcha sans le lâcher du regard, encore incertaine sur la réalité de ce qu’elle venait de vivre.

Le silence se prolongea un certain temps, jusqu’à ce que la voix de Van s’élève de nouveau.

— Je te demande pardon, dit-il soudain.

— Pour… pourquoi ?

— Pour avoir tué Jajuka. Je suis désolé.

Séréna se figea comme une poupée de cire, fixant Van de ses yeux élargis par la stupéfaction. Elle se mit soudain à trembler comme une feuille et éclata en sanglots.

Van fut immédiatement près d’elle.

— Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il .Je suis dé…  
— Imbécile ! prononça Séréna d’une voix tremblante. J’ai détruit ton royaume… et toi tu… tu…tu demandes pardon pour de la légitime défense ! Non, j’ai détruit ta _vie_ et…

Elle se tût, réduite au silence par un baiser de Van sur ses lèvres. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle lui rendit son baiser en passant les bras autour de son cou, en sanglotant plus fort sans s’expliquer pourquoi. Ce n’était pas réel, ça ne _pouvait_ pas être réel… Et si elle rêvait, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, et elle s’accrochait à Van sans cesser de pleurer comme s’il pouvait disparaître, s’évanouir en fumée.

Le baiser se termina, Van essuya les larmes de Séréna doucement, et elle réalisa qu’il avait les mains nues. C’était tellement rare. « Peut-être… dit-il d’une voix hésitante, peut-être qu’alors on pourrait essayer de réparer toutes nos erreurs… ensemble… »

Séréna se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux, avec l’impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Van. Cet instant… elle voulait que tout s’arrête, que plus rien ne bouge. C’était parfait, tellement parfait, cet instant où Van était à elle, rien qu’à elle, cet instant où ils n’étaient que tous les deux, où elle était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, il n’y avait rien d’autre, juste eux. Personne ne pouvait le lui prendre, il n’y avait plus Fanélia, plus de passé… Van était à elle.

« …ensemble… » répéta-t-elle doucement.

Van la serra contre lui, elle le sentit la soulever et ils rentrèrent au palais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Van la déposait dans son lit. Il l’embrassa et au moment où il se redressait, Séréna chercha à le retenir. Mais, tendrement, il défit les doigts autour de sa tunique et sortit en silence de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Séréna ferma les yeux et sourit.

Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ils étaient ensemble.

Van était à elle.  


***

Deux jours plus tard.

« Séréna… »

Le jeune fille ouvrit les yeux lentement, un peu endormie et aperçut penché sur elle le regard brun rouge de Van. Elle sourit, l’attira vers elle pour l’embrasser.

— Je pars dans quelques minutes, dit-il dans un murmure. Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Mais il est tôt, tu peux dormir encore.

Le regard de Séréna s’assombrit. Il partait encore… Elle ne supportait plus qu’il parte. Quel que soit l’endroit où il aille. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été trop parfaits… Aucun des deux n’étaient encore décidé à officialiser leur relation et ils avaient joué à cache-cache pour se voir, un peu anxieux à l’idée de se faire prendre par Allen, ou Merle.

Séréna eut un court instant l’idée de séquestrer Van avec elle, le garder toujours et ne plus jamais le voir partir. L’enfermer dans une cage, comme un oiseau… Son oiseau…

— Tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-elle, un nœud dans la gorge.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement. En principe, d’ici deux ou trois jours mais on ne sait jamais, avec toutes les formalités.

Séréna eut une vague pulsion de colère, étouffée de justesse, contre les obligations de Van. Elle ne l’avait pas eu à elle plus de deux jours. Elle haïssait l’idée de devoir le partager avec Fanélia, avec tout Gaïa. Elle aurait voulu le cacher, le garder jalousement comme un précieux trésor qu’elle seule aurait le droit de contempler.

Van l’embrassa doucement pour lui dire au revoir et elle se fit violence pour ne pas le retenir. « Reviens vite, » murmura-t-elle seulement.  
Van sourit et sortit de la chambre après avoir vérifié que personne n’était dans le couloir. Séréna le regarda disparaître puis s’assit dans son lit, incapable de dormir, maintenant. Elle essaya de se raisonner. Van ne serait pas absent plus d’une semaine, il reviendrait. Il l’aimait. Mais elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, l’air sombre. Ce n’était pas normal qu’il doive faire tout ça. Ce n’était pas normal qu’il ait autant de responsabilités. Van n’était pas fait pour être roi, non, il devrait avoir du temps à lui, du temps pour vivre, du temps pour elle.

Ce n’était pas juste qu’elle doive le partager avec le reste de la planète. Van était à elle.

 

***

 

Fleid.

— Votre intention est louable, Fanel, déclara l’empereur Leyrus Sailen de Chezario. Mais vous avez bien vu les problèmes que créent ces réfugiés.

Van retint un soupir mi-fatigué, mi-exaspéré. L’empereur de Chezario était un homme raisonnable et ouvert à la discussion, mais bien trop prudent.

— Nos peuples se méfient, ajouta Leyrus. Il y a déjà eu des frictions. C’est normal qu’il y ait encore de l’hostilité envers les Zaïbachs. Je veux bien vous aider, mais vous en demandez beaucoup trop.

— Je pensais que cette histoire était réglée, dit Van. Il y a déjà trois villages de réfugiés construits. On ne peut pas leur demander du jour au lendemain de tout quitter…

— Mais ils arrivent tous. A ce rythme-là, tout le peuple de Zaïbacher sera réuni à notre frontière avant la fin de l’année.

Van se tourna vers la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, essayant de mettre ses idées au clair.

— Il faut construire d’autres villages, dit-il. Ailleurs.

— Ça ne va rien donner, objecta doucement Cid de sa voix d’enfant sérieux. Nous avons déjà essayé, et vous savez ce qu’il se passe : les Zaïbachs préfèrent s’installer à la frontière fanéliane. Et à notre frontière commune, nous n’avons pas de terrain constructible.

— Vous n’y pouvez rien, Fanel, reprit Leyrus. Les Zaïbachs n’ont confiance qu’en vous, ce qui est amusant étant donné que vous êtes celui qui a provoqué leur défaite. Ils ont trop peur de se faire massacrer par les autres et savent que vous les défendez.

— Ridicule, marmonna Van, exaspéré. A quoi servent les traités si personne ne les respecte ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas obliger tout le monde à accepter les Zaïbachs, répliqua l’empereur de Chezario. Vous avez fait déjà beaucoup en réussissant à les protéger des représailles. Tant que les Alliés auront peur de vous, ils ne toucheront pas aux Zaïbachs, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur en demander plus.

Il y eut un silence et Van avait pris une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Mais il faut trouver un endroit où loger le peuple de Zaïbacher, murmura-t-il comme s’il avait oublié qu’il y avait d’autres personnes dans la pièce. S’ils n’ont pas d’endroits où s’installer, ils vont devenir pilleurs pour survivre. »

Elise vit l’instant où Van déclarerait qu’il se chargeait de s’en occuper, à défaut d’autre solution. Dryden avait raison, ce garçon n’avait aucune notion de ses propres limites.

 _"Il ne se rend pas compte,_ avait dit le roi d’Astria. _Il est quasiment prêt à se tuer en essayant de tout régler. Ce gosse, tu lui dis  impossible, il te répond j'y vais !"_

Elise avait accepté d’être l’envoyée d’Astria pour cette réunion. Lorsque Van se tourna vers eux, l’air décidé, elle se leva. « Astria prendra les nouveaux arrivants en charge. » déclara-t-elle de sa voix calme.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

— Nous pouvons procéder à la construction d’une demi-douzaine de villages sur notre frontière avec Fanélia, continua-t-elle. Mais nous aurons besoin d’une aide technique.

— Que nous vous fournirons, s’empressa de dire Cid, soulagé.

— Dans ce cas nous pouvons nous arranger pour créer deux autres villages de notre côté, ajouta Leyrus. Daedalus et Egzardia n’ont pas encore payé leur participation. Nous leur demanderons du matériel plutôt que de l’argent. Ça arrangera tout le monde.

Le regard de Van s’éclaira de soulagement, de surprise aussi. « Merci, » murmura-t-il.

Cid bailla et la princesse Elise se leva. « Remettons la fin de la réunion à demain, dit-elle. Nous sommes tous fatigués. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et tous sortirent de la pièce. Cid et Van s’éloignèrent de leur côté, l’empereur de Chezario et Elise s’attardèrent un peu.

— En vingt ans de règne, c’est bien la première fois que j’assiste à une telle réunion, dit-il. Un enfant de sept ans qui parle comme un adulte et un roi adolescent qui a tendance à trop en faire plutôt que pas assez. D’habitude il faut discuter pendant des heures avant d’obtenir un peu de bonne volonté.

Il eut un sourire amusé.

— Dommage que je n’ai pas de fille, ajouta-t-il. J’aurais apprécié d’avoir Van Fanel dans ma famille.

— Comment se portent vos fils ? demanda Elise poliment.

— Ils vont bien. Jin me remplace pendant mon absence. Le cadet est destiné à la prêtrise. Et vous, princesse Elise, toujours aussi peu décidée à vous marier ? Vous savez que ma proposition tient toujours, vous feriez une belle-fille et une reine parfaites, et une épouse idéale pour Jin.

— Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse, mais ma décision n’a pas changé.

— Tant pis. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, princesse Elise.

— Vous de même, Majesté.

L’empereur de Chezario s’éloigna dans le couloir et la princesse astrienne attendit quelques instants dans le couloir sombre avant de partir à son tour. Elle marcha jusqu’à la bibliothèque et entra. Il n’y avait qu’une chandelle, posée sur la sibylle et la pièce était obscure. Elle prit une bougie et l’alluma, faible lueur, puis elle alla se réfugier au fond de la pièce. Elle n’avait pas encore envie d’aller se coucher. D’un geste prudent, Elise retira les lourds bijoux qui lui couvraient les oreilles,et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ces derniers temps, c’était devenu de plus en plus difficile de les supporter. On ne s’y habituait pas… Elle les posait sur la table lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, et Van Fanel entra.

 

***

 

Van attendit que Cid soit rentré dans sa chambre et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il serait si difficile de dire à l’enfant qu’Hitomi et lui n’étaient plus ensemble. Cid aimait tellement Hitomi… Le petit duc avait paru déçu, mais n’avait pas fait de remarque. Voilà, c’était fait… Tout le monde était au courant, maintenant.

Van s’éloigna dans le couloir et ralentit en arrivant au niveau de la bibliothèque. Il hésita. Puis, lentement, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce sombre. Une chandelle était posée sur la sibylle. Van ne quittait pas des yeux l’instrument de musique. Il s’avança doucement devant lui.

D’un geste léger, hésitant, il caressa les touches noires et blanches sans appuyer. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas touché à une sibylle ? Si longtemps… Il s’était juré de ne plus jamais, ne plus jamais jouer de musique. La musique, c’était sa mère… Sa mère assise sur le banc, sa voix qui chantonnait, _doucement, Van, plus léger sur ta main gauche…_ Sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux, _c’est bien, Van, attention à l’accord suivant…_

Un bruit soudain le tira brusquement de ses pensées, il avait sans le vouloir appuyé violemment sur les touches.

Van regarda la sibylle, interdit, immobile alors que les derniers sons résonnaient dans la pièce. Presque effrayé, il s’assit sur le banc recouvert de velours brun et retira lentement ses gants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, encore indécis, posa ses doigts nus sur les touches. Le contact le décida et il se lança.

Les notes s’élevèrent dans la pièce, fragiles, étonnamment douces et légères. D’abord hésitantes, elles devinrent plus assurées, plus complexes, et Van oublia tout le reste, jouant avec aisance cet air qu’il n’avait pourtant entendu qu’une seule fois…

 

_Deux ans plus tôt. Environs de Pallas (moulin), Astria._

_— Van ?_

_Il baissa les yeux pour voir arriver Hitomi._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là-haut ? Tu n’en as pas assez de t’occuper tout le temps d’Escaflowne ?_

_— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il un peu sèchement._

_Il avait encore en travers de la gorge ses reproches de la veille à propos de son attitude avec Folken. Elle n’avait pas à se mêler de ses relations avec son frère. Folken l’avait trahi, et elle, elle s’attendait à ce qu’il lui saute dans les bras dès son retour de frère prodigue, peut-être ? Avec elle tout paraissait facile, et c’est lui qui avait tord, bien évidemment…_

_— Arrête de faire ta tête de cochon et descends de là ! lança-t-elle. Il fait un temps superbe._

_Van ne répondit pas. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ici, d’abord ? Elle devrait être avec Allen, avec son chevalier. Il se rembrunit. Qu’elle s’en aille…_

_— Van Fanel, si tu ne descends pas, je vais te chercher ! prévint-elle._

_Van pesa le pour et le contre et finit par sauter de l’épaule de son guymelef. Pas qu’il ait peur qu’elle monte, plutôt qu’elle tombe et se blesse en le faisant._

_Le regard d’Hitomi s’éclaira lorsqu’il atterrit près d’elle. La jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et le tira à l’extérieur du moulin. « Viens, on va faire un tour ! »_

_Van s’attendait à ce qu’elle recommence sa leçon de morale, mais elle n’en fit rien, elle parlait du paysage, du temps, de Merle qui lui avait encore flanqué la frousse de sa vie, des enfants de l’église…_

_Il l’écoutait à moitié, et ne réalisa qu’avec un peu de retard qu’elle s’était tu._

_— Arrête, Van, dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux._

_— De quoi…_

_Il sentit les mains d’Hitomi sur la sienne, ses doigts défaire les siens serrés autour de son épée. Il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il la tenait._

_— Tu vois, dit-elle avec un peu de tristesse. Même avec moi tu es sur tes gardes…_

_— Je…_

_— Que veux-tu qu’il nous arrive ici ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le paysage de champs de blé et d’Eternelles qui s’étendaient à perte de vue._

_Personne ne pouvait s’approcher sans qu’on le voit._

_— Et puis tu sais bien que je les sentirais arriver avant même qu’ils s’approchent de nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire pâle. Alors, arrête, s’il te plaît…_

_Il regarda son air suppliant, ses mains qui serraient encore la sienne, et il se sentit un peu embarrassé à la fois par sa propre attitude, que par la rougeur qu’il devinait apparaître sur ses joues. Jurant intérieurement, il recula brusquement et détourna le regard._

_Hitomi rit doucement et se laissa tomber dans le champ._

_— Très bien, dit-elle. Allez, assieds-toi !_

_— Pourquoi ?_

_— Ne discute pas, assieds-toi !_

_Van s’exécuta d’un peu de mauvaise grâce._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ? demanda-t-il._

_— Rien !_

_— Rien ? répéta-t-il, déconcerté._

_— Parfaitement, affirma-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique. On va rester là à regarder les nuages passer. Ça va te faire extrêmement de bien…Ah, si, on va écouter un peu de musique._

_D’un petit sac, elle sortit l’appareil qu’elle appelait discman et lui tendit l’un des écouteurs. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle l’utilisait, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais proposé d’essayer. Il le prit avec prudence et le mit dans l’oreille comme elle le faisait. Quelques secondes plus tard, une mélodie jouée à la sibylle commença et une voix s’éleva._

Open the door To a room I’ve never been before Counting all the books I’ve read so long Something is wrong where love has gone…

_— C’est de l’anglais, dit Hitomi. C’est une langue de la Terre._

_— Une langue de la Terre ? C’est une langue spécifique à une caste ?_

_— Non, non. C’est la langue d’un peuple._

_— Vous ne parlez pas tous la même langue ?! s’exclama Van, choqué._

_— Non. Il existe des centaines de langages différents._

_— Mais comment vous faites pour vous comprendre, alors ?_

Sometimes love looks like if love has gone…

_— On apprend, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. On apprend la langue des autres pays._

So I won’t cry…

— _Qu’est-ce que ça raconte ? demanda Van après un silence._

_— C’est une chanson d’amour, répondit-elle. Une chanson d’amour et de doute._

Now I know our love will never die… If I understand the reason why…

_Hitomi s’allongea et ferma les yeux._ _Il la regarda._

When you… if I and you… Know… Love is true…

_La musique s’arrêta, une autre prit le relais. Et ils restèrent en silence toute l’après-midi à regarder les nuages, jusqu’à ce que le soleil se couche._

Van plaqua le dernier accord sur les touches, soudain mal à l’aise que ce soit cette musique précise qui lui soit revenue.

— Vous jouez vraiment très bien, fit une voix derrière lui.

Van bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l’heure. Elise, debout à quelques mètres derrière lui, le regardait avec un air sincèrement émerveillé qui lui éclairait le regard. Elle ne portait pas ses boucles d’oreille.

— Je… Vous…

— Je suis désolée si cela vous gêne que je vous ai entendu… Je n’ai pas osé vous déranger.

Figé sur place, incapable de réagir, il garda le silence. Elise sourit un peu et Van se surprit à penser qu’elle était vraiment jolie quand elle n’avait pas son air sévère.

— Faisons un marché, dit-elle. Je ne dirai pas que je vous ai entendu jouer, vous ne direz pas que vous m’avez vue sans mes boucles d’oreille.

— Vous n’avez pas le droit de les enlever ? demanda Van, ayant enfin retrouvé sa voix.

— Non. Si quiconque me surprenait, mon serment ne serait plus valable. Vous pourriez m’obliger à vous épouser à cet instant précis.

Décontenancé, Van garda de nouveau le silence. Elise s’approcha et s’assit sur le banc.

— Accepteriez-vous de jouer à quatre mains ?

Van hésita. Il avait toujours considéré la musique comme quelque chose de très personnel, très intime, et jouer à quatre mains accompagné par quelqu’un d’autre que sa mère lui paraissait presque sacrilège.

Mais peut-être qu’il était temps de se débarrasser de ce souvenir aussi. Sa mère l’avait peut-être abandonné, mais elle ne l’empêcherait plus jamais de jouer.

Van s’assit à côté d’Elise. La princesse astrienne posa une partition sur la sibylle.

« Celle-ci ? »

Van acquiesça et ils commencèrent. Ils firent quelques essais avant de réussir à s’accorder. La manière de jouer d’Elise était rapide, mais celle de Van plus légère, au grand étonnement de la princesse. On aurait pu penser que le style du jeune roi ne serait pas aussi aérien.

Une fois chacun habitué au style de l’autre, ils jouèrent sans s’arrêter pendant plus de deux heures, avant que la cloche qui annonçait le décroissement des deux Lunes ne les ramène à la réalité. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Elise se leva.

— Je vous remercie, dit-elle avec sincérité et un éclat joyeux inhabituel. Je n’ai jamais autant apprécié jouer avec personne.

Le jeune roi attendit qu’elle atteigne la porte, puis à son tour, éleva la voix.

— Je… j’espère… dit-il d’une voix hésitante, j’espère que…nous pourrons de nouveau jouer ensemble.

— Je l’espère aussi, répondit la princesse en souriant. Bonne nuit, Van.

— Bonne nuit, Elise. N’oubliez pas vos boucles d’oreille.

Elle s’arrêta net, prit un air confus et alla les ramasser sur l’une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Elle les remit avec précaution. Elise sortit enfin après un dernier regard d’excuse envers Van. Une fois que la porte fut fermé, il laissa apparaître un sourire très amusé. Il n’imaginait pas du tout que la sœur aînée de Mirana puisse être comme ça.

 _Si même la princesse Elise a une personnalité cachée, on n’est pas sortis d’affaire…_ pensa-t-il avant de partir à son tour se coucher.

 

***

 

« Séréna ? »

Allen entra dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle était allongée sur le lit et lisait.

— Tu viens, petite sœur ? Le vaisseau de Van vient d’arriver.

Séréna dut se faire violence pour ne pas bondir et courir dans la cour. Il ne fallait pas que son frère se doute de quoique ce soit… Elle n’était pas vraiment sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle préférait cacher sa relation avec Van, ça n’avait rien de blâmable, mais au fond d’elle quelque chose la poussait à garder ça secret.

— J’arrive, dit-elle en refermant son livre.  
Lorsqu’elle fut près de lui, Allen lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et la prit dans ses bras. Séréna ferma les yeux en souriant, heureuse d’être contre son frère.

— Je suis content que tu t’entendes bien avec Van, dit-il.

La jeune fille se sentit soudain un peu honteuse de cacher la vérité à son frère, mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Allen l’entraîna hors de sa chambre et ils descendirent dans la cour. La vaisseau était déjà posé, mais il n’y avait pas de trace de Van.

Merle vint vers eux, elle avait déjà probablement parlé au capitaine.

— Van est descendu à Arzus, dit-elle simplement.

Allen soupira, un peu exaspéré par l’attitude capricieuse du jeune roi, et il ne remarqua pas la pâleur soudaine de sa sœur, ni son poing refermé. Mais ça n’échappa pas au regard de Merle. Un court instant, elle avait presque cru voir les yeux de Séréna passer du bleu pâle au rouge sang, mais elle se persuada d’avoir rêvé.

Alors que Merle et Allen rentrait au palais, Séréna se glissa dans le jardin, pâle, maîtrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement qui l’agitait. Elle s’appuya contre un arbre et serra les dents. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas venu directement ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. Quatre jours… quatre jours qu’il était parti… Est-ce qu’il ne se rendait pas compte de l’enfer que son absence pouvait créer ?

Une piqûre dans sa main la fit sursauter et elle réalisa qu’elle s’était écorchée les paumes en serrant les poings.

La faible douleur lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que c’était normal d’avoir autant besoin de lui ? Est-ce que c’était normal, cette brûlure dans son corps, cette agonie de savoir qu’il n’était pas venu directement vers elle, dans ses bras, cette haine contre ceux qui le retenaient loin d’elle  ?

Est-ce que c’était normal que ce sentiment lui soit si familier ?

Séréna secoua la tête. La seule chose importante, c’était que Van n’était pas là, et c’était le vide que son absence créait en elle.

Il allait falloir attendre qu’il revienne. Attendre…

Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait détester ce mot.

 

***

 

Van se glissa dans sa chambre en silence. Les baies vitrées étaient grandes ouvertes et il sourit, reconnaissant envers Merle.

Il était descendu à Arzus parce qu’il avait besoin de voler. Depuis quelques temps, voler était devenu pour lui une nécessité, pour se calmer, pour respirer, pour avoir l’impression de reprendre un peu de souffle dans sa vie agitée. Autrefois, il n’aurait ouvert ses ailes pour rien au monde, ces ailes qui l’avaient tant fait souffrir, ces ailes symbole de malédiction, ces ailes héritées de sa mère…

Van, il ne faut pas montrer tes ailes… Tu me ferais beaucoup de peine… Van, tes ailes ne sont pas des jouets…

Et puis un jour, on lui avait dit qu’elles étaient jolies… Un jour, on lui avait offert un autre point de vue sur cette malédiction et Van n’avait pas encore compris combien ça l’avait touché, ce regard émerveillé, cette voix émue qui lui disait qu’elles étaient belles.

Ça l’avait aidé à accepter… Aujourd’hui, il rattrapait le temps perdu. Il jouait avec ses ailes comme il ne l’avait jamais fait enfant, il s’improvisait pilote, looping, figures, cimes des arbres… Et l’état euphorique dans lequel ça le laissait, comme un enfant qui fait quelque chose d’interdit et le sait, le soulageait de toutes ces années gâchées à les craindre.

Bien sûr, il n’était toujours pas à l’aise quand d’autres personnes que lui les voyaient et il se cachait jalousement de leur regard, mais il n’avait plus peur d’être jugé et surtout il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité.

La nuit était largement entamée lorsqu’il s’était décidé à revenir.

En se tournant vers son lit, Van aperçut une forme allongée dessus. « Merle ? »

Le fille-chat s’étira et bondit du lit dans ses bras, lui léchant le visage avec enthousiasme.

— Maître Van ! s’écria-t-elle joyeusement. Je t’attendais. Allen est pas très content… Il dit que ce n’était pas prudent.

— Allen s’inquiète beaucoup trop, rétorqua Van. Mais toi tu devrais être couchée. Il est tard.

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. La vérité c’est qu’il aurait été déçu de ne pas trouver Merle en rentrant.

— Je t’attendais, répéta-t-elle avec obstination. Mais toi tu dois aller dormir, maintenant.

— Oui, dit-il avec une obéissance amusée.

Merle s’écarta un peu de lui et le regarda d’un œil critique. Bon, il n’avait pas l’air trop fatigué… Satisfaite, elle allait sortir lorsqu’elle se ravisa.

— Maître Van ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Merle ?

— Est-ce que… est-ce que Séréna et toi…

— Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut un silence.

— Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il, un peu anxieux de sa réponse.

— Bien sûr que non, Maître Van, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Tant que tu es heureux, moi je m’en fiche.

Van sentit quelque chose lui serrer la gorge et en deux pas il fut près de Merle pour la prendre dans ses bras, la surprenant.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Ça compte énormément pour moi, tu sais. »

Le regard de Merle s’adoucit. Van était devenu beaucoup plus démonstratif, elle avait parfois l’impression de retrouver l’enfant qu’il était avant la perte de toute sa famille.

« Merle… Tu sais que s’il y a quoique ce soit, tu peux m’en parler, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et insistance.

La fille-chat acquiesça, une boule au fond de la gorge. A cet instant, toutes ses craintes étaient apaisées : Van ne serait jamais trop loin d’elle. Il aurait toujours besoin d’elle, comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Et lorsqu’elle sortit enfin, le jeune roi et la fille-chat se sentaient tous les deux plus légers. Le temps pouvait s’écouler, la vie les maltraiter et les événements tout chambouler, il y avait certaines choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

 

***

 

Cinq mois plus tard. Début de l’automne, Fanélia.

Lorsque Séréna entra dans la salle du trône cet après-midi là, Allen était en train de faire de nouveau la leçon à Van, qui regardait par la fenêtre d’un air profondément concentré. Merle était assise sur le trône, l’air amusé.

Séréna fronça les sourcils en captant un regard complice entre la fille-chat et le jeune roi. Elle n’avait rien contre Merle, mais Van passait trop de temps avec elle. Au cours des dernières semaines, Séréna avait commencé à considérer Merle comme l’une des nombreuses choses qui l’éloignaient de Van.

De plus, elle savait que la fille-chat n’était pas particulièrement enchantée de la relation de Séréna avec Van. Peut-être même qu’elle essayait de les séparer…

Un éclair de rage fugace passa dans les yeux bleus de la sœur d’Allen. Non, plus personne ne pourrait la séparer de Van. Personne…

— Pourquoi tu t’obstines, Van ? demanda Allen excédé. Tout est réglé, ça y est. Les réfugiés zaïbachs sont installés, Fanélia est reconstruite, il n’y a pas eu de tension entre Vidarus et Bazhram depuis des lustres… Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes la moitié de tes nuits avec tes dossiers ?

— Je n’ai pas besoin de dormir autant, dit Van avec un léger sourire, en se retournant.

Son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’il aperçut Séréna et ils se regardèrent d’une manière qui n’échappa pas au général de Fanélia.

Van avait depuis quelques temps la fâcheuse manie de sourire un peu trop à sa sœur. Et celle-ci de le regarder d’un air un peu trop… enfin, il se comprenait.

— Je vais prendre un peu l’air pour me reposer, ça te va ? fit Van en sortant.

— Je t’accompagne, si ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta Séréna d’un air innocent, et sans attendre la réponse, elle sortit derrière lui.

Allen les regarda d’un air que Merle trouva apparemment à mourir de rire. L’homme blond se tourna vers elle d’un air à moitié furieux.

— Merle, est-ce que c’est moi ou il se passe quelque chose qui m’échappe ?

— Et si c’était le cas ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

Allen garda le silence, puis tout doucement, avec un sourire curieusement triste, il répondit : 

« Je crois que j’en serais heureux. »

 

***

 

Van et Séréna coururent jusqu’au parc, et dès qu’ils furent hors de vue de qui que ce soit, se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Séréna riant de joie.

Van l’embrassa avec tendresse, et lui caressa doucement le visage. Séréna lui sourit.

— Grand frère a raison, dit-elle. Tu travailles trop.

— Je suis roi, répondit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Séréna à ce rappel. Roi… Elle détestait ça.

— Tu es fatigué, insista-t-elle.

Il sourit avec une soudaine insouciance et lui prit la main, la guidant jusqu’à un arbre, et s’assit contre le tronc, l’obligeant à faire de même.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

— Rien. Juste rester là et regarder les nuages passer, dit-il.

Elle sourit et l’attira vers elle, l’obligeant à s’appuyer sur sa poitrine. « Dors, » murmura-t-elle avec amour. Elle passa une main devant lui pour lui soutenir la tête, l’autre lui caressant doucement le bras.

Elle sentit Van se détendre et sourit pour elle-même. Il était vraiment à elle, dans ces moments là, tout était parfait. Il l’aimait. Le reste avait disparu. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour toujours.

Toujours.

Toujours.

Séréna regarda Van, mais il ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le ciel avec un air flottant, vaguement mélancolique.

Le sourire de Séréna se figea jusqu’à se briser comme du verre. Trop lointain. Il était trop lointain. Trop loin d’elle. Les yeux de Van ne la regardaient pas, les yeux de Van ne la voyaient pas dans ses rêves.

Les yeux de Van volaient dans le ciel, suivaient les nuages. Les yeux de Van se posèrent sur la Lune des Illusions et y restèrent accrochés comme si quelque chose les y retenait. Il y eut un sourire fugace sur ses lèvres, puis de nouveau la mélancolie, comme un voile sombre sur ses yeux.

Séréna serra les dents, sentant exploser une flamme de haine et de rage contre l’ _autre._ L’ _autre_ qui l’avait éloigné d’elle depuis le début, l’ _autre_ qui lui avait fait tant de mal, à cause de qui il avait tant souffert. Est-ce qu’il pensait toujours à _elle_? Même maintenant _elle_ se mettait entre eux. Un éclair vermeil traversa le regard de Séréna avant qu’il ne redevienne bleu azur.

Mais elle ne _la_ laissera pas le lui voler de nouveau, l’écarter de nouveau d’elle. Van était à elle. Il lui appartenait, maintenant. Toujours.

Son étreinte autour de Van s’était resserrée, elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, besoin d’être sûre qu’il était là, avec elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas s’échapper.

« Séréna ? »

Elle sursauta et revint à la réalité. Van lui souriait, d’un air un petit peu nerveux.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il faut que je te demande quelque chose…

Il se libéra de son étreinte et se releva, la tirant vers lui. Il baissa le regard, lui serrant la main.

— Ecoute… Ça va peut-être te paraître un peu soudain… Un peu tôt, peut-être…

Il hésita avant de reprendre.

— Mais… je… enfin… Je voudrais… j’aimerais qu’on… Qu’on officialise notre relation, dit-il.

— Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Séréna prudemment, le cœur battant.

Van sourit nerveusement, détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre puis la regarda d’un air décidé mais toujours aussi agité :

— C’est une demande en mariage, dit-il finalement.

Séréna n’aurait pas su dire si son cœur s’était arrêté de battre, ou s’il battait à une telle vitesse qu’elle ne le sentait plus. Une vague de chaleur la traversa.

— On peut attendre, si tu préfères, ajouta Van très vite.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle en riant de bonheur, le souffle court.

— Attendre ? ! s’écria-t-elle. Non ! Marions-nous tout de suite ! Tout de suite !

Rassuré et traversé d’une joie diffuse, rassurante, il l’embrassa.

— Peut-être pas tout de suite, répondit-il. Mais le plus tôt possible.

Van s’écarta d’elle, lui prit la main.

— Viens, dit-il, allons le dire à Merle et Allen !

Séréna acquiesça, riant toujours. Oui, l’annoncer à Merle, Allen, au monde, à toutes les personnes vivantes, que tous sachent que Van était à elle ! Que tous sachent que Van allait l’épouser ! Elle !

Allen et Merle les virent arriver tous les deux main dans la main, le visage radieux.

— Qu’est-ce que…

— Van et moi on se marie ! lança Séréna avec un sourire rayonnant.

— QUOI ? !

Les jambes d’Allen le trahirent, et il serait tombé s’il se s’était pas rattrapé à la bibliothèque. Merle se mit à rire et leur sourit.

— Félicitations, dit-elle.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? demanda Allen d’une voix faible.

Il avait beau s’en douter, ça faisait un choc quand même, et il ne s’attendait pas à un mariage si tôt, là tout de suite.

— Pardon de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, dit Van calmement, un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur. Séréna préférait garder ça secret.

Elle eut un sourire d’excuse et elle avait l’air si heureuse que son frère n’eut pas le cœur de protester. 

— De… depuis combien de temps ? réussit à articuler Allen.

— Un peu plus de sept mois, répondit Van. 

— Et Van vient de me demander en mariage ! lança Séréna, radieuse.

Sept mois ? Après un rapide calcul, Allen regarda Van d’un air sidéré. Il avait quitté Hitomi pour sa sœur ?

— Tu es d’accord, hein, grand frère ? demanda Séréna, soudain anxieuse.

— Oui… oui, bien sûr, répondit Allen. Evidemment.

Il leur sourit.

Le reste de l’après-midi fut occupé à annoncer leurs fiançailles. Ils se marierait deux mois plus tard.

Au début, Séréna, assurée et rayonnante, évoluait avec joie au milieu de tous ces gens qui la félicitaient. Elle allait épouser Van ! Rester avec lui pour toujours !

Mais il suffit d’une conversation surprise entre deux servantes un mois plus tard pour que son rêve s’écoule. Elle était dans sa chambre, déjà en chemise de nuit, lorsque les deux femmes entrèrent pour ranger la salle de bain.

Séréna entendit la conversation sans le vouloir.

— Notre future reine est belle !

— Et pour une fois le roi se marie tôt. Tu te rappelles comment on avait eu peur à cause du roi Gho qui se mariait pas ? Et quand il a ramené la reine Varie…

— Ouais, mais la reine Varie était bonne. Et elle nous a donné un bon roi !

— En espérant que la reine Séréna donnera vite un héritier à son altesse.

Séréna n’entendit rien de plus. Pâle, soudain tremblante, elle alla s’asseoir sur le lit. Reine ? Héritier ? Mais…

_Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas être reine !_  
Epouser Van… Devenir reine… Un héritier…

Séréna avala sa salive, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle réagit à peine lorsque les deux servantes ressortirent.

Dès l’instant où Van l’avait demandée en mariage, elle n’avait vu que son bonheur, sa joie d’être enfin réunie avec lui pour toujours, jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare.

Elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’épouser Van, c’était épouser Fanélia et ses attentes. C’était épouser Gaïa et ses attentes.

Un héritier.

La porte s’ouvrit doucement et Van entra avec un sourire. « Je suis juste venu te dire bonne nuit. »

Séréna le regarda d’un air si étrange qu’il fronça un peu les sourcils.  
— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec un sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle s’approcha de lui et Van la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa gentiment le dos, et elle le laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour oublier tout ce qui n’était pas lui.

—…reste avec moi ? murmura-t-elle d’une voix étouffée.

— Pardon ?

— Tu restes avec moi ce soir ? répéta-t-elle, levant la tête.

Immobile, il la regarda d’un air incertain et un peu surpris. « Séréna… »  
— S’il te plaît… On sera bientôt mariés… je…

Elle se tût et se serra plus contre lui. Comment lui faire comprendre qu’elle avait besoin de lui ? Désespérément besoin de lui ?

— Ton frère va me tuer, murmura Van.

— Allen n’a rien à dire, répliqua Séréna. Nous sommes fiancés.

Elle releva la tête.

— Et puis, on n’est pas vraiment très doués pour te tuer dans la famille, ajouta-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

Van la regarda avec tendresse et referma la porte derrière lui. Il l’embrassa, caressa ses cheveux blond cendré. Van déposa un baiser sur sa gorge. Séréna ferma les yeux, sentant les mains du jeune homme faire lentement glisser sa chemise de nuit de ses épaules. Nue, elle frissonna, gardant les yeux fermés. Van la souleva dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, son visage dissimulé contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’il la dépose sur le lit.

Van la regarda avec un nœud dans la gorge. Elle était si belle, sa pâleur et la couleur claire de ses cheveux soyeux éclairés par les deux Lunes. Elle paraissait si fragile comme ça. Comme si elle pouvait se briser s’il la serrait trop fort. Il eut un instant de panique irraisonnée ; mais elle ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit, et il oublia tout.

 

***

 

Séréna, les yeux grands ouverts, caressait du bout des doigts la joue de Van. Le jeune homme dormait depuis quelques minutes. « Ensemble… avait-il murmuré avant de fermer les yeux, ensemble… pour toujours… toujours »

Toujours…

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et se leva silencieusement sans le lâcher du regard. Elle ramassa sa chemise de nuit et l’enfila avant de sortir sur le balcon. L’hiver commençait à s’installer mais elle sentait à peine le froid qui mordait cruellement sa peau.

Elle leva les yeux vers la Lune des Illusions. Une lueur un peu folle apparut dans ses yeux, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Ses pupilles bleu pâle s’assombrirent, perdant leur clarté lumineuse pour prendre une couleur rubis, rouge sang.

« Tu vois, tu vois, dit-elle d’une voix étrange. Après tout ce temps, il est à moi. A moi. A moi. Et tu n’es plus là. Il est A MOI, tu entends. »

Elle rit, un rire étrangement fébrile. « Tu t’es mise entre nous depuis le début… Depuis le tout début… Mais il est à moi, maintenant, petite sorcière, à moi, à moi. Et tu n’y peux plus rien. »

Séréna se figea soudain, s’agrippa à la balustrade, de la sueur sur le front, avec l’air de souffrir horriblement. « Sto… stop… » murmura-t-elle en s’effondrant.

Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normale et elle respirait d’une manière saccadée, affolée. « Qu’est-ce que… qu’est-ce que j’ai ? Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ? Pour… Pourquoi… »

_Il est à moi…_

« Non… Non… pas toi… pas encore… »

Il est à moi.

La voix en elle éclata d’un rire dément et Séréna ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler la vague de folie qui la traversait.

« Arrête… Arrête… »

Même la petite sorcière n’a rien pu y faire… Nous sommes destinés… Il est à moi… Depuis le début… depuis le tout début… et il m’appartiendra. Il m’appartient…

« Non… Non… Laisse-moi… laisse-le… »

Pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser faire ? Tu ne la sens pas, la douleur quand il n’est pas là ? Il ne doit plus jamais s’éloigner… plus jamais…Il est à moi…

« Non… tu sais bien… ce n’est pas possible… c’est une erreur… je ne peux pas… peux pas être avec lui… peux pas… Je suis… je suis… Je ne peux pas… »

La voix rit encore en elle. Séréna se recroquevilla, le souvenir de Mirana qui lui disait tristement que les manipulations faites sur son corps l’empêcherait d’avoir jamais des enfants.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d’enfant… je ne peux pas être reine… »

Alors Fanélia t’empêche d’être avec lui. Il y a toujours un obstacle entre nous, mais peu importe. Il suffit de l’emmener loin de Fanélia.

« Non… non… Arrête… je ne veux pas… Van mourrait… »

Car malgré toute les illusions construites en elle par la voix, Van ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Van appartenait à Fanélia. Van appartenait à Gaïa. Van était un roi.

« Van ne sera jamais à moi… »

_Et que reste-t-il, sans lui ?_

Rien. Le noir. Le vide. Le néant. Même le visage de son frère n’arrivait pas à combler le vide en elle à cette pensée, à réchauffer le froid glacé qui la transperçait comme un poignard. Insupportable. Invivable.

_Si Van ne peut m’appartenir, alors il ne sera à personne d’autre !_

Ses yeux recommencèrent lentement à s’assombrir, mais elle se battit contre l’influence de la voix, la voix de l’autre elle. Cette voix qu’elle avait cru avoir définitivement tuée.

Il fut un temps où cette voix possédait tout son corps sous l’apparence d’un garçon aux cheveux d’argent, aux yeux de sang. Il fut un temps où c’était elle, la petite voix au fond qui essayait de reprendre le contrôle.

Mais elle ne se laisserait plus faire. Elle était de nouveau maîtresse de son corps, elle ne laisserait pas l’ _autre_ reprendre possession d’elle.

« Non… »

La voix se tût, et Séréna prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée. La voix reviendrait, elle le savait, plus forte, profitant de la moindre de ses faiblesses.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Séréna fixa sur la forme endormie de Van. « Ensemble… pour toujours… toujours » avait-il dit.

Séréna ferma les yeux et enfouit le visage dans ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots. Toujours… Comme elle pouvait haïr ce mot.

 

***

 

Pallas, Astria.

Elise posa la lettre de Van sur son bureau, à côté de celle de Séréna. Depuis leur rencontre à Fleid, le jeune roi et la princesse astrienne s’écrivaient assez régulièrement.

Le regard d’Elise se perdit par la fenêtre, soucieuse.

Au même instant, Mirana entra en trombe dans sa chambre, brandissant une feuille de courrier dans les mains.  
— Elise ! Tu as lu ? Tu es au courant ?

— Oui.

— Van et Séréna… je… je n’arrive pas à y croire !

— Je le savais depuis longtemps.

— Et tu ne m’as rien dit ! s’indigna sa sœur.

— Ils m’avaient fait promettre de garder le secret.

— Ils vont vraiment se marier, alors ?

Elise acquiesça, se tournant vers sa sœur qui arborait maintenant le même air inquiet qu’elle.

— Elise… est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois qu’elle lui a dit ? demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

— Qu’elle était stérile ? Non, répondit Elise doucement.

Elles gardèrent le silence quelques instants, mal à l’aise. Mirana soupira. « Oh et puis zut, marmonna-t-elle. Je préfère ne pas m’en mêler. Si Van est heureux, tant mieux. »

Elle sortit sans pour autant pouvoir se débarrasser de son sentiment de malaise.

Elise soupira et regarda de nouveau les deux lettres, incapable de faire taire ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine. Le mot de Séréna était si impersonnel. Que se passait-il, à Fanélia ?

 

***

 

Fanélia.

Ce soir-là, Allen se coucha avec un sentiment d’inquiétude. Le mariage de Van et de sa sœur n’était plus que d’en trois semaines, et il aurait presque souhaité que ce soit déjà passé.

Séréna… Séréna lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était redevenue aussi pensive et muette que lors de son retour, deux ans plus tôt. Dès que Van entrait, elle s’illuminait, mais redevenait sombre quand il n’était plus là.

« Petite sœur… Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Allen décida que si ça n’allait pas mieux, il en parlerait à Elise. Sa sœur était trop importante pour lui.

 

***

 

Séréna recula contre le mur comme un animal terrifié. Cette fois… cette fois… Elle avait failli le tuer. Elle regarda ses mains, ses mains qui, quelques secondes auparavant, tenaient un poignard prêt à plonger dans le cœur de Van.

L’arme gisait maintenant sur le lit, brillant d’un éclat maléfique, et elle sentit la voix s’agiter de nouveau en elle.

S’il ne peut être à moi, alors il n’appartiendra à personne.

Séréna regarda l’arme, sentant de nouveau l’urgence de la prendre et de la planter dans le corps de Van. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et la mordit jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente son propre sang couler.

Un étrange sentiment de calme intérieur l’envahit soudain. Un air tendre sur le visage, elle se leva et s’approcha de Van. « Je t’aime, » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de reculer. Elle prit le poignard et sortit de la chambre.

Pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, elle alla dans la chambre de son frère. Allen dormait. Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille de papier à la lueur des deux Lune avant de sortir de nouveau.

Elle alla dans la bibliothèque au rez-de-chaussée et passa par la fenêtre. Elle sortit du parc, traversa la ville silencieuse, sortit de la sécurité des falaises qui l’encerclait.

Elle ne faisait pas attention au froid, ni à la douleur qu’elle ressentait dans les pieds. Pâle comme la petite Lune, ses cheveux blonds cendrés étalés, ses yeux bleu clair brillant, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, on aurait dit une fée, un être surnaturel.

Elle traversa la courte plaine jusqu’à la forêt. Et elle marcha. Elle marcha sans réfléchir, serrant son poignard, droit devant elle, insensible à la douleur, à la fatigue. Elle marcha toute la nuit. Elle marcha jusqu’à l’aube, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve face à un obstacle.

Un lac. Un grand lac.

Sur l’horizon, une chaîne de montagne se détachait et le soleil s’apprêtait à se lever derrière. Les deux Lunes étaient encore pleines mais elles ne tarderaient pas à pâlir pour n’être plus que deux cercles fantômes dans le ciel.

Séréna devina qu’il devait être un peu moins de neuf heures du matin. Elle sourit. C’était tellement clair en elle, tellement sûr. Sa décision était prise et elle se sentait bien.

« Merci de m’avoir aimée, Van, murmura-t-elle, le visage tournée vers la direction de Fanélia. Merci de m’avoir montré que je pouvais être considérée comme quelqu’un de normal. Merci de m’avoir offert ces quelques mois. Je t’aime. »

Puis elle marcha lentement jusqu’au lac et entra dans l’eau glacée.

Autour d’elle, invisibles et immobiles, les Ondines la regardaient faire avec un air grave.

Elle nagea jusqu’au centre où se trouvait un rocher, s’assit dessus sans tenir compte de ses pieds blessés et brandit le poignard au dessus d’elle.

« ARRÊTE ! »

 

***

 

Kamakura, Japon, Lune des Illusions.

Le réveil sonna bruyamment et Hitomi tendit la main pour l’éteindre. Encore un peu endormie, elle se redressa, se frotta les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre et l’aube qui se levait. Elle sourit joyeusement. Il ferait beau aujourd’hui.

Tout à fait réveillée maintenant, elle sauta d’un bond hors du lit et vérifia les messages sur son téléphone portable. Comme tous les matins depuis un peu plus d’un mois, il était inondé de messages tendres de Shinji Kyoda.

Shinji était à l’origine un ami d’Amano qui était venu le chercher un soir, après qu’il ait entraîné Hitomi pour sa rééducation.

Il l’avait vue courir et avait eu le coup de foudre pour la jeune athlète. Il avait été direct. Dès qu’elle était sortie des vestiaires, il lui avait annoncé qu’elle lui plaisait et qu’il allait entreprendre de la séduire, si ça ne la dérangeait pas trop.

Encore un peu fragilisée par sa rupture avec Van, Hitomi avait d’abord eu peur des attentions peu discrètes de Shinji qui ne faisait pas un secret de son attirance pour elle.

Mais Shinji savait quand il devait parler ou se taire, quand il pouvait la voir ou quand il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Jamais envahissant, il commençait doucement à l’apprivoiser.

Ils devaient, pour la première fois, dîner ensemble ce soir, juste tous les deux. « Un essai, » avait supplié Shinji. Et elle n’avait pas réussi à dire non.

On était le sept janvier. Plus que deux semaines et elle courrait pour la première fois en compétition depuis son entorse. Il lui avait fallu neuf mois et demi pour redevenir celle qu’elle était avant… Elle sourit et se prépara à descendre préparer le petit déjeuner lorsqu’une vague de panique irraisonnée la traversa.

Elle s’immobilisa, clouée sur place par l’affolement soudain qui l’envahissait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n’était pas d’elle que ça venait.

_Van ?_

Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu’il libère ses émotions ainsi ? Cela faisait des mois qu’ils se contrôlaient assez pour être sûrs de ne plus ressentir la présence de l’autre. Mais la panique que Van ressentait semblait lui avoir fait complètement oublier leur marché implicite.

Hitomi prit une profonde inspiration et s’accrocha à la chaise de son bureau pour essayer de contrôler la déferlante projetée par son âme sœur .

Elle leva la tête vers Gaïa.

Des tambours se mirent à raisonner dans sa tête, lents, la brume familière de ses visions qui lui brouillait l’esprit.

Un lent manteau rouge commençait à recouvrir Gaïa et Hitomi faillit hurler. Du sang. C’était du sang qui glissait sur le cercle parfait de la deuxième Terre puis de la Lune, l’envahissant, la noyant dans son liquide épais et pourpre.

Sa propre panique se joignit à celle de Van, elle recula jusqu’à cogner son lit, essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle d’elle-même. « Ce n’est qu’une vision, ce n’est qu’une vision… »

Finalement, elle libéra à son tour les barrières de son esprit et le laissa voler jusqu’à Van.

 

***

 

_Fanélia_

 

_« Il » est revenu. Je suis désolée. Je vous aime._

_Séréna._

 

Allen lisait et relisait le mot de sa sœur qu’il avait trouvé près de lui. Van était venu le réveiller bien avant l’aube, inquiet car il ne trouvait pas Séréna. Un écuyer sellait un cheval. Il fallait la retrouver, vite, très vite.

— Où est-ce qu’elle a bien pu aller ? demanda-t-il, essayant de dominer sa voix.

— J’en ai aucune idée, murmura Van.

Le jeune homme tentait de garder maîtrise de lui-même, mais ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rubis clair et lançaient des appels désespérés. Il serrait les poings, frottant les paumes de ses mains gantés comme pour adoucir une blessure.

— On va la retrouver, Maître Van, dit Merle doucement. Calme-toi.

Van avala sa salive. On allait la retrouver. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer de nouveau son bonheur. Pas encore une fois. On allait la retrouver.

Mais la panique qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler lui serrait la gorge.

Au milieu du flot de sa peur, il sentit soudain une présence familière qui l’envahit, cherchant à le calmer.

— Hitomi, murmura-t-il.

Dans sa panique il avait sans le vouloir brisé les barrières qui l’éloignaient d’elle.

Allen et Merle se retournèrent violemment vers lui.

— _Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi !_  

Trop anxieux et agité pour se rebeller, pour parler, pour s’expliquer, il lui laissa accès à ses souvenirs, de l’instant où, se réveillant vers cinq heures comme toujours, il avait découvert l’absence de Séréna, à maintenant.

Il y eut un instant de confusion, comme si Hitomi essayait de remettre en place les images désordonnées qu’il lui avait envoyées, puis il la sentit se calmer, comme s’immobiliser. Sa tranquillité soudaine l’apaisa un peu.

«  _Je l’ai,_  » fit-elle soudain.

Van ne se posa pas de questions. Tout ce qui importait, c’est qu’Hitomi avait utilisé son pouvoir de l’esprit pour chercher Séréna et qu’elle l’avait trouvée.

Il dévoila ses ailes et s’envola rapidement sans un regard en arrière pour Allen qui l’appelait. Merle prit le bras d’Allen.

— C’est Hitomi, dit-elle, le regard ému. Elle l’a contactée.

— Qu’est-ce que…

— Elle le guide. Elle le guide vers Séréna.

Allen tomba à genoux, laissant enfin son inquiétude prendre le dessus. « Pourvu qu’ils arrivent à temps, pria-t-il. Je vous en supplie… Faites qu’ils arrivent à temps… Petite sœur… »

 

***

 

Hitomi suivit le pouvoir du pendentif jusqu’à sa source. Devant elle, un paysage superbe, un lac, des montagnes au loin. Elle connaissait cet endroit.

C’était là que les parents de Van s’étaient rencontrés, mais il lui sembla que le souvenir était plus lointain que ça, une impression de déjà vu qui remonterait à des temps obscurs. Elle balaya le flot de nostalgie insensée qui prenait lentement possession d’elle et envoya l’image du lac à Van avant de se concentrer sur Séréna.

 

***

 

Van suivait Hitomi aveuglément, s’accrochant désespérément à la confiance qu’il avait en elle et ses pouvoirs, à l’espoir qu’elle lui avait offert. Grâce au lien, il réussissait à pister le fil de son esprit et de sa pensée. Un instant il la sentit se troubler, puis elle se calma, comme impatiente, lui envoya l’image d’un paysage qu’il connaissait bien.

Trop bien.

« Non, pas ici ! »

De nouveau paniqué, Van prit la direction du lac, battant des ailes de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

 

***

 

Hitomi fouillait les environs à la recherche de la sœur d’Allen, lorsque enfin une vision s’imposa à elle.

Séréna, au milieu du lac, sur le point de se poignarder. « ARRÊTE ! » hurla Hitomi.

Le cri se matérialisa, arrêtant le geste de la jeune fille blonde un instant.

Trop court instant.

L’arme plongea dans la poitrine de Séréna qui lâcha un cri de douleur et se laissa tomber sur le rocher, une main pressée contre sa blessure d’où le sang s’écoulait. Un flot de panique et de désespoir s’empara d’Hitomi et elle se sentit soudain attirée physiquement vers le lac.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux dans un corps étranger au sien, sentant autour de son cou un contact plus que familier.

Le pendentif.

Elle regarda autour d’elle. Une dizaine de jeunes filles aux longs cheveux bleu-vert la fixaient avec gravité.

— Les Yeux Mystiques, murmura l’une d’elle. Les Yeux Mystiques est venue intervenir dans l’existence de Celle qui n’a plus de Destin.

— Il ne faut pas intervenir, fit une voix dans sa tête. Celle qui n’a plus de Destin ne peux vivre.

Hitomi réalisa alors qu’elle était dans le corps de l’une des jeunes filles. La voix était celle de son esprit.

Ne cherchant plus à comprendre, Hitomi nagea jusqu’au rocher où Séréna se vidait de son sang lentement.

— Séréna…

La jeune fille releva doucement la tête et regarda l’ondine qui s’était approchée. Toutes les ondines avaient les yeux bleus, mais ceux de celle-ci étaient d’un vert familier. Le pendentif autour de son cou…

— Alors je n’ai pas rêvé ? murmura-t-elle. C’est bien ta voix que j’ai entendue.

— Séréna ! Pour… pourquoi ?

Séréna éclata d’un rire cassé, qui s’amplifia, jusqu’à ce que Hitomi, terrifiée, cherche à reculer. Ce rire… ce rire démoniaque…

Lorsque Séréna posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, ses pupilles étaient rouge sang, son visage déformé par un rictus, ses cheveux complètement argentés.  
— Dilandau, murmura Hitomi.

L’être lui attrapa le bras avec une force surnaturelle pour un mourant et la tira à lui, lui caressant la joue avec la lame du poignard.

— Petite sorcière, fit-il d’une voix mauvaise. Petite sorcière, comme c’est gentil de venir t’offrir à moi… Quel magnifique cadeau d’adieu ! La mort de l’ennuyeuse peste avec moi. Je vais te tuer avant de mourir. Je suppose que tu mourras, même si ce n’est pas ton corps.

Hitomi s’affola, sentant aussi l’esprit apeuré de la propriétaire du corps. Les ondines autour d’elles s’agitaient, ne sachant pas si elles devaient intervenir ou pas.

— Arrête… Séréna ! fit Hitomi d’une voix suppliante. Reviens, Séréna !

Dilandau rit encore.

— Puisque je ne peux pas avoir Van , alors personne ne l’aura !

— Je… pourquoi ? Vous… vous étiez ensemble ! lança Hitomi, soudain rageuse. Il m’a laissée pour toi ! Alors tu n’as pas le droit de mourir ! Tu n’as pas le droit !

A cet instant, la prise de Dilandau sur elle s’affaiblit. Il la lâcha en poussant un cri de douleur et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Non ! Non ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! »

Hitomi recula, les yeux grand ouverts. Quelques secondes après, le corps de l’autre retombait et Séréna était redevenue normale.

— Tu vois, murmura-t-elle. Il devient de plus en plus fort. Puisque je ne peux pas remplir mon destin… il… il… veut termi… ner le sien…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Fol… ken avait… rai… son, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. On… ne peut pas échapper… à son… destin… »

Séréna fixa son regard sur Hitomi et tendit la main jusqu’à toucher sa joue. « Toi… Tu es toujours là… Depuis le début… que je chercher à le tuer ou à l’aimer… tu es toujours là, entre nous… Eh bien, assiste à ta victoire… »

La main retomba de sa joue, le regard bleu pâle se figea. Hitomi se mordit la lèvre et tira sur le bras, ayant curieusement l’envie de pleurer. Le corps de Séréna glissa doucement dans l’eau, et le sang s’y répandit, recouvrant de son manteau pourpre le reflet de la Terre et de la Lune, comme dans la vision d’Hitomi.

— SERENA ! hurla la voix de Van derrière elle.

 « Non… murmura Hitomi. Ne t’approche pas… va t’en, Van… »

Mais il avait vu le poignard en équilibre sur le rocher et le corps de Séréna porté par cette ondine. Dans la vague de souffrance et de désespoir qui le traversa, il ne reconnut pas Hitomi en l’être de l’eau, les yeux fixés sur sa fiancée, les paumes brûlantes.

 « SERENA ! »

Van, repliant ses ailes, se jeta dans l’eau comme un fou. Ce n’était pas possible, pas possible, il allait la sauver, oui, elle ne pouvait pas être morte… Il allait venir la cherchait… Ils rentreraient tous les deux…

« SERENA ! » hurla-t-il encore.

Hitomi serra le corps de Séréna contre elle, pleurant maintenant la mort de la sœur d’Allen, la souffrance qu’éprouvait Van et son impuissance.

Les ondines encerclèrent Van pour l’empêcher d’approcher, et, ignorant ses menaces, ses cris, le ramenèrent au bord. Van se mit à genoux sur la rive, fixant l’ondine et le corps de Séréna avec désespoir.

« Ce n’est pas juste, murmura-t-il avec rage et douleur. Ce n’est pas juste… »

Le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, il assista de loin aux funérailles de sa fiancée.

Hitomi ferma les yeux de Séréna.

« Repose en paix, dit-elle d’une voix entrechoquée. Que ton âme trouve dans la mort la tranquillité qu’elle a perdu sur Gaïa, et que ta prochaine vie soit la récompense de tes souffrances. »

Hitomi prit le poignard et le laissa couler au fond l’eau, puis plongea le corps de Séréna à sa suite jusqu’à s’assurer qu’il ne remonterait pas.

Elle libéra le corps de l’ondine et joignit son esprit à celui de Van, l’enveloppant de sa chaleur pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Van se laissa noyer dans la sérénité paisible qu’elle lui offrait, pleurant sans se retenir. « Elle est morte, dit-il d’une voix cassée. Elle est morte… »

Il se réfugiait dans leur lien comme un enfant se cache sous ses couvertures, et Hitomi sentait presque ses mains s’accrocher à elle.

« Séréna… c’est pas juste… »

Hitomi l’enferma un peu plus contre elle, balayant la flamme jalouse qui la brûlait un peu. Elle n’avait pas le droit… Plus maintenant… Plus jamais. Tout ce qui avait existé entre Van et elle n’était que du passé.

Alors elle le berça et il finit s’endormir, épuisé de révolte et de souffrance, et, sans répondre aux appels de l’esprit de Mamoru affolé, elle le veilla jusqu’à ce que les hommes-loups à sa recherche le retrouvent.

Avant de revenir à la réalité, Hitomi jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la vision du lac, ce lac paisible qui venait d’engouffrer Séréna Schézar et le mystère de sa double destinée.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait en avait pas fini avec lui.

 

_[Destruction : fin.]_


	5. Interlude : Les Héritiers de l'Ange ténébreux

Lune des Illusions, 10 ans avant la Guerre du Destin.

— Lucas !

L’enfant tourne vers sa mère ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il a les cheveux blond clair, à peine sept ans. Seuls ses yeux très légèrement en amande laissent imaginer une origine asiatique, héritée de son grand-père. Il court vers sa mère et monte dans la voiture, s’attache avec sérieux.

Ils vont à la mer.

La voiture démarre, les minutes défilent, Lucas regarde par la fenêtre le paysage.

Il entend juste le cri de sa mère, suivi d’un choc violent. Il sent la ceinture lui étrangler la poitrine, puis plus rien.

Et la douleur.

Le silence et la douleur.

Plus mal… Je veux plus avoir mal… Maman… Plus mal…

La douleur le déchire, il pleure, il veut que ça s’arrête, la douleur, arrêtez.

Quelque part au fond de lui, un ancien pouvoir se réveille. Quelque chose de presque effacé, d’oublié. Quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû se ranimer.

Lucas sent son corps s’élever dans les airs. Il voit la lumière autour de lui, bleue, céleste, puis il perd connaissance.

Lorsque la colonne de lumière le dépose inconscient quelque part sur une planète de brume appelée Gaïa, à Néo-Atlantis, personne n’est là pour voir la petite vague que l’arrivée de l’enfant provoque dans la fontaine du destin et dans la Bibliothèque des Prophéties, nul ne remarqua la lumière émise par l'une d'elle, rangée parmi les augures obsolètes.

Une étrange machine fumante s’arrête près de lui.  
— C’est un gosse. Il est habillé bizarrement. 

— Mets-le avec les autres. Un de plus. 

 

_***_

Pallas, veille de la bataille finale.

La jolie fille aux yeux verts venait de sortir du laboratoire du Seigneur Folken Fanel. Elle s’inquiétait pour le Dragon. Elle ne voulait plus qu’il souffre au point d’être prête à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, d’aller à la Capitale essayer de raisonner l’Empereur lui-même ! Elle devait tellement l’aimer, Van Fanel.

Morpheus se demanda avec curiosité ce qu’on devait ressentir à être aimé aussi fort. Qu’est-ce que ça devait être merveilleux. Il rêva quelques instants, puis une voix le tira de ses songes.

« Morpheus. »

Il se débarrassa rapidement de l’apparence qu’il avait volé à un garde astrien et reprit la sienne, du moins la première dont il se souvenait : celle d’un adolescent de dix-sept ans aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu foncé.

— Seigneur Folken ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant de l’homme qui l’avait sauvé de la mort six ans plus tôt.

Morpheus était l’un des enfants sur lesquels les Sorciers de Zaïbacher avaient expérimenté le Destin. Ils avaient voulu faire de lui un humain avec le pouvoir des Morphs sans les inconvénients, quelqu’un capable de se métamorphoser à volonté sans avoir besoin de tuer sa victime. Une sorte de comédien.

Mais à l’époque, il était incapable de se contrôler, la moindre émotion et il changeait de nouveau d’apparence. Les Sorciers avaient fini par le juger « expérience ratée », et il aurait sûrement été tué si Folken ne l’avait pas recueilli.

Il avait tout de suite ressenti une connexion avec l’homme au bras de métal, une confiance instinctive. Folken lui avait, avec patience, appris à contrôler son don. C’était lui qui l’appelait un don. Jusque là, Morpheus l’avait plus considéré comme une malédiction, un poids à porter. Mais Folken l’avait convaincu de sa supériorité.

Le premier jour où Morpheus avait réussi à se changer vraiment, Folken avait souri. « Tu es un être remarquable, Morpheus. Tu as compris ? Si tu n’arrivais pas à te transformer complètement et durablement, c’était uniquement parce que ce n’était pas ton choix. Il faut croire que ton Destin repose entre tes mains, et les tiennes uniquement. Peu de gens ont ce pouvoir sur eux-mêmes. N’oublie jamais ça. Tu es libre. »

Morpheus n’avait jamais oublié. Son seul regret, peut-être, était de ne pas savoir qui il était avant. L’apparence qu’il considérait comme sienne n’était que l’une des premières qu’il avait dû prendre, il le savait. Peut-être même qu’il était une fille. Après tout, les Sorciers avaient bien essayé de changer le sexe d’Estrellya.

Folken se tourna vers lui et le regarda en souriant avec tendresse. Mais Morpheus n’était pas dupe. Il savait que ce n’était pas vraiment à lui que Folken souriait. L’homme au bras de métal n’aimait qu’une seule personne. Une seule.

Ce n’était pas lui que Folken aimait. Ça n’avait été ni Erya, ni Naria, ni Zongi, ça n’était pas non plus Estrellya ni même Sora, le petit dernier de leur groupe de Damnés, comme on appelait ceux qui comme lui avaient été recueillis par le grand stratège.

Dès le premier instant, le garçon avait su que pour lui, ils n’étaient tous que des substituts, les substituts qui recevaient par chance une partie de l’amour qui aurait dû être donné entièrement et sans concession à quelqu’un d’autre si le destin n’en avait décidé autrement ; un être exceptionnel, la personne pour qui Folken continuait de vivre, pour qui Folken continuait à travailler, même après avoir quitté Zaïbacher.

Un être unique.

Son frère, Van Fanel.

— Je t’avais dit de rentrer à la maison, dit Folken doucement.

— Pour me faire tuer par Estrellya ? répliqua Morpheus avec une grimace. Seigneur Folken, vous savez que si je rentre en disant que vous êtes encore à Pallas, je vais me faire écorcher vif. Vous connaissez Estrellya.

Folken sourit dans le vague.

— Je vais mourir, Morpheus.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il le savait. Folken le lui avait déjà dit. Il n’était pas triste. C’était le choix de Folken, et si Morpheus n’avait retenu qu’un seul enseignement de cette guerre, c’était qu’il valait mieux respecter le choix des autres.

Bien sûr c’était dommage. Mais Morpheus avait toujours su que Folken ne resterait pas avec eux. Il se serait assuré que tout aille bien pour eux, mais il les aurait quittés quand même pour rejoindre son frère.

Morpheus n’éprouvait aucune jalousie contre Van Fanel. Contrairement à Estrellya qui haïssait le Dragon mortellement, lui était juste curieux, voire fasciné que tant d’amour puisse être concentré sur une seule personne.

Folken désigna un gros livre.

— Mon journal, dit-il. J’y ai consigné les dernières choses qu’Estrellya doit savoir et les dernières découvertes techniques que j’ai faite. Tu le lui donneras. Occupe-toi d’elle et de Sora.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez qu’on fasse avec lui ? demanda Morpheus, perplexe. Il ne sera jamais plus capable de vivre comme tout le monde.

— Mais si, répliqua doucement Folken.

Morpheus en doutait profondément, mais il savait que le seigneur Folken n’était déjà plus avec eux en esprit.

— Adieu, petit Morpheus, dit Folken en posant sa main valide sur sa tête.

— Adieu, Seigneur Folken.

Le garçon reprit l’apparence du soldat astrien et retourna se cacher.

Lorsque la jolie fille revint, Hitomi elle s’appelait, cette fois Folken partit avec elle par la machine qui créait la lumière bleue.

Morpheus sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le bureau de Folken pour prendre le journal, mais une enveloppe posée à côté attira son regard.

Dessus, le nom de son destinataire. Van.

Curieux, Morpheus la prit sans hésiter. Il sortit du palais pour se réfugier dans une auberge sous l’apparence d’un homme plus vieux et s’allongea sur le lit avec l’enveloppe. Il n’avait pas l’intention de rentrer dans leur maison, à la frontière d’Astria et de Zaïbacher où tous les Damnés vivaient. Enfin, tous… Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu’Estrellya, Sora et lui.

Il voulait d’abord attendre d’être sûr que Folken était mort.

D’un geste vif, il décacheta l’enveloppe, déplia la feuille avec empressement et se mit à lire la belle écriture déliée de Folken Fanel.

 

 

_Van,_

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre. Je veux juste t’expliquer. Accorde-moi ça, considère qu’il s’agit de ma dernière volonté._

_Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour toi. Pour tes yeux qui brillaient, pour ton regard innocent et ton rire insouciant. Tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est par toi. Parce que j’ai compris en te voyant que ce monde n’était pas fait pour toi. Qu’il te détruirait, qu’il ferait disparaître ton sourire et ton regard clair._

_Alors détruire le monde pour ne pas qu’il te détruise, petit frère. Pour garder à jamais ton espoir et ton rire, cristallisés dans une pierre énergist. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as subi, lorsque je t’ai revu pour la première fois, il y avait toujours cette lueur naïve d’espoir qui brillait. Tu n’es toujours qu’un enfant qui veut désespérément y croire. J’ai voulu t’offrir un combat, t’offrir un nouveau monde. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, que tu me suivrais comme lorsque que tu n’étais qu’un petit garçon et moi ton modèle._

_Les absents ont toujours tord. J’aurais dû le savoir. Je ne suis plus celui qui remplit tes yeux. Et tu me hais pour t’avoir trahi, trahi le héros, trahi l’image que tu avais gardée de moi. Tu me hais pour avoir détruit ce rêve._

_Et pourtant, tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour toi. Je suis partie à la chasse au dragon afin que tu sois protégé à jamais. C’est pour toi que j’ai accepté de me battre, puis pour toi que j’ai décidé de construire un monde parfait où tes rêves deviendraient réalité. Parce que mon seul désir, c’est que les tiens soient exaucés.  
C’est pour toi que je suis devenu celui qui t’as déçu. Oui, c’est par jalousie que j’ai détourné la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, de toi. Parce que c’est elle que tu regardes, parce que c’est en elle que tu as confiance, parce que c’est elle qui me fait paraître si monstrueux auprès de toi. Parce qu’elle a su briller dans tes yeux, parce qu’elle a le pouvoir de te donner le monde parfait sans te faire souffrir et qu’elle ne le fait pas. _

_Je voulais que tu te détourne d’elle et que tu reviennes vers moi. Et je t’ai de nouveau fait souffrir à cause de ça._

_Pourtant, c’est avec elle demain que j’irai essayer de sauver l’enfant qui reste de toi. Pour toi, j’affronterai et accepterai mon Destin, alors que je l’ai toujours combattu. C’est pour toi, car mon Destin, c’est toi._

_Van, petit frère._

_Demain, je mourrai pour toi, pour redevenir un héros dans tes yeux._

_Folken._

Morpheus relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Alors c’était vrai.  
Van Fanel… Van Fanel recevait l’amour d’Hitomi, recevait l’amour de Folken. Tant d’amour. Ça lui aurait plu, d'être aimé comme ça. Comme ça devait être agréable d’être aimé si fort. Comme ça devait être agréable d’être Van Fanel.

Morpheus apprit la mort de Folken le lendemain matin, ainsi que la fin de la guerre et la victoire des Alliés. Et bien entendu, la rumeur qui entourait les origines de Van Fanel.

Mais il ne perdit pas de temps et partit retrouver Estrellya et Sora.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la petite maison isolée, il ne trouva que Sora, assis au milieu du salon avec un visage sans expression, comme toujours.

Sora était un enfant de cinq ans aux yeux rouge clair. Ses courts cheveux bouclés étaient d’un étrange blanc de neige. On aurait pu le qualifier de mignon et d'adorable, s’il n’y avait sur son visage cet éternel manque d'expression, si ses yeux n’avaient pas été si morts et vides.

Sora était une victime de la guerre. Son père avait été éventré devant ses yeux, sa mère et sa sœur aînée violées puis égorgées par les nombreux pillards qui profitaient du désordre de la guerre. Lui-même n’avait survécu que grâce à l’intervention de Folken.

Survécu ? Pour Morpheus, Sora n’était plus qu’un corps. Il n’y avait pas d’âme derrière ces yeux sans éclat. Un jour, il avait étranglé de sang froid, sans même s’en rendre compte probablement, le chiot qui lui avait été offert parce que l’animal pleurait. La seule réaction qu’on pouvait recevoir de lui était une étincelle de joie, et encore, qui apparaissait furtivement lorsque Folken venait les voir.

Morpheus s’approcha de l’enfant. « Folken est mort, » dit-il seulement.

Sora leva son visage inexpressif vers lui, le regardant sans réagir. Morpheus haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche d’Estrellya. Il la découvrit dans son laboratoire, assise devant son bureau, le dos tourné à la porte, de longs cheveux blonds flottant sur ses épaules.

« Elle a encore laissé pousser ses cheveux, » remarqua paisiblement Morpheus.

Mais peu importe tous les efforts qu’elle ferait pour ressembler à une fille à part entière, Estrellya resterait à jamais androgyne. Les Sorciers avaient voulu manipuler son corps, changer son sexe, et ils avaient raté. En conséquence, à dix-sept ans, elle était aussi peu développée qu’une enfant de neuf ans et le resterait.

— Le Seigneur Folken m’a donné ça pour toi, déclara Morpheus en posant le livre près d’elle.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspéré. « Arrête ton char, tu savais qu’un jour ou l’autre il nous lâcherait. Dis-toi que le Dragon l’a perdu aussi, et puis c’est tout. »

Estrellya tourna vers lui ses yeux bleu-vert. Elle aurait été tellement jolie si elle avait été normale. Mais maintenant elle n’avait l’air que d’un travesti.

— Je vengerai le seigneur Folken, gronda-t-elle, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Je te jure que je le vengerai.  
— C’est lui qui a décidé de mourir, fiche-lui la paix, Esty.

— Tout est de la faute du Dragon… Tout, tout est de sa faute… Je le tuerai… Je le ferai souffrir comme il a fait souffrir le seigneur Folken…

Morpheus haussa les épaules. Il n’y avait pas moyen de raisonner Estrellya quand elle était dans cet état là. Elle se calmerait.

Le temps passa, les semaines, les mois. Estrellya passait son temps dans son laboratoire, Sora grandissait sans changer, égal à lui même, une coquille vide. Morpheus vivait sa vie de son côté, suivant avec intérêt les événements de Gaïa, surtout ceux qui concernaient Van Fanel, le héros, le sauveur de Gaïa. Il souffrit avec lui lors de la mort de sa fiancée, même s'il lui en avait voulu de vouloir épouser quelqu’un d’autre que la jolie fille aux yeux verts qui l’aimait tant.

Trois ans et demi exactement après la mort de Folken, Estrellya disparut.

 

***

 

Quelque part à la frontière Zaïbacher-Fanélia.

Estrellya s’avança devant l’énorme bâtisse de pierre à moitié écroulé. Elle eut un sourire narquois. Alors c’était à ça qu’ils en étaient réduits, les fiers soldats de Zaïbacher. Habiter dans une vieille forteresse presque détruite et planifier des attentats ridicules contre le Dragon. Elle entra sans hésiter et s’arrêta devant un homme qui montait la garde, à moitié endormi. « Réveille-toi, soldat, dit-elle d’une voix autoritaire. Je veux parler à Kiriyo Adelphos. »

L’homme sursauta et la regarda avec des yeux sidérés.

—Dépêche-toi, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. 

— Non mais dis-donc, mignonne, tu sais à qui tu par…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Ergan ? fit une voix masculine.

Un homme d’environ vingt-cinq ans s’avança, les yeux noisette, les cheveux longs et noirs. Il portait un vieil uniforme des armées de Zaïbacher.

— Y’a une fille qui veut vous voir, commandant.

— C’est toi, Kiriyo Adelphos ? fit Estrellya. Je suis Estrellya. Je viens de Zaïbacher comme toi et il faut qu’on parle.

L’homme la regarda d’un air un peu ironique, puis fit une courte révérence pour lui faire signe de passer. La tête haute, Estrellya le suivit dans une salle encore intacte où un feu brûlait. Elle s’assit sur une chaise et retira son manteau, dévoilant son corps androgyne. Kiriyo la fixa d’un air surpris, puis méfiant.

— Je fais partie des Damnés de Folken Fanel, dit-elle.

— Le traître. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Estrellya ne releva pas, même si elle lui aurait bien arraché les yeux. Personne n’avait le droit d’insulter Folken. Les dents serrés, elle commença :

— Je sais que c’est toi qui dirige le groupe de rebelles qui a tenté plusieurs fois d’assassiner Van Fanel. Pourquoi ?

Kiriyo éclata de rire.

— Tu as du culot de me demander ça ! C’est de la faute de Fanel, ce monstre, si nous avons perdu, si mon père est mort ! Et ces Alliés, cette bande de poltrons ! Ils croient diriger Gaïa mais ce ne sont que des imbéciles ! On prendra Fanélia d’abord, et ensuite ce sera un jeu d’enfant de s’emparer des autres royaumes.

Il se tourna vers Estrellya et la regarda avec une sorte de fureur dans les yeux.

— Détruire Van Fanel est le meilleur moyen de provoquer le chaos sur Gaïa. C’est lui qui maintient la paix sur cette foutue planète ! S’il disparaît, les soi-disant alliés se sauteront dessus à la première occasion. Bazhram et Vidarus n’attendent que ça, mais ils ont tellement peur de Fanel qu’ils se contentent de se regarder au-dessus de leur frontière d’un air méchant à chaque fois qu’il détourne les yeux. Le tuer, c’est le meilleur moyen de se venger de tous ces lâches. 

— Et tu comptes le tuer, à toi tout seul, avec ton groupe de soldats endormis ? Van Fanel ?

Kiriyo lui lança un regard meurtrier qu’Estrellya ne releva pas.

— On trouvera un moyen, promit-il.

— Je peux t’en donner un.

Le jeune homme la regarda d’un air à moitié amusé, à moitié sérieux.

— Toi ?

— Oui, moi. Je suis l’héritière des secrets du seigneur Folken.

— Mon père n’aimait pas Folken et je ne l’aime pas non plus, dit Kiriyo. Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Il a trahi.

— Le seigneur Folken est mort à cause du Dragon, rétorqua Estrellya, une flamme dans les yeux. J’ai juré de le venger. Je t’offre le moyen de prendre Fanélia, je te laisse t’occuper de tous les autres, mais Van Fanel est à moi.

Kiriyo la regarda un long moment puis s’assit en face d’elle. « Explique-toi. »

 

***

 

Deux semaines plus tard.

Morpheus était en train de lire dans le salon lorsque Estrellya rentra. Sora, assis devant la fenêtre ne réagit même pas.

— Tiens, te voilà, toi, fit le jeune homme. T’aurais pu prévenir que tu partais.

— Tout est en place, dit-elle, et j’ai besoin de toi.

Intrigué, Morpheus posa son livre. Enfin un peu d’action !

— J’ai trouvé le moyen de me venger du Dragon, déclara Estrellya.

Morpheus leva les yeux au ciel et se rallongea sur le canapé, mais Sora se retourna soudain.

— Encore obsédée par cette idée stupide, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

— Mais c’est sérieux. J’ai vraiment besoin de toi.

L’enfant s’approcha d’Estrellya et la regarda, une expression étrange sur son visage. Les deux autres le fixèrent avec stupéfaction, puis l’androgyne sourit.

— Tu vois, même Sora est intéressé.

Elle se mit à la hauteur de l’enfant et lui caressa la joue.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, petit elfe, dit-elle avec un semblant de tendresse. Toi aussi tu auras ton rôle à jouer, toi aussi tu pourras te venger.

— Ouais, bah sans moi, grogna Morpheus en fermant les yeux. Tout ça, ça va mal se finir et je veux pas avoir d’ennuis.

— C’est sans risque, assura-t-elle, une main sur les cheveux neige de Sora. J’ai tout planifié. J’ai contacté Kiriyo Adelphos.

— Je rêve, marmonna Morpheus. Et c’est ça qui est censé me rassurer ? Tu sais ce que je pense des soldats.

— Ecoute-moi, avant de dire quoique ce soit. Il a réuni autour de lui un certain nombre de combattants, une petite armée qui va s’agrandir. Il va prendre le temps de les entraîner sérieusement pour pouvoir envahir Fanélia dans deux ans et demi.

— Envahir Fanélia ? Et là je suis sensé me mettre à rire ?

— Crois-moi ! Mais je t’expliquerai ça plus en détail plus tard, pour l’instant je veux que tu comprennes. Kiriyo veut détruire les Alliés. Il nous laisse le Dragon. On va donc s’en occuper personnellement. J’ai mis au point quelques machines intéressantes grâce aux découvertes du seigneur Folken et...

 — Estrellya, coupa Morpheus, les sourcils froncés, tu sais à quoi ça mène de trafiquer le destin artificiellement ?

— Mais il n’est pas question de trafiquer le destin, rétorqua-t-elle. Juste l’esprit.

— Je te suis plus…

— Est-ce que tu m’aideras ?

— Je t’ai dit que je ne veux pas me mêler de cette histoire.

— Pourtant je t’offre le rôle de ta vie.

Morpheus se redressa, et la regarda avec un intérêt nouveau.

— Le rôle de ma vie… ?

Estrellya sourit et s’assit en face de lui.

— Van Slanzar de Fanel, le Dragon, dit-elle lentement.

— Le Dragon, répéta Morpheus. Tu veux que je…

— Que tu prennes l’apparence du Dragon, que tu te fasses passer pour lui. Oui.

— Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

— Oui, de te changer en Van Fanel. Ça doit pas être difficile, non ? Tu fais ça tout le temps.

— C’est pas si simple, ça marche pas comme ça ! Si je prends uniquement son apparence physique, les gens croiront seulement que je suis un sosie, ou que je lui ressemble beaucoup.

J’aurais peut-être l’apparence du Dragon, mais personne n’avalera jamais que je le suis. Pour être quelqu’un, il faut pouvoir reproduire aussi une partie de son esprit, une partie de son feu intérieur qui fait qu’il est lui. Plus l’esprit est fort, plus il est difficile de devenir quelqu’un. Devenir Van Fanel, c’est… c’est quasiment impossible !

Estrellya réfléchit quelques instants puis le regarda tranquillement.

— D’accord. Prends ça comme un défi, alors. Tu es fort aussi, je suis sûre que tu peux le faire.

— Esty…

— Tu as deux ans pour mettre ton rôle au point. Ça marche ?

Morpheus garda le silence. Jouer Van Fanel… Etre aimé de tous. Le roi de Fanélia, le Dragon qui attirait l’amour des autres vers lui.

— D’accord, dit-il enfin, avec une pointe de regret.

— Je le savais, triompha Estrellya. Merci.

Elle l’embrassa sur la joue puis se leva. « Il ne me reste donc plus qu’une année avant de mettre ma machine au point. »

Morpheus soupira avant de s’écrouler sur le canapé. « Et voilà les ennuis qui commencent. »

 

***

 

Un an plus tard.

 

Journal de Folken Fanel, peu avant l’opération de la règle d’or de l’amour.

« Le lien entre Van et la Fille de la Lune des Illusions devient de plus en plus fort. Leur Destin se croise de manière étrange, mais aucun des deux ne semble s’en rendre compte. Leur esprit est étroitement mêlé, d’une façon naturelle, comme si ç’avait toujours été le cas. Des Ames Sœurs. C’est la première fois que j’assiste à ce phénomène. Leur séparation va sûrement provoquer un énorme trouble énergétique dans le Destin. Les particules de Destinée deviendront probablement visibles, et se multiplieront. J’espère seulement que nous pourrons les contrôler avant qu’elles ne provoquent un destin aléatoire.

Des Ames Sœurs. Je crains que nous ne prenions un risque énorme… »

 

Morpheus releva la tête et regarda Estrellya d’un air un peu perdu.

— Euh… Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, Esty. Je vois pas en quoi le fait que le Dragon et la Fille soient des âmes sœurs peut nous aider. Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu’elle n’est plus là.

— Réfléchis trente seconde, Phé. Leurs esprits sont liés, ils sont âmes sœurs. Donc, si tu fais du mal à l’un des deux, l’autre va aussi ressentir sa douleur et…

— Eh, oh. J’ai dit que j’étais d’accord pour t’aider à te « venger » du Dragon, mais je refuse de m’en prendre à la Fille.

— Il est pas question de lui faire du mal, dit Estrellya, conciliante. Ecoute bien : Kiriyo est en train de donner des problèmes au Dragon en provoquant des attentats un peu partout sur Gaïa, et plus précisément aux frontières de Bazhram et Vidarus. Fanel est obligé de maintenir la paix, donc il va se casser la tête à vouloir régler ça. Ça va l’affaiblir. Sans compter que Kiriyo continue à essayer de l’assassiner. Peu importe que ça ne marche pas, l’important c’est que ça le fatigue. Voilà un point. Nous, de notre côté, on va « prendre contact » avec la Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda Morpheus, méfiant.

Estrellya montra une sorte de machine.

— On va faire en sorte de donner naissance à sa plus grande peur, dit-elle avec un sourire. Grâce à ça et aux données que le seigneur Folken a laissé sur elle, je vais pouvoir matérialiser l’un des plus grandes terreurs de son esprit. Le Dragon va forcément le ressentir. Il va vouloir la protéger, forcément, et avec un minimum de facteur chance, elle va revenir sur Gaïa. Et à ce moment là… A ce moment là, tout sera en place.

— Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Morpheus, un peu inquiet quand même.

Estrellya eut un sourire méchant. « On va voler au Dragon tout ce à quoi il tient. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se tourna vers Sora. Le garçon avait maintenant une dizaine d’années, mais à part sa taille, rien n’avait changé. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif.

— Le problème de cette machine, dit-elle, c’est qu’elle influence aussi l’esprit de celui qui l’utilise. Alors qui est mieux placé que le petit pour la piloter ? Il n’a plus peur de rien… Vas-y, Sora, installe-toi.

L’enfant s’assit sans un mot sur un siège relié à la machine. Estrellya lui mit des gants et un casque sur la tête, chaque accessoire lié aussi à l’énorme masse électronique, avant de poser des électrodes sur presque toutes les parties motrices de ses jambes.

Estrellya s’installa à la console de contrôle et appuya sur un bouton. Au centre de la machine, une réserve de plusieurs pierres énergist se mit à briller, envoyant des parcelles de puissance qui déclencha le processus.

« A toi, maintenant, Sora, dit Estrellya. Tu es le maître du jeu. »

 

_[Interlude : fin]_


	6. Second Temps : Reconstruction - Chapitre 6 : L'envahisseur

Pallas, Astria.

Allen Schézar, ex-chevalier céleste d’Astria et général de Fanélia depuis plus d’un an et demi maintenant, déposa un bouquet d’Eternelle sur la tombe de sa mère et de sa sœur. Bien sûr, le corps de Séréna ne reposait pas près de celui d’Encia, mais il avait fait graver son nom sous celui de sa mère. C’était un geste symbolique, mais qui lui avait paru nécessaire.

La brise fraîche du début d’automne lui caressa la nuque, soulevant doucement ses cheveux courts. Il les avait coupé dans une crise de rage peu après la mort de sa petite sœur et ils n’étaient aujourd’hui pas plus long que lors de ses débuts en tant que chevalier céleste. C’était comme un signe de deuil.

Cela faisait environ dix mois, maintenant, que Séréna les avait quittés… Dix longs mois. Allen commençait seulement à accepter la mort de sa sœur, à ne plus se briser à chaque fois qu’il pensait à elle.

La malédiction des Schézar… Oui, il devait y avoir une malédiction sur sa famille. Peut-être que son père avait péché en profanant l’entrée de la Vallée des Illusions. Peut-être qu’ils étaient tous souillés par la machine infernale de Dornkirk, le Bonheur Absolu transformé en incapacité à être heureux.

Ça devait être ça. L’interdiction au bonheur.

Allen eut un sourire déprimé. Hitomi lui aurait crié après si elle savait quel genre de pensées le traversait. Elle qui croyait si fort à la liberté des choix.

Mais est-ce que Séréna avait eu le choix ? On avait violé son droit, on lui avait arraché sa liberté pour la remplacer par un destin noir. Est-ce qu’ils avaient vraiment le choix ?

Allen leva les yeux vers le ciel chargé de nuages. Y avait-il un dieu là-haut qui jouait avec eux ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui avait fixé leur destinée, qui en avait décidé depuis la nuit des temps ? Y avait-il une raison profonde, quelque chose de si important qu’il se permettait de décider si nos choix étaient bons ou mauvais ?

Allen se mordit la lèvre et prononça tout bas la vraie question. « Séréna a-t-elle fait le mauvais choix en aimant Van ? »

Le Destin de Van. Il se rappelait Vargas qui voulait l’empêcher de s’attacher trop tôt au destin des Fanel. _"_ _Les Fanel… Ils sont un tourbillon, un trou noir qui emporte tout sur leur passage. Rappelle-toi, Allen, qu’une fois que tu auras décidé de t’attacher à leur destin, tu y seras lié pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. Ils sont esclaves de leur destin, et ils devront l' accomplir quoiqu’il arrive."_

Allen n’avait jamais vraiment pris au sérieux ces paroles. Il n’était pas quelqu’un de mystique, et il savait Fanélia beaucoup plus attaché à ses légendes qu’Astria. Mais il devait avouer que sa vie, déjà agitée à l’origine, s’était remarquablement compliquée quand le chemin de Van Fanel avait croisé le sien.

Séréna… petite sœur… Sa présence, l’amour qu’elle partageait avec Van avait-il dérangé quelque chose ? Etait-il un obstacle à quelque tâche que Van devait accomplir ? Avait-elle été balayé par le tourbillon ?

Allen secoua la tête avec un sourire sarcastique. Voilà qu’il se mettait à raisonner comme ce vieux fou de Dornkirk.

La vérité, c’était que Séréna avait choisi de se tuer suite aux séquelles irréversibles des manipulations des Sorciers, et rien d’autre.

Un pas léger derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir arriver Elise. Elle portait un manteau imperméable bleu nuit et un bouquet dans chaque main.

— Princesse… murmura Allen en s’inclinant légèrement.

— Allen.

Elise déposa les bouquets sur la tombe et leva les yeux vers Natal perchée sur la pierre gravée. Elle tendit la main vers la chouette et caressa doucement les plumes douces, l’oiseau de nuit se penchant contre la main de la princesse.

— La réunion est terminée ? demanda Allen en regardant la scène.

— Oui, mais rien n’a été décidé. Bazhram et Vidarus continuent à refuser de trouver un point d’entente.

— Van doit être déçu.

— Furieux, corrigea Elise en se souvenant de la violence avec laquelle il avait joué de la sibylle après. Une autre réunion a été organisée dans trois mois. 

Elise recula, comme pour partir.  
— Elise…

Elle s’arrêta et le regarda avec étonnement à cette appellation familière.

— Elise… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Allen d’une voix lointaine. Comment en est-on arrivé là, devant la tombe de Maman et Séréna ? Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ?

Elise se figea, soudain envahie d’une vague de rage.

 _Tu t’es trompé toute ta vie_ , avait-elle soudain envie de hurler. _Tu t’es trompé toute ta vie et je te déteste pour ça !_

Elle fit demi-tour, droite, maîtrisant avec violence le tremblement de ses épaules. Allen, pourtant, remarqua sa tension, et lorsqu’elle s’éloigna il l’appela une nouvelle fois.

« Elise ! »

Elle se mit à courir, comme si elle voulait lui échapper plus que tout au monde et il courut derrière elle en l’appelant, une sourde angoisse au fond de la gorge.

Mais avant qu’il ne la rattrape, elle était montée sur son cheval qui partait au galop vers Pallas. Allen la regarda s’éloigner avec un intense sentiment de désespoir venu de nulle part. _Elise… Tu ne m’as toujours pas pardonné…_

 

***

 

Van enfila son manteau de pluie et attendit devant l’une des portes de la cour de décollage du palais royal astrien qu’Allen vienne le chercher.

Le jeune général était devenu beaucoup plus sévère sur sa sécurité depuis qu’un groupe de rebelles zaïbachs avait fait son apparition et avait clairement fait savoir qu’ils n’auraient pas de repos tant que le « monstre ailé » ne serait pas six pieds sous terre.

Il n’y avait eu qu’une tentative d’assassinat un mois plus tôt, si lamentablement préparée qu’ils avaient été tout de suite démasqués.

Mais Allen tenait quand même à augmenter les gardes au palais et en avait profité pour appuyer sa demande de la création d’une nouvelle armée fanéliane, plus puissante. La simple idée faisait frémir Van de dégoût. Ni lui, ni le peuple de Fanélia n’était encore prêt pour une armée. Ce serait accepter que la paix ne serait pas éternelle…

Van en tout cas ferait tout pour qu’elle dure le plus longtemps possible. Il en mourrait d’épuisement s’il le fallait, mais il ne laisserait pas des conflits sans intérêt rallumer la flamme de la guerre. Alors s’il pouvait user de son influence en ce sens, il n’allait certainement pas se gêner. Il ferait tout ce qu’il faudrait.

Van venait de faire ses adieux à Mirana et Dryden. Il avait été heureux de les voir, mais ils n’avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver vraiment, avec toutes ces réunions.

— Tu as l’air fatigué.

Van se retourna pour faire face à Elise. Il haussa légèrement les épaules.

— Je dormirai pendant le voyage.

Elise s’approcha de lui et posa un doigt sur les cernes qui ornaient les yeux du jeune roi.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu n’as pas fait une nuit complète, Van ?

Il ne répondit pas et la princesse astrienne soupira.

— Tu es têtu. Mirana s’inquiète pour toi, elle dit que tu vas finir par tomber malade.

— Mirana s’inquiète pour un rien.

— Van… ça va bientôt faire un an, dit doucement Elise. Il est temps que tu essayes de te remettre. On ne peut pas changer le passé, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux pas tenir ce deuil éternellement. Tu te noies complètement dans tes souvenirs.

Elise était peut-être la seule personne avec Merle à pouvoir lui parler comme ça sans être aussitôt sèchement renvoyée. C’était étrange comme ils s’étaient si vite liés d’amitié. Van la regarda d’un air neutre.

« Merci de tes conseils, dit-il. Mais… »

Il toucha ses boucles d’oreille de la main. « Essaye déjà de les appliquer à toi-même. »

Elise n’eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix traversa le couloir. « Van, attendez ! »

Un jeune homme d’environ l’âge d’Elise arrivait vers eux, sa longue queue de cheval châtain clair flottant derrière lui. Lorsqu’il vit la princesse astrienne, son regard bleu gris s’éclaira.

— Ah, princesse Elise, vous êtes là aussi, fit-il, apparemment ravi.

— Bonjour, prince Jin.

Le prince héritier de Chezario, Jin Sailen, avait remplacé son père malade durant la réunion des Alliés à Pallas.

— Van, j’avais oublié de vous donner ceci, dit-il en tendant un rouleau de papier au jeune roi de Fanélia. Il s’agit des nouvelles dispositions de paiement pour les importations d’énergist. Mon père voudrait que vous les regardiez.

Van prit le rouleau et remercia.

— Comment se porte votre père ? demanda Elise.

— Il se remettait lorsque je suis parti. Daryan, mon jeune frère, est avec lui.

La conversation continua sur ce ton jusqu’à ce qu’Allen revienne.

— Van, le vaisseau est prêt, on peut y aller !

— J’arrive.

Van se tourna vers Jin et le salua, avant de sourire doucement à Elise.

— Viens à Fanélia, un de ces jours, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Allen regarda la scène devant lui avec stupeur, se demandant depuis quand Elise et Van s’entendaient si bien. Ça le mettait vaguement mal à l’aise.

Mais le plus dérangeant était le regard du prince de Chezario sur elle. Est-ce qu’il ne savait pas qu’elle avait juré de ne pas se marier ? Comment pouvait-il la regarder comme ça ? Allen fronça les sourcils, curieusement agacé.

Il s’inclina brièvement devant eux et son regard croisa celui d’Elise alors qu’il se redressait. La princesse détourna les yeux presque aussitôt. Allen aurait voulu lui parler, mais c’était trop tard, maintenant…

Van et lui s’éloignèrent sous la pluie et Jin se tourna vers la princesse Elise. Il lui prit la main, y déposa un baiser.

— Excusez-moi de ne rester plus longtemps avec vous, j’ai un entretient avec le roi Dryden.

— Ce n’est rien, répondit Elise.

Jin la regarda avec un sourire presque adorateur.

— J’espère vous revoir avant ce soir, dit-il avant de partir.

Il avait à peine disparu qu’une petite silhouette recouverte d’un manteau de pluie s’approchait d’elle. L’enfant retira sa capuche et regarda dehors.

— Ils sont partis, murmura-t-il.

— Oui.

— Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Van.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, Cid. Je suis sûr qu’il comprend.

Le jeune duc de Fleid baissa un peu la tête.

— Ma tante… Est-ce que… vous pouvez m’emmener au cimetière ?

Elise, surprise, se tourna vers le petit garçon blond. Ses yeux bleu clair la fixaient avec une pointe de supplication. « Bien sûr, dit-elle. Allons-y. »

 

***

 

Quatre mois et demi plus tard, Néo-Atlantis.

Darth bloqua son sac de voyages sur son épaule et regarda la machine devant lui. Il sourit mécaniquement, remonta une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le front et actionna le démarrage de l’engin. « Désolé grand-mère, murmura-t-il. Mais j’ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Il sentit des picotement dans tout son corps et comprit qu’il était en train de partir. « A nous deux, cousin. »

La disparition du prince Darth fut découverte quelques secondes après son départ. Il avait laissé une lettre expliquant de ne pas s’inquiéter, qu’il était allé chercher l’Enfant-Dragon, et qu’il reviendrait le plus tôt possible avec lui.

Dès qu’elle l’apprit, la reine Aniltha courut au temple et s’effondra devant la statue des trois dieux dragons. « Pas encore… Je vous en prie, pas encore ! Cette famille a déjà trop souffert ! Ayez pitié, pitié pour Darth et pour Van ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne n’apprend jamais rien des erreurs du passé ? Pourquoi ? Oh, Darth… Ne fais pas de bêtises… Vous êtes les deux derniers membres de cette famille… Darth… »

 

 

***

 

Fanélia.

— VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL ! !

Van sursauta et leva les mains de la sibylle précipitamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merle entrait dans la bibliothèque avec un sac de voyage rempli. Elle paraissait relativement furieuse.

— Plus bas, Merle. Tu vas réveiller tout le château.

— Et pourquoi ? Parce qu’il est trois heures du matin et que tu es encore debout !

— J’ai pas sommeil.

— Oh, Van, vraiment ! Tu viens d’avoir dix-neuf ans et tu agis comme un gamin !

L’air irrité de Merle s’adoucit, jusqu'à devenir inquiet et triste.

— Tu me fais peur, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne dors quasiment plus. Tu ne sors plus. Tu passes ta vie devant tes dossiers. Ça fait des mois que tu n’es pas allé à Irini voir Alya ou à Arzus pour Luhm. Tu ne vas même pas dans le jardin.

Les yeux de Merle étaient remplis de larmes contenues. « Van… Je t’en prie… Reprends-toi… Reviens-nous ! »

Van, bouleversé, se leva et s’apprêta à prendre Merle dans ses bras mais celle-ci lui tendit le sac. Un peu confus, il le prit machinalement.

—Va t’en, Van, dit-elle. Pars. Allen et moi on veut plus te voir pendant au moins un mois. Tu entends ?

— Allen me laisse sortir sans escorte ? ironisa Van avec un sourire faible.

— Tu ne risques rien dans la forêt et il a confiance en Luhm.

— Merle…

— Pas de Merle qui tienne ! Va t’en ! Casse-toi ! Un mois sans toi, ça va tuer personne et on te rappellera si y’a urgence. Va où tu veux, jusqu’en Daedalus si tu y tiens mais pars. Je t’en prie. Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, pour Allen ou pour Fanélia. Un roi malade n’est pas un bon roi, acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Van la regarda avec émotion. Merle, petite Merle… Pas si petite que ça. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans. Il ne l’avait pas vu grandir et pourtant tout en elle annonçait l’adulte à venir. Elle était déjà si jolie, elle deviendrait belle. Van sentit grandir en lui un sentiment de protection typique du grand frère possessif.

Il la serra dans ses bras avec amour et l’embrassa sur la joue. « Merci petite sœur. Fais attention à toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la fenêtre, déploya ses ailes et s’envola. Merle le regarda s’éloigner. « S’il te plaît, Van… C’est à toi de faire attention … »

 

***

           

Un mois plus tard.

Il n’y eut pas un bruit lorsque les cinq hommes traversèrent le chemin avant de se réfugier dans la forêt. A peine le vent dans les arbres, pas un oiseau, comme s’ils se taisaient sur leur passage. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et portaient tous autour du cou une chaîne dorée à laquelle était attaché un pendentif reprenant le symbole de leur empire déchu.

Zaïbacher.

Le regard brun rouge qui les suivait du ciel s’assombrit un peu de colère. Van se laissa planer doucement jusqu’à la cime des arbres, volant silencieusement. Il n’y en avait que cinq, mais peut-être que grâce à eux ils pourraient découvrir où se cachait le nid.

Ce n’était pas tant le fait qu’ils voulaient l’assassiner qui le préoccupait. C’était surtout que ces imbéciles risquaient de rallumer les tensions difficilement étouffés entre les Zaïbachs réfugiés et les autres peuples. S’ils continuaient leurs coup d’éclats, les représailles risquaient de se faire sur les civils zaïbachs qui n’y avaient rien à voir. Et ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses… Van avait bien appris sa leçon.

La peur et la haine n’engendraient que la guerre.

Ça faisait un mois maintenant que Van avait quitté le palais. Pendant tout ce temps, il était resté au Silmaken, rendant chaque jour hommage au Dieu Kepa pour l’hospitalité. Il en avait profité pour rendre visite à Alya, pour retourner aux villages dont il ne pouvait pas s’occuper personnellement d’habitude.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de continuer à travailler, mais pour une fois, ce n’était pas stressant. Il n’avait pas d’horaires, pas de conseillers sur le dos, pas de garde du corps sur ses talons. Il rencontrait son peuple, il discutait avec tout le monde, participait un peu à la vie du village, restait en contact avec Fanélia.

Au palais, parfois, il se demandait s’il était roi de Fanélia ou diplomate gaïan.

Ici, il revivait.

Et puis une semaine plus tôt, un homme-loup avait découvert la présence d’étrangers dans la forêt. Il avait fallu à peine un journée pour découvrir qu’ils faisaient parti des rebelles zaïbachs. Van avait participé à la « chasse » durant la semaine, après avoir envoyé un message au palais pour les prévenir. Allen lui avait immédiatement « ordonné » de revenir sous prétexte qu’il n’était plus en sécurité mais Van avait répondu qu’il terminerait la semaine avec les hommes-loups et qu’Allen ne devait pas s’inquiéter.

Van avait prévu de partir ce matin même mais des rebelles zaïbachs avaient été localisés et il avait décidé de suivre Luhm et ses hommes pour une nouvelle « chasse ».

Néanmoins, malgré la désapprobation de Luhm et des autres, il était parti en éclaireur seul.

Et au fur et à mesure qu’il les regardait, il sentait une colère sourde, une rage grondante le prendre à la gorge. Cette bande d’imbéciles…

La forêt s’épaississait et Van comprit qu’il allait les perdre. Il ne réfléchit pas, aveuglé par sa soudaine fureur, il plongea en piqué vers les arbres, rangea ses ailes au dernier moment et traversa les ramures avant d’atterrir sur le sol, devant les cinq hommes stupéfiés, sur un genou. Il dégaina immédiatement, sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre de leur surprise. « Rendez-vous, » dit-il d’une voix froide.

L’autorité qui émanait de lui les fit hésiter un court instant mais ils finirent par se reprendre.

« Imbécile, se moqua l’un d’eux. Tu es seul contre cinq ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu vas regretter ton geste ! »

Il se jeta vers Van. Celui-ci para immédiatement l’attaque et répondit au coup avec force. Il se jeta dans la bataille aveuglément, uniquement guidé par sa colère, mais les cinq hommes n’étaient pas des débutants et eux gardaient la tête froide. Aucun d’eux ne se déstabilisa lorsque l’un des hommes s’effondra, grièvement blessé. Van continua à se battre sans plus faire attention à son entourage. Il ne restait que trois hommes valides.

Il ne remarqua pas qu’il n’en avait que deux en face de lui, et au moment d’attaquer de nouveau, il entendit une voix moqueuse dire : « C’est pas bien d’attaquer par derrière. »

Il y eut un cri et il vit le troisième homme s’effondrer presque à ses pieds.

Van n’eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, les deux autres attaquaient à leur tour. Mais cette fois ils étaient à égalité et ils furent à terre en moins de trois minutes.

Essoufflé, reprenant toute sa tête et réalisant la stupidité de son action, Van se tourna vers son sauveur. C’était un jeune homme d’environ son âge, un peu plus grand que lui. Il avait des cheveux longs réunis en queue de cheval, d’une couleur vert sombre presque noire. Ses yeux étaient rouge clair, pétillants, et il arborait un sourire entre satisfaction et moquerie.

Pour une raison inconnue, Van sentit une étrange connexion entre eux. Rien de comparable avec le lien qu’il partageait avec Hitomi, mais une curieuse sensation de familiarité.

— Ça t’arrive souvent de te jeter dans ce genre de coup foireux ? demanda l’inconnu avec amusement, en regardant autour de lui les cinq hommes inconscients.

— Ça faisait longtemps que ça m’était pas arrivé, répondit Van. Merci.

— De rien, t’as eu de la chance que je sois dans le coin. Je suis Darth Atléos.

— Van, dit celui-ci brièvement.

— Van _FANEL_ , je présume ? interrogea Darth d’une voix qui frisait la moquerie.

Van ne répondit pas. Il était un peu surpris par la familiarité de l’autre garçon et surtout par l’étrange sentiment de confiance qu’il avait immédiatement eu envers lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d’être si confiant envers quelqu’un au premier coup d’œil…

Darth le regarda quelques secondes puis, d’une voix qui avait perdu toute ironie, dit :

— Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé en quoique ce soit… J’ai tendance à oublier avec qui je parle.

Van haussa les épaules.

— C’est pas ça. Je préférais quand tu me tutoyais…

L’autre sourit encore plus et, désignant les hommes autour de lui, demanda :

— Et on en fait quoi ?

— Les Hommes-loups vont arriver. Ils se chargeront d’eux.

Il y eut un silence presque gêné, que Van fit l’effort de briser.

— Tu as un accent étrange. D’où tu viens ?

— De loin, répondit Darth en souriant, le regard dans le lointain.

— Tu ne veux pas me dire d’où. Tu es en fuite ?

— Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère est la reine d’Atlantis ? rétorqua Darth.

Van se figea net et le dévisagea. Darth éclata de rire.

— Je t’ai vu voler, dit-il. Et tout le monde maintenant sait que Van Fanel a du sang atlante. Alors, est-ce que tu es vraiment Van Fanel ?

— Est-ce que je te demande si ta grand-mère est la reine d’Atlantis ? répliqua le jeune roi.

— Et si je te répondais oui ?

— Alors je dirais que tu es un menteur.

— Tout le drame de ma vie, dit Darth en levant les yeux au ciel. Personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux !

Van sourit, incapable de dire pourquoi il s’entendait avec Darth si bien, déjà, alors qu’il le connaissait à peine. Lui qui d’habitude se liait difficilement…

— Plus sérieusement, fit Darth, je viens de Daedalus. Comme tout le monde, j’ai voulu voir à quoi ressemblait Fanélia.

— Tu es venu comme ça, sans même un cheval ?

— Si, si, il est attaché à une dizaine de mètres. Attends…

Darth alla chercher l’étalon et le ramena près d’eux. Il portait une sacoche pleine. « Mes affaires, » expliqua Darth.

— Tu comptes t’installer où ? demanda Van.

— Je ne sais pas, on verra. Je suis pas quelqu’un de très prévoyant…

—Tu as quelque chose de précis à y faire ?

— Naaaaaan. Je me balade. J’aime bien les dragons, fit-il avec un large sourire.

Le jeune roi hésita. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit prudent, mais… Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial à propos de Darth. Et pour une raison quelconque, il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

— Viens au palais, alors. Je t’invite… Disons que c’est en remerciement. 

Darth le regarda avec circonspection, un peu étonné.

— Si vite ? Et si j’étais un assassin, ou un psychopathe démoniaque ?

— Pas assez intelligent, rétorqua Van.

— Est-ce que les gens savent que tu es méchant ?

— Est-ce que c’est parce que tu parles trop que tu étais tout seul dans la forêt ?

Darth s’arrêta net et lui jeta un coup d’œil un peu sidéré avant de sourire largement. « Je crois que je t’aime bien, toi. »

Van haussa les épaules.

Au même instant, Luhm et ses hommes émergèrent des buissons et constatèrent les dégâts.

— Maître Van, si le seigneur Allen apprend ce que je viens de vous laisser faire… commença Luhm.

—Ne t’inquiète pas. Je rentre, dit Van au chef d’Arzus. Est-ce que tu peux t’occuper de les ramener ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en lançant son tee-shirt à Van qui l’enfila.

Luhm regarda Darth qui se présenta en souriant, soutenant le regard inquisiteur de l’homme-loup sans broncher.

— Il m’a sauvé la vie, dit Van.

Le regard de Luhm s’adoucit immédiatement et il salua Darth d’un signe de tête avant de regarder le jeune roi d’un air interrogateur. Celui-ci eut un très léger sourire.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, dit-il. Merci pour tout. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour m’assurer que tout a été pris en charge. 

Van et Darth saluèrent les hommes-loups et partirent à pied, Darth tenant la longe de son étalon. Ils arrivèrent devant la route où le cheval de Van était gardé par un homme-loup. Après l’avoir remercié, Van et Darth enfourchèrent leur monture et partirent en direction de Fanélia. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs se mit soudain à rire.

— J’ai été assez sidéré de te voir voler, dit-il.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Van, un peu mal à l’aise.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne m’attendais pas à voir le roi de Fanélia faire des looping en plein jour et aux yeux de tous.

— Il n’y a jamais personne.

— Sauf moi. Je suis un être privilégié. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu en doutes ! dit-il avec un sourire. Est-ce que tu aimes voler ?

Van haussa les épaules. Malgré l’espèce d’ébauche d’amitié qui les liait, il ne se voyait pas essayer de lui expliquer ce qu’il ressentait quand il se laissait porter par ses ailes.

— Quelle importance ? fit-il. Je vole, c’est tout.

— Impressionnant, fit Darth en faisant avancer le cheval au pas. Le roi de Fanélia est un poulet et personne n’y trouve rien à redire ?

— Imbécile, rétorqua Van avec un demi sourire. Aucune reconnaissance.

— Hey ! Je t’ai sauvé la vie ! C’est toi qui devrais m’être reconnaissant ! Je vais être un héros, j’ai sauvé le roi de Fanélia !

Il fit une pause pensive, puis ajouta : « Darth Atléos le Héros, ça sonne bien. »

Puis il éclata de rire. Van roula des yeux.

— Grand-mère va être fière de moi, ajouta Darth avec un sourire. Et quand elle saura que dès le premier jour je dors chez toi !

— Tu as beaucoup de famille ?

Le regard de Darth s’adoucit.

— Je n’ai que Grand-mère, dit-il. Et un cousin que je ne connais quasiment pas. Mais j’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de faire mieux connaissance. Quand on a si peu de famille, c’est important de garder ce qu’il reste.

Van ne répondit pas. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Darth. Mais lui, il n’avait plus de famille… Sa famille, c’était Merle et Allen.

Le trajet jusqu’à Fanélia ne dura qu’une petite heure. Au bout de cette heure, Darth et Van s’entendaient comme deux vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. A l’entrée de la falaise, Darth s’arrêta et contempla la ville avec admiration. « Magnifique, murmura-t-il. Et dire qu’elle a été entièrement détruite… »

Puis, se tournant vers le jeune roi :

— Depuis le temps que je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait cette ville !

 Ils rentrèrent au palais, le chemin agrémenté par les commentaires de Darth sur Fanélia.

Ils n’avaient pas atteint la porte du palais que Merle et Allen arrivaient. Merle courut se jeter dans les bras de Van. Une habitude qu’elle n’arrivait décidément pas à perdre…

— MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITRE VAAAAAAAN ! ! ! J’étais si inquièèète ! ! !

Elle lui lécha la joue comme le chaton qu’elle restait avec lui et le dévisagea d’un œil critique. Il semblait s’être reposé. Plus de cernes sous ses yeux, ni cette pâleur sur ses joues.

— Heureux de te voir, Merle, murmura Van avec affection. Bonjour, Allen.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Van, répondit le jeune général avec un sourire. Tout va bien ?

Van hocha la tête et se tourna vers Darth qui s’était un peu écarté.

— Je vous présente Darth Atléos. Il va séjourner quelques temps au palais avec nous. Darth, voici Merle et Allen Schézar.

— Bonjour ! lança Darth joyeusement.

— Eh, t’as un accent tordu ! D’où il sort encore, celui-là ? fit Merle en se tournant vers Van. Toi et ta manie de ramener des gens bizarres !

— Vos mots me blessent, belle demoiselle, répondit Darth en s’approchant. Mais être blessé par une aussi jolie personne est un honneur…

Il prit la main de Merle et la baisa, sous le regard méfiant de Van, sidéré d’Allen. Merle resta complètement immobile pendant un instant, trop surprise. Lorsque Darth releva la tête, la jeune fille-chat, eut la vague impression de le connaître. Oui, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui mais elle n’arrivait pas à savoir ce que c’était.

— Euh… commença-t-elle avant de se taire.

Puis elle éclata de rire et se tourna vers Allen, une lueur moqueuse au fond des yeux.

— Mais il est pire que toi, Allen !

Le jeune homme blond secoua la tête d’un air exaspéré et se tourna vers Darth. Il n’avait pas confiance en lui. Il faudrait qu’il demande des détails à Van plus tard. Atléos…

— Atléos… murmura-t-il. Ça me dit quelque chose…

Darth se tendit imperceptiblement, mais Merle le vit tout de suite.

— C’est possible, dit-il pourtant d’une voix légère. J’ai eu de la famille en Astria un temps.

Allen sursauta.

_« Maman, où est Papa ? » « Il dîne chez monsieur Atléos, Allen. Il rentrera tard. »_

— Karyo Atléos, se rappela-t-il avec une pointe de colère. C’est ça.

Darth eut un sourire lointain et à cet instant Merle réalisa qui il lui rappelait. Van. Darth avait le même sourire secret et mélancolique que Van. Mais il n’y avait pas que ça… Ce n’était pas seulement le sourire. Tout en lui avait quelque chose de familier.

— Karyo, oui, acquiesça Darth calmement. C’était un cousin de ma grand-mère. Mais je ne le connaissais pas et il n’a pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps.

— Il est mort il y a longtemps, déclara Allen d’un ton brusque.

— Oh, répondit Darth. Mais j’étais trop jeune. Je ne m’en rappelle pas.

Merle préféra briser là l’entretient, Allen était trop tendu. Elle prit Van par la main.

— Allez, arrêtez vos bavardages et rentrons au palais ! Tout le monde t’attend, Van, et il faut installer Darth !

— Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Demoiselle Merle, fit Darth joyeusement.

— Oh, ça va, arrête tes bêtises ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un rire dans les yeux.

Van acquiesça, réflexe de grand frère suspicieux, et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre, Darth et Merle bavardant joyeusement, Allen presque sombre, regardant le nouvel arrivant d’un air étrange, et Van, une lueur dans les yeux, se tourna vers sa ville avant de rentrer au palais. Fanélia. Sa Fanélia. Une chaleur l’envahit, tout l’amour qu’il avait pour elle. Son pays. Son royaume. Sa vie. Personne ne la lui prendrait. Plus jamais. Même si pour ça il devait se tuer à empêcher une nouvelle guerre.

Dans un coin de son esprit, la présence tranquille d’Hitomi l’encourageait. Elle ne disait rien, ils ne s’étaient plus reparlé depuis la mort de Séréna, mais ils avaient fait la paix depuis ce jour et ne cherchaient plus ni l’un ni l’autre à lutter contre l’esprit de l’autre. Ils étaient liés, c’était ainsi, et même s’ils ne se parlaient plus jamais, l’assurance que ressentait Van à l’idée qu’elle le soutiendrait lui suffisait.

« Alors, maître Van ? Tu rêves ? »

Après un dernier regard, Van les rejoignit.

 

***

 

Darth posa son sac sur le lit et sortit dehors, au balcon qui surplombait la ville. « Vraiment magnifique, » murmura-t-il.

Ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir de ramener Van à Néo-Atlantis. Lui faire quitter Fanélia semblait être aussi probable que de voir Gyo se déguiser en membre d’un groupe de Visual Rock, même pour une simple démonstration des coutumes terrestres.

Leur rencontre s’était déroulée mieux qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si facile de se glisser dans l’entourage de Van. Mais il faudrait faire attention à Allen… Et à Van. Darth appuya le menton sur ses poings avec un soupir.

Il n’imaginait pas Van comme ça.

Pas du tout.

Il s’attendait à tout sauf à cette espèce de sympathie qu’il avait éprouvé tout de suite pour le jeune roi.

Non, vraiment pas une partie de plaisir et Néo-Atlantis lui manquait déjà, surtout sa grand-mère qui devait lui en vouloir et s’inquiéter, et même cet enquiquineur de Gyo.

Bon. Autant s’installer…

 

***

 

— Tu n’es vraiment pas croyable, Van ! lança Allen, exaspéré. Tu ne connais pas ce type depuis une journée !

Van haussa les épaules.

— Van, il est de la même famille que l’homme qui a poussé mon père à partir, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, ce serait trop facile !

— S’il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, il ne l’aurait pas dit, répliqua Van.

— Franchement, Van, tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles ! Tu prends trop de risques.

Le jeune roi balaya la phrase d’un geste et se tourna vers lui avec son regard de monarque.

— Ce n’est pas important, dit-il sèchement. Bien, j’ai réfléchi. Il est temps de reconstituer l’armée. Je veux les dernier rapports, recensements et autres. On tiendra une réunion demain soir. Il faudra aussi s’occuper des rebelles zaïbachs. Qu’ils soient interrogés dès leur arrivée.

Allen décida de laisser le sujet de côté… pour le moment. Il avertirait l’équipage du Croisé pour que Gadès organise des tour de garde en plus autour de Van, et pour surveiller ce Darth Atléos. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez lui, et pas seulement son nom de famille…


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'oeil du cyclone

Lune des Illusions.

 Courir. Plus vite. Encore… Plus vite. Ne pas les laisser la rattraper, non, surtout pas ou alors tout serait terminé. Plus vite, je t’en prie, plus vite. Son cœur bat tellement fort, son souffle s’accélère sous l’action de la peur qui bouillonne dans ses veines. Il ne faut pas qu’elle se laisse rattraper, ou alors tout est fini… Là, au bout, la fin… la sortie, comme une lumière… Atteindre la lumière… Plus vite ! Sa vitesse semble se décupler, ses pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol.

La lumière.

Silence.

Elle s’arrête.

 

Une ovation jaillit soudain du public, couvrant presque la voix enthousiaste du commentateur.

« Et Hitomi Kanzaki remporte de nouveau l’épreuve ! Quelle course ! C’est une superbe performance de la jeune athlète qui ne semble pas vouloir perdre son titre…»

Eblouie, Hitomi essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front et leva les yeux sans faire attention aux commentaires. Son score s’afficha sur le tableau et elle sourit, fatiguée mais heureuse. Elle avait explosé son propre record, elle était de nouveau championne régionale.

Un hurlement de joie vrilla ses oreilles lorsque Yukari lui sauta dessus et la serra contre elle. Autour d’elle, les autres coureuses qui espéraient se qualifier pour les compétitions nationales se regardaient, déçues. L’une d’elle se mit à pleurer de rage.

— Tu es la meilleure, Hitomi ! s’écria Yukari. Je le savais ! Je le savais !

Derrière son amie, Amano sourit à Hitomi. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Il ne disait rien mais elle savait combien il était fier d’elle, toutes ces années d’entraînement portaient enfin leur fruit. Ah, bien sûr, il allait encore la presser de commencer les compétitions nationales, et comme toujours Hitomi lui répondrait qu’elle courait uniquement pour le plaisir…

— On est loin du record des treize secondes du lycée, dit-il en souriant.

Hitomi acquiesça, un peu mal à l’aise qu’il lui rappelle ce moment. Suivirent des félicitations de gens qu’elle ne connaissait pas, de flashs de photographes, de questions de journalistes. Yukari, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, se transforma en furie. D’un signe elle ordonna à Amano d’emmener Hitomi dans les vestiaires, et, les mains sur les hanches, se tourna vers les journalistes : « Les questions, c’est avec moi que vous voyez ça ! »

Amano et Hitomi se réfugièrent dans son vestiaire personnel. La jeune fille s’écroula sur un banc et son ami lui tendit une bouteille d’eau.

— Hitomi…

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Amano. Et tu sais que je ne veux pas.

— Une seule compétition… Tu n’as pas le droit de gâcher ton talent !

— Le problème, Amano, c’est que si je te laisse faire, tu vas en demander encore et encore plus et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à courir.

— Une seule compétition… Et après, si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je laisse tomber.

Hitomi soupira. Il ne lâcherait vraiment jamais prise…

— J’y réfléchirai, Amano.

Le jeune homme sourit. De la part d’Hitomi, c’était quasiment un accord. 

Au même moment, Yukari entra, portant des bouquets de fleurs qu’elle jeta négligemment sur une table. « Pour la grande Hitomi Kanzaki ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Eh t’as des fans hyper mignons. Dis pas ça à Shinji, il va nous faire une crise ! »

Hitomi sourit et prit les fleurs.

— Je regarderai plus tard. J’aimerai rentrer à la maison.

— OK, je te ramène. Tu viens, Amano ?

— Non, j’ai encore des affaires à régler au stade.

Hitomi enfila son survêtement et rejoignit Yukari. Amano sourit et embrassa sa fiancée avant de les laisser partir.

Elles étaient à peine parties que Hitomi s’endormit. Yukari jeta un coup d’œil à son amie et sourit. Elle était heureuse que Hitomi ait enfin trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. Pendant un moment, ils s’étaient tous demandés si elle se remettrait de sa séparation avec Van Fanel…

Mais elle avait fini par redevenir ce qu’elle avait toujours été, même si Yukari sentait que son amie était devenue plus dure. Hitomi ne rougissait plus tout le temps, ne rêvait plus tout haut, ne pleurait jamais. Elle avait perdu son insouciance et était devenue beaucoup plus terre à terre.

Au grand désespoir d’Amano, elle avait abandonné l’idée de la compétition nationale et peut-être internationale et se passionnait pour ses études d’Histoire. Et puis Shinji et elle étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins de deux ans maintenant.

Par chance, le père du jeune homme était archéologue et s’entendait très bien avec la petite amie de son fils. 

Elles mirent moins de deux heures avant d’arriver à Kamakura. Yukari gara la voiture sous l’immeuble et elles descendirent.

— Tu montes un peu ? demanda Hitomi.

— Euh… Je pensais que tu verrais Shinji.

— Mais non, rappelle-toi ce que je t’ai dit. Je le rejoins sur le chantier de son père demain matin.

— Ah ouiiii, se souvint Yukari en suivant la jeune fille chez elle. C’est où, encore ?

— A l’île Kasumi, dans la mer intérieure. Il a ouvert un nouveau chantier de fouilles.

— Jamais entendu parler de ce trou.

— C’est une toute petite île.

— T’as toujours aimé t’enterrer n’importe où. Tu dois être la réincarnation d’une taupe !

Yukari et Hitomi montèrent alors au studio de la jeune fille, les bras chargés, riant. Ça faisait maintenant six mois que Hitomi avait déménagé de chez ses parents pour venir habiter seule, un peu plus près de son université où Amano et elle continuaient à s'entraîner.

Hitomi écouta les messages sur son répondeur, principalement sa famille qui tenait à la féliciter et aussi un de Shinji qui lui rappelait son départ le lendemain. Elle l’éteignit en souriant et se tourna vers Yukari.

— Je reviens, je vais me doucher ! lança Hitomi en disparaissant dans la petite salle de bain.

Yukari rangea les fleurs dans des vases, des verres, tout ce qu’elle trouvait, et bientôt le petit appartement d’Hitomi ressemblait plus à une serre qu’à autre chose.

Peu après, Hitomi revint habillée d’un jean et d’une chemise blanche et regarda le travail de Yukari d’un air un peu surpris.

— Je vais faire du thé, dit-elle. Tu en veux ?

— Bien sûr, qui refuserait une tasse de thé préparée par une future championne olympique ?

— Ah, tu vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ?

Elles passèrent la soirée ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’Amano les rejoigne. Hitomi prit l’avion le lendemain pour les îles Oki où Shinji vint la chercher. Ils mirent un peu plus de trois heures avant d’atteindre le petit village d’embarquement, et deux nouvelles heures avant d’arriver sur la petite île.

— Hitomi ! appela joyeusement Jyou Kyoda, le père de Shinji. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis l’archéologue passa familièrement son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. « Nous avons fait des découvertes absolument fantastiques, les traces d’une civilisation étrangère au milieu d’un chantier tout à fait normal datant du milieu du proto-Jômon… »

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Et c’est reparti… », marmonna-t-il en suivant sa petite amie et son père. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre leur passion pour des choses si vieilles et toutes cassées, mais il évitait de le dire à voix haute ou Hitomi partait en croisade contre lui et son ordinateur.

Un informaticien et une passionnée d’Histoire.

Enfin… elle était tellement jolie quand elle s’échauffait...

Hitomi dîna avec Shinji seulement, il devait repartir le lendemain soir. Elle était épuisée et ils se couchèrent tôt.

Le lendemain matin, elle monta au chantier pour voir le mystère dont Jyou Kyoda lui parlait de ses propres yeux. Shinji la suivait avec son ordinateur. Pendant qu’elle s’émerveillerait avec son père sur des peintures à moitié effacées, il pourrait toujours prendre de l’avance dans son travail en s’installant dans l’une des tentes du camp.

Jyou guida Hitomi à travers les restes d’un village. « Nous avons vérifié tout le village, mais tout est normal, c’est juste dans la grotte que vous voyez là-haut… »

Il continua à expliquer alors qu’ils montaient. « Je suppose qu’il s’agissait d’un habitat particulier, pour un prêtre ou un guérisseur… En tout cas, c’est très étrange !Tenez, entrez, les gravures sont au fond. »

Jyou alluma l’installation électrique et la grotte s’illumina, découvrant des murs couverts d’inscriptions. Il se tourna vers Hitomi qui n’avait pas bougé, et restait à l’entrée, les yeux curieusement figés.

— Hitomi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous n’êtes pas bien ?

— Si… si… ça… ça va aller…

Mais elle plaqua les mains devant sa bouche et tomba à genoux, la tête baissée. « Hitomi ! »

_Les voix… les voix… les voix… Papa, les voix dans ma tête ! AAAAAAH ! Papa ! Maman ! Dites-leur de se taire ! J’ai chaud… Papa…_

« …a ? …lez l’infirmière ! …malaise, je crois… »

S _in, fais quelque chose !_

_Maman…_

_Il fait une réaction au sang-énergist !_

_Papa…_

_Les voix dans ma tête…_

« …mi… tomi… Hitomi… HITOMI ! »

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut et respira de manière saccadée. Shinji la serrait contre lui et lui embrassait les joues, le nez, le front, les lèvres comme un fou, soulagé.

— Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Est-ce que ça va ? Hitomi ?

Hitomi regarda autour d’elle d’un air confus puis hocha doucement la tête.

— Ça va…

— Vous étiez à peine entrée dans la grotte que vous vous êtes effondrée ! s’exclama Jyou.

— Bien, bien, bien… fit l’infirmière. Ce que vous venez de nous faire ressemble furieusement à une crise de spasmophilie, mais ce n'en est pas une. Ça vous arrive souvent ?

Hitomi appuya sa tête sur le torse de Shinji et ferma les yeux.

— Ça faisait longtemps que ça m’était pas arrivé, murmura-t-elle. Depuis…

Depuis la mort de Séréna. Depuis plus de deux ans et demi. Mais elle avait réussi à contrôler la transe de la vision, à ce moment là. Mais ici… ici, ça avait fait comme ses premières visions, incontrôlables, terrifiantes…

Et elle savait pourquoi.

Elle avait lutté contre la vision. Elle avait voulu la refuser. Plus jamais de vision, plus jamais… Ne plus avoir affaire à Gaïa… Plus jamais… jamais… Laissez-moi oublier… et c’était pour ça qu’elle n’avait pas pu la supporter…

— Depuis ? répéta l’infirmière.

— Longtemps. Mais ce n’est rien de grave. Il me faudra juste… un peu de temps.

— Du temps pour quoi faire ? demanda Shinji, confus.

— Pour m’habituer à la grotte, répondit-elle sans y penser.

Il y avait quelque chose là dedans… Quelque chose de très fort… Et quelque chose qui… qui était très familier, très proche d’elle.

— Je ne comprends pas, déclara Shinji.

Il allait demander des explications, mais son père lui fit signe que non. Au même instant, le portable d’Hitomi sonna, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Shinji décrocha pour elle.

— Hitomi ? fit la voix de Mamoru.

— Non…

— Shinji ! Pourquoi c’est toi qui réponds ? Où est ma sœur ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Mais…

Comment Mamoru pouvait savoir… ?

— Où est Hitomi ? ! hurla-t-il presque.

— Je te la passe.

Hitomi prit le combiné, et les autres s’éloignèrent.

— Shinji, ne l’oblige pas à parler si elle ne veut pas, dit son père gravement. Parfois il y a des choses qui ne concernent que soi.

Et il sortit, laissant son fils encore plus perturbé. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie qui semblait avoir une conversation animée avec son frère.

—Mais non, […] ça n’a aucun rapport, je te dis ! […] Mamoru, je t’assure que […] Non, ça a duré très peu de temps. Je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire. […]Non ! Je t’ai déjà dit que ça n’avait aucun rapport ! Si c’était venu de Van, je l’aurais su tout de suite. […] Je ne vais nulle part ! Arrête de t’inquiéter pour rien. […] Je ne sais pas, peut-être une trop grande concentration d’émotions à cet endroit précis. […] Non, je reste. Je veux savoir d’où ça vient. Je te préviendrai, ne t’en fais pas. […] Promis. Embrasse Papa et Maman pour moi. A plus, frangin. Fais pas de bêtises.

Hitomi raccrocha et Shinji s’approcha. Elle lui sourit.

— Hitomi… Si tu préfères que je parte plus tard…

Elle l’attira contre elle et l’embrassa pour le rassurer.

— Ne t’en fais pas. Tu peux y aller, je vais bien.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Shinji partit dans la soirée. Personne ne posa de questions à Hitomi et Jyou ne lui parla plus de la grotte. Une semaine passa sans qu’elle trouve le courage de s’en approcher, mais un soir, Jyou vint la trouver, alors que, assise sur un banc dehors, elle regardait l’entrée de la caverne illuminée au loin.

— Hitomi, ne répondez pas à cette question si elle vous dérange, mais… seriez-vous plus ou moins… comment dire… sensible à…

— Oui, répondit-elle tout de suite sans se défiler.

Il y eut un silence, puis Hitomi reprit doucement.

— Mon frère possède aussi plus ou moins cette capacité… Ma grand-mère l’avait aussi… et ma mère, mais moins fort… C’est probablement une histoire de famille.

Pause.

— Vous trouvez ça bizarre ?

— Vous savez, quand on fait mon métier, il y a certaines choses qu’on accepte sans se poser de questions. Il y a peut-être là-haut quelque chose qui vous fait réagir. Vous n’êtes pas obligée de…

— Je veux comprendre, le coupa Hitomi. Demain… demain je réessaierai.

 

***

 

Hitomi avança lentement à l’entrée de la grotte. Jyou était derrière elle, prêt à intervenir si ça se passait mal. Comme la première fois, une vague d’émotion et de puissance mystique la submergea au moment où elle mit le pied à l'intérieur. Quelque chose cherchait… cherchait à entrer en elle, à rejoindre quelque chose qui était en elle.

Comme la première fois, elle se sentit paniquer, laisser ce… cette chose prendre possession d’elle, c’était comme disparaître, laisser sa place à quelqu’un ou quelque chose qui n’était pas tout à fait elle. Alors de nouveau Hitomi voulut refouler la puissance, et de nouveau elle sentit la nausée l’envahir et les mêmes voix résonner dans sa tête.

Mais cette fois elle reprit son calme. Elle se redressa, ferma les yeux, et au lieu de continuer à rejeter la vision, elle l’accueillit en elle comme un souvenir oublié qui refait surface.

_Emeraude et améthyste. Il ouvre les yeux, et croise deux regards inquiets, vert et violet._

_Papa ? Maman ?_

« Papa… Maman… murmura Hitomi, les larmes aux yeux. J’ai eu peur… »

Peu après elle reprit ses esprits et releva la tête. Jyou était à côté d’elle, un peu inquiet.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Ça y’est… c’est passé… »

Ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Ça n’était pas passé. Ça s’était installé au fond d’elle et ça attendait qu’elle soit prête pour se libérer de nouveau. Oui… c’était quelque chose qui était elle et en même temps qui ne l’était pas.

En fait… Hitomi fronça les sourcils. En fait, ça avait toujours été là. Les visions ne venaient pas de la grotte mais d’elle-même. Ça avait toujours été là, quelque chose dans la grotte l’avait simplement réveillé.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment… Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Hitomi se rapprocha des inscriptions, et elle reconnut leur écriture.

« La même que dans la Vallée des Illusions, » murmura-t-elle.

Jyou se rapprocha avec intérêt. Hitomi se tourna vers lui.

— Atlantide, dit-elle.

— Fantastique, murmura-t-il, sans remettre en doute une seule seconde ce qu’elle disait.

D’un geste prudent, Hitomi posa la main sur le mur, et, le regard fixe, commença à réciter.

_Nous sommes les rescapés d’Atlantis, les Atlantes sans ailes. L’Atlantide a été détruite ce matin et l’histoire de cette erreur doit être contée. Des hommes ont voulu être des Dieux et contrôler le Destin. Leur race a été détruite. Ils emportent avec eux le secret du Destin, le secret de l’énergist, le secret de la création de Gaïa._

Hitomi retira précipitamment sa main.

— Hitomi ? interrogea Jyou avec hâte.

Il voulait entendre la suite. C’était une découverte fantastique.

La jeune fille avala sa salive. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la ramenait à Gaïa… Toujours… Elle semblait être liée à cette planète.

_Gaïa, la seconde Terre, Gaïa, née des rêves des hommes, Gaïa, en suspension dans le ciel. Gaïa protégée des Dieux. Elle sera la seule preuve de l’existence des Atlantes, mais une preuve cachée._

_Nous sommes les rescapés d’Atlantis, les Atlantes sans ailes._

_Nul ne peut contrôler le Destin. Et tant que…_

Hitomi s’interrompit de nouveau. Le mot suivant… Non, l’idée suivante, avait provoqué une émotion en elle. Elle avait de nouveau senti la puissance s’agiter. Avec précaution, elle reprit sa lecture.

_Et tant que l’Enfant-Dragon…_

Hitomi réprima la nausée qui l’envahit. « Kelyan, murmura-t-elle. Kelyan… »

Jyou lui posa une main sur l’épaule. « Arrêtez, Hitomi… »

Elle secoua la tête.

— Non. Je veux comprendre.

Elle reposa sa main sur le mot. Elle lisait « l’Enfant-Dragon », mais dans sa tête, c’était « Kelyan » qui résonnait.

Elle fut envahi d’une immense tristesse et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

— Hitomi ?

— Kelyan… Je ne voulais pas te quitter… je te jure… Si seulement tu avais compris, Kelyan. Je ne supportais pas de… Kelyan…

_Van_

— Kelyan…

_Van_

—Kelyan…

Van

— AAAAAAAAH ! ! !

Hitomi s’effondra, mais un temps très court. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Jyou était près d’elle et lui essuyait le front avec un serviette.

— Vous devriez arrêter, Hitomi, dit-il doucement. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

— Que… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Vous êtes entrée en transe. Vous répétiez « Kelyan » sans vous arrêter, et vous pleuriez.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers le mur. Curieusement, elle n’avait plus besoin de le toucher pour comprendre ce qui était écrit. Elle lut, et Jyou la regarda d’un air étrange.

— Hitomi ? Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s’agrandirent et elle se leva brusquement et se rapprocha du mur.

Elle avait lu la phrase dans la langue originelle. Ça lui semblait tellement naturel, tellement simple. Elle réalisa alors son erreur : seuls certains mots étaient écrits dans la même langue que la stèle de la Vallée des Illusions. Les autres… les autres étaient de la même langue que celle que parlaient les habitants de Gaïa.

— C’est écrit en deux langues, dit-elle. Une langue normale et une langue sacrée, probablement. Kelyan par exemple est un mot double : il signifie « Enfant-Dragon », mais Kelyan doit être également un prénom. C’est pour ça que je n’arrivais pas à le traduire.

— Ça n’explique pas comment vous avez pu soudain les parler…

Hitomi haussa légèrement les épaules. C’était trop personnel… Lorsqu’elle avait lu « Kelyan », quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec cette chose tapie en elle s'était déclenché. Lorsqu’elle était sur Gaïa, elle parlait japonais et les autres leur propre langue, mais elle voulait se faire comprendre et les comprendre, et le pouvoir des souhaits avait fait le reste. Mais là, elle arrivait à distinguer les deux langues. En pensant « Maman », elle était aussi capable de le dire en gaïan. Elle pouvait penser en gaïan et en japonais, distinctement, en sachant quelle langue elle utilisait.

Elle parlait le gaïan. Et plutôt couramment.

Elle sentit une excitation s’emparer d’elle, une sorte d’euphorie la traversa et elle se pencha de nouveau sur le texte.

« Et tant que Kelyan et sa famille seront là, ils maintiendront l’équilibre sur Gaïa. Que les Dieux Dragons, Escaflowne, l’air, Kepa, la terre, Jecha, l’eau, bénissent Fanélia, la Terre des Dragons, et Kelyan Draco de Fanel, son souverain. » 

Hitomi se tût et recula, légèrement tremblante, l’euphorie retombée.

Les Fanel, encore. Elle n’eut soudain qu’une envie, fuir cet endroit qui la ramenait encore au passé, s’échapper, ne plus jamais y penser.

Une dernière phrase, gravée avec moins de soin, comme faite à la va vite, moins profondément, attira son regard.

« Et, un jour, moi, Tory, je reviendrai. Quelque soit le temps qui passe, Kelyan l’a promis, on se reverra. »

 

***

 

A la grande déception de Jyou Kyoda, Hitomi partit dès le lendemain.

Elle semblait perturbée, et il n’osa pas la retenir.

Quelques jours plus tard, un raz de marée engloutit l’île Kasumi. Il n’y eut aucun mort, et très peu de blessés par miracle, mais tous semblaient frappés d’une étrange amnésie qui commençait avec le jour de la découverte du chantier archéologique.

Le chantier lui-même fut complètement dévastée, l’île à moitié détruite, il ne restait rien. Shinji passa beaucoup de temps auprès de son père, pour l’aider à se remettre du choc.

Hitomi avait repris l’entraînement avec une nouvelle passion, qui sidéra Yukari et Amano. Mamoru sentait que quelque chose perturbait sa sœur, mais elle refusait d’en parler. Ses soupçons se renforcèrent lorsqu’elle se sépara de Shinji en novembre qui suivi son expérience à l’île Kasumi.

Ils restèrent amis, à la demande express de Shinji. « Si je reste près d’elle, avait-il dit à Amano avec une pointe de désespoir, peut-être qu’un jour… »

Et le neuf décembre, ils fêtèrent tous ensemble les vingt ans d’Hitomi.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hitomi rentra chez elle en ayant pris sa décision. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte à clef derrière elle, rangea toutes ses affaires et s’assit au milieu du salon, en tailleur.

Ça faisait deux mois et demi qu’elle réprimait en elle la force qui s’était réveillée lorsqu’elle avait franchi le seuil de la grotte. Deux mois et demi de peur, de fuite.

C’était fini, elle voulait comprendre.

Hitomi inspira calmement et se libéra.

Un flot de puissance la traversa, elle se sentit partir, quitter la réalité pour la transe de ses visions, elle eut la tête qui tourne, ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu’elle les ouvrit, elle était debout dans un univers noir où brillait une bougie unique, mais Hitomi se détachait de l’obscurité comme si elle n’en faisait pas partie.

Et elle n’était pas la seule.

Face à elle se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge habillé à la gaïanne, d’un pantalon brun et d’une chemise à manches longues bleu clair.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux courts et châtain clair qu’Hitomi, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes traits de visage. Ils se ressemblaient tant qu’on aurait pu croire des jumeaux, et les confondre s’ils n’étaient pas de sexe différent.

Ils se regardèrent avec fascination, pas de peur, seulement de la curiosité, puis tendirent en même temps la main l’un vers l’autre. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et ils sourirent tous les deux, envahis d’une sensation de bien être indicible.

Sans se lâcher, ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre.

— Je suis Hitomi, dit la jeune fille.

— Je suis Tory, répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau.

— Est-ce que ça fait… longtemps ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Environ dix mille ans, répondit-elle.

— Dix mille ans… répéta-t-il. Tant que ça pour renaître. Est-ce que…

Il hésita.

— Est-ce que Kelyan… est…

— Je ne sais pas, répondit tout de suite Hitomi.

— Il me manque.

Elle garda le silence. Alors c’était ça, ce vide, en elle ?

— Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Tory hocha la tête. C’était évident.

— Et… Fanélia ? demanda-t-il encore.

— Il y a eu une guerre, cinq ans plus tôt. Elle a été détruite, mais Van a pu la reconstruire.

— Van ? C’est…

— Le roi, acquiesça-t-elle. Van Slanzar de Fanel.

— Kelyan ? demanda Tory avec anxieusement.  
Hitomi hésita, mais le vide en elle n'était pas seulement dû à l'absence de Kelyan.

— Je crois, dit-elle. Je… oui.

Tory se détendit soudain.

— Si je… nous sommes là, alors lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas avec lui ?

— Nous… nous sommes quittés, avoua-t-elle comme si elle confessait un énorme péché.

Les yeux de Tory s’agrandirent.

— Encore, dit-il avec désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut jamais être ensemble ?

Hitomi ferma les yeux et ils se blottirent l’un dans les bras de l’autre pour se réchauffer, ne pas être seuls.

— Raconte-moi, murmura Hitomi. Raconte-moi comment on en est arrivés là. Je… je ne me souviens pas…

Tory la serra contre lui et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Leur regard identique ne devint plus qu’un et Tory commença à raconter.

« Je suis le fils de Sin le Créateur et d’Aphaïa, les seuls Atlantes à avoir refusé le port des ailes. Mon père est l’homme qui a créé Gaïa, la seconde Terre, le monde parfait. Il n’a pas eu le choix, et il savait que Gaïa détruirait Atlantis. Lorsque cet instant est devenu inévitable, nous sommes partis, mon père, ma mère, ma sœur Lynk et moi. Nous avons voyagé une année avant de trouver asile sur une île du bout du monde où nous avons été bien accueillis. Nous nous y sommes installés.

Un jour Papa nous a appelés, Lynk et moi, et nous a raconté l’histoire de Kelyan, l’Enfant-Dragon de naissance inconnue, celui qui protégeait Gaïa. Papa l’avait découvert sur la Terre des Dragons, l’avait élevé, lui avait procuré l’arme ultime, l’armure divine Escaflowne, et l’avait fait roi de la Terre des Dragons, roi de Fanélia.

En échange, Kelyan lui avait offert un peu de son sang divin avec l’instruction de nous le transférer aussi. Ce que Papa a fait… »

Tory ferma les yeux au souvenir.

« Lynk l'a reçu sans que rien ne se passe, mais j'ai fait une réaction violente. Pendant plusieurs jours… de la fièvre, des voix inconnues dans ma tête qui disaient des mots que je ne comprenais pas… »

Il n’eut pas besoin de parler pour que Hitomi comprenne la terreur et la souffrance qu’il avait enduré. Elle savait.

« Et puis c’est passé, mais… j'ai continué à avoir des visions. Mais c’était tellement confus, je ne savais pas ce qu’elles voulaient dire, je savais juste qu'il me manquait quelque chose, quelque chose d’important… Il y avait un tel vide ! Les visions, ce n’était pas la première fois que j’en avais. Avant, déjà, avant qu’on quitte Atlantis, j'en faisais régulièrement. Mais on aurait dit que le sang de Kelyan les avait multipliées en fréquence et puissance. »

Tory se tût un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je venais d’avoir vingt et un ans quand j’ai eu la vision qui nous a prévenus que l’Atlantide avait été engloutie. Papa et Maman étaient si tristes… Ça faisait pourtant dix ans qu’on avait quitté la Vallée des Illusions. Lynk a voulu repartir là-bas pour voir ce qu’il en restait. Je ne l’ai jamais revue, mais je suis sûr qu’elle a réussi et que tout s’est bien passé pour elle. Elle a dû s’installer quelque part et fonder une famille… »

Il prit une inspiration et Hitomi essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son jumeau, tandis qu'il faisait de même sur les siennes. Au fur et à mesure que Tory parlait, Hitomi avait l'impression de se souvenir, oui, se souvenir… Elle revoyait le départ de Lynk, grande sœur adorée, la douleur que ç'avait été de la voir s'en aller, elle revoyait les yeux améthyste et tristes de "sa mère", Aphaïa, l'air soucieux et grave de son père, Sin…

« Papa et Maman sont morts quelques mois après son départ. Je ne crois pas qu’il leur restait beaucoup de volonté de vivre. Je me suis retrouvé tout seul, et… Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j’ai perdu à mon tour la volonté de vivre. Peu avant mes vingt-cinq ans, notre tribu a été attaquée par des hommes venus d’une autre île. J’ai été grièvement blessé. J’étais sur le point de mourir quand… »

Mais Hitomi se souvenait. Elle savait.

 

_Lune des Illusions, 10 000 ans plus tôt._

_La fièvre ne baissait pas. La femme guérisseuse avait tout essayé, mais le sang continuait à couler de la plaie, et la fièvre ne baissait pas. Elle regarda les guerriers avec tristesse et désespoir. Ils avaient tous de l’affection pour Tory, le garçon aux yeux verts. Mais il allait mourir._

_Tory se débattait entre sa douleur et les voix qui lui parlaient sans qu’il comprenne rien, il voulait que ça s’arrête, qu’on le laisse tranquille, il voulait partir, loin, loin, là où il n’aurait plus mal… S’il vous plaît…_

_Il sentit soudain une puissance magique l’entourer et il reprit conscience à mi-chemin du sol, entouré d’une étrange lumière bleue. Il reconnut les guerriers de la tribu qui le regardaient d’un air à la fois terrifié et plein de dévotion, alors que son corps disparaissait, ne devenait plus qu’une parcelle de lumière mélangée aux autres._

_Lorsqu’il redevint solide, la lumière le déposa délicatement au centre d’une clairière, apparemment ; il voyait des arbres tout autour de lui, il entendait de l’eau pas très loin. Dans le ciel, Gaïa… non. Dans le ciel, la Terre._

_« Je suis sur Gaïa, » pensa-t-il sans émotion._

_Au même instant, il entendit une voix masculine qui appelait avec excitation : « Maître Sin ! Maître Sin ! »_

_Il s’évanouit avec l’image de deux yeux brun chaud penchés sur lui._

***

 

_Dès qu’il avait vu la colonne de lumière, un espoir fou s’était emparé de Kelyan. La lumière était à l’exact endroit où Sin venait avant. Il quitta les dragons à toutes vitesses et courut vers la clairière, appelant Sin à pleins poumons, fou de joie et de peur à la fois._

__

Mais lorsqu’il arriva dans la clairière, ce n’était pas Sin qui l’attendait.

__

Il lui ressemblait, certes, mais… il était beaucoup trop jeune, même plus jeune que Kelyan. Il saignait.

__

Kelyan s’approcha et se pencha sur le nouveau venu. Il eut juste le temps d’apercevoir deux iris vert émeraude, les mêmes que Sin, avant qu’ils ne se ferment et que le jeune homme perde conscience.

__

« Il va mourir, » pensa Kelyan.

__

Il retira précipitamment sa tunique et arracha de l’herbe autour de lui. Il courut la laver dans la rivière proche et revint, l’appliquant sur la blessure, puis fit un pansement avec sa tunique qui se tacha immédiatement de rouge.

__

Kelyan souleva le jeune homme dans ses bras et poussa un grondement sourd. Quelques minutes plus tard, un dragon terrestre entrait dans la clairière. Sans un mot, Kelyan déposa le jeune homme sur le dos du reptile avant d’y sauter à son tour. « Fanélia, s’il te plaît. » gronda-t-il doucement. Le dragon se mit en marche rapidement. Moins d’une demi-heure plus tard, il les déposa à l’orée de la clairière, en vue des falaises de la capitale.

__

— Merci, dit Kelyan en hissant le jeune homme sur son dos.

__

Il marcha jusqu’à l’entrée des falaises et le dragon ne retourna dans la forêt qu’après s’être assuré que Kelyan y ait pénétré.

__

Deux gardes à cheval se précipitèrent vers leur roi.

__

— Majesté !

__

— Gao, va faire préparer une chambre d’urgence au palais et amènes-y le guérisseur. Han, prête-moi ton cheval. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le porter jusque là.

__

— Oui, Majesté.

__

Les deux hommes obéirent rapidement et Kelyan grimpa sur le cheval, le jeune homme devant lui, et partit en direction du palais doucement. Il ne fallait pas que la plaie saigne plus. Lorsqu’il arriva, tout avait été préparé et le jeune homme fut déposé sur le lit.

__

— Très faible, marmonna le guérisseur.

__

— Je veux qu’il vive, dit Kelyan d’une voix douce.

__

Mais ce n’était pas un ordre, c’était un souhait, une volonté presque désespérée. « Je ferais de mon mieux, » annonça le guérisseur.

__

Kelyan sortit de la chambre, nerveux.

__

— Papa !

__

Il se retourna et accueillit son fils avec un sourire.

__

— Bonjour, Kira.

__

— T’étais où ?

__

— Dans la forêt. Est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?

__

— Voui. Mana elle a dit que j’avais été sage. C’est qui le monsieur ?

__

— Un ami à moi. Il est malade.

__

Kira fronça les sourcils et, du haut de ses quatre ans, prit un air très sérieux, mais qui ne dura pas longtemps.

__

— Tu viens jouer, Papa ?

__

Kelyan se mit à la hauteur de son fils et lui caressa la joue tendrement. « Pas maintenant, petit Kira. Mais ce soir je te promet qu’on jouera tous les deux. »

__

Le regard de l’enfant s’illumina et il embrassa son père avant de partir rejoindre sa gouvernante. Kelyan sourit en voyant son fils courir, puis se tourna vers la porte. Il espérait que tout se passait bien…

__

 

__

***

__

 

__

Lorsque Tory se réveilla, il mit quelque temps avant de reprendre tous ses esprits. Il était confortablement installé, il avait agréablement chaud, et même si sa blessure le tirait un peu, il n’avait plus aussi mal.

__

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se découvrir dans une chambre inconnue. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient ouverts, révélant une aube nouvelle, et la Terre accrochée dans le ciel à côté de la Lune. « C’est vrai, pensa-t-il. Je suis sur Gaïa. »

__

Il tourna la tête. Un jeune homme était assis sur une chaise près du lit et dormait, la tête posée sur le matelas. Tory regarda avec une pointe de fascination les beaux traits fins du visage, la peau mate, les cheveux noirs désordonnés et l’aura de pure puissance qui semblait l’entourer comme un halo. Il tendit la main avec hésitation pour toucher le visage du bout des doigts, et lorsqu’ils lui frôlèrent la joue, les longs cils noirs frémirent et les paupières s’ouvrirent lentement sur des iris brun chaud.

__

Tory retira sa main et regarda le jeune homme se redresser. Il devait être un peu plus vieux que lui, pas de beaucoup. Trois ou quatre ans.

__

Il se frotta les yeux d’un geste enfantin et le fixa, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Puis il sourit et son visage sembla s’illuminer, ses yeux se piqueter d’éclats d’or.

__

— Tu es réveillé, dit-il.

__

— Oui.

__

— Tu m’as fait peur. Je me suis demandé si tu survivrais. Tu as faim, soif ?

__

— Un peu soif.

__

L’autre se leva et sortit quelques minutes de la chambre, laissant Tory seul avec ses pensées. Lorsqu’il revint, il tenait un verre d’eau.

__

— Il y a un médicament dedans, dit-il. A cause de ta fièvre.

__

Tory avala d’un trait, s’empêchant de grimacer au goût amer, puis posa le verre sur une table de nuit à côté.

__

— Tu es Kelyan, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

__

Il acquiesça.

__

— Oui. Et toi, tu es Tory.

__

Le jeune homme acquiesça à son tour. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis Kelyan dit d’une voix distraite : « Tu ressembles à ton père. »

__

On le lui disait souvent, mais cette fois Tory en conçut de l’irritation. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il n’aimait pas l’idée que Kelyan puisse le comparer à Sin.

__

Le roi de Fanélia se leva. « Repose-toi, » dit-il.

__

Puis il sortit.

__

 

Les larmes s’étaient remise à couler sur les joues de Tory, sur celles d’Hitomi aussi, et de nouveau, ils se les essuyèrent mutuellement, se serrant l’un contre l’autre pour se réconforter.

« J’appris que Kelyan avait un fils de quatre ans, Kira. Sa mère, la reine, était morte à sa naissance, durant l’accouchement. Il me fallut apprendre la mort de Papa à Kelyan, mais ça ne le surprit pas, et il n’en conçut qu’un peu de tristesse. Il me dit plus tard que Papa était perdu pour lui depuis longtemps. Ça me soulagea, en quelque sorte… »

Tory se tût, les yeux dans le vide.

« Papa avait été tout pour Kelyan. Pendant les quinze premières années de sa vie, il avait été le seul humain qu’il connaissait… Papa avait été son père, son frère, son maître et son professeur, et peut-être son premier amour aussi… »

Hitomi serra les mains tremblantes de Tory dans les siennes.

— Tu comprends pourquoi je ne supportais qu’il me compare à mon père ?

— Tu l’aimais, dit Hitomi.

— Evidemment que je l’aimais ! lança Tory avec une pointe d’amertume. Comment est-ce que j’aurais pu ne pas l’aimer ? Je l’aimais tellement que ça me faisait peur.

Il se tût et ferma les yeux avec un air douloureux.  
« Je savais que je ne lui étais pas indifférent non plus, mais il luttait autant que moi contre ça. Il était roi, il était père. Je savais aussi que les gens n’avaient pas confiance en moi au palais, et Kira m’en voulait de passer tant de temps avec son père. Je n’étais pas à ma place. J’aimais Fanélia, j’aimais Kelyan, mais… je n’étais pas à ma place. Tu comprends ? »

Hitomi hocha la tête. Oh oui, elle comprenait.  
« Mais surtout, le plus difficile, c’était que souvent ce n’était pas moi qu’il voyait quand il me regardait. C’était mon père. Je le savais, je n’étais pas dupe. Parfois son regard se perdait, devenait mélancolique… Je ne supportais pas. Les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés sans jamais qu’il soit question entre nous de mon retour sur Terre, ou d’autre chose que d’amitié… On se disputait beaucoup, on se réconciliait après. Kelyan faisait passer son fils et son pays avant tout. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça, je comprenais, mais j’avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes ces accumulations. Ça a duré un peu moins d’un an, et puis finalement, un jour… »

 

_Gaïa, environ dix mille ans plus tôt._

_L’après-midi commençait seulement lorsque Tory entra dans la chambre de Kelyan. Il semblait bouillant de rage, et pourtant il affichait un air glacé. Kelyan le regarda s’approcher, sans un mot. Ils s'étaient encore disputés un peu plus tôt et Kelyan pensait que l'autre jeune homme revenait à la charge._

_Tory s’arrêta à cinq mètres de lui._

_— Ramène-moi chez moi._

_— Non._

_Un éclair dangereux traversa le regard de Tory, mais Kelyan ne se laissa pas intimider. Ce n’était qu’un caprice, ça lui passerait. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois que Tory lui faisait le coup. C'était même la raison principale de la majorité de leurs disputes._

_— Je suis très sérieux, Kelyan, dit-il, les dents serrées._

_— Non._

_Mais cette fois la voix du roi avait légèrement tremblé. Le regard de Tory avait une détermination qui n'existait pas avant, sa voix une assurance angoissante._

_— Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici. Il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Et si tu ne m’aides pas je trouverais un moyen seul._

_— Pourquoi ? demanda Kelyan._

_— Il est temps, c’est tout. Ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici, ça n’apporte rien de bon et tu le sais._

_La voix de Tory était lasse, et Kelyan réalisa qu’il était sérieux. Vraiment. Tory allait partir et il n’y avait rien qu’il pourrait faire contre ça. Une vague de désespoir le balaya._

_Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je perds tous ceux que j’aime ?_

_— Kelyan… S’il te plaît… Je n'en peux plus._

_— Demain… murmura Kelyan tête baissée, dents serrées._

_— Pardon ?_

_— Demain matin, répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée. Je… te renverrai sur Terre demain matin. Est-ce que…_

_Kelyan se coupa, puis le regarda dans les yeux._

_— Tory… est-ce que tu resteras avec moi cette nuit ?_

_Il y eut un silence, puis Tory acquiesça lentement._

_— Oui, dit-il. Evidemment._

_— Attends-moi ce soir avant le coucher du soleil, à l’entrée de la ville, dit Kelyan._

_Il était sur le point de sortir, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il revint vers Tory, le tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa joue, il le regarda dans les yeux et se pencha vers lui._

_Ils s’embrassèrent, pour la première fois, une simple touche de lèvres contre lèvres, sans fermer les yeux, en se regardant, puis Kelyan le lâcha. Il recula un peu._

_« Je t’aime, souffla-t-il. Et je t’interdis d’en douter. »_

_Il sortit et Tory faillit s’effondrer._

 

***

 

__

La Lune et la Terre brillaient déjà dans le ciel, et le Soleil était sur le point de disparaître quand Kelyan arriva, enveloppé d'un manteau noir. Tory et lui se prirent la main sans un mot et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu’à la forêt. Un dragon les attendait, et Kelyan caressa la peau rugueuse entre ses yeux avant de sauter sur son dos et d’aider Tory à monter devant lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

__

Le voyage dura quelques heures, ils longèrent la rivière, passèrent devant un lac, puis enfin arrivèrent devant un tout petit temple près de la rivière, apparemment dédié au dieu Kepa. Il semblait vide, aucune lumière n’était allumée.

__

Kelyan sauta du dragon, le remercia et fit descendre Tory. Le dragon disparut et ils restèrent tous les deux, Tory dans les bras de Kelyan, sans rien dire.

__

Seule la pluie qui se mit à tomber les obligea à rentrer dans le temple. Tory détailla l’unique pièce, l’autel, la statue du dieu, le lit sur le sol.

__

« Cet endroit est à moi, dit Kelyan. Avant, il y avait une grotte, ici. Les dragons y hibernaient, mais une partie s'est effondrée. Très peu de personnes connaissent son existence. »

__

Tory se tourna vers lui et leva la tête. Kelyan se pencha et ils s’embrassèrent vraiment cette fois, serrés l’un contre l’autre, avec une once de désespoir. « Je t’aime, répéta Kelyan d’une voix étouffée. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime… »

__

Puis il referma la porte. 

__

 

Tory et Hitomi gardèrent quelques instants le silence chacun perdu dans leurs souvenirs communs, puis Tory termina d’une voix basse :

« Comme promis, il m’a renvoyé sur Terre le lendemain matin. Il pensait que j’aurais changé d’avis, que je resterai avec lui… mais… j’avais peur. Je l’aimais trop. Et stupidement, je ne le croyais qu’à moitié quand il me disait qu’il m’aimait, j’avais peur d’être un substitut de mon père. Quel idiot. »

Il soupira.

« Avant que je parte, il m’a redonné de son sang. Beaucoup plus. Tellement que j'ai eu peur de faire de nouveau une réaction. Mais peut-être que sa présence apaisait le pouvoir, il ne s'est rien passé. »

 Tory prit une inspiration.

« Je suis revenu sur Terre par la même colonne de lumière qui m’avait emporté un an plus tôt. J’ai été accueilli comme un dieu, et je suis devenu le shaman de la tribu. Cinq ans plus tard j’ai épousé Kaa. Je l’ai aimée, vraiment. Mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec ce que j’avais ressenti, que je ressentais et que je ressentirai toujours pour Kelyan. Nous avons eu un fils à qui a hérité de mes pouvoirs, ce que j'ai regretté. Ce n'est pas un don agréable et j'avais espéré que Sunmay y aurait échappé.

Malgré Kaa et Sunmay, j’ai attendu toute ma vie que Kelyan vienne me chercher. Mais c’est seulement à la veille de ma mort que j’ai eu une vision de lui.

« Il m’a dit qu’un jour, on se retrouverait, et qu’on pourrait vivre ensemble, qu’il n’y aurait rien pour nous séparer. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé personne, que même mon père n’avait pas compté autant, et surtout que ce n'était pas pareil. Et cette fois je l’ai cru. 

Et je suis mort en sachant qu’un jour nous serions de nouveau ensemble. Pour de vrai. »

Tory se tourna vers Hitomi.

— Il faut qu’on le retrouve. On ne pourra pas vivre sans lui.

— C’est compliqué, répondit Hitomi en détournant les yeux. Je… Il s’est passé tant de choses.

— Mais il ne peut pas nier ce qu’il ressent pour moi ! Pour nous… Il nous a liés à lui. Il faut y croire. Toujours y croire.

— Y croire, murmura Hitomi.

Elle lui sourit. « Tout ira bien, » dit-elle. Tory lui rendit son sourire.

L’univers autour d’elle trembla.

—Tu t’en vas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, répondit-il. Je suis toi.

Elle sourit encore et se réveilla au milieu de son salon. Elle se passa une main sur le front, se sentant curieusement essoufflée.

— J’y crois dit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête. 

— Alors prépare-toi, fit une voix qui lui rappelait quelqu’un.

Hitomi sursauta et se retourna.

— Qui… êtes vous ? Je vous préviens, je…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Une forme humaine se détacha de l’obscurité et s’approcha d’elle. Une peau bleue, de longs cheveux noirs, des oreilles d’elfe, des yeux profonds et obscurs.

— Non, murmura Hitomi d’une voix terrifiée.

— Je vois que tu ne m’as pas oublié, fit Zongi. Moi je ne t’ai pas oublié non plus. Tu m’as tué.

Hitomi hurla. 


	8. Chapitre 8 : De biens longs détours

La joie animait les rues de Pallas depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, décorées de banderoles, illuminées de lumière colorées, chacun riait, buvait, fêtait à sa manière la naissance de l’enfant de la reine, un petit garçon.

Le garde, sidéré, vit le jeune homme entrer dans la cour du palais, comme ça, impudemment,

presque en souriant ! Comment osait-il ? Par dessus tout, il arrivait par ici, près de la grande porte, avec assurance, comme si on allait le laisser entrer !

— Dis donc, gamin, lança le garde éberlué par son incroyable audace, qu’est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Ce n’est pas ta place !

— Je suis invité, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, sans se démonter.

Le garde faillit éclater de rire mais il aperçut l’emblème gravé sur l’épée que l’effronté portait à la taille. Il s’étrangla, se cassa en deux dans une révérence ratée et précipitée.

— Par… pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse ! balbutia-t-il, catastrophé. Je… je suis désolé…

— Ce n’est pas grave. Mais si vous pouviez vous décaler un peu, histoire que je puisse rentrer… ?

Le garde fit un bond de côté, faillit trébucher et regarda en tremblant entrer celui qu’il avait pris pour un homme du peuple. Il en frémissait encore. Confondre le roi de Fanélia avec un simple audacieux ! Mais aussi, quelle idée de s’habiller comme le commun du peuple !

Le roi Van Fanel entra sans se faire annoncer dans la salle de réception. Il n’y avait pas grand monde et il sourit en les reconnaissant tous. Il y avait bien sûr Dryden et Mirana, sa chère Elise, Allen, Cid et Merle, tous réunis autour du berceau de l’héritier astrien. L’ambiance semblait détendue, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Van n’avait pas pu venir à la présentation officielle de l’enfant et il avait envoyé Merle et Allen à sa place, promettant de se libérer pour quelques jours après qu’ils pourraient passer ensemble, seulement eux, les plus proches, les « anciens ».

Son regard se posa sur Cid. Il avait vraiment grandi et faisait bien plus vieux que ses onze ans tout juste. Il ressemblait aussi plus que jamais à Allen et Van se demanda combien de temps encore ils arriveraient à garder le secret. Et surtout combien de temps avant qu’Allen se décide à parler à son fils.

Mirana semblait rayonnante, elle avait complètement perdu ses airs de jeune fille trop gâtée pour devenir une femme superbe. Dryden à côté d’elle, la regardait avec amour et fierté. Ils faisaient un couple si uni, malgré leurs différences.

Allen, près d’eux, contemplait l’enfant dans le berceau d’un air un peu pensif. Il n’avait pas fait repousser ses cheveux et il semblait plus jeune que ses vingt-six ans passés, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Allen était bien plus vieux que son âge. Ils étaient tous plus vieux que leur âge.

Même Merle, sa jolie Merle qui au contraire du général de Fanélia, avait laissé pousser ses beaux cheveux. Jolie Merle qui avait dû abandonner ses jupes courtes de petite fille pour de longues robes de jeune noble et passait son temps à s’en plaindre, jolie Merle qui regardait avec effarement ses courtisans se presser aux portes, humains comme hommes-animaux, et Van surveillait tout ça d’un œil jaloux de grand frère possessif. La beauté de la jeune fille chat faisait des vagues parmi toutes les races, même chez les Humains, d’habitude peu enclins à se « mêler » aux hommes-animaux. De plus, son statut auprès de Van la rendait encore plus fascinante.

Elise lui parlait. Chère Elise, qui souriait plus depuis quelques temps, paraissait plus insouciante. Elle semblait se défaire doucement du poids de son passé et Van se dit qu’elle ne mettrait plus très longtemps à se défaire aussi de ses lourdes boucles d’oreilles.

Van resta un instant à les regarder tous, un peu rêveur. Depuis combien de temps ne s’étaient-ils pas tous réunis ? Si longtemps, trop longtemps.

Un cri de joie le tira de sa rêverie et Merle se mit à courir vers lui.

— MAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIITRE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ! ! !

Elle se jeta à son cou et Van eut un sourire attendri. Merle aurait bientôt dix-neuf ans, mais elle n’avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de cette manie. Avec Van elle restait toujours la même, éternelle gamine. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaindrait…

— Eh Van ! s’écria joyeusement Mirana. Tu es encore en retard ! Ah, j’oubliais que le pilote d’Escaflowne avait du mal à s’habituer à la lenteur si commune de nos vaisseaux !

— Et on dirait que tu ne t’es pas décidé à faire d’effort vestimentaire ! ajouta Dryden. Je me demande en combien d’exemplaires tu as cet ensemble ? Je crois que je t’ai toujours vu avec !

— Tu peux parler, toi ! rétorqua Mirana en jetant un coup d’œil à sa djellaba. 

Tout le monde éclata de rire et bientôt, Van fut entouré de tous ses amis qui parlaient en même temps, se coupant la parole, riant.

— Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je suis là pour voir l’enfant de Mirana !

La jeune reine lui prit la main et l’entraîna, avec Merle qui ne le quittait pas, jusqu’au berceau où dormait un minuscule bébé.

— Je te présente Ryl Meirio Aston-Fassa, dit-elle en souriant.

— C'est un beau bébé, félicitations, déclara Van, sincère.

— Tout le portrait de son père, dit Dryden avec un sourire.

Merle roula des yeux.

— Ce que tu peux être prétentieux, rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Dryden lui fit un clin d’œil, avant de se tourner vers Van.

— Darth n’est pas avec toi ?

— Non, il a voulu rester à Fanélia.

— Et t’as pas peur de laisser ton pays aux mains de ce type ? plaisanta Dryden.

Il aimait bien Darth, qu’il avait rencontré en même temps que les autres quelques mois plus tôt. Mais c’était vrai que le jeune homme ne faisait pas vraiment parti de leur groupe d’ « anciens ». Il se serait senti un peu à part.

 Dryden prit sa femme par la taille.

— Dis-moi, princesse, on pourrait peut-être aller dîner, maintenant que Van est là ?

Mirana acquiesça et alla donner ses ordres.

Van s’assit le premier et fut bientôt entouré par Merle et Allen.

— Dîtes, ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas été tous réunis ! lança Mirana. C’est quand, la prochaine fois ?

— Les 21 ans de Van, dans un mois ! claironna Merle, très fière.

— Tu vas avoir 21 ans ? s’étonna Cid. Je ne l’aurais jamais cru !

— Eh oui, fit Allen en souriant. Même Van atteindra un jour l’âge de raison…

— Et c’est vous qui dites ça, remarqua tranquillement Elise.

— Wouah, ça, ça fait mal, se mit à rire Merle.

Allen sourit à Elise et fit une révérence moqueuse de la tête pour lui montrer qu’il appréciait la réplique. Elise lui rendit son sourire et quelque chose passa entre eux, une complicité étrange, si peu habituelle entre ces deux-là, surtout de la part d’Elise qui restait relativement toujours froide avec l’ancien chevalier. Ce fut tellement fugitif que ça passa presque inaperçu. Presque. Mirana et Van observaient l’échange en silence, et leurs regards se croisèrent ; celui de Van interrogateur, celui de Mirana étonné. La jeune reine fit un geste rapide de la tête pour dire qu’elle ne savait rien et ils laissèrent passer l'évènement. 

La conversation continua joyeusement sur ce sujet, puis d’autres. Van suivait sans vraiment participer. Il se sentait bien, là, au milieu de tous ses amis. Tous ses problèmes semblaient s’effacer, les rebelles zaïbachs qui continuaient leurs attentats, mais avec de plus en plus de précision et d’efficacité, les frictions aux frontières de Vidarus et Bazhram qui s’accentuaient, l’effondrement d’une mine d’énergist quelques semaines plus tôt, les récoltes fruitières qui s’annonçaient mal, le budget de la nouvelle armée qui n’était pas assez important, l’incendie qui avait détruit un quartier pauvre de Fanélia…

 Le regard de Van s’évada par la fenêtre et se posa un instant sur la Lune des Illusions. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait ça aussi… Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien troubler Hitomi comme ça.

— A quoi tu rêves, Van ? demanda Allen.

— Je pensais à Hitomi, répondit-il honnêtement.

Un grand silence se fit autour de la table. Comme à chaque fois que la jeune fille était évoquée, un malaise s’installait parmi eux. Dryden, sérieux comme ça lui arrivait rarement, se leva et tendit son verre.

— A Hitomi, dit-il, sans qui nous ne serions pas tous là aujourd’hui !

— A Hitomi ! répétèrent les autres en levant leur verre.

La conversation reprit prudemment sur un autre sujet et la soirée se termina tard, mais tout le monde finit par aller se coucher.

Van entra dans la chambre qu’on lui avait attribuée et s’accouda à la fenêtre. La soirée était belle et douce, mais un frisson de malaise s’empara soudain du jeune homme.

« Ça y est, pensa-t-il, ça recommence. »

Il serra les dents, accueillant en lui la terreur d’Hitomi. Il essaya de l’atteindre, de la rassurer, de comprendre pourquoi elle avait aussi peur. Il la sentait en lui comme un vent glacé, un hurlement silencieux et il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais comme à chaque fois, dès qu’elle réalisa sa présence, elle le repoussa violemment, s’enfermant dans sa peur, refusant de le laisser venir plus vers elle.

On frappa à la porte et Allen entra. Voyant l’expression du visage de Van, il demanda :

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Hitomi, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

— Encore ? Toujours la même chose ?

— Oui.

Cette fois, l’inquiétude et la colère se montraient clairement sur le visage de Van. Il serra les poings et Allen garda prudemment le silence.

— Bon sang ! finit par exploser Van. Ça fait deux mois que ça dure, deux mois que j’ai à chaque fois l’impression qu’elle est en train de mourir, et elle continue à me rejeter ! Elle a pas le droit de faire ça, elle a pas le droit de me virer comme ça ! C’est insupportable !

Il serra les dents et se retourna pour prendre une inspiration. Il était furieux, furieux et blessé qu’elle ne le laisse pas l’aider, qu’elle le vire de sa vie, comme ça. Ils partageaient le même esprit, bon sang, c’était pas pour rien ! 

Et puis d’un coup, Van se trouva très hypocrite de penser ça et il se calma.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il.

— C’est rien, répondit Allen. Essaye de dormir, d’accord ? T’inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger.

Van acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées. Allen, conscient qu’il avait probablement besoin d’être un peu seul,  n’insista pas et sortit.

Van se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. « Facile à dire, murmura-t-il. Mais qu’est-ce qui peut bien se passer ? »

Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules avant de sortir pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elise était déjà là, à faire des gammes sur la sibylle. Elle sourit en le voyant entrer et Van lui rendit son sourire avant de retirer ses gants et de s'étirer. Enfin un peu de tranquillité…

— Fatigué ? demanda Elise.

— J'ai connu pire, répondit Van.

— Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Tu n'as aucun jugement…

— Eh, si tu as l'intention de m'insulter, je vais me coucher.

— Tu devrais, répliqua doucement Elise, et Van haussa les épaules.

La princesse astrienne retira ses boucles d'oreille et les posa sur une table avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Van qui pianotait distraitement une mélodie quelconque.

— Je vais demander à être libérée de mon serment, annonça calmement Elise.

Van leva les yeux vers elle et sourit.

— Il t'a fallu du temps, dit-il. Tu m'épouses ?

— Ne plaisante pas comme ça.

— Désolé.

Van ne demanda pas pourquoi elle s'était décidée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait mises non plus, ça ne le regardait pas. Les boucles d'oreilles et le serment appartenaient au passé d'Elise, et Van plus que quiconque comprenait le besoin de laisser son passé sous silence.

Ils jouèrent ensemble, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, et la musique résonna dans la pièce jusque tard dans la nuit.

 

***

 

Allen sortit dans le jardin. La nuit était belle, mais encore fraîche. Les glaces venaient seulement de fondre au nord et si le printemps ne tarderait pas, on craignait encore quelques gelées, surtout en Fanélia où l'hiver avait été particulièrement rude. La petite Lune était pleine et elle éclipsait presque la Lune des Illusions qui semblait se fondre dans la nuit noire.

Finalement, le froid eut raison de lui et Allen rentra vers le palais, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la terrasse face à une petite silhouette dans un manteau, assise sur les marches qui descendaient au jardin. Allen et Cid se regardèrent quelques secondes, chacun détaillant chez l'autre les évidences de leur lien, puis l'ancien chevalier brisa le silence :

— Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Il est tard.

— En quel nom parlez-vous ? demanda doucement Cid, sans animosité.

— En celui du général de Fanélia, répondit Allen. J'ai renoncé aux autres il y a longtemps, et je n'en ai jamais eu certains.

Allen commença à monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de dépasser le petit Duc de Fleid, Cid éleva la voix, et pourtant elle était si basse, presque un murmure :

— Et si, moi, je vous en offrais un ?

Allen s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis recommença à monter.

— Rentrez dans votre chambre, dit-il seulement.

Cid serra les points et les dents, ferma les yeux avec presque de la détresse. Il s'était préparé à cette confrontation, il l'avait répétée des centaines de fois, il en avait parlé avec sa tante Elise, et certaines nuits, y penser l'empêchait de dormir.

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça !

Il se leva d'un bond, et, la voix oscillant entre rage et désespoir :

— Est-ce que vous me détestez ?

Allen s'arrêta de nouveau. Cid ne lui rendait pas les choses faciles. Il n'avait pas le droit de se donner le titre de père, et Cid ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça impliquait pour lui. Il était le Duc de Fleid, et ça ne devait pas changer.

Mais la voix qui avait parlé n'était pas celle d'un duc. C'était celle d'un enfant.

Allen se tourna vers lui.

— Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je… je ne sais pas, murmura Cid, la tête baissée, découragé. Je… je veux juste…

Allen ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Cette voix, il la connaissait, ce regard, il le connaissait aussi. C'était un regard qu'il avait eu souvent, un regard que Van laissait transparaître quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait, un regard qu'Elise dissimulait derrière son apparence froide.

Cette solitude. Cette sensation d'être seul, de se battre contre des moulins à vents, cette envie de tout laisser tomber, de s'allonger et de dormir en espérant ne jamais se réveiller.

Allen se mit à genoux devant son… fils, oui, son fils, et le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui. Il ne le laisserait pas sombrer dans le même ravin qu'eux.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Van, et peut-être, réalisa-t-il soudain avec une nausée au creux du ventre, que qu'il avait "aidé" Elise à tomber aussi.

Mais il ne laisserait pas Cid se faire dévorer. Non.

L'enfant cacha sa tête blonde au creux du cou d'Allen et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. Il se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas pleurer, mais les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge tombèrent toutes seules, et il s'accrocha à Allen, à son père, en sanglotant comme il ne s'était jamais permis de le faire, mais il n'était plus le duc de Fleid. Il était juste un enfant, un enfant qui découvrait soudain qu'il n'était pas seul, un enfant dans des bras qui le comprenaient, qui ne le jugeaient pas, qui n'attendaient rien de lui, ni force, ni efficacité.

Allen caressa les cheveux de Cid lentement, murmurant des mots apaisants, sentant naître au fond de lui une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ou plutôt si.

Il n'avait pas su protéger Van. Il n'avait pas su protéger Elise.

Il n'avait pas su protéger Séréna.

Mais le premier qui toucherait à son fils le paierait cher. Très cher.

Il garda Cid dans ses bras longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente  l'étreinte de son enfant se relâcher. Cid, épuisé, s'était endormi.

Un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Allen se leva, son fils dans ses bras et rentra au palais. Devant la chambre du petit Duc, les moines-gardes virent arriver leur souverain avec soulagement, endormi dans les bras du général de Fanélia. Aucun d'eux ne manqua de remarquer l'étrange ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux, mais ils ne dirent rien, ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent Allen entrer.

Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, borda Cid avec attention et l'embrassa sur le front tendrement avant de sortir.

Il lui restait encore quelque chose à régler.

Allen entra dans l'écurie, prit un cheval et sortit de la ville au galop.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il revint au palais. Tout était calme. Il traversa les couloirs en silence, jusqu'à arriver devant la bibliothèque.

Une musique s'en échappait. Une mélodie à quatre mains.

Allen s'adossa au mur et attendit.

L'amitié qui liait Elise et Van l'avait d'abord complètement pris par surprise. Qui aurait pu penser que la froide princesse et l'impulsif roi de Fanélia pourraient s'entendre ?

Allen avait eu besoin de comprendre. Et il avait découvert quelques temps plus tôt ce qui les liait : la musique.

Il savait bien sûr qu'Elise jouait de la sibylle. Mais entendre Van avait été un choc. Le jeune roi avait un toucher d'une sensibilité et d'une légèreté incroyable et Allen s'était souvent surpris à l'écouter jouer en cachette.

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans la musique de Van et c'était cet apaisement qu'Elise et lui trouvaient à jouer ensemble. 

Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, Allen s'éloigna rapidement de la bibliothèque vers la chambre d'Elise.

Van et elle sortirent quelques secondes plus tard, l'air fatigué. Ils marchèrent ensemble quelques temps, puis le jeune roi s'arrêta devant une porte.

— Van ? appela Elise.

Sans répondre, Van ouvrit la porte sur une chambre illuminée par la petite Lune. Il y avait un grand lit au milieu, un balcon et une baie vitrée.

Des fleurs fraîches étaient posées sur le rebord de la cheminée. Van entra dans la chambre. Il y avait au-dessus de l'armoire un sac qui aurait paru bizarre à tout Gaïan. Sur la table de nuit, un étrange objet métallique était posé. Un discman, se rappela Van.

Il alla ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. Sur les étagères, un short rose et un tee-shirt blanc étaient soigneusement pliés.

Accrochés à côté, quelques robes qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais une autre, rose pâle, qui avait été déchirée à la moitié de la jupe, et recousue avec soin.

Van se tourna vers Elise qui s'était avancée un peu dans la chambre, une question au fond des yeux. La princesse regarda autour d'elle sans rien dire un instant.

— Mirana a voulu garder la chambre, dit-elle enfin. A chaque fois qu'elle trouve une robe qui pourrait plaire à Hitomi, elle la met dans le placard. Une femme de chambre s'occupe de la garder en état et de mettre des fleurs fraîches.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Van d'une voix calme.

— Elle est persuadée qu'Hitomi reviendra. Alors elle a gardé sa chambre au cas où.

Au fond de Van se trouvait toujours la peur d'Hitomi, la peur qu'elle essayait sans succès de lui cacher. Il ne dit rien, sortit de la chambre et referma la porte doucement. "Elle n'a peut-être pas tord," murmura-t-il.

Si Elise fut surprise, elle n'en fit rien remarquer. Ils se séparèrent là.

Elise, fatiguée, prit le chemin de sa chambre et s'arrêta un peu avant en découvrant Allen qui l'attendait devant la porte.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, et la princesse découvrit au fond des yeux de l'ancien chevalier céleste une lueur qui avait disparu des années plus tôt. Comme si quelque chose avait brisé les réserves d'Allen.

Elise ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. "Allen," prononça-t-elle tout de même d'une voix qu'elle maîtrisa mal, tremblant d'une pointe d'espoir et de terreur.

Le même espoir et la même terreur qui se reflétaient dans les yeux d'Allen. Le jeune homme blond la dévisagea comme s'il était parti depuis des années et revenu que ce soir, qu'à cet instant. Son regard se porta sur les oreilles nues d'Elise.

— Je vais demander à être délivrée de mon serment, dit la princesse en explication.

Allen hocha la tête et le silence reprit. Puis le jeune homme blond s'avança jusqu'à se trouver tout prêt d'elle. Elise retint sa respiration.

Dans un geste prudent, Allen sortit de sous son manteau une couronne de fleurs rose pâle et la posa sur la tête de la princesse. Puis il recula d'un pas et s'agenouilla. "Je… je suis venu te demander pardon", dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, d'une voix d'enfant.

Elise ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, un nœud dans la gorge. Les mots d'Allen, ces mots qu'elle avait attendu tellement longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle les attendait.

Est-ce que c'était trop tard, maintenant ? Est-ce que c'était trop tard pour pardonner, pour tout recommencer ?

Elise étouffa un sanglot et tomba à genoux, lançant ses bras autour d'Allen. Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, demandant pardon sans discontinuer, les mains crispées sur sa robe. Elise ne pleurait pas, l'envie était passée. C'était comme si rien n'était arrivé, rien, ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux calmés, Elise se rendit compte que n'importe quel garde pouvait arriver et la trouver dans les bras d'Allen. Le général la sentit sourire contre son cou. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle secoua la tête puis se redressa.

— Je voudrais aller me coucher, dit-elle.

Allen l'aida à se relever, puis prit son visage entre ses mains, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Comme avant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

— Oui. Mais ne recommence pas.

— Pro…

Avant qu'il ne finisse, Elise mit un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Plus de promesse;" murmura-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se dégagea.

 — Bonne nuit, Allen.

— Bonne nuit, Lise. Fais de beaux rêves.

Elise sourit et entra dans sa chambre, les yeux brillants d'une joie sans mélange. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait le cœur léger, l'envie de crier sa joie à tous les vents et elle rit doucement en imaginant la tête des gardes si elle le faisait. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Allen lui était revenu.

Devant la porte, Allen souriait comme un imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Elise lui pardonnerait si vite. Lise, sa Lise.

Comme elle lui avait manqué !

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre qu'il était assez mature pour faire des promesses. Des promesses qu'il tiendrait, cette fois.

Il s'éloigna, le cœur léger et plein d'espoir.

Le lendemain, une missive urgente arriva de Fanélia.

Un incendie s'était déclaré dans les cultures du sud, détruisant les récoltes.

 

***

 

Fanélia, le soir même.

— Y'a plus rien, vot' majesté, fit un paysan, représentant les sinistrés. Y'avait déjà pas grand chose à cause des dernières gelées, mais là y'a plus rien du tout. Tout, pfuit ! parti en fumée.

Van tourna ses yeux glacés vers Iran, le conseiller Interne. Celui-ci lui tendit une feuille de rapport sur les événements.

— C'est un incident criminel, dit-il.

— Bazhram et Vidarus n'ont apparemment rien à y voir, c'est trop loin de la frontière, ajouta Kean, le conseiller aux Affaires Etrangères. C'est signé les rebelles zaïbachs.

La main de Van se crispa sur la feuille et son regard déjà glacé devint si dur que tous dans la pièce eurent un mouvement de recul, même Allen et Darth.

"Eh ben, vaut mieux pas l'énerver, le cousin," pensa l'Atlante, impressionné.

— Cinq villages de touchés, rapporta Iran, 133 hectares de cultures détruites, plus quinze hectares de forêts.

— Ça va êt' la famine, ça, vot' majesté, la famine, se désola le paysan.

— Il n'y aura pas de famine dans mon pays, rétorqua Van et sa voix rageuse était un ordre, un ordre donné aux Dieux, à lui-même, et tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce le crurent.

Van prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Il se tourna vers l'Intendant royal.

— Litan, je veux la liste exacte des réserves de nourritures. Iran, annule les transactions internes d'énergist et travaille avec Kean pour les revendre en échange de nourriture et de nouvelles graines et autres plants. Voyez avec Astria et Chezario, Daedalus si c'est possible. Je veux les rapports demain soir dernier délai. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous sortirent, sauf Allen et Darth. Van était resté debout, le visage dur. Le général de Fanélia s'approcha soudain à grands pas de lui, lui attrapa le bras pour le secouer.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Darth sursauta. Comment Allen…?

— Bien sûr que si, c'est ma faute, s'emporta soudain Van, toute rage dévoilée, les yeux brûlants de fureur contre… lui-même. C'est moi qu'ils visent ! C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent !

Brutalement, Allen donna un coup de poing à Van, le laissant complètement choqué.

— Tu sais pourquoi c'est à toi qu'ils en veulent ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est de toi qu'ils ont peur. C'est toi qui unit les Alliés, c'est toi qui empêche le chaos d'après-guerre, c'est toi qui protège les Zaïbachs, c'est toi qui sauve tout le monde, Jecha tout puissant ! Tu es un symbole, Van, et plus encore, tu es un symbole qui agit ! Est-ce que tu veux bien t'arrêter de t'en vouloir pour tout cinq secondes et te demander comment ça se fait que c'est toujours à toi qu'on vient ? A ta place, n'importe qui aurait perdu la tête, serait devenu complètement ivre de puissance, mais non, toi tu sauves Gaïa d'elle-même presque tous les jours en empêchant les Alliés de se battre et pourtant tu t'en veux parce que tu n'as pas su empêcher un incendie ! Tu ne peux pas tout faire, Van !

— Je…

— Van, regarde-toi ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu te consacres uniquement à protéger Gaïa et Fanélia. Regarde-toi, bon sang ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi maigre, aussi pâle, aussi fatigué ! Va te reposer ce soir. Essaye de vider ta tête de tout ça.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, rétorqua Van, habitué à cette conversation.

Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'Allen lui faisait la morale.

— Tu as des conseillers. Le principe c'est qu'ils te soulagent un peu. Tu peux dormir une nuit, ça ne va pas être la fin du monde !

— Une journée hors de Fanélia a suffi pour mettre le pays au bord de la famine !

— Ce n'est pas en te tuant que tu vas changer quoique ce soit ! Les gens ont besoin d'un héros, Van ! De quelqu'un qui leur donne confiance, d'un type en bonne santé avec un sourire heureux ! Pas d'un homme maladif avec des cernes de trois kilomètres !

— Je suis pas un héros ! Je suis un roi et j'ai pas que ça à faire ! C'est même pas moi qui ai tué l'autre cinglé !

— Et alors ? C'est toi qu'ils ont vu ressortir de la citadelle ! Ce sont tes ailes qui ont arrêté le combat ! Tu parles d'une malédiction !

— Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la perruque blonde, intervint Darth qui avait assisté à l'échange avec stupéfaction. Va te coucher et dors. Tu nous flanques tous la trouille avec ta tête de vampire.

— Van…

Le jeune roi leva les yeux pour croiser le regard suppliant de Merle. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. La jeune fille-chat posa une main sur son bras.

— Van, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Dors. Va te coucher.

— Merle…

— S'il te plaît.

Van eut un soupir vaincu et sortit de la salle du trône avec Merle. Allen le regarda disparaître, soucieux. Sans Merle, Van n'aurait jamais accepté d'aller se coucher, et il le savait.

— Il a toujours été comme ça ? demanda Darth.

— Il s'est toujours consacré à tout sans se soucier de lui-même, répondit Allen. Van n'est pas assez égoïste.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua l'Atlante. Van est la personne la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pour lui qu'il le fait. Van ne supporterait pas une nouvelle guerre. Conclusion, il défend Gaïa becs et ongles. Van aime Fanélia plus que tout, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il la protège. Van fait tout par amour. Pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il aime. Il mourrait pour sa cause juste parce que sinon il souffrirait trop.

Allen tourna les yeux vers Darth, pour la première fois sans animosité.

— Si tout le monde était égoïste comme lui il l'est, dit-il doucement, tout serait tellement plus simple.

Puis il sortit. Darth tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre à l'horizon.

— Si les Dieux Dragons voulaient que Van gouverne Néo Atlantis, il ne le laisserait pas aimer Fanélia à ce point, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux. _Est-ce que… est-ce que moi j'aurais la force de préférer souffrir pour protéger que souffrir de perdre ? Est-ce que moi j'aurais la force de tout donner comme il le fait ? Je ne voulais pas régner sur Néo-Atlantis parce que je refusais d'être le substitut de Van. Mais maintenant… je réalise que de toute façon je n'en suis pas capable._

_Et pourtant… je ne pourrais jamais arracher Van à Fanélia. Je ne veux pas qu'il haïsse Néo-Atlantis autant qu'il aime Fanélia._

_Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre._

_Pardon, tous. Pardon Maman, Papa pour ne pas avoir la force de continuer votre croisade pour ramener le Dragon. Pardon Grand-Mère pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt._

_Van restera à Fanélia et je…_

_Je crois que moi aussi_. 

 

***

 

Mi-août, Lune des Illusions.

 

_Tout était sombre autour d’elle. Juste deux bougies brillaient dans le noir. Puis une femme se détacha de l’obscurité et s’avança vers elle._

_— Non ! fit Hitomi en reculant. Laissez-moi ! Vous n’avez pas le droit…_

_— Le droit de quoi, Hitomi ? Je veux juste t'aider… Ecoute, la planète t'appelle…_

_— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide… Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne…_

_Hitomi se mit à pleurer._

_— Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi…_

_Varie posa une main douce sur la tête de la jeune fille, mais Hitomi recula brutalement, elle voulut faire demi-tour, et alors quelque chose de glacé lui serra soudain la gorge._

_— Ssssorcière… Assssssassssin…_

_La jeune fille poussa un cri de détresse et se replia sur elle-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, alors que le Morph s'approchait d'elle, à peine gêné par la présence de Varie._

_— Hitomi, laisse-moi t'aider, appela Varie. Ou laisse Van venir à toi !_

_— Laissez-moi… Je vous en prie, allez vous en… tous…_

_— Sssorcière… Tout est de ta faute… depuis le début… Tu m'as tué, meurtrière…_

_Hitomi sentit le froid glacé l'envahir et elle tomba sur le sol, claquant des dents de terreur._

_— Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle. Je… j'ai essayé de vous sauver…_

_— Meurtrière…_

_— Ce n'est pas vrai…_

 

Gaïa.

Van se réveilla en sursaut, absorbant tout l'air qu'il pouvait. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement gelé. Après avoir récupéré un peu, il fronça les sourcils, rageur, et cette fois bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Il ferma les yeux, chercha l'esprit d'Hitomi. Il ne rencontra que peu de résistance à sa grande surprise, elle semblait trop faible et trop terrifiée pour se défendre.

Van perdit conscience.

 

 

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'esprit terrorisé d'Hitomi. Au dessus d'elle, un Morph. Ce Morph. Il le reconnaissait. C'était celui qui avait prit l'apparence de Plactos lors de leur séjour à Fleid pendant la Guerre du Destin._

__

Autour d'eux, sa mère.

__

Varie Fanel cherchait à entrer les défenses d'Hitomi pour la sauver du Morph. Van ne chercha pas à comprendre plus. Il courut vers Hitomi et poussa le Morph. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui.

__

— Dis-lui que ce n'est pas vrai, Van… Dis-lui que ce n'est pas vrai…

__

— Meurtrière ! hurla le Morph fou de rage.

__

Hitomi se redressa doucement et Van se plaça devant elle. Elle eut immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité agréable. Van était venu la sauver, Van la protégerait. Le Morph ne pouvait rien contre elle.

__

— Ce n'est pas un fantôme, dit Van calmement. C'est un souvenir.

__

— Un souvenir ? murmura Hitomi.

__

— C'est toi qui le crée.

__

Van jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère qui ne bougeait pas.

__

— Maman est un fantôme, dit-il. Le Morph n'est qu'un assemblage de souvenirs et de peurs. Il n'y a que toi qui peut le supprimer.

__

Sa peur ? Au fond d'Hitomi, il y eut un vague souvenir, une voix qui lui parlait de peur, de père, d'enfant et de créateur.

__

Mais elle n'avait plus peur. Van était là, et il avait dit que le Morph n'était rien. Rien du tout. Elle regarda son persécuteur dans les yeux, et le Morph hurla. Il y eut comme une implosion, puis plus rien. Il ne restait que Van, Varie, et elle.

__

 

***

 

Au hurlement de rage de Sora, Morpheus entra précipitamment dans le laboratoire. Estrellya serrait l'enfant furieux contre elle, murmurant des mots apaisants.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Morpheus.

— La Fille a réussi à se débarrasser de sa peur.

— Plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, non ?

— Pas spécialement. Le Dragon est intervenu. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réunir. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

***

 

_Ignorant sa mère, Van ne tourna vers Hitomi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il voyait. C'était juste son souvenir._

__

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

__

— Tu aurais dû me laisser intervenir plus tôt.

__

Elle ne répondit pas.

__

— D'où ça venait ? demanda encore Van.

__

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Hitomi.

__

— De l'extérieur, intervint doucement Varie. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. La Planète t'appelle.

__

Van regarda sa mère en essayant de rester impassible.

__

— Encore une histoire de Destin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée.

__

— Tu n'as pas fini, répondit Varie en le regardant. Tu dois la protéger.

__

— Je ne… commença Hitomi.

__

— Gaïa t'appelle, répéta Varie avec patience. Tu t'es réveillée à toi-même et Gaïa te rappelle.

__

— Tory, murmura la jeune fille.

__

— Oui. Si tu ne laisses pas Van te protéger tout recommencera comme la première fois.

__

Van n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Tory… C'était presque un nom familier, comme un souvenir très lointain.

__

— Je te protégerai, tu le sais, dit-il à Hitomi qui eut un mouvement de rejet.

__

Puis elle hocha la tête.

__

— Je ne ferais rien pour revenir, dit-elle. Si Gaïa me rappelle, Elle me ramènera d'Elle-même.

__

Van haussa les épaules.

__

— Je vais préparer ton arrivée, dit-il.

__

Puis il disparut.

__

 

Hitomi se réveilla calmement. L'aube pointait à travers les rideaux. Hitomi se leva sans faire de bruit et alla se changer. Elle enfila un jean et une chemise blanche, mit ses tennis. Sur la table du salon, elle prit une feuille de papier et écrivit à Yukari qui devait passer plus tard dans la matinée. Elle ne lui expliquait pas tout, juste qu'elle devait repartir. De ne pas s'inquiéter. Que tout irait bien.

Puis elle se rallongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était à peine rendormie que la colonne de lumière apparut de nulle part, l'enveloppa dans sa lueur bleue, et Hitomi disparut de nouveau de la surface de la Terre.

 

***

 

 Fanélia.

Accoudé au balcon, Van sursauta soudain. "Elle est là," murmura-t-il.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle atterri si loin ?

 

***

 

Néo Atlantis.

"Les Yeux Mystiques, murmura Aniltha avec émotion. Les Yeux Mystiques est revenue… Seigneurs Dieux Dragons, merci… Merci…"

 

***

 

Frontière de Zaïbacher et d'Astria.

"Elle est là, fit Estrellya avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Enfin. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser."

Morpheus soupira, peu emballé. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

 

***

 

Zaïbacher.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ??

Daryan fixa avec des yeux ronds la lumière bleue venue du ciel, au centre du palais en ruine de la capitale de Zaïbacher. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, puis elle disparut comme elle était arrivée.

Après un instant de stupéfaction, Daryan partit en courant vers le palais, traversant les couloirs en ruine, sautant au dessus des débris avec agilité. Même depuis le temps, il n'y avait pas de végétation. Zaïbacher était une terre maudite où rien ne poussait.

Il arriva enfin dans l'ancienne salle du trône, le cœur battant. Cette lumière bleue… Comme tout le monde il en avait entendu parler. Comme tout le monde, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Et si… et si…

Il regarda autour de lui, puis son regard tomba sur ce qu'il restait de la Sphère du Bonheur Absolue, une sorte de coquille d'œuf brisée.

Il grimpa agilement le long des machines rouillées, avant d'en atteindre le sommet. Au creux de l'ancienne Sphère, il y avait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux courts. Elle portait un pantalon de grosse toile bleue, d'étranges chaussures et une chemise blanche. Elle dormait.

Et si c'était… et si c'était…

Daryan, fasciné, la regarda quelques instants avant de tendre le bras pour la réveiller doucement. Mais il ne l'avait même pas touchée que les paupières fines frémirent, puis elle ouvrit les yeux.  
De grands yeux d'un vert émeraude peu commun, un vert émeraude de légende. La Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Une légende.

"Bingo", murmura Daryan.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles

Hitomi leva les yeux vers le soleil de l'aurore et le fantôme de la Terre dans le ciel. En face d'elle, Daryan la dévorait du regard et elle finit par lui sourire.

Daryan était un peu plus jeune qu'elle, deux ou trois ans. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux avaient une couleur châtain clair tournant vers le blond et ses yeux gris bleu brillaient de curiosité.

Il l'avait trouvée dans les ruines de Zaïbacher et lui avait raconté qu'il était un vagabond venu de l'Empire de Chezario. Ils s'étaient assis autour du camp du jeune homme et avaient gardé le silence depuis.

— Alors, est-ce qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle guerre ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Daryan haussa les épaules légèrement.

— Eh bien, tout le monde sait que le roi Van Fanel a des difficultés à gérer les tensions, depuis quelques temps. Et puis avec la dernière attaque des rebelles zaïbachs, il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Et maintenant vous arrivez, alors…

— Tutoie-moi. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi, dit Hitomi. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne crois pas que ma présence ici ait quoique ce soit à voir avec les événements derniers. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Parle-moi… parle-moi de Gaïa et de Fanélia. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Oh, plein de choses des plus ennuyeuses pour tout le monde, dit Daryan avec un air pensif. Mais c'est toujours la même histoire : Vidarus et Bazhram qui veulent se taper dessus, les rebelles zaïbachs qui cherchent à assassiner le roi Van… Vous êtes venue… Tu es venue le sauver ? C'est vrai que tu sais lire l'avenir ? On raconte tellement de chose sur vous… toi, que personne n'est sûr de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui est faux.

Hitomi haussa légèrement les épaules.

— Personne ne peut lire l'avenir, il n'existe pas encore, répondit-elle. Je peux prévoir l'une des possibilité de l'avenir. Nuance.

— C'est déjà pas mal. J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire ça, déclara Daryan.

Le regard d'Hitomi s'assombrit un peu. Et elle, elle aimerait ne pas pouvoir…

— Vous voulez que je vous emmène à Fanélia ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Daryan la regardait avec espoir.

— C'est sur mon chemin, dit-il. Je visite Gaïa, je suis passée par Zaïbacher pour le principe, mais en fait mon but c'est Fanélia. Vous voulez que je vous y emmène ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Fanélia ? demanda Hitomi.

— Je voudrais m'engager dans l'armée du général Schézar ! répondit Daryan avec enthousiasme.

— L'armée ?

— Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Fanélia reconstruit son armée.

— Pourquoi ça ? C'est la paix, non ?

Daryan haussa les épaules.

— La paix, la paix… Moi je comprends le roi Van. Bien entendu, il a une grande influence sur tout le monde, mais il vaut mieux avoir aussi une force de frappe ! On ne sait jamais. C'est pas facile, ces derniers temps ! Les rebelles zaïbachs provoquent des tensions dangereuses entre les pays de l'Alliance. Alors ? Je vous emmène, ou pas ? De toute façon vous pouvez pas rester toute seule, et moi je vous lâcherai pas !

— On est loin d'Astria ?

— Non, deux ou trois jours, pourquoi ?

— Je voudrais d'abord aller à Pallas.

Daryan sembla réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça.

— Ça marche ! Demain, on devrait pouvoir rejoindre la frontière en début de soirée si on traîne pas trop, et puis on pourra prendre un vaisseau à Faudi. On sera à Pallas dans deux jours !

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

— Vous rigolez ? J'ai déjà dit que je vous laisserai pas. Et puis si on va à Pallas, je suppose que c'est pour aller voir la famille royale ? Ça fait des années que je rêve de voir à quoi ressemble la princesse Elise. Vous la connaissez ?

— Un peu. Pourquoi tu veux la rencontrer ?

— Oh, j'en entends parler depuis tellement d'années… Mais on a assez discuté ! Il faut peut-être dormir si on veut atteindre Faudi dans les temps.

 

¤¤¤

 

Deux jours plus tard, Pallas, fin d'après-midi.

Hitomi regarda le palais avec la gorge nouée. Ça faisait tellement de temps, et elle se rendait compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqués, tous. Et maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de les revoir, elle se sentait complètement pétrifiée.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'arrêter quelque part, se laver, se changer. Après ces deux jours de voyage, elle n'était pas très présentable. Ça lui rappelait, des années plus tôt, son voyage avec Van après leur fuite de Pallas.

Sauf bien sûr qu'ils étaient moins rapides sans Escaflowne et que Daryan était beaucoup plus bavard que Van.

— C'est superbe, souffla Daryan, impressionné.

— C'est la première fois que tu viens ? demanda Hitomi qui ne s'y sentait pas vraiment étrangère.

— Oui. Je suis jamais sorti de chez moi, en fait…

— Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

— Mon père voulait que je sois prêtre, répondit Daryan avec une grimace. C'est pour ça que je suis parti !

Hitomi le regarda avec surprise, mais il haussa les épaules.

— Pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Alors ? Comment on va au palais ? C'est toi qui connaît le chemin ! Montre-moi !

La gorge encore plus serrée, Hitomi traversa les rues familières de Pallas, passant par le marché, et chacune de ces rues lui rappelait quelque chose, le souvenir d'un moment partagé, avec Van, avec Merle, avec Allen ou Mirana… C'était toute une vie !

Aux portes du palais, elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudain qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la Cour de Mirana et qu'on n'allait certainement pas les laisser entrer. Surtout dans leur état…

— Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Daryan.

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois comment on pourrait nous laisser entrer.

— Mais tu es la Fille de la Lune des Illusions ! Evidemment qu'on va te laisser entrer !

— Et comment je vais prouver ça, hein ?

Embarrassé, Daryan se tut. Evidemment, personne ici ne l'avait vue arriver comme lui !

Un cri de surprise les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent, pour voir une jeune femme lâcher le linge qu'elle portait et les dévisager d'un air bouleversé.

— Oh Jecha ! s'écria-t-elle. Jecha tout puissant ! Lady Hitomi ! Oh Jecha ! Lady Hitomi ! Vous êtes revenue ! Oh, quand la reine va savoir ça…

— Je… commença Hitomi, sidérée.

— Oh ! Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir de moi ! Je suis femme de chambre au palais, je vous ai vue souvent ! Et c'est moi qui m'occupe de vos appartements !

— De mes…

— Oh Jecha ! Il faut que vous rentriez ! La reine va être folle de joie ! Et dans quel état êtes vous ? Venez, venez, entrez avec votre serviteur !

— Serviteur ! s'indigna Daryan. Je suis le Chevalier de Lady Hitomi, ma petite !

— Daryan ! protesta Hitomi à voix basse.

— Oh excusez-moi ! Venez ! Par Jecha, quand la reine va savoir… Il faut que vous preniez un bain et que vous mangiez quelque chose ! Sa Majesté n'est pas au palais, Son Altesse Dryden et sa majesté Mirana sont à la frontière. Ils reviendront ce soir, vous avez le temps de vous reposer ! Jecha tout puissant, Lady Hitomi est de retour !

La nouvelle fit le tour du palais rapidement, bientôt une excitation nouvelle régnait un peu partout. La Fille de la Lune des Illusions était revenue, sûrement la situation internationale allait s'améliorer !

Hitomi retrouva sa chambre avec une émotion non dissimulée. Mirana l'avait gardée intacte… Il y avait même son discman ! Mais les piles avaient fondu, le rendant inutilisable… Elle put prendre un bain chaud et la femme de chambre l'habilla d'une des robes que Mirana avait gardée pour elle. Mirana… Elle avait toujours cru à son retour.

Daryan venait juste de la rejoindre, lui aussi lavé et habillé de neuf. Il semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle de l'attention qu'on leur portait, comme s'il avait l'habitude. On venait de leur apporter de quoi grignoter lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Hitomi avait à peine dit d'entrer que la princesse Elise surgissait dans la pièce.

Elle avait vraiment changé ! Elle ne portait plus ses étranges boucles d'oreilles, semblait beaucoup moins austère et souriait.

— Hitomi, dit-elle, alors vous êtes vraiment revenue. Je n'osais y croire.

— Princesse Elise !

Hitomi se leva, un peu gênée, étrangement heureuse. Elise s'approcha d'elle.

— Mirana et Dryden seront tellement heureux. Qui donc vous accompagne ?

— Oh, princesse, je vous présente Daryan. C'est lui qui m'a conduite ici.

Elise fit une révérence.

— Sir Daryan, fit-elle.

Daryan lui rendit un salut impeccable.

— Mes respects, princesse Elise.

Le jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Hitomi.

— Vous avez changé, dit-elle en souriant. Etrange comme je m'attendais à revoir la jeune Hitomi qui accompagnait Van ! Enfin, peu importe. Tout le monde grandit. Vous n'avez pas encore rencontré le fils de Mirana et Dryden, n'est ce pas ?

— Ils ont eu un enfant ? s'écria Hitomi, heureuse.

— Oui. Il a cinq mois et demi, maintenant. Venez, je vais vous présenter à mon neveu.

Hitomi rencontra donc Ryl Meirio Aston-Fassa, et passa l'après-midi à discuter avec Elise de la situation sur Gaïa, de tous ceux qu'elles connaissaient, comment tout le monde allait, Daryan les écoutant avec avidité.

Hitomi avait l'étrange impression d'être rentrée… Tout paraissait tellement normal, sa présence ici n'étonnait personne et elle s'était réinstallée comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Mirana et Dryden arrivèrent sans prévenir, Mirana déboulant littéralement dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter net et de regarder Hitomi avec dans les yeux une émotion qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à contenir.

Hitomi se leva, la gorge de nouveau serrée. Comme Mirana était devenue belle ! Elle semblait plus mature, et vraiment heureuse.

"Hitomi… souffla la jeune reine d'une voix émerveillée. Tu es revenue… Tu es vraiment revenue !"

Puis sans prévenir, elle lui sauta dans les bras et les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, riant et pleurant à la fois.

— Hitomi ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire quand le messager m'a dit que tu étais enfin revenue ! Tu en as mis du temps !

— Pardon… Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Tu as l'air en plein forme !

Un rire amusé les fit sursauter et Hitomi se tourna vers Dryden qui lui souriait d'un air affectueux.

— Dryden !

— Heureux de te revoir, Hitomi. J'espère que tu vas rester un peu ?

Mirana agrippa le bras de la jeune Terrienne avec possessivité.  
— Oh oui, il est hors de question que tu partes tout de suite pour Fanélia. Reste au moins quelques jours. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et je veux tout savoir sur toi !

Hitomi accepta de bon cœur et présenta Daryan.

Si la journée se passa à parler du temps d'avant, en riant, en évitant les sujets les plus graves et les plus dérangeants, Hitomi savait que ça ne durerait pas.

Et plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que Daryan était allé se coucher, elle se retrouva avec Elise, Mirana et Dryden, tous trois soudain graves, et Hitomi baissa les yeux.

— Hitomi, commença Mirana, j'aimerais vraiment croire que tu es revenue juste pour nous voir, mais je suppose qu'il y a plus derrière tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu sais que nous ne savons pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La Terrienne se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer.

— C'est compliqué, murmura-t-elle.

— Van a quelque chose à y voir ? demanda Dryden. Je veux dire, quand tu es concernée, en général c'est parce que tu dois réparer une de ses bêtises…

— Dryden ! protesta Mirana.

— Eh. C'est vrai, non ?

Hitomi sourit un peu. D'une certaine manière, c'était plutôt l'erreur de Kelyan qu'il fallait réparer, mais y avait-il une différence ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette partie de l'histoire était beaucoup trop personnelle, et il n'y avait pas que ça. L'avertissement de Varie avait été clair.

— Il est possible, commença-t-elle avec prudence, qu'il reste quelque chose à faire. Que tout ne soit pas réglé.

D'une voix neutre, elle raconta son expérience avec le Morph et Mirana lui serra la main fort. Elle n'avait pas oublié, elle ne pouvait pas oublier, cette terreur lorsqu'elle l'avait crue morte…

— Il resterait donc quelque part quelqu'un capable d'utiliser la technologie de Zaïbacher ? fit Dryden en fronçant les sourcils. Et qui se serait, pour une raison encore inconnue, attaqué à toi ? 

— La raison paraît claire, intervint calmement Elise. Personne n'ignore vraiment les liens de Van et Hitomi. Et ceux qui étaient proches de l'Empereur Dornkirk le savent mieux que tout le monde.

— Ils s'attaqueraient à Van à travers Hitomi ? traduisit Mirana.

Hitomi hocha la tête.  
— C'est ce que je pense, dit-elle. Si je suis là et près de Van, nous sommes plus forts. Van n'aura pas à se préoccuper de moi, et donc pourra se consacrer au reste sans distraction.

Le silence qui suivit dura un moment.

— Je pense pouvoir protéger Van de cette manière, bien plus que lui croit me protéger… ajouta Hitomi.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, ta présence est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis un moment, déclara Dryden. Ça va se savoir très vite et les gens vont reprendre espoir et foi en la paix.

— Tu es une légende, Hitomi, dit Mirana en souriant.

La jeune fille prit un air embarrassé :

— Je n'ai rien fait…

— Trêve de fausse modestie, coupa Dryden. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'état dans lequel serait la planète si tu n'avais pas été là… Bref. Tu dois être fatiguée par ton voyage, et la journée a été longue. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Hitomi hocha la tête et sortit en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Ils la regardèrent partir et Mirana sourit.

— Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit rentrée.

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était chez elle, ici, et qu'elle revient d'un long voyage, fit remarquer Dryden.

— C'est l'impression que j'ai. Elle fait partie de notre famille… Au même titre que Van, Allen et Merle. Sa place est ici, avec nous. Sur Gaïa.

— Tu oublies qu'elle a une vie sur la Lune des Illusions, murmura Elise.

— Mais elle en a une ici aussi ! Autant que là-bas. Peut-être plus…

— Tu es bien possessive, plaisanta Dryden.

— Elle m'a manquée, comme elle a manqué à d'autres…

Il y eut un silence, puis Dryden reprit :

 — A ton avis, comment est-ce que ça va se passer ? Avec Van, je veux dire.

— Bien. Ce sera peut-être un peu bizarre au début, mais je suis sûre qu'ils se retrouveront. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

— Mouais… ça va nous redonner la même situation que pendant la Grande Guerre, ça.

— Non, répliqua Mirana. Ils sont tous les deux plus matures. Van, surtout.

Dryden émit un reniflement perplexe, Elise sourit d'un air amusé.

— Parce que tu trouves que partir d'un coup pour Bazhram pour enguirlander le président, c'est une réaction mature ? J'ai cru qu'Allen allait nous faire une crise d'apoplexie… Van va le rendre cardiaque avant l'âge, déclara le roi d’Astria.

— Autre chose, fit Mirana. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de Daryan ? Qu'en penses-tu, Elise ? Est-ce qu'il faut dire quelque chose ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

— Laissons-le. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en danger avec Hitomi. Et puis c'est son choix. Mais  il faudra quand même rassurer son père.

Dryden se mit à rire.

— Il se croit habile, le petit ! Mais il ressemble tellement à son frère qu'il est impossible de le rater… A mon avis, il n'y a que Hitomi qui ne sait pas qui il est. Chevalier de Dame Hitomi… D'autres avant lui ont eu ce rôle, il a une sacrée tâche sur les épaules !

 

¤¤¤

 

Hitomi appuya la tête contre la vitre et leva les yeux vers la Terre. Son frère avait dû découvrir sa disparition, maintenant, et elle s'étonnait de ne pas ressentir sa colère, ou sa peur. Peut-être qu'elle était trop loin.

Pauvre Mamoru. Finalement, elle l'aura trahie un peu en repartant… Elle essaierait de prendre contact avec lui, le rassurer.

Son regard se porta sur Pallas.

Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle était partie de Gaïa ? Six ans ou presque.

Et la voilà de retour au point de départ.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de ce nouveau séjour ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?

Pour protéger Van.

Parce que Gaïa l'avait appelée.

Pathétique.

Elle avait tellement voulu se débarrasser de Gaïa, de son souvenir. De Van.

Six ans ! Six ans et elle était là, comme une collégienne amoureuse, incapable de laisser partir le passé.

Le passé.

Qu'était le passé ? Est-ce que c'était Kelyan et Tory ?

Est-ce que c'était Van et Hitomi ?

Qu'étaient six années contre dix mille ans ?

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment. C'était effrayant.

Il y a dix mille ans, je l'aimais déjà…

Mais Van n'était pas tout à fait Kelyan, comme elle n'était pas tout à fait Tory. Ils avaient une histoire différente, même leur relation n'était pas vraiment la même.

Pourtant ils s'étaient aimés, sans savoir que Tory et Kelyan avaient existé, et après tout, est-ce que ce n'était pas la promesse de Kelyan faite à Tory qu'elle venait réclamer ? La promesse qu'ils seraient ensemble…

Mais dix mille ans étaient passés.

Six années.

Que dirait Van en apprenant l'existence de Kelyan et Tory ? Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il détestait qu'on lui force la main. Qu'il détestait les chemins tout tracés, les destinées.

Qu'il les refusait de toutes ces forces.

Que valait alors la promesse de Kelyan ?

Rien.

Hitomi émit un petit rire un peu hystérique.

Mais moi, dans tout ça ?

Elle était revenue protéger un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis six ans, qu'elle avait cherché à oublier de toute son âme.

Elle était revenue chercher une promesse qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faite et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment reçue, une promesse vieille de dix mille ans.

Elle était revenue aimer un homme qu'elle n'était pas sûre de toujours aimer, comme elle n'était pas sûre de jamais cesser d'aimer.

Hitomi soupira. Je deviens complètement folle.

Ça ne valait pas la peine de se tuer sur la question.

La réponse viendrait toute seule, dans quelques jours, lorsqu'elle reverrait Van. Et alors elle saurait. Elle saurait si elle courait après une ombre, ou si ça valait la peine de se battre pour le garder.

Déterminée à profiter de son séjour à Pallas, Hitomi alla se coucher.

Mais elle eut du mal à s'endormir.

¤¤¤

Fanélia.

Van écrivait lentement, conscient des regards appuyés de Darth, Merle et Allen. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas remarqués et continua sa tâche jusqu'au bout avant de se tourner vers eux d'un air neutre.  
Il était prêt à parier qu'il savait de quoi ils allaient lui parler.

Ce n'était pas difficile…

La rumeur avait mis à peine trois jours avant d'atteindre Fanélia. Alya était déjà venue la veille demander confirmation.

Luhm également. Comme s'il en avait besoin d'une, il l'avait probablement su le premier !

Il était même très étonné que ces trois-là, notamment Merle et Allen, ne lui aient pas sauté tout de suite dessus.

Cinq jours, maintenant…

Il était remarquablement impressionné.

Mais avec l'annonce d'une visite d'Astria, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher cette fois de venir voir, vérifier si c'était vrai.

Van n'était pas étonné qu'elle soit passée par Astria. Finalement, ça semblait logique. Elise arriverait avec elle dans deux jours, ainsi qu'un invité surprise dont Van n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire.

— Van, commença Allen. Il y a quelque chose dont nous aurions besoin de discuter.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

— Rien. En tout cas pas encore.

Merle brûlait littéralement sur place. Allen lui lança un regard appuyé avant de continuer.

— Certaines rumeurs nous sont parvenues, et je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi il s'agit…

— Oh, par le Dieu Dragon ! s'exaspéra Merle. Van, Hitomi est-elle oui ou non en Astria ?

— Oui.

La réponse les prit tous par surprise. Ils auraient pensé qu'il y aurait un peu plus de résistance.

— Jecha… murmura Allen.

— OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Merle en faisant un bond énorme. Je le savais ! Je le savais !!!! Van, traître, ça fait combien de temps… ?

— Une semaine, répondit-il.

— Et tu nous l'as pas dit ? s'indigna Allen. Bon sang, Van ! Elle arrive avec Elise ?

Van acquiesça en silence.

— Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? interrogea soudain Darth gravement.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

— De ce que je sais, dit-il, elle ne vient que parce qu'elle est appelée. Ou pour une bonne raison. Parce que Gaïa est en danger.

Van hocha la tête et entreprit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Morph.

Allen et Merle s'exclamèrent, mais Darth resta silencieux.

Forcément… Ils s'attaquent aux Yeux Mystiques pour affaiblir le Dragon. Si le Dragon faiblit, Gaïa est en danger, donc les Yeux Mystiques est appelée pour protéger le Dragon. Logique. Mais ça ne venait pas d'Atlantis, ils ne risqueraient jamais une telle chose, même pour faire revenir les Yeux Mystiques… Donc…

— Il y aurait des personnes qui connaîtraient les secrets de Zaïbacher, dit-il tout haut.

Van acquiesça.

— Probablement. Hitomi est plus en sécurité ici. Elle sera protégée.

Désolé de blesser ta fierté, cousin, mais c'est plutôt toi qui sera protégé…

— Il faudrait retrouver ceux qui utilisent la technologie de Zaïbacher, continua Darth. Tant qu'ils seront en circulation, il y aura un risque…

— Ils se cachent probablement parmi les rebelles, ajouta Allen, pensif.

— Ooooooh, mais vous avez fini, tous les trois ? protesta Merle. C'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Hitomi va revenir, Dieu Dragon tout puissant ! Elle va être là, dans deux jours ! Van ! Tu lui as préparé une chambre ? Je m'en occupe ! Hitomi est revenue !

Allen sourit, les yeux dans le vide, alors que Merle sortait en courant.

— Je n'y croyais pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'elle soit là.

Il se tût, puis ajouta :

— J'ai du mal à y croire.

Van ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

— Vous avez réfléchi que c'est peut-être ce qu'ils veulent ? intervint Darth.

— Pardon ? sursauta Allen.

— Ces types. Ceux qui utilisent la technologie de Zaïbacher. Ils ont pu faire ça pour faire revenir les Ye… la Fille de la Lune des Illusions.

— Pourquoi la faire revenir ? rétorqua Allen. Elle risque plus de les gêner qu'autre chose ! Et puis comment auraient-ils pu savoir que Hitomi reviendrait ?

Darth fronça les sourcils, frustré de ne pas pouvoir expliquer le principe des Yeux Mystiques et le rôle de Van sur Gaïa.

— Tout le monde sait que Van et la Fille sont liés par une destinée, dit-il. Qu'elle soit complétée ou non n'a pas d'importance. Mais lorsque vous êtes ensemble, vous devez dégager un pouvoir spécial, cette énergie que Is… Dornkirk cherchait à exploiter. Et s'ils voulaient par exemple la récupérer ? Recommencer ? Reconstruire une sphère ?

— Impossible, intervint Van d'une voix ferme.

Allen et Darth se tournèrent vers lui.

— Pour reconstruire une sphère, il faudrait le point de puissance de Fleid. Or il n'existe plus.

C'est vrai, pensa Darth.

Il s'en souvenait. Qu'est-ce qu'avait dit sa grand-mère à ce propos ? Van avait absorbé la puissance atlante, débarrassant Gaïa une bonne fois pour toute de ce risque.

Mais est-ce que Van serait par conséquent devenu le point de puissance ?

Dans tous les cas et de toute façon, elle était maintenant inutilisable par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, elle n'était plus matérielle.  
Et puis Zaïbacher ne savait pas que Van était l'Elu. Isaac n'avait jamais réellement compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Van.

Donc ça n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas pour construire une sphère, il devait y avoir une autre raison…

— Rhaaaa, ça me donne mal au crâne, tout ça, marmonna-t-il.

— Nous verrons ça plus tard, fit Allen en se levant. Ce sera plus simple si Hitomi nous explique directement. Je vais voir où en est Merle.

Il sortit et Darth se leva à son tour. Il sentait que Van avait besoin d'être seul.

— Darth ?

— Ouais ?

—Tu pourrais voir avec Allen, pour préparer le Croisé ? On ira à la rencontre du vaisseau d'Astria.

— Pas de problème. J'y vais.

— Merci.

Darth referma la porte silencieusement. Il y avait des moments, comme celui-là, où il avait envie de tout raconter à Van, de tout lui dire.

Il s'était pris d'affection pour son cousin, comme d'un petit frère, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait une stupide envie de le protéger, de s'assurer qu'il irait bien.

Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'il lui restait de la famille ? Une grand-mère… Un cousin. Mais il y avait aussi toutes les attentes de Néo-Atlantis.

Non, Van était bien mieux sans rien savoir… Il avait assez de soucis comme ça.

Dans la pièce, Van s'était assis, les yeux dans le vide.

Dans deux jours, Hitomi serait là.

Il avait peur. Purement et simplement peur. Peur de se trouver face à une étrangère, mais peur aussi de trop la retrouver.

Van se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées.

 

¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard.

Hitomi regardait par le hublot du vaisseau, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda soudain Elise.

Elle sursauta, puis haussa les épaules.

— Un petit peu, répondit-elle. C'est normal, non ?

Elise acquiesça.

— On a toujours peur de retrouver les gens. Parfois ils changent…

Son regard se perdit, avant de revenir à Hitomi.

— Allen Schézar et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Ça vous étonne ?

Hitomi secoua la tête négativement.

— Pas tant que ça… dit-elle. Allen vous faisait confiance. C'était évident. C'est à vous qu'il a confié Séréna.

— Vous prononcez son nom si naturellement. C'est étrange.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parmi nous, le nom de Séréna reste tabou. Pour tous, elle est le spectre de l'échec, de la défaite. Ni Allen, ni Van, ni moi n'avons pu la sauver.

Hitomi garda le silence.

— Mirana m'a dit que Cid et Allen se sont reconnus, dit-elle finalement. Comment ça se passe entre eux ?

— Bien. C'est parfois un peu tendu, mais ils se comprennent. C'est déjà beaucoup.

— Je suis heureuse pour eux.

Il faisait chaud. Hitomi se leva.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'ai chaud…

— Chaud ?

Un frisson la parcourut, et la sensation maintenant familière du monde extérieure qui se trouble la prit à la gorge.

— Ne paniquez pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante à Elise, mais je vais avoir une vision.

Elle s'effondra l'instant d'après en se tenant le visage, cherchant à limiter les dégâts extérieurs, à contrôler sa vision le plus possible.

— Hitomi !

— Un vaisseau approche… Il faut fuir… Vite !

Elise la vit perdre connaissance, et l'instant d'après, un choc secoua tout le vaisseau.

Dans la cabine de pilotage, la panique s'était installée.

— Des pirates de l'air ! hurla le capitaine. Tous à vos postes !

Daryan qui était avec l'équipage jura comme un charretier.

— Pire, les rebelles zaïbachs !

— Comment…?

— Sur le vaisseau, c'est le blason de Zaïbacher !

Il pâlit soudain. "Hitomi !"

¤¤¤

Le Croisé.

Van redressa soudain la tête.

— Van ? appela Merle. 

— Il y a un problème. On est encore loin ?

— On devrait rejoindre le vaisseau astrien dans dix minutes, répondit Gadès. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Dépêchez-vous ! fit Van d'une voix urgente. Il y a un problème avec Hitomi !

 

¤¤¤

 

Daryan se battait avec rage pour atteindre la cabine où se trouvaient Elise et Hitomi. Le vaisseau avait été envahi quelques minutes après l'abordage, et tout l'équipage était aux prises avec les rebelles. Heureusement, des soldats de la garde astrienne étaient là, mais vu le nombre, ça ne suffirait pas.

Mais il fallait qu'il protège Hitomi ! Ils étaient là pour elle, sûrement…

Au moment d'achever l'un des rebelles, une secousse semblable à la première lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il jura.

S'il y avait un second vaisseau pirate, ils étaient perdus…

Il redoubla de force, rageur. Il ne restait plus que deux couloirs avant la cabine…

Il se battait avec acharnement contre un rebelle lorsque son adversaire s'écroula soudain avec un cri de surprise, et Daryan se retrouva collé au mur, des griffes contre la gorge.

Le souffle coupé, il croisa le regard d'une superbe fille-chat… femme-chat, plutôt, aux grand yeux violets et aux longs cheveux rose pâle.

— Zaïbach ? demanda-t-elle.

— Euh… Non… répondit Daryan, sonné.

— Parfait.

Elle le lâcha.

— Vous savez où est la cabine de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions ?

— Qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? demanda Daryan après avoir repris ses esprits. Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas la livrer ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le couloir.

— Van !

L'instant d'après, Daryan, sidéré, vit apparaître le roi de Fanélia, suivi d'un inconnu qui lui ressemblait, et du général Schézar lui-même.

— Merle ! Escaflowne tout puissant, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? Ne t'éloigne pas, bon sang !

— Ce type a l'air de savoir quelque chose !

— Je vous emmène, dit immédiatement Daryan, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Suivez-moi !

Le roi Van était apparemment arrivé avec des renforts, les couloirs avaient été nettoyés des rebelles. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la cabine.

— Lady Hitomi est ici, avec la princesse Elise !

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir, mais la porte était fermée.

— Elise ! appela Allen d'un ton anxieux. Elise ! Hitomi !

— Allen ? fit une voix étouffée.

— Oui ! Je suis avec Van et Darth.

— Et moi ! cria Daryan.

— Moi aussi ! ajouta Merle. Tout va bien ?

La porte se déverrouilla devant la princesse Elise aux cheveux désordonnés, le regard brillant d'angoisse, le visage blanc.

L'image fit sursauter Allen. Il se souvenait, déjà, en une autre occasion… mais ce n'était pas le moment.

— Elise, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Van.

— Oui…

Elle ouvrit plus grand la porte, dévoilant sur le sol, une chaise brisée et deux Zaïbachs inanimés.

— Je suis contente de vous voir, fit-elle d'une voix faible.

— C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Allen, incrédule.

— Il fallait bien. Hitomi a perdu connaissance, elle ne veut pas se réveiller, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Apparemment, la panique commençait à faire surface avec un temps de retard, les yeux d'Elise s'agrandirent et son souffle s'accéléra.

Sans réfléchir plus, Allen la tira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

— C'est bon, Elise, c'est fini…

— J'ai eu peur…

Elle s'accrocha à lui, presque tremblante et il s'écarta avec elle pour laisser le passage aux autres.

Van bondit dans la chambre, suivi de près par Daryan.

Hitomi était allongée par terre, le visage blanc.

Hitomi.

— Hitomi ! cria Daryan.  
Il s'assit près d'elle, posa une main sur son front. "Elle a de la fièvre !"

Merle se précipita à son tour. "Van ! Elle est en pleine vision…"

Le jeune roi hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur elle, les traits différents et familiers à la fois.

— Van ! Tu l'admireras plus tard ! protesta Merle.

Van lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'agenouilla enfin près d'Hitomi. Daryan et Merle s'écartèrent.

Darth entra seulement dans la pièce, regardant celle qu'il avait toujours connue sous le nom des "Yeux Mystiques". Elle avait toujours été une sorte de concept, pour lui, quelque chose d'un peu légendaire. Mais elle était réelle. Cette fois, réelle.

Comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte des regards fixés sur eux, Van souleva doucement Hitomi dans ses bras sans se lever, la serrant contre lui peut-être un peu trop fort.

Gadès entra dans la cabine à ce moment là.

— Ça y est on a repris le contrôle, on est en vue de la capitale ! Tout le monde va bien ? Sans blague, la petite est déjà dans les pommes ?

Van sourit, et repoussa d'un geste absent une mèche sur le front d'Hitomi.

"Bienvenue à Fanélia."

¤¤¤

 

Hitomi émergea de son inconscience avec paresse, sans panique. La vision avait été longue, et épuisante, mais sans terreur.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle contrôlait de mieux en mieux son pouvoir.  
Ou peut-être parce qu'elle sentait la présence de Van, quelque part, au bord de son esprit. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Elle était dans une chambre assez grande, ouverte sur de grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur une ville qu'elle aurait reconnue n'importe où.

"Fanélia," murmura-t-elle avec un sourire, une émotion douce-amère en travers de la gorge.  
— Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

Hitomi se retourna avec un sursaut et croisa un regard chaleureux.

— Alya !

— Vous me reconnaissez, sourit l'ancienne nourrice de Van.

— Bien sûr !

Hitomi se redressa.

— Doucement, fit Alya. Ne vous épuisez pas !

— Je vais bien ! Fanélia est magnifique, dit Hitomi. On dirait presque l'originale…

— Presque en effet. Sa Majesté y a fait beaucoup d'amélioration, vous verrez.

— J'ai hâte ! Où est la princesse Elise ? Elle n'a rien ?

— La princesse se repose dans ses appartements, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Merle entra avec précaution avant de se rendre compte que Hitomi était réveillée. Le visage de la jeune fille-chat s'éclaira et elle se précipita vers le lit en riant de joie.

— Hitomi ! A peine arrivée et déjà dans les pommes ! Y'a des choses qui changent pas !

Hitomi sourit, serrant son amie dans ses bras fort, la gorge serrée par une joie soudaine et sans mélange.

— Et toi, toujours prête à faire des commentaires ! T'as beau te balader en jupe longue et nous faire ta jeune fille, peste un jour, peste toujours !

— Eh ! protesta Merle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Elles se regardèrent avec émotion ; Merle retrouvait dans ce visage adulte celui de l'adolescente qui était venue six ans et demi plus tôt. les mêmes traits , les mêmes yeux verts, le même sourire rayonnant, quoique, peut-être pas aussi lumineux qu'avant,.

— Tu es belle, Merle, murmura Hitomi. Tu as grandi !

— Moi au moins j'ai grandi ! rétorqua-t-elle, rougissante.

— C'est pas la maturité qui t'étouffe, en tout cas !

Alya sortit en silence, souriante, pendant que les deux jeune filles se chamaillaient avec une joie sans pareille.

 

¤¤¤

 

Van soupira intérieurement, un peu perplexe devant cette nouvelle complication. Daryan avait les bras croisés, l'air têtu, et était probablement décidé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

Darth avait l'air passablement amusé et Allen réfléchissait.

Le prince cadet de Chezario fuguait, et devinez où il atterrissait ? Sous la responsabilité de Van Fanel.

Ben voyons.

Daryan Sailen de Chezario avait disparu du palais impérial un mois plus tôt avec un mot expliquant qu'il refusait la prêtrise que son père espérait lui faire suivre.

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

L'erreur de Daryan avait été de se mêler à la royauté en suivant Hitomi : il ressemblait assez à son frère Jin pour que les habitués le reconnaissent. 

Daryan voulait s'engager dans l'armée fanéliane et refusait catégoriquement de rentrer.

Mais Daryan était prince. Il était hors de question qu'un prince étranger se retrouve dans une armée qui n'était pas la sienne, et encore moins en tant que soldat !

— Vous tenez tant que ça à avoir une formation de guerrier ? demanda soudain Allen.

— Oui !

Le général se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna vers Van.

— Ça te pose un problème que je prenne un élève ?

— Dans le cas présent ça m'apporte une solution, répliqua Van avec un coup d'œil de gratitude envers son général. Prince, acceptez-vous d'être l'élève du général Schézar ?

Daryan les regarda avec des yeux immenses avant d'accepter précipitamment. L'élève d'Allen Schézar ! C'était mieux que ce dont il aurait pu rêver !

— Comprenez que nous devons néanmoins avertir votre père, ajouta Van.

— Je… je comprends !

— Parfait. Je vous laisse régler les formalités, Hitomi vient de se réveiller.

Van sortit sans un mot de plus, suivi par Darth.

— Comment le roi sait-il ça ? demanda Daryan d'un air stupéfait.

— Van et Hitomi ont un lien spirituel particulier, répondit Allen avec un sourire.

— Ça paraît logique, commenta le jeune homme avant d'ajouter : Je ne savais pas que le roi avait encore de la famille.

— Pardon ? fit la général de Fanélia, surpris.

— Sir Darth n'est pas de sa famille ?

— Sir Darth ? fit Allen, amusé par l'appellation. Non, pourquoi ?

— Je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

Allen se figea. Daryan avait raison. Darth ressemblait à Van, ou plutôt le contraire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que Daryan reprenait :

— Général ? Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. J'essaierai de vous faire honneur.

Allen sourit.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas. J'avais l'intention de prendre un élève de toute façon. Venez, terminons-en avec la paperasse, j'ai hâte d'aller voir Hitomi…

 

¤¤¤

 

Lorsque Van entra dans la chambre d'Hitomi, Merle était assise en tailleur sur le lit et les deux jeunes filles bavardaient joyeusement, rattrapant comme elles le pouvaient six ans de séparation.

Elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux à l'entrée de Van et Darth avant d'interrompre leur conversation.

Hitomi ne vit pas Darth tout de suite, son regard irrémédiablement attiré par Van.

Il n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Grandi, beaucoup. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes, son regard peut-être un peu plus assuré. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés, donnant une certaine maturité à son visage qui n'était pas là six ans plus tôt.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix… La voix de Van, la vraie, pas l'illusion de ses visions. Hitomi fut envahi d'une chaleur rassurante et sourit immédiatement.

— Oui ! Rappelle-moi de te parler de la vision, dit-elle. Je pense qu'elle a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé, ça pourrait être utile. 

— Comme toujours... répondit Van. Hitomi, je te présente Darth Atléos.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers l'autre jeune homme. Il était un peu plus grand que Van, et il y avait quelque chose de curieusement familier dans ses traits, surtout les yeux.

— L'une des nombreuses bestioles perdues que Van ramasse sur sa route, commenta Merle.

— Parle pour toi, rétorqua Darth avant de faire une courte révérence. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous !

Hitomi lui sourit, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Van.

— Tu as fait un travail magnifique sur Fanélia.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du jeune roi et Hitomi sentit la chaleur en elle s'accentuer. Le sourire de Van, si rare, si beau…

— Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Tout le monde a tellement fait de son mieux qu'elle ne pouvait que renaître.

— Merle a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait faire un tour.

Van n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant place à Allen suivi de Daryan. Le général souriait largement et se précipita vers Hitomi avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort.

— Hitomi…

— Tu m'étouffes, Allen…

— Pardon…

Allen s'écarta et la regarda d'un air ému.

— Tu es superbe, dit-il à voix presque basse.

— Toi aussi, répondit-elle, toute aussi émue. Les cheveux courts te vont bien.

Darth avait regardé d'un air amusé Van détourner la tête.

Après un moment pour se retrouver tous, Hitomi se tourna vers Daryan.

— Alors comme ça il paraît que monsieur le vagabond a du sang royal ? Tu aurais pu me le dire, quand même.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est également mon nouvel élève, annonça Allen.

Hitomi sourit largement et félicita Daryan. Ils discutèrent un moment de son séjour à Pallas avant que Van ne demande à la Terrienne des précisions sur sa vision.

— C'était un peu flou, expliqua Hitomi. Mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu des machines comme celles de Dornkirk. Pas les mêmes, elles ne dégageaient pas la même énergie. Mais il y avait une aura de danger qui en émanait. Et puis j'ai entendu un nom, très clairement, je l'ai reconnu parce que je l'avais déjà entendu : Adelphos.

— Adelphos ? Tu es sûre ? demanda Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

— Certaine.

— Mais il est mort, non ?

— Il avait peut-être de la famille, intervint Darth. Croyez-moi, la famille, on en trouve partout. Il suffit que l'un d'eux ait décidé de se venger…

— Il faudra creuser, acquiesça Van. Dommage qu'on ait perdu les prisonniers d'Elise…

— Ils sont morts ? demanda Hitomi à qui Merle avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Ils se sont suicidés, oui. Ils sont plutôt déterminés.

Le silence tomba, un peu lourd, avant que Merle n'intervienne pour alléger l'atmosphère. Van s'éclipsa sans trop se faire remarquer, mais Hitomi le suivit des yeux.

 

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Van se passa une main sur le visage, furieux après lui-même, de ses réactions, de son incapacité à rester calme.

Il ne voulait pas, le Dieu-Dragon était témoin qu'il ne voulait pas retomber dans ce cycle infernal avec Hitomi, savoir s'il l'aimait, ne l'aimait pas, si cette attirance était naturelle ou provoquée par leur destinée.

Mais Hitomi était là, parmi eux, à ses côtés, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était à sa place ! Il la sentait à fleur de son esprit, plus fortement que jamais, et il savait qu'elle était à un couloir de lui, que s'il voulait il pouvait la toucher. Elle n'était plus une illusion…

Mais avec sa présence était revenue la peur qu'elle reparte, qu'elle redevienne un simple fantôme, un souvenir… Et c'était trop douloureux.

Il avait perdu tant de personnes qu'il aimait, et Hitomi elle-même, déjà… Van n'était pas sûr qu'il supporterait que ça continue.

Il fallait qu'il se batte contre cette attirance pour elle, il fallait qu'il s'empêche de la laisser l'atteindre. Poings et dents serrés, les nerfs à fleur de peau, Van s'éloigna de la chambre.

 

¤¤¤

 

Allen frappa à la porte avant d'entrer silencieusement dans la chambre d'Elise. La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, le visage pâle, mais elle lui souriait.

— Allen…

— Elise, tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et se redressa.

— Je suis navrée, dit-elle. Je me sens ridicule de réagir ainsi…

Allen secoua négativement la tête et la regarda avec une pointe de tendresse dans les yeux.

— C'est normal, répondit-il. Il y avait de quoi être secouée !

Il frissonna à la pensée que s'ils étaient arrivés plus tard… Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Elise. Allen éprouvait le besoin irrésistible de garder le peu qu'il lui restait, Cid, Van, Elise… Les trois êtres qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout au monde. Les trois seules stabilités de sa vie.

Et ça faisait si peu de temps qu'il avait retrouvé Elise, son Elise, pas la princesse, que la perdre lui serait insupportable.

— Tu viendras dîner avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

— J'allais me lever lorsque tu es entré.

Elle hésita, puis demanda :

— Comment ça s'est passé… entre Van et Hitomi ?

Allen prit un air songeur.

— Bien, répondit-il. On jurerait que rien n'est arrivé entre eux, mais… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas si simple.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Avec eux, ce n'est jamais simple. J'espère que tout ira bien…

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant puis Elise demanda à voix basse :

— Crois-tu que… Séréna…

— Séréna est morte, la coupa Allen, sa voix trahissant encore une certaine douleur. Séréna est morte et Van a fait son deuil.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, l'air calme, avant d'ajouter.

— Van mérite d'être heureux, dit-il. Et je sais que son bonheur se trouve auprès d'Hitomi.

— Cela pourrait être un amour d'enfance, fit doucement Elise.

— C'est bien plus que cela, répliqua Allen avec conviction. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, c'est bien plus que cela ! Ils rayonnent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, Elise.

Elise ne répondit rien. Même si ce n'était effectivement qu'un amour d'enfance, elle était la première à pouvoir dire que ça ne signifiait pas que c'était terminé pour de bon.

— Je vais te laisser t'habiller, dit Allen en se levant avec un sourire.

Il lui caressa le front du bout des doigts, juste un frôlement, puis sortit de la chambre. Elise se rallongea dans un soupir.

Avoir cessé le deuil de l'homme qu'elle aimait simplement pour le retrouver… Même sans le vouloir, Allen Schézar n'avait pas fini de la faire souffrir.

 

¤¤¤

 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, les deux Lunes brillaient faiblement dans le ciel noir, mais Hitomi n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle ne dormait pas bien déjà en temps normal, mais depuis son retour à Fanélia, ça avait empiré. Elle sentait en elle une tension, une nervosité qui l'agitait et elle savait exactement d'où ça provenait.

Depuis presque une semaine qu'elle était à Fanélia, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée une seule fois seule avec Van. Elle pouvait à la limite comprendre qu'il l'évite, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir et lui donner l'impression qu'il contrôlait la situation, mais pas qu'il l'écarte des événements ainsi !

Elle n'était pas revenue sur Gaïa pour passer son temps à se promener dans les jardins du palais ou apprendre les rues de la ville par cœur ! Fanélia était très belle, Hitomi était très contente de revoir l'équipage du Croisé, Luhm et Merle mais si Van croyait qu'il allait la tenir à l'écart de ses problèmes comme ça, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil !

Hitomi fulminait. Elle ne savait toujours pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait, elle avait soutiré des informations au maximum de personnes mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Van, avec la vision des choses de Van !

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se calmer, Hitomi se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu.

Elle erra longtemps dans les couloirs du palais en maugréant après les bruns teigneux à la tête dure comme du bois, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention. Elle tendit l'oreille et capta les quelques notes d'une mélodie au piano. Intriguée, Hitomi suivit la musique jusqu'à une porte fermée. Elle l'entrouvrit doucement et se retrouva dans une bibliothèque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au fond, un piano éclairé d'une chandelle, et Van qui jouait.

Stupéfaite, elle resta immobile à l'entrée, mais le brun dût la sentir car il arrêta immédiatement de faire courir ses doigts sur l'instrument. Il tourna la tête vers elle avec une expression indéfinissable. Hitomi referma la porte derrière elle, sa colère contre lui oubliée.

— Non, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Continue à jouer…

Van hésita, mais elle réitéra sa demande et il finit par acquiescer sans un mot, reposant ses mains nues sur les touches. Une musique magnifique s'éleva dans la pièce et Hitomi s'assit sur un fauteuil le long du mur.

Elle avait la gorge serrée ; la mélodie était si belle, si mélancolique, et le profil de Van éclairé par la bougie semblait entouré d'une auréole.

Un ange… Hitomi se demanda si un jour elle volerait de nouveau dans les bras de Van. Si, tout simplement, elle le verrait dévoiler ses ailes…

Van joua une bonne demi-heure avant de s'arrêter. Hitomi avala sa salive. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il fallait qu'elle en profite…

— Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, dit-elle.

Van se tourna vers elle d'un air un peu intrigué.  
— Piano ?

— Cet instrument… Vous n'appelez pas ça "piano" ?  
Van secoua la tête et se leva du banc.

— Une sibylle, répondit-il en renfilant ses gants. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à jouer.

— Tu en joues bien.

Van haussa les épaules et fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie mais Hitomi n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se défiler ainsi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tard ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de reproche. Après on s'étonne que tu aies une tête de déterré le matin !

Van s'arrêta et la regarda avec irritation.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

Hitomi se leva, le regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer quand il était têtu comme ça !

— J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aussi mauvais que le sien.  
— NON ! cria-t-il presque, les prenant tous les deux par surprise.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

— Non, répéta-t-il plus bas. Je… Ecoute… C'est assez difficile comme ça… Je…

Il se tût, l'air frustré, et serra les poings. A cet instant, les barrières que Van avait érigées entre leurs deux esprits vacillèrent et Hitomi sentit toute sa bataille intérieure. Il y avait tellement d'émotions qu'elle faillit suffoquer. De la colère, de la peur — tellement de peur — et de l'amour… Il y avait de l'amour, Hitomi en était certaine. Les sentiments de Van pour elle étaient là, présents et intacts, mais il les rejetait.

C'était douloureux. Ça faisait mal. Van l'aimait, mais il rejetait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et c'était pire encore que s'il ne l'aimait pas. Parce que face à cet amour, Hitomi ne pouvait que se rendre et voulait se jeter dans ses bras, et le serrer contre elle et ne plus jamais le quitter, mais la force de rejet était trop brûlante.

Van ne voulait pas d'elle en conscience, et elle l'obligeait par sa présence à constater ses sentiments et à se battre contre eux. Elle lui faisait du mal.

— Pardon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

— Ce n'est pas toi ! rétorqua violemment Van. Enfin si, mais…

Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de s'expliquer sans s'énerver.

— C'est moi qui ai des problèmes à régler avec ça. Je ne… peux pas l'accepter… Parce que ça ne…

Il s'arrêta, frustré de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'il voulait mais Hitomi se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle comprenait.

L'amour qu'elle sentait en Van n'était pas celui de Van, mais de Kelyan. Et l'amour qu'elle sentait en elle n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Tory.

Hitomi doutait que Van sache pour Kelyan et Tory, mais le jeune homme devait comprendre confusément que cette attirance pour elle n'était pas… réelle. Honnête. Qu'elle ne venait pas à proprement parler de lui. Et c'était pour ça qu'il la rejetait.

Hitomi retint un sanglot amer. Leur amour était faux, basé sur des personnes qui n'existaient plus ! Si elle, Hitomi Kanzaki, pensait à lui, Van Fanel, elle ne ressentait que de l'incertitude, de la confusion, de la peur.

Les mêmes sentiments que Van Fanel avait pour Hitomi Kanzaki.

Comme elle en voulait à Tory et Kelyan à cet instant ! Comme elle leur en voulait !

Van sentit que Hitomi comprenait soudain et il eut un élan de gratitude envers elle.

Elle était aussi perdue que lui…

Car au delà de l'amour que Kelyan avait pour Tory, il y avait la peur de Van que Hitomi l'abandonne, peur de l'illusion qu'elle avait été si longtemps ; et au delà de l'amour que Tory avait pour Kelyan, il y avait aussi la peur d'Hitomi que Van la rejette encore une fois, la peur d'être déchirée entre la Terre et Gaïa, entre Van et sa famille.

Et cette peur qui les dévorait tous les deux recouvrait toute émotion autre qu'ils pourraient ressentir l'un pour l'autre.

Seul les destins de Kelyan et Tory continuaient à les lier.

Hitomi ferma les yeux un instant pour se ressaisir.

— Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle maîtrisait difficilement. Très bien… Mais laisse-moi t'aider. Je suis ton amie, Van… et rien ne changera ça.

Ça faisait mal mais c'était la seule chose de vraie… Elle tenait tout de même à lui, au delà de cet amour qui n'était pas le sien.

— Ne m'écarte pas de tes problèmes. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et puis… je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi Gaïa m'a appelée. Pour ça j'ai besoin que tu me laisses participer.

Van prit une inspiration, incertain, mais il sentait la détermination d'Hitomi. Il hocha la tête.

— D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Soulagée, elle lui adressa un petit sourire auquel il répondit avec hésitation. Tous deux venaient enfin de se comprendre, d'arriver quelque part où ils pouvaient évoluer l'un à côté de l'autre sans s'en vouloir et se sentir mal à l'aise.

Tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, mais maintenant ils pouvaient avancer doucement et se laisser le temps de séparer leurs émotions, leurs sentiments.

Ils étaient amis, et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui importait.

Hitomi se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir lorsque Van ajouta :

— Tu peux aller dormir… Je… j'ai dit que je veillerai sur ton sommeil, rien ne changera ça non plus.

Hitomi, la gorge serrée, acquiesça et lui sourit de nouveau.

— Bonne nuit, Van.

— Bonne nuit, Hitomi…

Elle sortit sans fermer la porte derrière elle. Van attendit que ses pas se soient éloignés puis retira précipitamment ses gants et pressa les mains contre la pierre froide du mur en serrant les dents.

Ça faisait longtemps que ses brûlures ne s'étaient pas faites ressentir comme ça… mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi soulagé.

Il attendit que les marques sur ses paumes disparaissent, puis renfila ses gants. Il irait vérifier que Hitomi s'était endormie, et puis il irait se coucher.


	10. Interlude : Morpheus

Morpheus se demandait parfois ce que Folken aurait pensé du plan d'Estrellya. Mais de toute façon, si leur protecteur n'était pas mort, ils n'en seraient pas là ; Estrellya aurait gardé le peu de bon sens qu'elle avait et lui-même ne serait pas en train d'essayer de prendre la place de Van Slanzar de Fanel, le souverain le plus craint et aimé de Gaïa.

Folken ne l'avait jamais encouragé à prendre la place des gens. La première règle que le stratège lui avait apprise était de ne jamais, jamais garder une apparence trop longtemps.

"Tu pourrais te perdre, Morpheus. Reste toi-même, toujours."

Quelques années après la mort de Folken, Morpheus reniait tout cet apprentissage pour devenir la personne que son protecteur avait aimée plus que tout. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement coupable, mais il espérait plus ou moins réussir à raisonner Estrellya. Tuer Van Fanel ne lui paraissait pas une très bonne idée, ce n'était pas gentil pour Folken qui s'était sacrifié pour son petit frère. Rendre le sacrifice de leur protecteur inutile était idiot du point de vue de Morpheus, mais la vision d'Estrellya était tout autre.

Sa haine ne s’était pas apaisée, loin de là. 

Néanmoins, ce qui retenait surtout Morpheus, c'était l'impression désagréable que ça se finirait mal. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il avait appris à croire ses pressentiments.

Il se plaça face au miroir et se détailla.

Il était assez grand. C'était pratique pour ses transformations, les Sorciers n'avaient pas pu lui donner le pouvoir spirituel des Morphs, lui devait se contenter de faire avec sa propre matière physique. Heureusement Van Fanel n’était pas très haut et plutôt fin, alors que Folken avait été grand et plus large d’épaule. Morpheus se souvenait d'une fois où il avait tenté de prendre l'apparence de son protecteur, ç'avait été difficile : non seulement Folken avait plus de matière corporelle que lui, mais de plus, tout comme Van il avait un esprit très puissant et ça s'était soldé par un échec.

Morpheus n'avait pas insisté.

Mais cette fois… Cette fois il était allé au bout.

Il continua à s'observer. Il avait un visage régulier, de longs cheveux noirs et lisse qu’il attachait en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé, mais Morpheus n'était pas sûr que ce soit leur couleur naturelle car ils avaient tendance à devenir plus clairs.

Cette apparence était la première dont il se souvenait et donc celle à laquelle il revenait toujours, mais il savait, il était presque sûr, que ce n'était pas la sienne, que ce n'était qu'une autre de ses nombreuses transformations ; il avait gardé cette forme pendant si longtemps qu’il avait fini par la faire sienne.

Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un sur Gaia à qui il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais Morpheus était réaliste. Cette apparence datait du temps où il était encore sous la coupe des Sorciers, la personne à qui il l'avait "empruntée" était probablement morte.

N'empêche, il aurait apprécié connaître sa véritable apparence.

A quoi il avait ressemblé, d'où il venait.

Il était le seul des Damnés à n'avoir jamais su d'où il venait. Estrellya avait beau être aujourd’hui totalement androgyne, au moins elle savait qui elle était à la base.

Morpheus prit une inspiration.

Deux ans avaient passé. Deux ans pendant lesquels il s'était introduit à Fanélia sous la forme d'un garde, deux ans qu'il suivait Van Fanel, apprenait ses mimiques, essayait de le comprendre, de posséder son esprit.

De copier ce qu'il était.

Ça c'était révélé douloureux et passionnant. Surtout que la forme qu’il réussissait à prendre était une sorte de mélange entre Van Fanel et Darth Atléos. Morpheus sourit à cette pensée. Sur le coup il avait été perturbé, n'avait pas compris comment il pouvait se changer en une autre personne comme ça.

Et puis il avait réalisé assez vite qu'Atléos était de la même famille que Van Fanel. Ce dernier ne le savait pas, ça c'était clair. Par contre Atléos si. Après de rapides recherches, Morpheus avait conclu que soit Atléos était un enfant illégitime de Gho, soit il venait du côté maternel. C'était tout à fait possible, on ne savait presque rien sur la reine Varie.

Il avait longtemps hésité à communiquer cette information à Estrellya avant de décider de se taire, finalement. Atléos n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire et il valait mieux l'en préserver…

Après bien des difficultés, il avait réussi à accumuler assez d’informations pour pouvoir tenter sa chance. Il avait réussi en grande partie, mais il avait encore eu besoin de s’entraîner. Il était parti de Fanélia un mois auparavant, juste avant l'arrivée de la Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir vue, mais bientôt il en aurait tout le loisir et il avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour s'entraîner.

Dans le miroir, ses traits commencèrent à se modifier lentement. Son visage s'affina, ses cheveux raccourcirent.

Il sentit sa matière corporelle se mettre à changer et bientôt, il ne resta plus de lui que les yeux. C'était le plus difficile, ce qui convoyait la puissance d'un esprit. Et les yeux de Van Fanel n'avait pas qu'une couleur : de brun chaud, ils devenaient sous la lumière des Lunes presque bleu marine, et sous l'émotion, d'un rubis presque transparent. 

Morpheus se concentra, ses iris tremblaient presque. Les couleurs se mélangèrent avant de se stabiliser, et il souffla enfin.

Dans le miroir, Van Fanel le regardait avec un sourire satisfait.

"Je suis vraiment trop fort", pensa Morpheus, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

L'apparence était maîtrisée, il ne restait plus qu'à s'assurer que le charisme l'était aussi. Il se retourna, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Estrellya devait être dans son laboratoire.

— Esty ?

Morpheus entra dans le sanctuaire d'Estrellya et celle-ci se retourna avant de se figer en le fixant. L'éclair de haine qui passa dans son regard rassura Morpheus : apparemment, c'était réussi. Estrellya le dévisagea encore un instant avant de secouer la tête d'un air stupéfié.

— Jecha, Morpheus ! Si je ne savais pas que c'était toi…

— Tu m'aurais tué sur le champ, je sais ! Il va falloir que je fasse attention autour de Sora alors, il serait capable de me planter un couteau dans le dos !

Estrellya se leva et lui tourna autour.

— C'est affolant… Tu lui ressembles tant…

— J'espère bien, vu le travail que ça m'a demandé !

Morpheus reprit son apparence habituelle. Etre Van Fanel le fatiguait plus rapidement, il faudrait qu’il travaille son endurance.

— Excuse-moi pour tout ça, dit l'androgyne. Mais ça ne pouvait être que toi, sans Zongi…

— Zongi ne l'aurait pas fait, répliqua Morpheus.

Estrellya eut l’air surpris.

— Comment ça ?

— Les Morphs aspirent l'esprit de la personne qu'ils copient. Bien sûr, leur travail sera toujours plus parfait que le mien, mais quand l'esprit est trop fort, ils peuvent en mourir. Van Fanel a un esprit trop puissant, Zongi serait mort avant même de l'avoir tué !

— Je ne savais pas…

— Ce n'est pas facile, de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, Esty.

Estrellya hocha la tête. "Je m'en rends compte…"

Ils gardèrent un instant le silence, puis Morpheus ajouta :

— Je suis prêt, je peux partir quand tu veux.

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Morpheus soupira :

— Oui, oui… J'infiltre Fanélia, je kidnappe la Fille, je reviens, Kiriyo envahit Fanélia. Ça marche.

Estrellya lui sourit, puis d'un geste impulsif le serra dans ses bras.

— Merci, Phé. Bonne chance…

 

***

 

Morpheus connaissait bien Fanélia, maintenant. Des rues à la forêt environnante, en passant par les couloirs et le parc du château. Volant d’apparence en apparence, le cœur battant d’excitation, il avait pénétré la demeure des Fanel une nouvelle fois, sachant qu’à l’intérieur l’attendait la Fille de la Lune des Illusions, _Hitomi_. Il s’était entraîné à prononcer son nom, à la façon dont l’aurait fait Van Fanel, même si c’était la seule chose dont il ne pouvait pas vraiment être sûr. Avant de pouvoir devenir Van Fanel entièrement, il fallait qu’il sache, il fallait qu’il le voie en compagnie de _Hitomi_.

Ce ne serait pas difficile. Ils étaient ensemble, après tout, réunis après toutes ces années, et tant d’erreurs. Mais ils étaient ensemble, maintenant, ils avaient compris. 

Les choses avaient bougé, depuis qu’il était venu. A Darth Atléos et Allen Schézar s’était ajouté un autre satellite de Van Fanel, Daryan Sailen. Ça ne changeait rien pour lui, mais c’était un amusement de plus.

Il se demanda comment Van Fanel réagirait s’il savait que l’élève de son général était attiré par sa fille-chat, sa « petite sœur ». 

_Merle._

Aimée, la dernière survivant de sa famille, du moins à sa connaissance

Merle était importante pour Van Fanel aussi, très importante. Morpheus avait beau ne s’intéresser qu’à _Hitomi_ , il ne devait pas oublier les autres, ceux qui faisaient aussi de Van Fanel ce qu’il était. Il fallait qu’il se méfie de la fille-chat, elle avait l’odorat développé, elle pouvait le démasquer s’il n’était pas prudent.

— Van !

Ce fut le premier mot qu’il entendit _Hitomi_ prononcer. Van. Crié, appelé dans un rire, et puis elle surgit le long d’un couloir et Morpheus retint son souffle. Elle était différente de son souvenir. Elle était bien plus belle. Il eut envie de lui parler, d’aller la voir, mais Van Fanel arriva alors, et Morpheus se rendit compte qu’il n’existait plus.

C’était une étrange sensation, désagréable, vexante.

Blessante.

Mais Van Fanel et _Hitomi_ étaient l’un à côté de l’autre et rien ne semblait exister au-delà d’eux. Morpheus se mordit les lèvres, se fondit dans une ombre. C’était une aura qui les enveloppait eux et rien qu’eux, c’était la façon dont ils se regardaient, la façon dont ils évitaient de se toucher. Ils n’étaient conscients que de la présence de l’autre, il n’y avait que l’autre qui avait d’importance, mais ils essayaient de le cacher.

Ça mit Morpheus en colère.

La même colère qu’il avait ressentie quand Van Fanel avait trahi _Hitomi_ pour la sœur de Schézar. Et même s’il essayait de comprendre sa douleur, s’il avait souffert avec lui, il ne pouvait pas accepter cette nouvelle trahison.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi se faisaient-ils souffrir ? Est-ce qu’ils ne voyaient pas à quel point c’était se moquer de ceux qui les enviaient ?

— C’est là que tu te cachais ? Merle, Daryan et moi sortons en ville, tu viens ?

Il y eut de l’hésitation de la part de Van Fanel.

— Je t’interdis de refuser, de toute façon, affirma _Hitomi._ Tu as besoin de prendre l’air. Ni Bazhram, ni Vidarus ne vont entrer en guerre si tu t’absentes une après-midi du palais !

— Ils le feraient pour m’embêter, marmonna Van Fanel.

— Et de toute façon tu ne le sauras pas avant au moins demain ou après-demain. Viens !

Elle s’empara soudain de son bras, impulsivement, comme par réflexe, et ils se figèrent presque, mais Van Fanel suivit. Elle le lâcha vite, l’air de rien.

Ils faisaient semblant. 

Morpheus les observa, des jours et des jours durant. Et ils ne se touchaient pas. Leurs gestes étaient calculés. Ils se parlaient des yeux mais dansaient l’un autour de l’autre, sursautaient lorsqu’ils se tendaient l’un vers l’autre, se surveillaient.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_? Morpheus ne voulait pas devoir s’éloigner de _Hitomi_. Il les suivit toute la journée, jusqu’à ce que la porte de la bibliothèque se referme devant lui. Il hésita, mais bientôt la musique s’éleva et il s’assit par terre, au pied de la porte, cédant à l’appel étrange. Ce n’était pas la première fois, mais il cédait toujours. La musique de Van Fanel était… particulière. Morpheus ferma les yeux, laissa les notes le bercer. Quelle que soit la mélodie, elle le prenait au ventre, réveillait en lui quelque chose… Il ne savait pas quoi, il n’était pas sûr, mais…

 

 

Un soir, caché dans l’ombre de sa chambre, il regarda Van Fanel se poser sur le balcon, ses ailes brillant dans la nuit. _Hitomi_ fit semblant de ne pas savoir qu’il était là, mais elle n’éteignit la bougie qu’à cet instant.

Van Fanel resta longtemps sur le balcon, puis de nouveau sembla vouloir s’envoler. _Hitomi_ se redressa alors avec un petit cri de peur, non, de terreur, et Morpheus eut le mouvement de se précipiter vers elle, savoir ce qui n’allait pas. Mais Van Fanel était déjà là.

— Hitomi ! Hitomi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle s’accrocha à lui, et Morpheus se sentit soulagé, encouragea Van Fanel intérieurement. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle tremblait. Une main hésitante se posa sur sa tête, Morpheus sentait presque ses cheveux sous sa propre main.  

— Cauchemar, souffla-t-elle.

— Une vision ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas…

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d’elle. Morpheus se terra dans les ombres, souhaitant qu’elle le voie, souhaitant qu’elle ne le voie pas.

— Hitomi ?

Van Fanel prononçait son nom de façon bizarre. Morpheus répéta silencieusement, puis fit la moue. Il y avait de l’incertitude dans sa façon de l’appeler. Encore, encore de l’incertitude. Pourquoi Van Fanel ne prenait-il pas simplement ce qui lui était dû ?

— C’est rien, Van…

Il y avait de l’amertume, dans son nom à lui. Peut-être un peu d’incertitude, aussi.

— Je crois que c’était simplement un cauchemar.

Elle regardait dans sa direction. Morpheus en était sûr. Est-ce qu’elle le voyait ? Est-ce qu’il existait ?

— Est-ce… est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi en attendant ?

De nouveau, son regard n’était que sur Van Fanel. De nouveau il n’y avait plus que lui qui existait.

— Je… veux bien, répondit-elle.  
Van Fanel s’assit au pied du lit. Ils parlèrent, à voix basse, d’elle et de lui, séparément. Comme s’ils pouvaient vivre séparément. Ils parlèrent de son monde à elle et Morpheus avait mal, mal en même temps que Van Fanel, parce qu’il ne connaissait pas ces gens dont elle parlait, parce que ces gens ne devraient pas compter. Il ne devait y avoir qu’eux qui comptaient. Morpheus avait toujours cru que Van Fanel était aimé sans condition. Mais ce n’était pas vrai. Ce n’était pas vrai !

Et c’était normal, puisqu’il ne l’aimait pas sans condition non plus…

Morpheus fronça les sourcils. Lui, il l’aimerait sans condition. Il n’y avait pas de doute, il ferait un Van Fanel bien meilleur que le vrai.

Van Fanel s’endormit le premier, au pied du lit, la tête contre le matelas. Elle se leva, déposa une couverture autour de lui, avant de se recoucher. Lorsqu’elle s’endormit, Morpheus sortit en silence de la chambre, songeur.

Oui. Il ferait un bien meilleur Van Fanel.

 

-

 

Allen Schézar partit le lendemain, avec son élève amoureux, pour un pays ou un autre, Morpheus ne savait pas et s’en fichait. Il voulait parler à _Hitomi._

Il était temps de prendre la place de Van Fanel. Il viendrait chercher _Hitomi_ et il l’emmènerait ailleurs, loin, pas près d’Estrellya, parce qu’alors elle connaîtrait la vérité. De toute façon, Estrellya n’avait pas besoin de _Hitomi_ pour accomplir sa vengeance.

Morpheus avait tout planifié, d’abord il attendrait qu’elle soit seule et puis il irait la rejoindre. Il lui dirait qu’il l’aimait, et lui prendrait la main, et ils partiraient loin, parce qu’il l’aimait _sans condition_ et Fanélia ne comptait pas, rien ne comptait, sauf _Hitomi._ C’était comme ça que ça aurait dû être, si Van Fanel avait été un meilleur Van Fanel.

Morpheus suivit _Hitomi_ lorsqu’elle quitta les autres pour se promener dans le parc. Il attendit avec patience le bon moment, le cœur battant.

Elle arriva au Mausolée.

— Bonjour, Folken, dit-elle.

Morpheus tressaillit, surpris. Folken ? C’était là que Folken était enterré ? Il avait souvent vu Van Fanel venir ici, mais il croyait qu’il n’y avait que ses parents et ses ancêtres qui y étaient enfouis… Folken n’avait-il pas été rejeté par Fanélia ?

Morpheus hésita. Avait-il le droit de prendre l’apparence du petit frère que son protecteur avait tant aimé ? Etait-ce trahir ce que Folken lui avait enseigné, de vouloir être quelqu’un d’autre ? Son sentiment de culpabilité le dérangeait un peu. Il aurait peut-être dû refuser, tenter de retenir Estrellya un peu mieux…

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Folken, dit _Hitomi_. Je ne sais pas où j’en suis. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas le quitter. Plus le quitter. Mais à quel point est-ce que ce sont mes sentiments à moi ?

Elle se tut, inspira.

— Je voudrais que les choses soient plus simples.

Morpheus se reprit. _Hitomi_ était malheureuse. Il fallait la rendre heureuse parce que c’était le rôle de Van Fanel, et qu’il ne le faisait pas. Folken était mort, Folken les avait abandonnés. Il n’avait plus de droits sur le comportement de Morpheus.

Il ferma les yeux, sentit son corps se modifier. Il le fit avec soin, beaucoup plus de soin encore qu’il n’en avait apporté lors de ses précédentes métamorphoses. C’était important. Lorsqu’il fut enfin prêt, il prit le temps de la regarder, encore une fois. Elle l’aimerait. Elle l’aimerait parce qu’il était Van Fanel, désormais.

Il sortit de sa cachette, marcha vers elle.

— _Hitomi_ , appela-t-il, mettant dans sa voix un peu d’incertitude, mais de l’espoir aussi, et de l’amour.

Elle se retourna et le regarda, et il voulut sourire, mais n’y arriva pas.

Elle ne souriait pas, elle. Il y avait de la confusion dans ses yeux, de la confusion, et puis, petit à petit de la peur s’installa. Il ralentit, cette fois vraiment incertain.

— _Hitomi_?

Elle se leva lentement, recula vers le Mausolée, elle le fixait avec cette peur dans le regard qui le dérangeait. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche.  
— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Le monde de Morpheus changea.

 

_[Transition : fin.]_


	11. Chapitre 11 + résumé de la fin de l'histoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / !\ Il y a énormément de détails dont je ne me souviens plus, mais ils sont quelque part dans ma tête, alors si vous avez des questions à propos de tel ou tel personnage ou de tel ou tel événement ou scénario secondaire/tertiaire qui n’a jamais été résolu, posez-la, je vous en trouverai la réponse.
> 
> La deuxième partie de Renaissance, Reconstruction, s’est achevée sur le retour de Hitomi et ses retrouvailles avec Van (chapitre 9). Il y a eu une Transition autour de Morpheus (chapitre 10). La troisième partie, Consolidation, reprend à la fin de Reconstruction. 
> 
> Voici le début du chapitre 11 de Renaissance tel que je l'avais commencé

_[Troisième temps : Consolidation]_

 

11.

 

Néo Atlantis.

Namlië ouvrit les rideaux en grand, laissant le soleil pâle du matin s'engouffrer dans la pièce et illuminer les étagères poussiéreuses de la Bibliothèque des Prophéties. Comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait commencé son office deux ans plus tôt, le jeune prêtre contempla avec satisfaction et une certaine fierté les centaines de plaques d'énergist sur lesquelles la volonté des Dieux Dragons avait été gravée, rendue touchable pour les mortels : des prophéties, annonçant divers évènements, des plus mineurs aux plus importants, classés par leur auteur. Namlië déambula lentement le long des étagères de pierre.

Son travail consistait simplement à vérifier si les prophéties se réveillaient, mourraient, ou devenaient obsolètes. Il les connaissait toutes par cœur, nécessité pour devenir le gardien de la Bibliothèque.

Il n'était pas toujours évident qu'une prophétie se réveille. Certaines ne se réalisaient jamais. Quelque part, Namlië trouvait cela rassurant ; même si peut-être sa pensée était blasphématoire, savoir que tout n'était pas prédéterminé et qu'ils avaient la possibilité de modifier leur destin lui plaisait. Bien sûr, parfois, la prophétie avait juste été mal interprétée… Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'entendre et de comprendre la voix des Dieux Dragons et les plus grands prophètes étaient tous issues de la famille royale ; le plus grand de tous étant le tout premier, Ryk le Prophète. Il n'en avait pas fait beaucoup, mais elles s'étaient toutes révélées exactes, et c'était lui qui avait prédit l'arrivée de l'Enfant-Dragon, des milliers d'années auparavant.

Namlië savait que le salut de son peuple était proche et il était heureux de faire partie de ceux qui connaîtraient le jour où l'Enfant-Dragon viendrait les guider.

Avec amusement, le jeune prêtre nota qu'une prophétie mineure venait de se réveiller.  La plaque d'énergist sur laquelle elle avait été gravée luisait doucement.

"14ème prophétie d'Anthieme, murmura Namlië à voix basse, le printemps sera bon pour l'agriculture."

Un peu plus loin, une autre plaque s'était fendue légèrement. La prophétie qui y était inscrite venait de mourir sans s'être jamais réalisée. Ça arrivait souvent et Namlië se contenta de la prendre pour la ranger dans la pièce réservées à ces prophéties.

Il la déposa avec précaution auprès de ses consœurs. La pièce était poussiéreuse, il reviendrait un peu plus tard pour la nettoyer un peu.

Namlië était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'une lueur attira son attention. Interdit, il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Mais il ne s'était pas trompé : une lumière rosâtre entourait l'une des prophéties qui, rangée ici, aurait dû être morte.

"Que…"

Y avait-il eu une erreur ? Namlië fronça les sourcils et se saisit avec précaution de la tablette gravée. Quel était l'imbécile qui l'avait rangée là ? Elle n'était pas fendue et semblait parfaitement vivante. Le gardien précédent avait dû la juger obsolète pour une raison ou une autre. Namlië prit un air désapprobateur. C'était la raison pour laquelle, tant qu'une plaque n'était pas fendue, il se refusait à la ranger.

Impatient de voir de quoi il s'agissait, il sortit de la pièce et ferma derrière lui, tenant la prophétie précieusement contre lui. La posant sur une table, il chercha d'abord le nom de son énonciateur.

"Le roi Cyan ?"

Namlië comprenait mieux la précipitation de son prédécesseur à ranger la tablette. Le roi Cyan n'avait pas été réputé pour ses prophéties. Peu avaient été justes, Cyan était trop émotionnel et interprétait mal les paroles des Dieux Dragons, ce qui l'avait mené à bien des erreurs… Mais ça n'excusait tout de même pas le fait de l'avoir jugée si vite obsolète. 

Avec un certain plaisir, Namlië entreprit de traduire les paroles gravées dans la langue sacrée, la langue originale des Atlantes. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient :

 

_"Lorsque le retour de l'Enfant-Dragon sera proche, du sang de Sin le Créateur naîtra le Purificateur. Il portera la croix des Enfants Maudits et sera reconnu par les Yeux Mystiques. Alors les Enfants Maudits seront lavés de leur blasphème et acceptés parmi les peuples de Gaïa."_

 

Namlië relut la prophétie plusieurs fois pour être sûr de l'avoir bien traduite et bien comprise. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute sur la traduction, seule l'interprétation était ambiguë. Sa première pensée fut que "les Enfants Maudits" était une paraphrase pour indiquer le Peuple du Dieu Dragon, mais c'était la première fois que cette expression apparaissait et elle n'avait pas de raison particulière d'exister.

Les Enfants Maudits étaient donc probablement un autre peuple de Gaïa. Mais le plus intéressant était la mention de ce "Purificateur". Né du sang de Sin le Créateur… Il y avait sur Gaïa un autre descendant de Sin que les Yeux Mystiques ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu arriver sur Gaïa sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ?

Et comment son prédécesseur avait pu faire une erreur aussi grossière que de faire disparaître une telle information ? Namië savait qu'avec l'arrivée de l'Enfant-Dragon les prophéties n'avaient plus beaucoup d'intérêt aux yeux de beaucoup, mais on ne traitait pas la parole des Dieux Dragons ainsi !

Combien d'autres prophéties avaient ainsi disparu sous d'autres vraiment mortes ? Furieux, Namlië se jura de vérifier une à une toutes les tablettes qui avaient été rangées, et particulièrement celles du roi Cyan. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il voie le Grand Prêtre, et peut-être ensuite informer la reine Aniltha.

 

¤

Visiter Fanélia avec Van était très différent de la visiter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les émotions du jeune roi quand il parlait de sa ville changeait tout, le fait que Hitomi puisse les ressentir aidait bien sûr beaucoup…

− C'est clairement plus moderne, déclara Hitomi alors qu'ils remontaient lentement les escaliers vers le palais.

− Dryden, dit Van en guise d'explication.

− Tu l'as laissé… ?

− Il a été très persuasif.

− C'est étrange de sentir toute cette énergist en action…

Le jeune roi haussa les épaules.

− Les sols de Fanélia en regorgent. C'est une richesse que nous n'avions jamais exploitée, mais il faut avouer que pouvoir l'utiliser un minimum aide énormément. Mais il est hors de question qu'on se laisse envahir.

Le souvenir de la capitale zaïbach pesait lourd entre eux.

− Fanélia ne deviendra jamais comme ça, jamais, affirma Van à voix basse.

Hitomi lui sourit et resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid à Fanélia qu'à Pallas, l'hiver semblait déjà s'être installé. Mais il faisait si beau que ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, s'habituant tout doucement à la présence de l'autre, cette proximité qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti depuis tant d'années. Hitomi avait senti leur lien devenir à la fois plus fort et plus faible au cours des jours qu'elle passait à ses côtés. Elle continuait à sentir la présence de Van en elle, mais ces moments où ils pouvaient presque se parler de manière télépathique semblaient avoir disparu. C'était vrai qu'ils pouvaient se parler de manière normale, maintenant.

Leur lien semblait moins… maladroit, quelque part. Il n'y avait plus de gêne, plus de besoin d'être prudent de peur d'entrer un peu trop dans l'esprit de l'autre, de peur de devenir indiscret. Ils n'avaient plus à chercher la limite entre ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas, à tenter d'ignorer la présence de l'autre.

Hitomi sentait clairement aussi que pouvoir appeler Van de vivre voix, qu'avoir souvent sa présence physique auprès d'elle calmait leur lien, le rassurait un peu… Elle était faite pour être aux côtés de Van. Et c'était en fait cela qui était le plus difficile : ne pas pouvoir toucher Van. Elle savait que c'était réciproque ; ils compensaient l'un et l'autre en frôlements et touches anodines, mais un jour ça ne suffirait plus.

Néanmoins, elle savait que ce n'était que le souvenir de leur vie antérieure qui faisait cela ; et Van était aussi conscient que ce n'était pas ça qui était important, pas ce lien particulier.

Mais en silence, sans se concerter, ils réapprenaient à se connaître, par eux-mêmes, sans aide extérieure. Pour Hitomi, cela devenait de plus en plus facile de séparer ses émotions de celles de Tory.

Et plus facile de se rappeler pourquoi elle avait aimé Van.

 

¤¤¤

 

− Plus rapide, ton attaque ! ordonna Allen. Dis-toi que l'ennemi n'attendra pas que tu te remettes de ton déséquilibre ! Ne compte pas sur la chance !

Avec une ardeur teintée d'épuisement, Daryan se jeta sur le général, épée en avant, garde ouverte comme un appel à le frapper là. Reconnaissant la feinte pour ce qu'elle était, Allen se contenta d'éviter l'attaque avec un sourire intérieur. Daryan devenait tout de même meilleur, plus subtil. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne pouvait que progresser.

 

[...]

 

Cette scène continue sur une conversation entre Daryan et Allen au sujet de Merle : le fait qu'elle est très indépendante et a décidé de ne jamais se marier pour veiller éternellement sur Van. Daryan devra la courtiser longtemps, d'autant que le père de ce dernier ne donnerait jamais son accord à leur mariage.

 

Puis s'enchaîne une scène de groupe où ils discutent de la situation politique actuelle (NB : Elise est partie pour Chezario) ; Darth se fait des réflexions sur la présence cohérente de Hitomi au milieu de tout cela, il l'imagine parfaitement aux côtés de Van avec la couronne virtuelle de Fanélia sur la tête. Ses pensées le mènent à l'idée qu'il va peut-être rentrer chez lui. Il a un rôle à jouer, lui aussi. Il devrait être roi et il est temps qu'il l'accepte.

 

Allen et Daryan partent pour Chezario où ils retrouvent Elise. Jin lui fait une cour acharnée, ce qui déclenche chez Allen un sentiment de jalousie qu'il décide rapidement être la preuve qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Il sait qu'Elise n'aime pas Jin, et refuse qu'elle aussi, à l'instar de Marlène et Mirana, épouse un homme pour lequel elle n'éprouve rien. Il a suite à cela une conversation sérieuse avec elle, où il lui fait une pseudo déclaration qu'Elise rejette sans aucun scrupule ni aucune hésitation : pour elle, Allen a simplement peur de perdre encore quelqu'un de son passé, ce n'est pas de l'amour réel. Allen tente de la convaincre de la validité de ses sentiments, sans succès.

Parallèle ave Daryan et la longueur de la cour qu'il devra lui faire.

 

Van et Hitomi se tournent autour sans vraiment rien résoudre, mais ont de plus en plus de mal à garder leurs distances l'un avec l'autre.

 

Une scène flottante aurait compris un échange entre Van et Elise au sujet de Séréna, et la peur de Van d'avoir utilisé cette dernière pour se prouver qu'il était capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Hitomi. Elise lui remet plus ou moins les idées en place.

 

On rejoint alors chronologiquement la fin de la _Transition_ avec Morpheus.

Hitomi sait immédiatement que l'être qui s'approche n'est pas Van, elle est forcément face à un Morph mais elle saurait, aurait senti si Van était mort ; terrifiée, elle l'appelle mentalement. L'esprit fragile de Morpheus est complètement brisé du fait d'être reconnu alors qu'il n'est pas lui-même, le choc est doublé lorsque Van, celui qu'il n'est pas, surgit, Allen et Darth sur les talons.

Van va tout de suite à Hitomi, Darth et Allen se lancent à la poursuite de Morpheus, lui-même rendu fou par la terreur d'être vu pour la première fois tel qu'il est. Il arrive au bord de l'une des falaises qui entoure le palais au moment où Allen le rattrape, Morpheus veut se jeter dans le vide et entraîne accidentellement Allen à sa suite.

Darth se jette à son tour dans le vide, déploie ses ailes et les sauve tous les deux, mais se démasque au passage.

 

Cet événement déclenche un gros bazar. Van est hors de lui, tout le monde est perturbé. Darth s'explique du mieux qu'il peut sans aggraver la situation, ce qui n'est pas évident. Morpheus est placé en détention, mais complètement traumatisé, il oscille entre la terreur et la catatonie.

Hitomi ne cesse de rêver de lui la nuit et un soir, finit par aller le voir là où il est enfermé. La terreur qu'éprouve Morpheus pour elle calme sa propre peur, éveille sa compassion et une impulsion inexpliquée la pousse à pénétrer dans la cellule (probablement avec l'aide de Daryan). Morpheus est recroquevillé dans un coin, elle le prend contre elle comme un enfant. Morpheus commence à changer de forme encore et encore et encore, s'arrête un instant sur sa forme habituelle brune-yeux bleus ; Hitomi continue à la réconforter, il change à nouveau trois fois de forme puis s'arrête définitivement sur celle d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, sa forme originelle (cf. première scène de l'Interlude, chapitre 5). Lucas, le petit garçon qu'était Morpheus, est l'un des descendants de Lynk et le traumatisme de l'accident de voiture a éveillé la parcelle de pouvoir qu'il possédait et l'a transporté sur Gaia. Il est le Purificateur de la prophétie de Cyan.

De son côté, Hitomi vainc ainsi symboliquement sa crainte des Morphs et par là réalise la prophétie : les Morphs de par le monde perdent leur pouvoir pour ne garder que leur forme originelle. L'effet n'est dans un premier temps pas très positif étant donné la peur générale qu'ils déclenchent. Cela provoque une nouvelle crise de violence contre eux, Van intervient en leur faveur et les Morphs se rassemblent vers Fanelia.

La solution ne peut être que temporaire ; Darth en profite alors pour proposer d'établir la communication avec Néo-Atlantis, où il y a largement la place pour accueillir éventuellement le peuple des Morphs. Il part avec une petite délégation diplomatique et Morpheus encore fragile, dans l'idée que les prêtres de Néo-Atlantis pourront faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Dans la foulée, le pendentif "appelle" Hitomi et cette dernière se retrouve à errer dans les bois en pleine nuit, jusqu'à arriver au lac où Van l'avait jeté. L'ondine qui le porte l'attend en plein milieu. Dans un demi-sommeil Hitomi rentre dans le lac et va le chercher. Van, qui s'est rendu compte de son absence suite à une insomnie, arrive sur ces entrefaites. Complètement traumatisé par le souvenir de Séréna mourant au milieu de ce lac, il se précipite pour en sortir Hitomi. Une fois le pendentif en main, cette dernière sort de sa transe et panique, Van arrive alors en volant et la transporte jusqu'au bord.

Ils ont là une longue conversation au sujet de leur relation, de leurs sentiments. Ils s'embrassent et décident de s'accorder une nouvelle chance.

Mais ils sont à peine revenus à Fanélia que le groupe de Kiriyo Adelphos infiltre le palais avec Estrellya (cette dernière est persuadée que Morpheus a été tuée et en est d'autant plus folle de rage ; elle a menti à Kiriyo en disant que la mission avait été un succès) et Sora.

Kiriyo et ses hommes sont maîtrisés assez rapidement, mais Estrellya accompagnée de Sora réussit à trouver Van et Hitomi. Elle cherche à tuer Hitomi qu'elle juge responsable de la "mort" de Morpheus, Van s'interpose et prend le coup pour elle, ce qui ne dérange pas forcément Estrellya puisqu'il était le suivant sur sa liste.

Mais alors Sora poignarde et tue Estrellya. Ses seules émotions positives sont liées à Folken, et tout comme Morpheus, il avait compris que pour leur protecteur, seul comptait Van. Il a suivi le plan d'Estrellya parce qu'il tournait autour de Van, sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Sa réaction à voir Van à terre et menacé est d'éliminer la menace.

Van se vide de son sang et Hitomi utilise le pouvoir de son pendentif pour les transporter à Néo-Atlantis, c'est à dire auprès des derniers membres de sa famille. Van est soigné de justesse, transfusé grâce au sang d'Aniltha.

Pendant sa convalescence, Hitomi et Van en apprennent plus sur Gaïa, ses origines, les espoirs fondés sur Van.

Ce dernier refuse bien entendu d'abandonner Fanélia pour Néo-Atlantis, mais il  officialise les relations diplomatiques entre les deux pays, reconnaît la famille régnante de Néo-Atlantis comme étant également la sienne, ce qui semble suffisant pour accomplir la prophétie de l'Elu et prouve encore une fois que les Atlantes se trompent toujours sur les intentions du destin.

 

Van et Hitomi reviennent à Fanélia avec quelques Atlantes afin d'établir l'équivalent d'une ambassade, et proposer aux Morphs le souhaitant de partir s'établir à Néo-Atlantis. 

Hitomi retourne sur Terre provisoirement pour mettre ses affaires en ordre, rassurer sa famille et ses amis, avant de revenir définitivement, à l'exception de visites.

Daryan mettra moins longtemps à convaincre Merle de l'épouser qu'Allen en mettra à obtenir l'autorisation d'Elise de la courtiser officiellement.

Sora va longtemps rôder dans le palais de Fanélia comme garde du corps inquiétant et totalement non-désiré de Van. Les efforts de son entourage, et d'Allen en particulier, vont le sortir petit à petit de son mutisme, mais il ne sera jamais complètement "là".

Van et Hitomi se marient environ une année plus tard, alors que Gaïa est à nouveau tranquille. Ils auront quatre enfants, un garçon, trois filles. L'une d'entre elles deviendra l'héritière de Darth et lui succédera sur le trône de Néo-Atlantis.

 

(fin)


End file.
